Harmonious!
by llychu
Summary: Hinata tak pernah berharap banyak. Dirinya juga tak pernah membayangkan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Ia rindu ibu, dan Naruto butuh kerinduan itu. / Not trusted one, i'm warning you, guys! / Naruhina with much side story / Will be updating in random time. So please, just get your anger out.
1. Chapter 1

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part I : Hyuuga's strory

.

.

.

Ini sudah ketiga kali pemilik apartemen itu mendatanginya. Menagih uang sewa yang sudah mogok selama dua bulan. Wanita paruh baya itu sebenarnya tak tega harus terus menekan gadis pekerja keras seperti Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga memiliki kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi.

"Uang depositomu hanya tersisa untuk sebulan lagi. Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu tega padamu, mengingat dulu kau paling rajin membayar uang sewa. Tapi Hinata, kau tahu sendiri aku ini janda dan punya anak."

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk dalam tundukan kepalanya. Ia meringis menahan tangis, mengingat ia sudah menyusahkan ibu pemilik apartemen yang ia sewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membayar, ia bukan gadis yang suka menampung hutang. Hanya saja… hanya saja kali ini ia benar-benar sedang susah.

Biasanya ia bekerja di tiga kerja _part-time_. Tapi karena alasan tubuhnya yang sakit dan waktu yang bertabrakan, ia terpaksa berhenti dan hanya bekerja di dua tempat. Toko buku dan minimarket 24 jam.

Jika kelihatannya Hinata akan punya banyak uang dengan giat bekerja begitu, memang ia memiliki cukup banyak uang. Penghasilannya bisa mencapai sejuta yen jika digabung dengan uang lemburnya. Uang begitu termasuk berlebih untuk gadis sederhana sepertinya.

Tapi ia tidak menikmati hasil keringatnya itu sendiri. Ia harus berbagi dengan batita yang dua tahun terakhir menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Ma-maaf, bu. Saya akan usahakan minggu ini melunasinya." Cicit Hinata pelan. Ia memandang wanita itu dengan penuh permohonan.

"Baiklah—" wanita paruh baya dengan senyum tipisnya menepuk pelan pundah kecil Hinata. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir yang ia ingat. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, kita sesama ibu tunggal, Hinata. Jadi aku mengerti bagaimana sulitnya mengurus seorang anak sendiri."

Setelah mengucap terimakasih, Hinata membungkuk beberapa kali. Mengantar pemilik apartemen sewaannya itu sampai depan pintu. Setelah itu, setelah tak ada seorang pun didekatnya, Hinata merosot tepat saat pintu mungil itu tertutup rapat.

Ia ingin sekali mengeluh, mencurahkan semua beban hidupnya yang terasa sangat berat dan menyesakkan. Jujur saja, ia mulai menyerah dengan suratan takdir yang tertulis untuknya. Menengok kebelakang, ia merasa menjadi gadis yang baik selama ini.

Selalu menurut orang tua, tak pernah nakal dengan mengikuti anak muda seusianya, rajin belajar, dan beberapa hal lain yang dianggap kuno.

Ia bersyukur dengan semua keadaan. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas kesusahan yang dideritanya. Menjadi anak tertua membuat Hinata harus lebih mengerti dan mandiri.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak dua tahun lalu. Semenjak ia lulus dari bangku kuliahnya.

Masih memegang rangkaian bunga dan surat tanda lulusnya, Hinata begitu senang memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang tak besar tapi juga tak kecil. Rumah yang ia tinggali, bersama ayah, ibu dan juga adiknya yang berjarak tiga tahun darinya.

Ingin sekali hatinya memberitahu nilainya yang termasuk dalam jajaran lima terbaik dalam fakultasnya. Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, ia sudah diberi kejutan lain.

Hanabi, adiknya yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas itu hamil diluar nikah. Terlebih, kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Sang ibu, yang memang memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Dan tepat saat Hinata memegang tangan ibunya yang sedang meregang nyawa diruang tamu, Hikari –sang ibu- sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Semenjak kematian sang ibu, Hinata harus berjuang mengurus Hanabi yang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia didera depresi dan terguncang karena rasa bersalah yang besar. Padahal, dari ayah dan Hinata sendiri tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun.

Hiashi, ia tentu marah, kecewa dan merasa gagal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tak mungkin memaki putrinya, mau memaki pun tak akan ada yang berubah.

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Dan nasib malangnya berlanjut. Kehamilan Hanabi harus berhenti saat janinnya berumur delapan bulan. Operasi sesar pun dilakukan demi menyelamatkan cabang bayi. Hinata sempat lengah dan membiarkan Hanabi ke kamar mandi sendiri. Hanabi jatuh dan membuatnya mengalami pendaharan hebat.

Hanabi yang sudah banyak kehilangan darah tak bisa diselamatkan. Tapi bayi laki-lakinya lahir dengan sehat. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan dengan mata hitam pekatnya. Rambutnya juga berwarna coklat pudar seperti Hanabi, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Kemiripannya dengan Hanabi hanya duapuluh persen, dan sisanya, bayi laki-laki itu mengikuti gen ayahnya.

Rasa kehilangan sang adik tentu mampu membuat Hinata terpuruk. Apalagi, berita yang datang lima belas menit kemudian membuatnya makin terpuruk. Berita tentang ayahnya yang mengalami kecelakan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit dan tak terselamatkan.

Saat itu juga, rasanya Hinata ingin melompat dari atap gedung rumah sakit itu. Hinata benar-benar akan melakukannya kalau saja tidak mendengar jeritan tangis keponakannya. Bayi itu tak berdosa. Kalau tak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab untuknya, bayi itu akan sendiri dan kesepian.

Dari daftar tragis hidupnya, hanya Kou —nama yang diberikan Hinata-, yang bisa membuat Hinata bangkit. Walaupun harus mendengar cibiran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya sebagai _single parent_ , atau mendapat cobaan saat ternyata ayahnya punya cukup banyak hutang karena membiayai pengobatan sang ibu, Hinata harus tetap bisa bertahan.

Namun… bolehkan kali ini ia ingin menangis?

Menangis tertahan dengan luapan emosi yang maksimal. Ia tentu tak mau membangunkan Kou yang sekarang sedang tidur siang.

Ia akan menangis sampai puas sekarang. Dan berjanji menjadi perempuan kuat setelah itu.

Untuk Kou, titipan terkahir dari adik tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari adalah jadwal Hinata untuk menjadi kasir di swalayan 24 jam di daerah distrik Y. Hanya perlu berjalan sepuluh menit dari apartemennya.

Masalah Kou, ia akan menitipkannya di rumah Sakura. Mereka berteman semenjak SMP, hingga keluarga Sakura sudah tahu semua musibah yang menimpa sahabat putrinya itu. Kedua orang tua Sakura tak mempermasalahkan penitipan Kou di rumahnya. Malah mereka sempat menawari Hinata untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Mengingat kedua orang tua Sakura yang jarang ada di rumah karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka ingin Hinata menemani Sakura. Terlebih Sakura anak tunggal.

Tapi tentu Hinata menolak. Dengan menitipkan Kou pada pagi hari saat dirinya bekerja di toko buku dan malam saat menjadi kasir saja rasanya Hinata sudah banyak menyusahkan. Walaupun Sakura senang-senang saja karena dirinya memang membuka praktek klinik anak di rumahnya. Terlebih ada beberapa pembantu keluarga Haruno yang cukup banyak. Sakura memang dari keluarga berada. Kadang kala, Hinata merasa sedikit iri pada wanita berambut _pink_ itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Hinata. Kau sakit?" Sakura menegur pelan Hinata yang sedang menaruh Kou di kasur miliknya. Beruntungnya, Kou selalu anteng saat dititipkan.

"Hm? Tidak, kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

Senyum dipaksakan begitu Sakura sudah sering lihat. Hinata akan memberinya kalimat panjang lebar bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kadang sifat keras kepala Hinata yang terlalu memaksakan diri begitu membuat Sakura gemas. Tapi ia juga mengerti bahwa Hinata mempunyai beban yang berat.

"Ini, minum vitamin ini. Jangan menolak, itu tak mahal kok. Aku dapat dari sponsor."

Hinata tahu Sakura berbohong. Mana ada obat menjadi sponsor klinik rumahan begini. Walaupun koneksi Sakura lumayan luas berkat kedua orang tuanya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku titip Kou, ya? Maaf terus merepotkanmu." Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Ia mengemut vitamin rasa lemon itu. Membuat senyum pada bibir ranum Sakura terkembang.

"Ponakan lucumu itu sangat anteng, kok. Dia hanya bangun saat pempersnya penuh atau lapar. Dan untungnya, ia selalu bangun tepat dengan jam pagiku. Seperti alarm,"

Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu keluar. Sakura memandang sendu pundak Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Tubuh sahabatnya itu makin mengurus, bahkan pipinya yang biasa chubby sekarang sudah menyusut.

Bagaimana tidak mau kehilangan berat badan kalau Hinata hanya tidur kurang dari lima jam setiap harinya?

Dari pagi hingga siang ia bekerja di toko buku sebagai pembukuan. Setelah itu menjemput Kou dari rumah Sakura. Tepat pukul tujuh malam ia akan kembali mengantar Kou. Lalu menjadi kasir hingga tengah malam.

Sebenarnya Kou lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura. Itu tak masalah sama sekali untuk dirinya. Kou termasuk balita yang pengertian. Ia jarang menangis dan selalu anteng jika ditinggal sendiri. Bahkan Kou menjadi penghibur bagi Sakura jika kliniknya sedang senggang.

"Aku pamit dulu, ya. Tolong jaga Kou."

Sakura tersenyum dan melambai pada Hinata yang keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Ia mungkin sudah menyerah dari lama jika menjadi Hinata.

"Bekerja yang baik ya, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Hinata membungkuk sebentar saat ada pelanggan yang datang. Walaupun tengah malam, pasti ada saja satu atau dua orang yang datang ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu.

Manik bulan Hinata sedikit melebar saat mendapati pria tampan bersurai kuning itu. Matanya biru dengan warna kulit yang eksotis. Pria seperti itu lebih mirip bule daripada orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Pria itu memang bukan sekali dua kali datang ke minimarket ini. Hinata sudah melihatnya beberapa kali dalam sebulan terakhir. Mungkin pria pirang itu salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah yang tak jauh dari minimarket ini.

Dan Hinata sedikit banyak hafal apa-apa saja yang akan pria itu beli.

Dua box kondom dan beberapa kaleng bir dingin.

 _Well_ — Hinata sangat tahu hal apa saja yang akan orang dewasa lakukan dengan pengaman itu. Zaman sekarang memang lebih baik mencegah jika kalian hanya bermain-main.

"5900 Yen, tuan." Ujar Hinata setelah menghitung belanjaan yang disodorkan padanya.

Hinata baru sadar selama ini ia belum pernah mendengar pria itu bicara. Paling hanya berupa gumaman saat pria itu bicara pada ponselnya.

"Terimakasih," tak ada sahutan, bahkan sodoran kembalian yang Hinata berikan tak dihiraukan. Selama ini Hinata akan mengantungi uang lebih jika pelanggan misterius itu yang membeli.

Mata Hinata tak bisa lepas dari gerakan tubuh atletis pria itu saat meninggalkan minimarket menuju mobil _sport_ mewahnya. Mobil yang harganya Hinata tafsir akan sama dengan membeli satu unit rumah mewah.

Dasar orang kaya. Semua barangnya benar-benar di luar logika. Untuk Hinata sendiri, lebih baik mengumpulkan uang untuk hal-hal penting seperti berbisnis atau mengumpulkan harta masa depan seperti rumah dan tanah. Dari pada membeli mobil segitu mahalnya.

Desahan halus keluar dari Hinata saat sadar pemikiran konyolnya. Mungkin saja harta pria itu sudah seperti gunung tingginya, hingga mobil mewah seperti itu tidak akan menyenggol rentetan nol direkengingnya.

"Tak baik memandangi orang sebegitunya, Hinata."

Teguran halus dari arah belakangnya membuat Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Kiba? Kenapa sudah datang?" ini memang masih jam sebelas malam. Shiftnya masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi. Dan Kiba sudah datang lengkap dengan seragamanya.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Jadi ke sini lebih awal."

Pemuda dengan tattoo lucu di masing-masing pipinya itu tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengacak pelan surai indigo Hinata dengan gemas. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kiba menaruh hati pada Hinata. Tapi untuk Hinata sendiri belum mau berurusan dengan cinta-cintaan. Dan sebagai pria sejati, Kiba cukup tahu diri.

"Kau pucat sekali." Mata tajam Kiba nampak khawatir. "Pasti kurang tidur ya? Kou rewel?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, Kou itu bocah yang baik."

Kiba sudah tahu semua perihal masalah Hinata. Memang awalnya sulit akrab dengan gadis tertutup macam Hinata. Tapi semakin kesini Hinata sebenarnya gadis yang mudah bergaul. Hanya saja malu jika bertemu orang asing.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapankun, kok. Kita… teman, kan?" ada rasa tak iklas saat menyebut kata teman. Kiba ingin lebih. Ia mau menjadi sandaran gadis rapuh seperti Hinata.

"Tentu! Kau juga, jika ada masalah bisa bercerita padaku. Jangan sungkan."

Detak jantung Kiba semakin tak beraturan saat melihat senyum tulus dari Hinata. Maunya hati menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk ia dekap, tapi ia sadar diri jika hubungannya dengan Hinata hanya sebatas teman.

Dan yang bisa pria Inuzuka itu lakukan sekali lagi hanya mengusap pucak kepala Hinata, sayang.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya hal apa yang paling ia benci, maka Naruto akan dengan tegas menjawab pengkhianatan. Menurutnya, pengkhianat itu adalah kalangan paling rendah dari semua kalangan yang ada di dunia.

Bahkan pengemis dijalan pun akan lebih baik dari pada pembohong ulung.

Menjadi anak tunggal membuat Naruto sulit bersosialisasi. Berwatak keras dan egois memang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ia akan baik pada orang yang menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Namun ia juga bisa menjadi mimpi buruk pada mereka yang tak tahu diri.

Seperti sekarang. Ingin sekali rasanya melempar pria paruh baya itu dengan meja besar yang sekarang ia duduki. Masa bodoh dengan kesopanan, toh manusia yang sekarang menggigil takut di hadapannya itu tak ada harganya. Mana mau Naruto repot-repot menjaga _manner_ jika dirinya saja tak di hargai.

"Berapa keuntungan yang kau dapat?" nada Naruto santai dan terkesan main-main. Tapi yang seperti itu yang lebih berbahaya. Sulit ditebak apa yang akan penerus uzumaki tunggal itu lakukan.

"M-maaf tuan— a-aku dijebak d-dan…"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Naruto turun dari meja, berdiri tegak dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Jawab yang serius. Kau itu melunjak ya,"

Ada sebersit keraguan saat dirinya ingin jujur. Sial memang, dirinya kurang berhati-hati dan menyepelekan mata elang Naruto.

"Ti-tidak sampai sepuluh kali li-lipat gajiku."

Seringai tipis Naruto berikan. Bagus juga si tikus gemuk itu mengaku.

"Untung saja _mood_ ku sedang bagus hari ini," gumam Naruto. Matanya menajam, begitupun seringai yang makin melebar. "Bereskan barang-barangmu, pergi dari Tokyo sejauh mungkin. Jangan sampai menginjakan kakimu di dekatku."

Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang menempel pada pria tambun itu. Sudah hafal sifat boss besarnya, tanpa basa-basi pria itu segera mengangkat kaki meninggalkan ruangan mewah yang seperti tempat eksekusinya. Mengucap syukur berkali-kali dalam hati karena hukumannya tak sampai membuatnya gigit jari. Pergi dari Tokyo bukan hal besar bagi perantau sepertinya.

"Dasar _cecunguk_ ," desis Naruto tajam.

Jika mengira Naruto adalah pria baik hati, maka siap-siap saja menjilat ludah sendiri.

Maksud _mood baik_ itu tentu bukan untuk melepas pengkhianat yang sangat amat ia benci begitu saja. Hanya ia tak ingin mengotori tangannya kali ini dengan mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang selalu melekat apik di gespernya dan mengarahkan dengan senang hati tepat di dada kiri berlemak itu, atau memaksa pria tambun tadi meminum racun didepannya.

"Kakashi, urus tikus gemuk menjijikan itu."

Sambungan telpon diputus sepihak. Naruto tak perlu menjelaskan dengan detail permainan apa yang cocok untuk _dedemit_ seperti itu. Kakashi yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya cukup lama pasti hafal bagaimana cara memuaskan amarah Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hay— iya ini multichap kkkkk

Tapi ada beritanya, bahwa daku hanya akan bisa update akhir pekan. Kalau beruntung, hari biasa bisa. Cari celah aja. Hehehe

Lagipula dikit lagi liburan, author yang gabut dan gak punya duit kek aku paling dirumah aja.

So— happy reading!

Thanks to put attention on my ff!

Salam LLYchu~


	2. Chapter 2

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part II : Kou

.

.

.

Sakit kepala yang sudah seminggu ini mengganggu membuat Hinata mau tak mau memeriksakan dirinya pada Sakura. Sahabat satu-satunya itu sudah menceramahinya nyaris satu jam saat Hinata bersikeras bawa sakit kepalanya hanya karena ia kurang tidur.

"Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana dengan Kou?"

Karena pertanyaan singkat itulah yang membuat Hinata mau-mau saja terbaring di ranjang kecil khusus pasien milik klinik Sakura. Benar juga, jika ia terbaring sakit dan tidak bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan baik, maka ia tidak bisa merawat dan mencari nafkah untuk Kou.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sangat takut pada jarum suntik. Ia paling enggan untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Dan itu berlaku juga bagi klinik atau tempat apapun yang ada dokter dan jarum suntik.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" mencoba bangkit dari acara tidurannya, Hinata sedikit meringis saat merasakan kepalanya seperti diberi hantaman kuat pada bagian belakang.

"Kau sepertinya tahu jawaban atas tubuhmu sendiri." jawaban tidak nyambung itu dibumbui nada sedikit sinis yang mampu membuat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Jika Sakura sudah ketus begitu, Hinata tahu dirinyalah yang salah.

"Maaf, _deh_." Bukan disengaja juga jika Hinata tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Orang sakit dan terpojok memang kadang tanpa sadar berbuat hal yang mampu memberi perhatian lebih dari orang lain.

"Jangan memelas di depanku," ujar Sakura masih dengan nada marahnya. Ia membereskan alat-alatnya dan menaruh pada tempat seperti semula. Lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang sepaket dengan meja tempatnya sering berkonsultasi dengan para pasiennya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang berjalan untuk duduk di depannya. Jika tidak sadar diri mereka sudah dewasa, rasa-rasanya sekarang seperti bermain dokter-dokteran.

"Darahmu rendah sekali," setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Sakura kembali berujar. Ia sibuk menulis pada kertas sebesar kwitansi persegi panjang. "Beli ini di apotik, aku tidak menyediakan obat-obatan untuk orang dewasa. Cukup minum penambah darah dan vitamin. Lalu usahakan tidur yang cukup."

Hinata mengangguk patuh dan menerima resep dari Sakura.

"Terimakasih,"

"Hm."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari Hinata yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar. Alis rata Sakura bertaut, meminta penjelasan atas kekehan yang ambigu itu.

"Aku hanya lucu saja, Sakura. Kita seperti main dokter-dokteran."

Bola mata Sakura memutar, merasa sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bahan omongan yang diangkat Hinata. Walaupun dirinya juga sempat berpikiran kekanakan begitu.

"Kau pikir aku menghabisakn puluhan juta yen hanya untuk main dokter-dokteran?"

"Hey, jangan marah terus. Aku sedang sakit."

"Salah sendiri." Sakura bangkit dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju dalam rumahnya yang tergabung dengan kliniknya. Ia membuka jas dokter putihnya dan menaruh di sofa besar ruang tamu. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah salah satu pembantunya yang sedang menimang Kou di depan dapur.

Hinata mengekor, memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura begitu telaten memindahkan Kou pada gendongannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang Hinata masih sangat hati-hati untuk menggendong Kou. Ia masih kikuk dan belum berpengalaman seperti Sakura yang memang sering bertemu anak-anak karena itu memang bidangnya.

"Lihat itu Kou—" Sakura bermonolog, seakan-akan bocah satu tahun lebih itu mengerti. "Bibimu benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau dia sakit, kita tidak usah merawatnya ya?"

Tentu saja Kou tak menjawab. Wajah mungil itu sedang tenang karena tertidur lelap.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sofa, diikuti Hinata yang duduk berlawanan dengannya.

"Sakura, kau jangan mengajarkan Kou yang tidak-tidak." tentu saja Hinata hanya bercanda. Ia masih tersenyum walaupun perkataanya syarat akan waspada. Ia tak mau nanti Kou benar-benar tak perduli padanya.

"Biarkan, habis kau susah dibilangi."

Setelah itu Hinata tak membalas. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa sikap ngambek Sakura merupakan demo tertutup terhadap dirinya.

"Aku ingin melamar kerja di perusahaan."

Mulai tertarik, Sakura berhenti bermain dengan wajah damai Kou. Ia menatap Hinata yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" gadis manis itu memang berbasis ekonomi. Sangat tepat untuk menjadi orang kantoran. Tapi karena sekarang sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan, Hinata sudah menyerah menaruh lamaran disana-sini.

"Ku rasa jika bekerja di satu perusahaan tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Gajinya juga lumayan."

"Baguslah. Nanti ku coba minta bantuan ayah atau ib—"

"Sakura," potong Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak mau bergantung pada orang tuamu."

Kadang Sakura kesal sendiri pada Hinata yang selalu menolak bantuan keluarganya. Memang sikap begitu baik, hanya saja tidak akan berguna pada tempat dan waktu yang mendesak begitu.

"Hanya menanyakan lowongan. Lalu kau bisa melamar sendiri, Hinata." bela Sakura tak kalah cepat. Ia menegaskan wajah cantiknya, meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tak akan melakukan hal lebih kecuali menanyakan lowongan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Kata Hinata tulus. "Ah! Jam berapa sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata panik. Ia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya pada jam makan siang untuk mampir ke klinik Sakura. Dari rumah Sakura ke toko buku memang lumayan jauh.

"Minta supirku mengantarmu." Sakura ikut-ikutan bangkit saat melihat Hinata begitu terburu-buru.

"Tidak, terimakasih Sakura. Kalau busnya tidak telat aku mungkin bis—"

"Bayar uang bensinnya dengan masakanmu."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, " _Deal_."

.

.

.

 _Kau bisa jadi akuntan, kan? Temanku sedang butuh._

Sebaris pesan singkat Hinata terima tepat tiga jam setelah ia meninggalkan sahabat _pinky_ -nya itu. Hinata sudah bisa menebak bahwa Sakura pasti akan membantunya dengan cepat. Kalau saja bukan masalah terdesak, Hinata paling enggan menyusahkan Sakura.

Bukannya Hinata itu gadis yang sok tegar atau apa, hanya saja ia sudah cukup banyak menyusahkan Sakura dengan menitipkan Kou selama ini. Dan juga beberapa bantuan Sakura yang Hinata tahu wanita itu berikan secara diam-diam. Misalnya masalah apartemen yang sekarang sudah lunas.

Awalnya Hinata sedikit tersinggung. Ia masih bisa mencari dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sendiri. Tapi desakan Sakura juga tidak bisa membuatnya berkutik. Dan mereka berdamai dengan kesepakan bahwa Hinata akan menggantinya setelah mendapat gaji akhir bulan nanti.

Bicara mengenai bulan, sekarang cuaca sedang sangat menyengat. Musim panas kali ini tak banyak membantu. Hujan kadang-kadang turun tak tahu waktu dan tempat. Pergantain cuaca yang mendadak kadang membuat pertahanan tubuh Hinata yang memang sudah lemah sering sekali menurun. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau sakit dan menelantarkan Kou begitu saja.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, kenapa masih di sini?"

Pria bermasker yang sekarang tepat ada di belakangnya membuat jantung Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia sedang melamun, dan kedatangan boss-nya secara diam-diam itu tentu membuat Hinata terkejut.

"A-a… Ini baru mau pulang, boss."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku menemukan ini di mejaku. Sudah lama tidak datang dan tiba-tiba karyawan kesukaanku mengundurkan diri."

Jari-jari panjang yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu mengapit amplop kecil yang ditaruh sejajar dengan wajahnya. Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat, menunjukan seolah ia sedang bertanya.

Hinata mengerti dengan permintaan penjelasan non-verbal itu. Kakashi boss yang baik selama ini. Pria misterius itu selalu mengerti jika Hinata sesekali minta izin pulang cepat karena beberapa alasan, terutama Kou. Gajinya pun tak pernah dipotong. Bahkan sering kali ditambah.

Kalau saja bukan karena dihimpit waktu dan uang, Hinata sudah sangat kerasa bekerja disana. Tapi gaji sebagai karyawan kecil begitu belum bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya bersama Kou.

"Ya, boss. Aku harus mengundurkan diri karena beberapa alasan. Yang pasti bukan karena di sini tidak menyenangkan. Hanya saja, aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain yang bisa membuatku membagi waktu dengan keponakanku."

Kakashi sekali kali mengangguk. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mereka berdua sekarang ada di jajaran rak besar bagian buku kanak-kanak. Walaupun ingin berhenti, sebelum resmi tentu saja Hinata harus tetap mengurus pekerjaanya.

Kakashi sendiri sudah sangat menyukai kinerja karyawan manisnya itu. _Hey_ — Kakashi tak mengelak jika dibilang ia menyukai Hinata. Gadis itu rajin dan sopan. Walaupun sering kali izin, tapi pekerjaanya tak pernah terbengkalai.

Dan kehilangan salah satu pekerja _ulet_ macam Hinata mungkin saja akan berpengaruh pada bisnis toko bukunya ini.

Ia sendiri awalnya hanya iseng-iseng berbisnis dengan temannya untuk membuka toko buku. Gajinya menjadi asisten seorang pengusaha besar mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga membuat rekeningnya membengkak. Kakashi pria _single_ yang tak punya tanggungan lain selain dirinya.

Jadi, saat bisnisnya juga berjalan baik, pria berambut putih itu jadi sedikit bingung menyalurkan gundukan uangnya kemana.

"Sayang sekali, ya? Jadi benar kau mau berhenti, Hinata?" tak ada nada membujuk disana. Tapi Kakashi harap Hinata mengerti bahwa dirinya berat untuk melepasnya.

"Begitulah, boss." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berhenti seminggu lagi setelah pengambilan gaji. Karena kau karyawan yang rajin, maka akau akan memberi gaji dan juga uang pesangon lebih. Eits—" sadar Hinata akan menolak, Kakashi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. "Tidak ada penolakan. Itu atau kau tak terima sama sekali?"

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tentu saja bukan karena masalah uang, tapi karena Kakashi yang begitu baik padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, boss!" kata Hinata ceria.

Senyumnya makin lebar saat Kakashi juga ikut menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Ibuku ingin sekali bertemu Kou,"

Kalau saja Sakura memiliki hak, tentu saja dia tak akan tega melihat calon ibu mertuanya itu terus-terusan memohon padanya untuk mempertemukan dengan Kou. Tapi ia sadar, Hinata sangat menentangnya untuk membawa Kou keluar, apalagi menunjukan pada salah satu keluarga Uchiha. Ini saja Sakura sudah melanggar janjinya dengan membiarkan Sasuke melihat ponakan lucunya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kou, merupakan anak hubungan gelap antara Hanabi dan Itachi. Saat itu Itachi menjadi atasan Hanabi yang kebetulan magang di perusahaan Uchiha. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, mereka memiliki hubungan yang memang sulit untuk diterima. Itachi sendiri sudah berkepala tiga, sedangkan Hanabi baru mau lulus SMA saat itu.

"Aku takut ayahmu akan mengamuk dan mencelakai Kou. Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu tentang ini. Aku tidak mau Hinata tak percaya lagi padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa Hinata benar-benar anti untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Karena pernah suatu hari, Hanabi nyaris dicelakai karena ketahuan berhubungan dengan Itachi.

Entah kenapa ayahnya bisa sekejam itu. Sasuke sendiri sebagai anak yang sudah hidup nyaris seluruh umurnya bersama Fugaku tidak pernah mengerti sikap keras ayahnya itu. Padalah menurutnya tak ada yang salah jika Itachi dan Hanabi saling mencintai. Yah— walaupun jarak umurnya memang lebar, tapi setidaknya masih banyak diluaran sana yang menikah dengan jarak umur lebih banyak.

"Apa—" nada Sakura ragu. Ia takut menyinggung Sasuke, di lain sisi ia juga penasaran atas keadaan Itachi yang sudah enam bulan ini menderita depresi berat. "Kak I-Itachi membaik?"

"Sedikit kemajuan saat ia mau makan dengan teratur. Ini berkat foto Kou," intonasi Sasuke ringan dan wajahnya juga sedikit cerah. Menandakan _mood_ bungsu Uchiha itu sedang bagus. Bahkan ini sudah hampir lima belas menit Sasuke menggendong Kou yang sedang menggeliyat pelan di dekapan tangan besar Sasuke. Jika dilihat, mereka berdua mirip. Sakura seperti melihat ayah dan anak saja.

"Kalian seperti anak dan ayah, Sasuke. Mungkin karena Kou mirip denganmu." Sakura terkekeh kecil. Diikuti senyum Sasuke yang melebar.

"Tunggulah, Sakura. Hingga keadaan Itachi membaik."

Sakura mematung, diikuti pipinya yang memerah. Ia mengerti arti dari ucapan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya menunggu. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang cukup lama, sudah jalan dua tahun. Pertama kali bertemu Sasuke saat pesta kolega bisnis keluarga. Haruno cukup tersohor dengan bisnis _real estate_ dan Uchiha dengan kekuasaan tanahnya.

Sakura sendiri tak pernah dihalangi untuk mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi dokter. Kedua orang tuanya tak memaksa Sakura untuk menerusi bisnis keluarga. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dituntut untuk memajukan bisnis Uchiha.

Mereka berdua jatuh cinta bukan karena harta belaka. Tapi karena tahu bahwa menjadi pangeran dan putri itu kadang melelahkan. Keduanya melepas topeng keagungan dari orang kaya dan menjadi diri sendiri.

Mereka jatuh cinta karena mengenal pribadi masing-masing.

"Aku masih muda, jadi ku rasa menunggu lebih lama tidak masalah, Sasuke. Lagipula aku baru membuka klinik. Kalau menikah, akan repot mengurusmu dan klinik sekaligus."

Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya di depan Sakura ia bisa melepaskan semua topeng dinginnya. Sakura tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Cukup Sasuke saja. Dan karena itu ia jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada Sakura.

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah ada di ambang pintu masuk rumah Sakura. Menenteng dua plastik lumayan besar yang Sakura yakini bahan makanan yang akan Hinata masak untuk mengganti uang bensinnya.

"Sini, Hinata." tangan Sakura melambai, memberi bujukan agar Hinata mendekat.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa besar. Buntalan lembut berwarna biru itu ia yakini adalah Kou. Awalnya Hinata melarang keras Sasuke mendekat pada Kou. Tapi dengan bujukan Sakura, Hinata akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan sesekali Sasuke menengok ponakannya itu.

"Tidak perlu belanja, bahan makanan di rumahku banyak." kata Sakura saat Hinata sudah duduk di depan mereka.

"Kebetulan lewat." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Mata peraknya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih menggendong Kou.

"Apa? Aku tidak menculik Kou, kok." Hinata tersenyum tipis atas perkataan Sasuke. Entah kemana sikap pendiam Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sekarang pria tampan itu sudah lebih terbuka dan banyak bicara. Atau mungkin hanya di depan ia dan Sakura saja?

"Ah! Kebetulan Hinata akan masak makan malam. Kau mau ikut bergabung, Sasuke? Kau tidak kembali ke kantor lagi, kan?" Sakura membujuk, menarik-narik manja celana bagian paha Sasuke. Sudah seminggu ini tidak bertemu dan Sakura masih rindu.

"Harus enak."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya itu memekik kegirangan.

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa mengelak jika sekarang ia bekerja di tempat itu berkat bantuan tangan Sakura. Apanya yang hanya memberi tahu lowongan kerja jika dengan mudah Hinata bisa di terima. Bahkan baru tiga hari Hinata menaruh lamarannya dan pada hari keempat ia bisa langsung bekerja.

Besok adalah hari perdana untuknya bekerja di di Uzumaki Corp. Salah satu perusahaan paling tenar se-asia timur. Perusahaan yang berbasis kendaraan berat itu memang sudah sering menjadi perbincangan hangat untuk hasil produksinya yang memuaskan. Seperti alat derek, traktor, atau semacamnya. Hinata tak terlalu mengerti.

Ia hanya menjabat menjadi salah satu akuntan di devisi keuangan. Beruntung sekali, kuliah selama empat tahun bisa ia praktekan. Walaupun menjadi kasir dan bagian pembukuan cukup menyinggung beberapa ilmu yang ia dapat semasa kuliah.

"Kou, doakan bibimu ini ya? Besok bibi akan bekerja di tempat yang baru. Gajinya lumayan, jadi bibi tak perlu bekerja lagi pada malam hari."

Kou tersenyum lebar, membuat mata belo-nya menyipit dan memamerkan gusi yang baru ditumbuhi beberapa gigi.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal nanti di rumah bibi Sakura, ya?"

Senyum Hinata tiba-tiba menyendu. Perasaan bersalah hinggap di hatinya. Jujur saja, ia tak tega jika memisahkan Kou dari Itachi, ayah kandungnya. Tapi disisi lain Hinata tak mau Kou terluka karena kakeknya sendiri menolak kehadiran bocah tanpa dosa itu.

Fugaku tak memandang siapapun. Kalau sudah tak suka, pria dingin itu tidak segan untuk bertindak di luar nalar. Bahkan Hanabi sempat menjadi sasaran Fugaku dulu. Dan Hinata tak mau itu terulang lagi.

"Kou sayang," panggil Hinata menahan tangis. "Kau harus jadi anak yang baik, mengerti? Bibi janji jika keadaan sudah membaik, bibi akan membawamu bertemu ayah Itachi."

.

.

.

TBC…

Apa? Gak jelas?

Hehe, maklum aja namanya author labil.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, meriview, memfollow, dan melike!

Kalau ada yang aneh kenapa Kou kok diem melulu, sebenernya dia mau author buat masih orok. Tapi waktunya kurang pas jadi udah setahun lebih. Dia udah bisa jalan sedikit dan ngomong koks. hehe

Salam, LLYchu~


	3. Chapter 3

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part III : New circle

.

.

.

"Tawaran menikah lagi, Naruto?"

Sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya, Naruto mengangguk. Menjual anak perempuannya untuk urusan bisnis itu memang sudah biasa. Seharusnya dari pihak Naruto sebagai pria yang melamar, tapi ini kebalikannya. Ia selalu saja mendapat surat kerjasama yang diimingi putri-putri cantik dari pengusaha kaya, pejabat, bahkan dari kantor pemerintahan hukum.

"Kau memang sudah cukup umur. Kenapa tidak dicoba?" Kakashi kembali bertanya. Sedikit heran juga Naruto selalu saja menolak jejeran perempuan bak porselen itu.

"Hey Kakashi, kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menceramahiku tentang pernikahan. Kau saja masih _single_."

Yang disinidir hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Untuk masalahnya sih, itu karena belum ada wanita yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Selama ini juga ia jarang memperhatikan perempuan. Yang ada selalu tugas dan tugas dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah di suguhi begitu banyak perempuan yang cantik. Meskipun tak menjamin mereka yang terbaik.

Tok—Tok

Ketukan pada pintu kayu jati itu membuat Naruto maupun Kakashi menoleh. Setelah mendapat izin dari Kakashi, pintu daun sebelah kiri terbuka.

"Eh?"

"Boss?"

Naruto mengernyit. Sebenarnya siapa yang dipanggil boss disini? Dirinya atau Kakashi yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri gadis berambut panjang itu?

"Kau bekerja disini?" entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Naruto menangkap nada antusias dalam pertanyaan Kakashi.

"I-iya. Baru seminggu." Hinata meringis tak enak. Pasalnya ia tak bilang akan pindah tempat kerja. Dan entah takdir atau apa, sekarang ia malah bertemu bossnya itu. Lebih tepatnya, mantan boss.

Tuk-Tuk!

Suara ketukan pulpen yang beradu dengan meja kaca besar itu mengalihkan reuni singkat Kakashi dan Hinata. Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan pria yang sekarang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Itu, pria pirang yang dulu sering berbelanja di minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ada papan nama yang di ukir di papan kaca dengan tulisan kanji dan hiragana berwarna emas. Dan melirik sedikit, ada tulisan _Presdir_. Tebakan Hinata selama ini benar. Pria itu memang orang kaya. Sangat kaya malah.

"Oh— maaf, maaf." Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ayo Hinata, sepertinya kau ada perlu dengan presdir."

Gelagat santai yang ditunjukan Kakashi membuat Hinata sedikit bingung. Dari pertama liat, Hinata merasa Naruto itu seseorang yang dingin dan kurang bersahabat. Tapi untuk ukuran orang kaku, Kakashi memperlakukan Naruto selayaknya teman.

"S-selamat siang, presdir. Saya karyawan baru di devisi keuangan. Saya membawa laporan keuangan untuk rencana produksi musim ini." Hinata sedikit membungkuk, lalu menaruh map merah itu dengan dua tangan ke hadapan Naruto. Lalu kembali tegak dan berdiri sesuai posisi yang di ajarkan manajernya tadi.

Seminggu bekerja disana, Hinata sudah cukup banyak mendengar informasi tentang presdir mereka yang terkenal _perfectionist_ , sadis, dan tak ada sedikitpun sikap humoris saat bekerja.

Intinya, tipe-tipe pengusaha yang melakukan berbagai cara agar usahanya mendapat nilai dan keuntungan semaksimal mungkin. Dan yah— Hinata sudah mendapat gambaran itu dengan jelas sekarang.

Kakashi, yang berdiri disamping Hinata hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan tenang. Saat bekerja Naruto itu adalah bossnya, jadi sebagai anak buah yang baik Kakashi harus bersikap professional.

"Kau yang menyusun ini?" setelah hening beberapa saat, Naruto kembali berbicara. Ia melirik sekilas pada Hinata yang sedikit tersentak karena ucapan yang ditunjuk padanya.

"Ya, saya yang menyusun anggaran pengeluarannya dan manajer Shimura yang merinci semuanya."

"Si pucat itu," cibir Naruto asal. "Bilang pada Sai ada harga barang produksi yang tidak _valid_ lagi. Cek pada pabriknya."

Tangan kekar itu mencoret beberapa titik di lembaran dengan tinta merah. Hinata mencermati baik-baik apa saja perintah yang keluar dengan begitu tegas dari bibir tipis milik presdirnya itu.

"Lalu serahkan ini minimal besok siang. Mengerti— nona Hyuuga?" map merah itu Naruto sodorkan pada Hinata. Melirik sedikit pada _nametag_ di dada yang lumayan menonjol itu.

"Baik, presdir." Lagi, dengan kedua tangannya Hinata menerima dengan sopan. Lalu pamit dan membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan tentu juga pada Kakashi. Setelah itu ia keluar dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dia mantan karyawanku di toko buku." Kakashi kembali duduk tepat di kursi depan Naruto. "Dia karyawan yang ulet dan rajin. Dia juga sopan dan tak pernah mengeluh."

Satu alis pirang Naruto naik, mencoba memberi pandangan remeh sekaligus heran pada tangan kanannya itu.

"Baru kali ini kau melewatkan bagian dada wanita."

Kakashi tergelak, setelah itu mendengus kasar. "Memang aku maniak apa?"

"Memang." Tembak Naruto langsung. "Aku tahu kau menyukai dadanya yang besar itu, kan? Sekali lihat, walaupun memakai baju longgar begitu semua pria mesum sepertimu tahu bahwa ukurannya tergolong D."

"Jika kau tahu, berarti kau juga mesum. Dasar bocah."

Kali ini Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Ini karena aku tertular sifat mesummu."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap miris sang kakak yang sekarang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Kantung matanya tebal dan kulitnya memucat. Wajahnya layu dan rambutnya panjang berantakan. Padahal dulu Itachi paling sensitive pada rambut kebanggaanya itu. Tapi sekarang lihat saja, helaiannya lusuh tak terawat.

Dulu mereka berdua sering bersaing, walaupun Sasuke yang lebih banyak bekerja keras agar melampaui Itachi. Sebagai anak kedua, Sasuke sering dibandingkan dengan Itachi beginilah— Itachi begitulah. Seharusnya Sasuke bangga karena sekarang semua terpusat padanya. Sulung uchiha itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi.

Tidak ada lagi yang mau menyinggung perihal Itachi yang sekarang mulai kehilangan karismanya. Bagaimana hanabi bisa membuat orang secerdas Itachi benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidupnya. _Cih_ — harus Sasuke akui memang cinta kadang tak ada logika.

" _Baka aniki_ —" Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Itachi mendengar dan mengerti semua ucapannya. Itachi tidak gila. Ia hanya depresi dan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. "Kau belum makan? Belum mandi juga?"

Selimut tebal itu makin Itachi rapatkan pada tubuhnya. Masih untung Sasuke mendapat respon. Kadang dokter pun sempat menyerah karena benar-benar di abaikan Itachi.

"Jawablah, rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu."

Terakhir yang Sasuke dengar saat Itachi berteriak histeris karena tahu hanabi meninggal. Teriakan yang sangat memilukan dan benar-benar dari dalam hati. Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang Itachi tak pernah sekalipun bertemu Kou. Hanya lewat foto yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan dari fugaku.

Melihat kondisi kakaknya yang semakin buruk membuat Sasuke tak tega. Tubuh yang biasa atletis itu sekarang kurus kering. Sudah nyaris setahun Itachi sudah tak bisa makan dengan baik.

Sesekali Sasuke melihat mikoto— sang ibu- yang menangis dalam diam melihat anaknya begitu menderita. Entah setan apa yang menutup mata batin sang ayah hingga tak melihat betapa besar cinta Itachi pada hanabi.

Itachi memang memiliki sikap yang ramah seperti sang ibu, namun ia canggung terhadap wanita. Sasuke sendiri memiliki sikap dingin, tapi ia jauh lebih bisa dekat dengan perempuan.

Hingga Itachi bisa jatuh cinta dan jatuh pada lubang yang dalam secara bersamaan, karena hanabi.

"Sekarang mandi dan makan. Jika kau menurut padaku, maka aku akan memberikan lagi foto yang baru."

Tak ada lagi respon. Maka dengan menarik nafas dalam, Sasuke menyiapkan dirinya.

Dirogohnya saku kemeja biru yang ia pakai seharian ini untuk bekerja. Di tangannya sekarang sudah ada empat lembar foto berbeda dengan objek yang sama.

"Kou," Sasuke mendekat, lalu berdiri tepat di samping Itachi yang sedang terbaring dengan menutup matanya. Tapi saat nama Kou disebut, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. "Dia sudah berjalan walaupun tertatih. Benar-benar lucu."

Sasuke meletakan satu foto Kou yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Jika kau sudah mandi dan menghabiskan makananmu, aku akan memberimu foto yang lain."

Dengan itu Sasuke berjalan keluar. Membawa sisa fotonya untuk menjadi senjata jika saja Itachi tak menurutinya.

Saat Sasuke sudah tak ada, Itachi perlahan duduk. Ia menatap dalam selembar foto yang masih berada di nakas tempat Sasuke menaruhnya pertama kali. Dari kejauhan pun Itachi bisa melihat warna coklat pada rambutnya. Warna rambut hanabi yang dulu sering ia banding-bandingkan dengan rambutnya.

 _"…aku akan memberimu foto yang lain."_

Teringat ucapan Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Itachi bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia harus menurut apa kata Sasuke jika ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang anaknya.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin melempar benda apapun pada sang ayah karena terus berbohong padanya.

Anaknya masih hidup. Dan ia punya alasan lagi untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Ya, Itachi mau berubah. Cukup selama ini ia membuang waktu karena terus merasa bersalah pada hanabi. Ia mau menebus semua lewat Kou.

Kou? Artinya kebahagiaan.

Dan sekarang bocah laki-laki itulah sumber kebahagiaan Itachi.

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini sedikit berbeda. Hinata sendiri baru tiga kali makan di kafetaria yang terletak tepat di lantai satu gedung kantornya. Selain terhitung baru, Hinata sendiri selalu membawa bekalnya dari rumah.

Tapi kali ini mau tak mau dia harus merelakan bekalnya mendingin di atas meja kerjanya. Kakashi memaksanya makan bersama dengan alasan reuni kembali. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat paksaan mantan bossnya itu makin gencar saat Hinata mencoba menolak halus. Padahal terhitung Hinata belum ada dua minggu berhenti dari toko buku.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di sini?"

Hinata mendongak, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sup rumput laut di manguknya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Uzumaki Corp sedang butuh karyawan dibagian keuangan. Karena posisinya pas dengan gelar sarjanaku, jadi aku mencoba melamar." Setelah itu, Hinata mengangkat kedua bahu dan alisnya bersamaan. Mengarahkan pikiran Kakashi untuk menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Kakashi tersenyum dengan tampannya. Untuk sekarang, ia melepas masker kebanggaannya itu. Ini momen langka untuk melihat wajah rupawan pria Hatake itu. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa Kakashi senang sekali menggunakan penutup wajah, padahal wajahnya lumayan tampan. Sangat tampan malah.

Yang Hinata dengar dari bisikan tetangga, Kakashi malas saja jika wajahnya mendapat perhatian berlebih dari kaum wanita. Menurut pria 35 tahun itu akan sangat merepotkan jika gerak-gerikmu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Seperti sekarang saja, Kakashi dan Hinata menjadi tontonan hangat di kafetaria. Mungkin para karyawan lain merasa aneh anak baru sepertinya bisa duduk berdua dengan tangan kanan presdir mereka.

"Ya, aku sempat berpikir kau itu lumayan juga untuk bekerja lebih dari pada karyawan toko buku biasa," satu tangan Kakashi terangkat dan mengambil cangkir putih kecil yang berisi _blackcoffe_. Menyesapnya sedikit lalu menaruh lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana tuan Kakashi bisa bilang begitu?"

"Hey, sudah ku bilang jangan seformal itu. Cukup panggil Kakashi saja,"

Dengan lembut Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memang sudah bisa menghilangkan kekakuan dengan menurunkan honorifik yang ia gunakan untuk kata ganti orang, tapi untuk memanggil nama kecil begitu, rasanya masih sulit.

"A-aku belum terbiasa, K-Kakashi?"

Kepala Kakashi mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali memasang senyum andalannya dan membuat beberapa karyawati memilih berhenti makan dan menetapkan pandangannya tepat pada wajah Kakashi. Entah kenapa rasanya Kakashi bisa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Hinata. Gadis itu tidak berisik dan enak untuk diajak bicara.

"Nanti juga terbiasa, kok. Hm, menurutku kau itu telaten dan juga teliti. Orang sepertimu sangat dibutuhkan ditengah orang-orang yang sering sekali mengeluh. Padahal hidup itu memang merepotkan, kan?"

Kali ini Hinata yang mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Juju saja, ia sedikit salah tingkah saat banyak yang memandang kearah tempat duduknya secara terang-terangan. Walaupun kebanyakan perhatian terpusat pada pria berambut perak di depannya.

DRTT—

Getaran ponsel lebar yang tergeletak tepat di samping cangkir Kakashi bergetar kuat. Sampai-sampai menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Tanpa mengurangi sopan santun, Hinata hanya reflek melihat ke arah sumber getaran itu. Dan matanya tak sengaja menemukan hiragana untuk kata Naruto.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Kau merindukanku? Baru juga sejam ku tinggal."

"…"

Kakashi terneyum geli, ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang lebih memilih kembali memakan supnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke atas."

Masker hitam itu kembali terpasang pas di wajah Kakashi. Menutupi setengah wajah tampannya dan mendapat desahan kecewa dari para karyawati lainnya. Lalu pria yang masih terlihat _hot_ di usia yang matang itu berdiri, memandang Hinata yang sekarang juga mendongak memandangnya.

"Maaf ya, aku harus duluan. Bocah itu memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku."

Senyuman Hinata yang sudah sering kali Kakashi lihat menjadi jawaban bahwa ia baik-baik saja untuk ditinggal.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata."

"Ya, Kakashi."

Lalu Kakashi pergi, berjalan layaknya tentara yang tegap. Hinata sendiri heran kenapa Kakashi tidak menjadi artis atau model saja. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Lebih-lebih lagi wajahnya juga tampan.

Tapi terlebih dari itu, Hinata ingin sekali tahu kenapa Kakashi bisa begitu santainya menghadapi presdir mereka yang terkenal karena sikapnya yang tegas dan dingin?

Ya, walaupun Hinata hanya tahu sekilas dan belum terlalu mengenal presdir-nya itu, tapi memang rasanya aura Naruto tidak begitu bersahabat. Malah cenderung mengintimidasi dan sulit di dekati.

Merasa perutnya sudah cukup kenyang, Hinata memilih kembali ke meja kerjanya. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ia perbaiki pada dokumen yang tadi di periksa Naruto.

Tepat saat keluar dari kafetaria, Hinata berhenti mendadak dan tubuhnya reflek mencari tempat bersembunyi. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tempat _eksekutif_ begini pasti akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

Pria paruh baya yang berhasil membuat Hinata sebatang kara didunia. Tidak, Hinata tidak menyalahkan semuanya pada kakek biologis Kou itu. Ia hanya merasa jika saja fugaku, yang sekarang sedang menunggu lift enam meter di depannya itu merestui adiknya dan Itachi, rasanya keluarganya masih bisa utuh.

Tapi sudah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Mau membenci bagaimana pun semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Dan Hinata tidak mau direpotkan dengan perasaan dendam atau semacamnya. Itu hanya akan memlelahkan diri sendiri.

Yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghindari fugaku sebisa mungkin, menjauhkan Kou dari bahaya dan membesarkannya menjadi anak yang baik dan berguna.

Tanpa sadar ia sendiri melupakan masalah pribadinya.

.

.

.

TBC~

Kependekan? Iya~ maaf ya. Mudah-mudahan nanti bisa diperpanjang.

Dan yg ngerasa ini lamban, mungkin karena masih perkenalan aja kali ya. Aku tuh lemot, jadi harus pelan2 biar mengerti karakter yang aku buat! Hehe

Terus, nanti kalo alur udah maju dimana naru dan hina sudah bertemu dengan intens, mungkin alurnya bakal dipercepat dan hubungan mereka makin intens! Mungkin. Hehe

Makasih ya buat readers, salam llychu!


	4. Chapter 4

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part IV : Connected

.

.

.

Pilihannya untuk mampir ke minimarket tadi malam kemungkinan menjadi salah satu pilihan hidupnya yang paling salah.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Hanya saja, jika tadi malam Hinata tahu bahwa sang presdir akan kembali berbelanja di sana, Hinata mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk mampir dan membawakan masakan untuk Kiba.

Tebakannya benar bahwa Naruto tinggal di gedung apartemen kembar yang mewah di sekitar distrik M. Distrik elit yang berbanding terbalik dengan apartemennya yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Usut punya usut pun, kawasan tempatnya sekarang tinggal akan segera digusur, membuat Hinata sudah menyiapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk tempat tinggal baru.

Kembali ke masalah pertemuan mendadak itu. Hinata hanya berniat memberikan pesanan Kiba yang memintanya membawakan bekal untuk makan malam. Ini karena Hinata berhenti mendadak dan belum ada pengganti. Jadi Kiba harus bekerja lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan sebagai rasa bersalah, Hinata membawakan makan malam untuk pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

Saat itu Hinata membawa Kou ikut serta. Ia sudah terlanjur menjemput Kou dari rumah Sakura. Kiba sendiri juga sangat senang saat tahu keponakan lucu Hinata ikut.

Saat pelanggan mulai sepi, Hinata mengajukan diri untuk menjaga toko dan membiarkan Kiba makan. Kou di taruh di kursi khusus untuk anak-anak. Diberi cemilan berupa biskuit bayi pun Kou akan _anteng_. Dan dua laki-laki itu makan dengan tenang di ruangan khusus pelayan.

Tepat jam delapan malam, pintu swalayan yang dipasangi sensor otomatis untuk mengeluarkan suara saat ada orang masuk itu berbunyi. Menyapa sesuai waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

Flasback on—

 _"Selamat mal—am." Mata Hinata yang memang sudah besar itu melebar. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat presdirnya itu kembali datang. Oke, jika hanya sendiri mungkin tidak akan secanggung ini. Tapi pria pirang itu tidak sendiri. Ada wanita pirang lain yang menggelayut manja di lengan berotot itu._

 _Walaupun hanya melihat sekilas dan dua orang itu terututpi rak makanan ringan, Hinata tahu bahwa wanita cantik itu merupakan salah satu karyawan penting di perusahaan. Ino Yamanaka, manajer untuk bagian pemasaran. Bibir mungilnya pintar sekali merayu, pantas saja ia ditunjuk untuk menjadi bagian pemasaran yang bertugas mempengaruhi konsumen agar membeli barang jualan mereka._

 _Tapi bukan masalah jabatan atau bibir mungilnya yang pintar merayu. Status_ lady _Yamanaka itu yang menjadi bahan pikiran Hinata. Ino merupakan pacar dari manajer di divisinya, Shimura Sai. Dan oh— jangan lupakan kemesraan mereka setiap ada kesempatan. Pasangan itu cukup tenar di kantor._

 _"Oh! Hyuuga, ya?"_

 _Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara nyaring tapi enak didengar itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ino sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Menaruh tujuh kaleng bir dan satu box kondom perasa pisang._

 _Suara sensor pintu kembali berbunyi. Hinata melirik sekilas dan mendapati Naruto keluar duluan menuju mobilnya._

 _"Ya ampun!" tiba-tiba Ino memekik kaget. Dua tangannya terkepal dan dan didekatkan dengan mulutnya. "Jangan bilang-bilang Sai, ya?"_

 _Ino sudah ingat rupanya. Mereka memang hanya bertegur sapa ringan saat bertemu untuk saling memberi informasi pekerjaan atau Ino yang main ke lantai devisi keuangan. Mereka tak terlalu akrab, tapi setidaknya tahu nama satu sama lain._

 _Terlebih, Hinata cukup terkenal karena insiden makan siang bersama Kakashi._

 _"Aku hanya menemani presdir sekali-sekali kok. Kau tahu kan dia pria_ single _dan aku merasa kasihan kalau dia sendiri. Lagipula—" Ino mendekat, mencoba membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata. "Kami bermain aman kok, hm?"_

 _Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah samar, mendapati tangan mungil Ino mengetuk box kecil berisi karet pengaman itu. Dari kejadian ini Hinata bisa menyimpulkan satu hal… Ino Yamanaka memang perayu ulung._

 _"O-oh… No-nona Yamanaka tenang saja. Aku mengerti mana pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi kok." Sedikit canggung, Hinata menghitung belanjaan yang sempat diabaikannya. Mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan dewasa orang-orang metropolitan seperti ini._

 _Walaupun umur sudah cukup, tapi Hinata harus akui pengalamannya memang sangat minim perihal pria._

 _"6000 yen," Ino memberikan kartu kredit emasnya dan tersenyum puas._

 _"Kau sepertinya teman yang menyenangkan, Hyuuga."_

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum seadanya, lalu mengembalikan kartu kredit berserta struk belanjaan._

 _"Terimkasih."_

 _Ino mengangguk, lalu melenggang pergi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar mencapai pintu, ia sempatkan berbalik dan tersenyum manis namun penuh maksud tertentu._

 _"Kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama, ya? Jaa!"_

 _Penekanan pada kata makan siang itu mungkin sebagai barang taruhan Ino agar Hinata menutup mulutnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng heran, jika tidak mau ketahuan, kenapa memperlihatkannya sejelas itu?_

Flashback off _—_

"Kau melamun, Hyuuga?"

Mengerjap pelan, Hinata sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia mengabaikan mesin _fotocopy_ yang sudah selesai beroperasi. Ia melirik canggung pada pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya aneh lewat pupil hitam legamnya itu.

"P-pak manajer," bata Hinata dengan tangan sibuk mengambil hasil _fotocopy_ miliknya. "Si-silahkan."

Tanpa mau basa-basi lebih lanjut, Hinata segera saja pergi meninggalkan Sai yang sampai sekarang masih melihat kepergian pegawai barunya itu dengan wajah datar namun syarat dengan tanda tanya. Semenjak pagi tadi memang sikap Hinata padanya sudah aneh.

Hinata sendiri juga bingung dengan kinerja tubuhnya yang akan kaku jika melihat Sai didekatnya. Mungkin saja ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kejadian tadi malam yang menyangkut kekasih Sai, Ino. Mau hati ingin bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula kejadian ini bukan hak Hinata untuk ikut campur. Walaupun tahu, tapi setidaknya Hinata sadar untuk membatasi diri.

Sesampainya di kubikel tempatnya bekerja, Hinata termenung sesaat. Ini sepuluh menit menuju makan siang. Biasanya, Ino akan menghampiri Sai di jam-jam seperti ini. Dan tentu, letak meja Sai yang ada di pusat ruangan besar itu akan menjadi tontonan atas kemesraan dua kaum adam dan hawa yang memang memiliki tampang fisik diatas rata-rata.

Sai itu tampan dan memikat dengan kulit pucatnya. Dan Ino, jangan ditanya. Tubuh tinggi dan berisinya bisa menyangi para model _lingerie_ di luar sana.

"Hay, Hyuuga."

DEG— kejutan lagi. Sekarang Ino sedang berdiri santai di sampingnya. Dengan tampilan modis pakaian kerja mewahnya. Senyum cerah yang mempercantik bibir merah miliknya mampu membuat Hinata merasa seperti itik buruk rupa saat itu juga.

"Selamat siang, Manajer Yamanaka,"

Ino tersenyum, senyum misterius yang bercampur dengan kecantikan wajahnya. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang menyadari keganjalan dari senyum manis itu.

"Tidak makan siang?" Ledekan itu lagi. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan beralasan ada pekerjaan yang ingin diselesaikan. "Oh— yasudah. Aku duluan, ya."

Hinata mengangguk seadanya. Bernafas lega saat Ino sudah menghampiri Sai dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan menjauh.

Tapi nafas Hinata kembali tercekat saat sebuah map merah tersodor padanya. Mendapati Sai yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Ino di depannya.

"Hyuuga, berikan ini pada presdir. Mungkin sekarang masih sempat, jadi cepatlah."

Hinata berdiri dengan sigap. Mengambil map merah dari tangan Sai.

Demi apapun, dari empat belas karyawan di sini, kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapat tugas macam ini? Hinata benar-benar sedang dalam kondisi yang tak begitu baik untuk berhadapan dengan orang seperti Naruto. Tapi, sebagai seorang _professional_ , Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Baik, pak manajer."

.

.

.

"Demi apa, Naruto! Ibu ini sudah tua!"

Tangan kanannya terhenti diudara saat suara melengking itu terdengar tajam menusuk telinga. Hinata ingat terakhir kali mendengar suara seperti ini saat menonton _dorama_ di tv. Saat dimana para orang tua menunjukan sikap antagonisnya.

"Kau itu ya—" suara itu makin meninggi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Tadi memang ia sudah diperingati sekertaris Naruto bahwa ada tamu penting yang presdirnya itu temui. Tapi kata Sai juga, dokumen yang sekarang ada ditangannya itu penting dan harus diserahkan siang ini juga.

Dari kata-kata yang semakin membuat Hinata malu karena mendengar isi rumah tangga orang, Hinata merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk masuk. Tapi juga bukan kebenaran jika ia kembali dan memberikan dokumennya lagi pada Sai.

Jadi, dengan semua keberanian yang ia pertaruhkan pada kepalan tangannya, Hinata akhirnya mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Jantungnya nyaris copot saat suara _sewot_ dari dalam menyambut ketukannya.

"Siapa?!" tentu itu bukan suara presdirnya yang tegas dan dalam. Ini suara wanita yang sedari tadi menjerit dan terus mengoceh panjang lebar.

Kepala Hinata melongok sedikit, lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk perlahan.

"Pe-permisi. Maaf m-mengganggu." Hinata maju, menghampiri kedua orang dengan warna rambut nyentrik itu ke sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan. "Ini dokumen yang presdir minta. Dari divisi keuangan."

Naruto melirik sekilas, "Taruh saja di meja dan keluarlah."

Hinata membungkuk, lalu berjalan dengan terburu menuju meja kebesaran kepala perusahaan itu. Kembali ia membungkuk setelah menaruh map merah itu dan mengucapkan permisi. Yang tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dua orang yang masih diam dengan kesibukan berbeda.

Naruto sibuk dengan layar ponsel pintarnya, sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu sibuk menahan kesal dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Mungkin lelah juga berteriak kuat seperti tadi.

Tanpa mau berada di dalam ruangan dengan aura mencekam itu lebih lama, Hinata buru-buru kembali menuju pintu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara yang lebih lembut dari yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Hinata?"

Reflek Hinata memutar tubuhnya. Ia memang tak memperhatikan wanita dengan surai merah panjang itu, tapi setelah melihat jelas wajahnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Bibi Kushina?"

"Ah! Benar kau ya?! Yaampun!" Kushina berdiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang melihat kedua wanita itu bingung.

"Bibi Kushina kenapa bisa disini?" Hinata nyaris saja terjungkal kebelakang saat Kushina menerjang tubuhnya sedikit kuat.

"Kau kemana saja? Bibi _kangen_ , tahu!" bisik Kushina dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sudah dua tahun terakhir bibi tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu."

"Maaf, bi." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hei— ada apa ini, bu?"

Kushina tak menghiraukan nada minta penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Ibu—"

"Shizune bilang kau sudah tak pernah jadi relawan lagi semenjak dua tahun lalu."

"Ibu jel—"

"Bibi sempat khawatir saat kau meng—"

"Ibu!"

"Berisik, Naruto!"

Kali ini Hinata yang melihat interaksi dua orang itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kushina, pemilik panti asuhan dimana Hinata sering menjadi relawan dulu memang pernah bilang memiliki anak tunggal yang bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa marga Uzumaki yang Kushina sandang sama dengan milik Naruto.

"Urusi saja sana perusahaan dan para wanitamu! Ibu mau pergi dulu."

Kushina mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak disamping Naruto. Lalu menarik Hinata yang masih bertampang bingung.

"Ah!" sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Kushina berhenti. Ia melirik tajam pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari sofa. "Aku pinjam Hinata, oke!"

.

Sepeninggalan ibunya Naruto mendengus kasar. Para wanita itu memang merepotkan, persis seperti kata Shikamaru. Jadi ia merasa benar-benar saja saat umur puncak seperti ini belum mau berurusan dengan wanita.

Narto masih mau bebas dan mencoba banyak hal. Jika kata sekarang ia menuruti permintaan ibunya itu untuk menikah, mungkin saja sekarang Naruto sedang sibuk mengurus istrinya yang hamil dan lebih parah menggantikan popok bayi.

 _Hell_ — jauh-jauh dia ke negeri orang untuk mendapat gelar S2-nya tentu bukan untuk mengurus ompol bayi.

"Siapa tadi? Hinata?" gumam pria pirang itu pelan.

Kening Naruto mengernyit. Bukankah kemarin Kakashi bilang mengenal wanita itu? Wanita yang memiliki ukuran dada lumayan itu, kan?

"Yo— ibumu sudah pulang?"

Naruto tentu kenal siapa orang yang dengan seenak hatinya membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk dulu. Dan lagi, nada kurang ajar itu sudah sangat Naruto hafal. Baru dipikirkan sebentar sudah muncul, panjang umur sekali.

"Hm,"

"Tumben?" Kakashi duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto. "Biasanya lewat sejam dulu baru ibumu lelah menasehatimu."

"Entahlah, mungkin wanita berdada besar itu lebih menarik ketimbang anaknya sendiri."

"Hah? Siapa yang berdada besar?"

"Hinata."

Mata Kakashi membulat, "Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu, Naruto. Hinata pernah aktif menjadi relawan di panti asuhan tempat ibumu."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi panas miliknya. Memeriksa map merah yang tadi diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Kau tak merasa ini aneh?"

"Apanya?" sahut Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari barisan tulisan dikertas A4 itu.

"Hinata seakan terhubung denganmu."

"Cih— ku rasa kau terlalu sering membaca buku romansa di tokomu, pak tua." Naruto mendelik, merasa obrolannya mengganggu kinerja otaknya untuk mencerna dokumen yang bernilai jutaan _yen_ ditangannya. "Daripada mengoceh tak jelas, bagaimana kabar terbaru dari perusahaan saingan itu?"

"Ootsuki masih berada tiga langkah dibawah Uzumaki. Peringkatnya belum mengancam, hanya saja urusan saham ia mulai menyusul. Apalagi dimata publik perusahaan itu cukup memiliki pamor tinggi berkat acara sosial yang sering diselenggarakan."

Dari nada santai khas Kakashi, Naruto tahu bahwa penjelasan tangan kanannya itu sedikit menyindirnya. Oke, harus Naruto akui ia cukup perhitungan untuk acara dana sosial. Menurutnya itu percuma saja. Membuang-buang uang yang dengan susah payah dikumpul demi mengatasnamakan bakti sosial. Padahal itu hanya ajang pamer dan mencari muka.

Naruto memang licik dan berhati dingin. Tapi dia tak munafik.

"Cara kotor begitu mana bisa kita tiru, Kakashi." Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Naruto. "Aku tak mau membuang uang ku dengan percuma."

"Lalu? Ada ide, presdir?"

Naruto melongos, mendapati Kakashi seformal itu berarti dirinya sedang direndahkan.

"Panggil tim kreatif dan Sai. Kita adakan rapat jam tiga nanti. Aku akan membuat perlombaan dengan hadiah uang. Lebih baik mendidik mereka kompetitif dari pada hanya mengajarkan mereka menengadah begitu."

Dibalik masker hitamnya Kakashi tersenyum lebar. Naruto memang tak perduli pada orang lain, ia hanya perduli pada uangnya. Tapi tanpa sadar, cara berpikirnya yang efektif itu memilik efek yang besar. Entahlah, Kakashi merasa sepertinya Naruto bukan orang jahat atau tak berperasaan seperti kebanyakan rumor yang tersebar.

Naruto hanya memiliki sifat yang tegas dan kadang tak pengertian.

.

.

.

Hinata mendesah pasrah saat dirinya diseret begitu saja oleh Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu memang selalu bersikap semaunya sendiri, tapi dalam artian yang positif.

Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menolak ajakan dadakan Kushina yang meminta dirinya menemani untuk berbelanja begitu banyak baju. Katanya untuk hadiah anak-anak yang akan beribur ke pantai. Musim panas yang menyenangkan begini memang paling seru untuk menghabiskan sengatan matahari di pinggir pantai yang biru.

Biru? Hinata jadi ingat tentang bossnya itu. Dari segi manapun Hinata bisa memaklumi kenapa Kushina sering menghabiskan waktunya di panti asuhan. Memiliki anak tunggal yang sudah dewasa begitu memang tidak bisa diajak untuk bercengkrama lagi. Terlebih, sifat Naruto yang memang kurang bersahabat.

"Hinata, coba pilihkan ini. Yang biru atau yang merah?"

Bibir Hinata tersenyum canggung. Sedikit bingung atas kelakuan Kushina yang benar-benar unik. Masa iya, ibu-ibu sepertinya memakai _swimsuit_ seksi begitu? Walaupun tak ada larangan tapi tetap saja ini cukup tabu jika dilihat dari kultur orang Jepang. Kalau saja mereka tinggal didaerah barat sana, mungkin saja tidak terlalu mencolok.

Tapi ini? Baru di _mall_ saja mereka sudah menjadi tontonan mendadak karena Kushina yang begitu heboh memilih baju renangnya.

"Bi-bibi… apa baju itu tidak, hm—" Hinata diam sejenak. Memilah kata yang sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung perasaan Kushina. "I-itu terlalu muda un—"

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba saja Kushina tertawa cukup keras dan lagi-lagi membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Hinata sendiri hanya ikut _nyengir_ dengan malu-malu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tawa Kushina mereda juga. "Kau pikir ini untukku?"

"Y-ya?"

Kali ini Kushina tersenyum lembut. "Ini untukmu, sayang. Bibi membelikan satu untukmu juga."

Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam. Bukan malu karena salah paham, tapi cenderung karena bayangan cepat tentang dirinya yang memakai _swimsuit_ seksi itu. Memakai baju tanpa lengan saja kadang Hinata merasa terlalu terbuka, apalagi baju yang seperti kekurangan bahan begitu?

"Jadi kau suka yang biru atau yang merah ini?" tanya Kushina sekali lagi.

"Ti-tidak usah, bi. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai baju begitu."

"Tidak! Kau harus terima. Mau dipakai ataupun hanya disimpan itu terserah padamu. Yang penting kau terima, oke?" desak Kushina. Wajahnya sudah berubah menuntut begitu, dan mau tak mau Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. "Bagus! Jadi, biru atau merah?"

"Bi-biru,"

"Wah! Kita memang sehati! Aku juga suka biru! Kau harus lihat mata suamiku, Hinata! Birunya benar-benar mempesona!" tiba-tiba Kushina menjerit dan memeluk Hinata dengan girang.

Hal begini memang yang paling Hinata rindukan. Dulu, saat dirinya masih aktif menjadi relawan dipanti asuhan, ia dan Kushina sering sekali main bersama anak-anak lainnya. Walaupun Hinata tahu Kushina dari kalangan atas, tapi wanita paruh baya itu tak pernah sungkan untuk menunjukan semua emosinya.

"Ya, bibi. Terimakasih untuk baju renangnya."

"Oke! Ku rasa cukup belanjanya. Ayo, kita langsung ke panti!"

"Tu-tunggu, bi—"

Dahi Kushina mengernyit, "Ya?"

"A-aku harus kembali ke kantor dan—"

"Tidak perlu. Biar bocah itu bibi yang urus." Potong Kushina cepat saat tahu arah pembicaraan Hinata. "Memang kau tidak rindu dengan anak-anak yang lainnya?"

"Baiklah, bi. Aku tentu sangat rindu dengan mereka."

Wajah Kushina yang sempat menyendu kembali bersemangat. "Kita pergi, _ddatebane_!"

.

.

.

TBC…

Hay… I am back! Hehe….

Sekarang udah mulai ngetik harmonius lagi. Walaupun part 5 belum dibuat. Hahaha

Aku udah lupa sama jalan cerita ini T.T

So, kalo ada ganjalan sedikit aku minta maaf yaaa, diterima kok kritik dan sarannya. Dan terimakasih yang udah merhatiin ketikan aku begitu detail, aku terharu ada yang komen begitu diteilnya *.*

Dan maaf lagi gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. Aku mah gitu orangnya, haha

Jangan khawatir, semua pesan di review aku baca semua dan setelah baca aku ucapin terimakasih pada semua nama pena yang tertera *walau dalam hati* hehe

So, berita bagusnya aku nerusin nih ff tapi buruknya bakal lama update T.T doakan otak pas-pasan author gadungan ini bisa cerah dan ngetik dengan cepat serta lebih banyak.

Akhir kata, thanks and salam LLYchu :*


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura!" Hinata menjerit panik. Suhu badan Kou meningkat drastis saat dirinya memegang kening bocah laki-laki itu. "K-Kou… d-demam! Apa yang—"

Bibirnya yang bergetar berhenti meracau saat melihat senyum tipis Sakura pada dirinya. Kenapa disaat genting begini Sakura hanya santai dan menebar senyum begitu?

"Tenang Hinata. Itu efek imunisasi saja, kok." Sakura melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang panik di atas kasurnya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu, lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di kening mungil Kou. "Ini sudah mereda. Besok juga sudah baikan."

Hembusan nafas Hinata terdengar begitu lega. Bisa-bisa ia menangis sesegukan kalau menemukan Kou jatuh sakit. Kou satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Hinata miliki. Setidaknya keluarga yang ada di dekatnya. Lagipula, ia sudah berjanji pada Hanabi untuk menjaga anaknya itu.

"Syukurlah." Ujar Hinata lega.

"Hm… Hinata," mendapat nada aneh dari Sakura, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia hafal sekali jika wanita percaya diri macam Sakura sudah memanggilnya ragu-ragu begitu, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Katakan saja, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura yang tersenyum. "I-ini tentang… Kak Itachi"

Usapan lembut pada pipi Kou terhenti saat Hinata mendengar nama Itachi. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ada yang membahas pria tampan itu di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ka-kata Sasuke… Kak I-Itachi mau bertemu dengan Kou."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata terkejut, dan itu membuat Sakura mulai was-was. Biasanya Hinata mudah untuk ditebak, karena wanita itu sering kali menggambarkan suasana hatinya dibalik bening krystal perak matanya, ataupun ekspresi di wajah ayunya. Tapi kali ini, Hinata terlalu datar untuk dibaca.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam. Sakura sendiri mencoba memberi waktu pada Hinata untuk berpikir. Pasti berat untuk berurusan lagi dengan keluarga yang secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata kehilangan keluarganya.

"Apa menurutmu… aku jahat, Sakura?" ucapan lirih Hinata mendapat gelengan kuat dari Sakura. Jika kata ia menjadi Hinata, Sakura sendiri tentu akan melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama Kou."

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi tirus Hinata. Pipi yang biasanya berisi dan merah delima itu kini seakan menyusut tertelan lelah. Sakura yang mulai gelagapan hanya bisa menyentuh bahu mungil sahabatnya itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu Hinata. Kau sudah berkorban banyak untuk keponakanmu itu. Tapi pikirkan juga nasib Kou kedepannya. Ia butuh sosok orang tua. Aku tahu kau mampu mendidiknya dengan baik, tapi kasih sayang yang mendarah daging akan terasa berbeda. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Perkataan Sakura menambah volume air matanya yang keluar. Benar, mau bagaimanapun Hinata mengelak, kasih sayang orang tua kandung pasti berbeda. Terlebih, Kou mempunyai hak untuk merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya.

"Aku akan mempertemukan mereka—" senyum Sakura terkembang, ia tahu Hinata bukan orang yang egois. "Tapi ku mohon jangan sampai paman Fugaku tahu."

"Tentu. Kau tenang saja."

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part V : First Bond

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan cemberut begitu!"

Naruto memutar mata birunya bosan. Ibunya itu sudah mengoceh nyaris setengah jam karena melihat wajah ogah-ogahan Naruto untuk ikut ke panti asuhan.

"Ibu membatalkan janji pentingku hanya untuk mengantarkan hadiah-hadiah itu? Apa perlu aku beralih dari pebisnis menjadi _sinterklaas_?"

Dug— satu pukulan ringan bersemayam di dahi Naruto yang tertutupi poni pirangnya. Kushina menatap gemas pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Ini memang salahnya juga waktu dulu menolak untuk memberi adik pada Naruto.

Apa hubungannya?

Jelas sekali karena menjadi anak tunggal, Naruto sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Cara bicaranya terkesan angkuh karena selalu dimanjakan oleh kakek dan ayahnya. Dan lagi, dikenalkan dunia bisnis semenjak remaja membuat Naruto jadi gila kerja.

Akibat terdalam yang Kushina sesalkan yaitu waktu yang terbuang begitu cepat hingga tak menyangka bocah kecil dan rewelnya sekarang sudah dewasa dan begitu mempesona. Tanpa sadar wajah Kushina menyendu, memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang begitu gagah dan tampan.

Rasa-rasanya, baru kemarin ia menimang dan membelikan boneka rubah kesukaanya itu.

"Aku yang di pukul kenapa ibu yang menangis?" satu tangan Naruto terulur dan mengusap pelan pipi ibunya itu. Walaupun kadang sebal dan telinganya sering pengang karena ibunya yang cerewet itu, Naruto tentu sangat menyayangi wanita yang saat ini menempati posisi tertinggi dihatinya.

Kushina hanya terkekeh dan menikmati tangan besar Naruto yang mengusap pipinya.

"Kau sudah sangat dewasa sekarang, Naruto."

Naruto menarik tangannya, menempatkannya kembali ke kemudi. Ia menatap kembali jalanan yang lenggang karena termasuk pinggiran kota, tempat dimana ibunya mendirikan panti asuhan.

"Makanya jangan mengomel terus. Aku sudah besar sekarang."

Kushina terkekeh pelan. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membenahi wajahnya yang sedikit basah.

"Justru ibu sering mengomel karena kau sudah besar, _baka_."

"Hm?"

"Semenjak kau menggantikan ayahmu di perusahaan, waktu untuk bertemu denganmu sangat sedikit. Kau pikir aku melahirkan anak hanya untuk gila kerja apa?"

"Ibu bisa sesekali main. Aku tidak melarang ibu, kan?" Naruto membela diri. "Lagipula ibu bisa mesra dengan ayah."

Dug— kali ini pukulan Kushina lebih kuat. Membuat Naruto mengadu keras.

"Kau mau punya adik lagi, _huh_?"

Wajah tampan Naruto sedikit memucat. Gila saja jika ia punya adik dan berjarak lebih dari seperempat abad? Itu sih, lebih cocok jadi anaknya.

"Lebih baik aku punya anak, bu."

Ups— Naruto merutuk dengan ucapannya barusan. Sekarang ia merasa aura ibunya itu berubah.

"Kau sudah punya calon? Kali ini bukan main-main, kan? Sudah kau buat hamil?"

"Ibu!"

"Kau yang bilang tadi!"

Naruto menghela nafas, mengalah. "Sudah ku bilang aku belum mau menikah dan punya anak."

Kushina kembali memberengut. Wanita yang masih tampak segar di usianya itu memilih membuang muka ke arah jendela. Naruto sendiri hanya menggeleng melihat sikap kekanakan ibunya itu.

Gerbang yang cukup besar itu sudah terlihat. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka anak-anak. Apalagi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia jarang sekali mau ikut mengurus panti asuhan garapan ibunya ini. Hanya sesekali ia datang, itu pun harus dengan paksaan.

Saat mobil Naruto sudah sampai, Kushina segera turun tanpa bicara dengan Naruto. Melihat hal itu Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng dan bersiap turun sampai suara gedoran kencang pada bagasi mobilnya terdengar.

Kushina dengan brutal memukul mobil kesayangannya itu. Memberi kode bagi Naruto agar membuka bagasi yang berisi hadiah.

"Ck! Bagaimana ayah bisa tahan dengan sifat ibu, sih?!" rutuknya pelan dan segera turun sebelum bagasi mobilnya itu hancur.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat ada sosok dewasa diantara puluhan anak kecil yang bermain. Sosok dewasa itu tentu bukan Shizune dan beberapa pekerja di panti asuhan ini yang Naruto kenal.

Setelah menaruh bungkusan hadiah di ruang tengah, Naruto memilih kebelakang dan melihat lapangan luas tempat para bocah laki-laki bermain bola sepak. Ini satu-satunya hiburan Naruto jika di suruh ke panti asuhan. Melihat anak-anak bermain bola.

Tapi, saat melewati lapangan lain yang lebih kecil, Naruto berhenti dan menatap beberapa kumpulan anak perempuan sedang bermain. Yang jadi pusat perhatiannya tentu bukan bocah kecil yang sedang menggendong boneka besarnya, atau segerombol lain yang sedang main lompat tali. Tapi, sosok wanita yang ia ketahui karyawati di perusahaannya.

Hinata. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat wanita itu. Terlepas dari antar mengantar surat penting atau semacamnya, secara tak sengaja Naruto sering memperhatikan rambut indigo itu jika mereka berpapasan di kantor. Dan sebelumnya, Naruto merasa familiar. Entah dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Seingatnya, ia hanya melihat eksistensi wanita itu di kantor.

Naruto melirik lagi bocah kecil yang ada di gendongan Hinata. Walaupun Naruto tak mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang keluar masuk dari panti asuhan ini, tapi seingatnya ibunya itu tidak sedang heboh perihal anak asuh baru. Biasanya, ibunya itu akan mengadu ini dan itu tentang anak asuh baru yang masuk ke panti. Entah tentang kelucuan, keimutan dan sebagainya.

"Sedang apa, tuan muda?" Shizune muncul di belakang Naruto. Mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah tubuh besar Naruto, lalu mengikuti arah pandang tuan mudanya itu.

"Kenapa wanita itu ada di sini, bi Shizune?" Naruto mengedikan dagunya singkat ke arah Hinata.

"Oh— tuan muda belum pernah bertemu nona Hinata, ya?"

"Pernah. Dia karyawanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia di sini."

Shizune tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. "Begitu, ya? Dia salah satu relawan yang dulu sering berkunjung ke sini. Hinata itu mahasiswa dari universitas Tokyo, dimana sering melakukan bakti sosial ke panti asuhan ini. Tapi, semenjak lulus dia jarang untuk berkunjung. Mungkin hanya sesekali saat natal atau liburan musim panas begini."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh pada Shizune. "Bukankah bocah di gendongannya itu bukan anak panti sini?"

"An—"

"Hinata!" pekikan kencang dari belakang memotong cepat perkataan Shizune. Di susul wanita dengan rambut merahnya itu berlari kencang dan melewati dirinya dan juga Shizune.

Naruto sendiri hanya geleng kepala saat ibunya begitu kuat berlari dengan _heels_ nya itu. Kushina, dengan erat memeluk Hinata yang terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan wanita itu.

"Mari tuan muda," Shizune melangkah menyusul Kushina menghampiri Hinata. Anak-anak lain mulai menyusul saling berpelukan pada ibunya itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum tipis mendapati ibunya tertawa lepas bersama anak-anak lainnya.

Memang jika diingat-ingat ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan ibu tercintanya itu. Selain tanggung jawab besar di perusahaan, Naruto sadar ia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto menyusul ke tengah lapangan kecil itu. Ia mengangguk kecil saat dilihatnya Hinata menyadari kehadirannya dan membungkuk hormat. Saat matanya mendapati wajah bocah yang ada di gendongan Hinata, alis Naruto mengernyit. Rasa-rasanya ia kenal garis wajah bocah itu. Terlebih mata lebar dengan bulu mata yang lumayan lebat.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata, mencoba mencari perbandingan wajah antara keduanya. Dilihat tak ada kemiripan berarti. Apa wajah anak itu mirip ayahnya?

"Kak Naruto!"

Naruto mengerjap saat sentakan suara keras memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum tipis atas sapaan dari anak-anak untuk dirinya. Walaupun terkesan dingin, ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kak Sasuke!"

Semua orang dewasa yang di sana menoleh cepat ke arah pintu saat anak-anak menyerukan nama Sasuke. Naruto sendiri kaget menemukan Sasuke berdiri di sana. Bekerja dengan cepat, otak Naruto langsung kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tepatnya ke bocah yang ada di gendongannya.

"Nak Sasuke! Aku tidak tahu kau di sini." Kushina menghampiri Sasuke yang juga terlihat kaget.

"Aku ke sini bersama Hinata, bi." Ujar Sasuke dan melempar senyum pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri itu. Ia dan Naruto berteman sudah sedari memakai popok, bahkan kalau mendengar cerita yang berlebihan dari Kushina, mereka sudah berteman semenjak di perut ibu masing-masing.

"Hinata? Kok bisa ken— Ya Tuhan! Itu anak kalian?!" Kushina kembali menghampiri Hinata. Lalu mengambil alih Kou yang sedari tadi nyaman di gendongan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri terkejut bukan main saat kata itu terlontar dari bibir Kushina. Shizune dan anak-anak yang lainnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kou yang sekarang ditimang Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bertampang biasa, walaupun sedikit kaget juga.

"B-Bibi bukan begi—"

"Matanya mirip denganmu, Sasuke! Ah— semuanya mirip denganmu! Yaampun, kalian tidak mengundang bibi ke pernikahan kalian?!"

Hinata? Dengan Sasuke? Naruto baru ingat bahwa sahabat _teme_ nya itu punya kekasih dari keluarga Haruno. Baru sebulan tidak bertemu karena sibuk dan sekarang Sasuke sudah punya anak sebesar itu?

"B-bibi, aku dan Sasuke tidak menikah."

"Sudahlah, ceritanya nanti saja. Lebih baik kalian semua makan siang dan setelah itu buka kado! Aku mau main sama— hm… siapa namanya Hinata?"

"K-Kou,"

"Yosh, Kou! Ayo main sama nenek! Dan semuanya ayo kita makan— _dattebane_!"

Semua anak-anak kompak mengikuti Kushina masuk ke dalam panti. Kushina memang akan bersemangat jika bertemu anak kecil lucu macam Kou itu. Di panti memang tidak ada lagi yang berumur batita. Yang paling kecil sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak dan yang terbesar sudah kelas dua SMA.

Hinata yang masih bingung sendiri memilih mengikuti rombongan masuk. Tidak tahu juga harus bersikap apa di depan bossnya itu yang sadar atau tidak menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Sampai di depan Sasuke, Hinata berhenti sebentar.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya. "Masuklah, nanti saja cerita sama bibi Kushina."

Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum saat Sasuke menepuk sebelah lengannya ringan. Setelah itu kembali melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Baru sebulan tidak bertemu dan kau sudah punya anak sebesar itu, _teme_?"

Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya. Antara acuh dan tak acuh. Mengundang dengusan dari Naruto karena merasa di sepelekan.

" _Urusai_ , _dobe_."

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia.

"Mau cerita? Bukankah kekasihmu dari keluarga Haruno itu?"

"Memang,"

"Cih, _playboy_ tengik."

"Kau guru yang bagus di tiru, _dobe_."

"Sialan."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Naruto sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe yang luwes dalam bercerita. Dirinya pun begitu. Namun, sadar atau tidak Naruto akan lebih terbuka pada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya, terutama Sasuke.

 _Kruyuks_ ~

Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Hey _Mr_. Uchiha, suatu kehormatan bisa melihat _out_ _of_ _character_ darimu."

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju panti. Perutnya perlu diisi dan tentu duduk berdua dengan mulut pedas Naruto bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk pencernaanya.

" _Urusai_ , dasar _dobe_."

.

.

.

Gelisah. Itu yang sekarang Hinata rasakan saat Naruto terus menerus menatapnya. Memang hanya tatapan datar yang tak berarti. Hinata sendiri enggan merasa terlalu percaya diri bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh pria tampan macam Naruto. Tapi, mau tidak perduli pun tetap saja ia merasa risih.

Matahari mulai turun, langit yang tadinya cerah pun berangsur jingga dan menggelap. Ia dan Sasuke memang sengaja menghabiskan akhir pekan ini untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan. Kalau ditanya Sasuke kenapa bisa ikut, itu semua karena permintaan Sakura.

Wanita _pinky_ itu ingin Sasuke menemani Hinata karena jarak panti yang cukup jauh. Lagipula, Sakura juga ingin Sasuke terbiasa dengan anak-anak.

"P-presdir," Hinata gelagapan sendiri saat mendapati dirinya hanya berdua dengan Naruto di dapur. Ia bertugas menaruh piring-piring sehabis makan malam tadi. Dan entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri diambang pembatas ruang makan dan dapur.

"Hm," Naruto menyahut seadanya. Dirinya berniat mengambil air putih dingin di kulkas besar tepat di belakang Hinata.

Sadar jika ia menghalangi, Hinata buru-buru menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada Naruto.

Suasana canggung benar-benar membuat Hinata gugup.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal ibuku?"

Hinata tersentak. Piring yang ada ditangannya nyaris jatuh saat suara berat Naruto bicara padanya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hinata mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan bossnya itu. Jika berdiri lumayan dekat begini, Hinata merasa benar-benar menjadi kerdil. Naruto memang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi porsi tubuhnya lebih lebar dan terlihat lebih kekar.

"S-sekitar enam tahun lalu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau kekasih baru Sasuke?"

Ugh— ini bukan Naruto sekali. Ia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, Sasuke itu bukan orang lain, kan? Ia sahabatnya. Jujur saja Naruto sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya, Sasuke pernah bilang padanya bahwa serius dengan wanita Haruno itu. Dan jelas sekali, wanita di depannya ini bukan tipe Sasuke.

Sasuke suka wanita yang menantang. Bukan yang mungil dan macam kelinci begini.

"Bu-bukan." Hinata menggeleng, dan tanpa sengaja menatap langsung tepat ke iris biru Naruto. Yang sedetik kemudian ia sesali karena tatapan mereka bertemu cukup lama. Tatapan lurus dan tajam Naruto tentu membuat nyali Hinata ciut. Tatapan mengintimidasi begitu benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

" _Friend_ _with_ _benefit_?"

Hinata tercengang. "Y-ya, presdir?"

"Kau lulusan Univ Tokyo dan ku yakin bahasa asingmu cukup bagus. Terlebih—" Naruto maju selangkah. Lalu menunduk sebentar untuk menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. "Sasuke itu tak kalah kaya dari ku, kan?"

Hinata suka bahasa asing. Apalagi bahasa inggris. Tentu saja ia mengerti juga makna dari kalimat itu.

Tapi, yang benar saja?

"Permisi." Tanpa babibu Hinata segera menaruh piring-piring itu ditempatnya dan keluar dari dapur.

Kenapa selalu penghinaan macam itu yang keluar dari mulut orang kaya? Pertama adiknya, dan sekarang dirinya? Ia tak merasa menjadi penjilat untuk para orang kaya. Hanabi murni mencintai Itachi dan dirinya benar-benar tak ada maksud untuk mendekat orang kaya manapun.

Bahkan sebisa mungkin Hinata menjauhi kaum adam yang bergelimpangan harta. Ia hanya mau yang sederhana dan hidup cukup. Karena menurutnya, sesuatu yang berlebihan itu kadang tak baik.

Termasuk uang.

"Kau kelewatan, Naruto."

Kushina berdiri dengan wajah merah padamnya. Ia sejak tadi sudah mengintip lewat pintu dapur yang langsung menuju taman belakang. Merasa _lovey_ - _dovey_ sendiri karena Hinata dan Naruto berbincang berdua. Sebenarnya Kushina ingin sekali memiliki mantu seperti Hinata. Wanita itu cantik dan juga baik hati. Kushina sendiri tak mempermasalahkan status sosial. Karena menurutnya, orang yang status sosialnya tinggi kadang terlalu jahat dan munafik.

Tapi mendengar anaknya yang memiliki mulut pedas itu berbicara tak sopan, tentu Kushina merasa kecewa. Ia tak pernah mendidik Naruto menjadi sombong. Pasti karena pergaulan yang kadang lepas dari mata dirinya dan Minato membuat sedikit demi sedikit Naruto berubah.

"Ibu dan ayah tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk merendahkan orang begitu."

Naruto sendiri hanya diam. Ya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya kadang sinis dan menaruh curiga berlebih kepada orang lain. Jangan hanya salahkan dirinya saja disaat lingkungan bisnis mendidiknya begitu keras.

"Ibu kecewa padamu."

Kushina berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Sial,"

.

.

.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menghindari Naruto. Hatinya cukup sakit karena penghinaan tak langsung seminggu lalu. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan mendendam, hanya saja ia lebih baik menjauh daripada menyimpan kesal dihatinya. Kata ibunya dulu, saat kita kesal dengan seseorang wajah kita akan otomatis menekuk dan itu membuat penuaan datang lebih awal. Tidak, Hinata mau awet muda.

Jika saja ada surat penting yang harus ia antar, Hinata akan menolak dengan halus dan cukup logis. Masa iya hanya dirinya yang harus selalu mengantar surat dari devisinya? Karyawan lain Hinata rasa lebih mampu karena mereka senior.

"Siapa yang mengurus pengeluaran Juli kemarin?!"

Semua karyawan tersentak saat Sai menggebrak meja kerjanya. Ini sudah kemarahan ketiga pada minggu ini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini manajernya itu sering sekali uring-uringan. Dari bisikan halus yang Hinata dengar saat kekamar mandi atau saat makan siang, hubungan Sai dan Ino sedang renggang.

"Kalian tidak dengar?!"

Lagi, Sai berteriak. Buru-buru Hinata berdiri dan maju ragu-ragu ke meja tengah dimana Sai melotot padanya. Dari gerak-gerik Hinata, mungkin Sai mengerti bahwa dirinya yang membuat laporan bulan lalu.

"Kau anak baru! Kenapa seenaknya mengganti jumlah barang, hah?!"

Hinata mundur selangkah. Matanya mengerjap saat bentakan itu langsung diarahkan padanya.

"Ta-tapi pak, waktu itu saya hanya mensortir dan menyusun. Yang mengisi ke—"

"Jadi kau menuduhku salah, begitu?" nada Sai mendesis. Dari keterangan Hinata yang mencicit itu Sai sadar bahwa dirinya yang mengisi segala keuangan pada laporan itu. Tapi ia sudah cenderung membentak. Jika mengalah, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya?

Hinata sendiri hanya diam saja. Baru sebulan bekerja dan rasa-rasanya ia ingin kembali lagi ke minimarket atau toko buku.

"Sudahlah," akhirnya Sai lebih tenang. Para karyawan lain yang melihat itu hanya geleng kepala dan merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Mereka semua sudah tahu perihal manajer mereka yang memang kadang meledak-ledak tak jelas jika suasana hatinya sedang tak karuan. Tapi dilain waktu, ia bisa sangat manis dengan senyum palsunya. Benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"M-maaf, pak."

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, hitung ulang semua dan sebelum pulang kantor serahkan pada presdir."

Kena lagi!

Wajah Hinata memucat saat mendengar kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kalau salah-salah bicara, bisa-bisa dirinya dimarahi tak jelas lagi.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lesu ke balik kubikelnya.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik singkat pada Hinata yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menunduk dan memainkan jari jemarinya di depan perut.

Persis seperti kelinci yang tersudut.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menarik miring bibirnya. Wanita seperti Hinata mungkin akan cenderung pasif jika dibawa keatas ranjang. Bukan tipenya sekali. Naruto lebih suka yang liar dan menggairahkan.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto membersihkan pikirannya yang entah menyebrang kemana. Ia memfokuskan lagi pikirannya pada laporan yang lima menit lalu wanita itu berikan padanya. Kali ini seringai puas Naruto selipkan dibibirnya. Laporan yang sesuai dengan keinginannya sudah ada ditangan. Tinggal menyuruh Hinata pergi dan ia bisa pulang.

Tapi tidak. Naruto harus beri sedikit ganjaran padanya karena membuat ibunya harus uring-uringan seminggu ini.

Bayangkan saja, Naruto nyaris tak tidur tenang karena terus di teror ayahnya sendiri. Padahal menurut Naruto kejadian singkat di panti asuhan kemarin hanya angin lalu saja. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya membawa sampai ke hati.

Perkataan ayahnya yang bilang sang ibu terus menerus tak mau makan karena merasa bersalah dalam mendidik anak membuat Naruto harus memijit pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Ada rasa bersyukur bahwa sikap kekanakan begitu tak menurunnya padanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto harus menginap di rumah besar untuk membujuk sang ibu dan absen dari para _teman_ _wanitanya_. Merepotkan.

"Hyuuga," panggil Naruto dingin. Mata birunya langsung menusuk kearah Hinata.

"Ya, presdir?" semenjak hari itu, Hinata tak pernah tergagap di hadapan Naruto. Walaupun tingkahnya masih terlihat gugup, setidaknya Hinata bisa berbicara lancar di depan pria pirang itu.

"Ku rasa pembicaraan kita tempo hari belum selesai, kan?"

Wajah Hinata menegang, lalu memerah samar. Bukan malu, tapi marah karena Naruto lagi-lagi mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Maaf, presdir. Saya kurang mengerti."

Tawa sinis Hinata dengar dari suara berat Naruto. Jarinya yang tadi saling menaut sekarang terkepal.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya pembicaraan sepele, tapi harga dirimu itu yang membuat semau rumit."

Hinata mendidih. Ia mengerjap sekali dan langsung membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Tepat menantang iris biru yang sekarang lurus berpandangan dengan iris peraknya.

"Kalau laporan sudah bisa diterima, saya mohon pamit, presdir. Permi—"

JLEB— tiba-tiba penerangan di dalam ruangan itu mati. Untung saja sekeliling masih terpantul sinar matahari. Hingga penerangan masih terlihat walaupun minim. Dari kaca jendela besar yang ada di belakang tubuhnya, Hinata menoleh dan sadar bahwa bangunan lain juga padam. Tidak biasanya di Tokyo terjadi pemadaman seperti ini.

BRAK— satu persatu barang-barang di dinding dan penghias lain berjatuhan. Keseimbangan Hinata sendiri terganggu karena getaran yang entah darimana. Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba menarik Hinata untuk segera keluar.

Tanpa sadar jika pajangan yang lumayan besar tepat di belakangnya mulai jatuh. Hinata yang melihat lukisan besar itu akan menimpa Naruto segera berlari dan menarik tangan _tan_ yang sebelumnya terulur ke arahnya. Beruntung ia hanya memakai sepatu dengan hak rendah.

"Presdir!"

Bruk! Tarikan kuat dari Hinata membuat kesimbangan Naruto tumbang.

"Hinata!"

Sadar jika tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh mungil Hinata, Naruto segera bangkit dan memegangi Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia melirik sekilas pada lukisan besar yang jatuh tepat di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Lain kali Naruto tak akan mau jika ruangannya di dekorasi oleh sang ibu. Terlalu banyak pajangan yang tak berguna.

Saat telapak tangannya memegangi sisi kepala bagian belakang Hinata, Naruto tahu bahwa cairan yang terasa kental dan berbau besi itu adalah darah.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hehe…

Apa? Konfliknya apa? Gimana? Kok pasaran ya?

Aku tahu isi hatimu semua kok, readers TT

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini lah yang bisa ku persembahkan. *sujud*

Gimana? Masih kurang naruhinanya? Iya masihlah! Hahaa

Chapter depang MUNGKIN akan lebih banyak, so, sabar-sabarlah ya sama author gadungan ini. hehe

Dan, mulai chap depan aku bakal pake panggilan jepang lagi deh kayak – _san, -kun,_ dan sebagainya. Dibaca ulang emang rada ganjal sih. Hehe

So, I always say sorry to all _kegajean_ on my ff. Especially to keep beloved readers waiting so looooooong!

And thank you so much for reading and giving any reviews!

Kiss warmly, LLYchu :*


	6. Chapter 6

"Ya Tuhan…"

Kushina menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang terluap lewat air matanya. Pengakuan Sasuke serta Sakura yang sekarang sedang menunggu Hinata sadar benar-benar membuat wanita perasa sepertinya tersentuh.

Sekitar jam empat sore, Jepang dilanda gempa. Berpusat di Yokohama, Tokyo juga terkena dampak yang cukup parah. Bersyukur semua yang ada di sana tak terkena luka parah. Terkecuali Hinata yang sampai sekarang belum sadar karena gagar otak ringan akibat benturan yang cukup keras pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sekarang, tepat di depan salah satu kamar rumah sakit terbesar Tokyo itu, Kushina menatap tajam Naruto yang terduduk lesu di bangku tunggu.

"Kau dengar itu, Naruto?" Sasuke serta Sakura mengernyit saat mendapati nada wanita paruh baya itu sangat rendah. Dari garis wajah yang mengeras, Kushina terlihat sekali menahan marah. "Kau yang sedari kecil memiliki segalanya mana pantas untuk merendahkan wanita tegar seperti Hinata."

Ya, Sasuke serta Sakura sudah menceritakan bagaimana selama ini Hinata hidup sendiri bersama keponakannya, Kou. Bocah laki-laki yang sekarang sedang gelisah di gendongan Sakura itu seperti tahu bahwa anggota keluarganya sedang terluka. Biasanya, mau dimanapun Kou berada, bocah itu akan tenang asalkan merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih menunduk dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan. Kemeja kerjanya masih tersisa darah Hinata yang ia sempat gendong dari kantor hingga ambulan datang.

" _Ba-san_ , tenanglah." Sasuke yang tak tega melihat wanita yang ia anggap ibu sendiri itu terus bernafas dengan berat akhirnya memimbing Kushina untuk duduk. "Ku yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

"Ingatkan dia Sasuke, bahwa kesombongan hanya akan membuatnya kesepian."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih diam dengan raut wajah datarnya. Entah merasa bersalah atau marah karena terus di sindir ibu sendiri. Kadang kala, label sahabat yang Sasuke sandang tak menjamin dirinya tahu apa perasaan Naruto.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part VI : Getting closer (I)

.

.

.

 _Pagi ini cuaca terasa hangat. Bulan Agustus memang menjadi puncak musim panas yang menyenangkan. Beberapa festival seringkali diadakan. Dan yang paling sering dan paling ditunggu-tunggu orang adalah festival kembang api._

 _Hanabi._

 _Bermakna kembang api._

 _Dalam balutan kegelapan yang meremang dan sedikit demi sedikit berubah cerah, Hinata bisa melihat adik semata wayangnya itu tersenyum dengan kimono musim panas berwarna kuning cerah dan obi krem yang sedikit gelap. Aksen bunga putih besar yang merambat dari pinggul hingga batas betisnya menjadi hiasan cantik yang membuat kulit kecoklatan hanabi terlihat kontras._

 _Hanabi memang cantik dan berkharisma. Berbeda dengannya yang sering dibilang orang manis dan lembut._

" _Ha-Hanabi…" bisik Hinata rindu. Harus di akui memang ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh hanabi._

" _Onee-san."_

 _Senyum Hinata terkembang saat melihat sosok hanabi yang benar-benar cantik._

" _Aku merindukanmu. Kou membutuhkanmu."_

" _Jaga dia untukku, nee-san."_

" _P-pasti. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" air mata Hinata terasa dingin dipipi gembilnya. Saat tangannya terangkat dan ingin meraih salah satu tangan hanabi, adiknya itu menggeleng._

" _Aku bahagia, nee-san. Sangat bahagia." Perlahan, hanabi mundur. "Tolong jaga Kou untukku."_

" _Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tubuhnya tak bergerak barang secentipun. Panik, ia berteriak dan memanggil hanabi yang terlihat mengecil di sudut tak berujung itu._

" _Hanabi!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Hinata menderu. Membuka mata secara mendadak membuat kepalanya pusing karena serbuan cahaya yang tiba-tiba merambat di pupil matanya.

"Akh!" Hinata meringis, memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan yang tertusuk jarum infus.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?"

Dari samping kanannya Sakura yang sempat tertidur segera berdiri dan menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster ataupun dokter. Tak berapa lama, dokter serta seorang suster datang dan segera menangani Hinata yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi, _sensei_?"

Dokter cantik dengan kacamata merahnya itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Hinata- _san_ sekarang sudah lebih baik. Mungkin ia sempat mengalami mimpi buruk dan tubuhnya sedikit _shock_."

"Syukurlah."

Karin, dokter cantik itu memperhatikan sekilas suster yang sedang membantu Hinata untuk bersandar lebih nyaman dan mengecek kembali infusnya.

"Usahakan Hinata- _san_ makan sarapannya dengan cukup. Dari kemarin malam kami hanya memberi asupan lewat infusnya. Dan setelah sejam, minumkan obatnya sesuai resep yang ada." Sakura mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Karin. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Sakura membalas bungkukan Karin serta suster yang sudah selesai membantu Hinata. Setelah memastikan keduanya pergi, Sakura segera memeluk Hinata yang sekarang sudah duduk bersandar pada tumpuan bantal di ranjangnya.

"Kau membuatkau khawatir, Hinata!"

Perasaan hangat tersebar di hati Hinata. Dikhawatirkan sedemikian rupa membuatnya merasa lebih berarti lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura." Bisik Hinata lemah dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Terlintas sejenak kejadian yang membuatnya harus memakai perban di sekeliling kepalanya. "A-aku… tidak apa-apa, kan? Bagaimana dengan Kou? Kalian juga baik-baik saja, kan? A-ah! U-Uzumaki- _sama_?"

Sakura terkekeh geli. Disaat sakit pun Hinata masih memikirkan orang lain. Wanita _pinky_ itumelepaskan pelukannya. Lalu tersenyum geli pada Hinata yang sekarang menatapnya bingung.

"Pikirkan dirimu lebih banyak lagi, Hinata. Jangan pikirkan orang lain terus."

"S-Sakura…"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja. Kou sekarang sedang di rumahku. Dan _boss_ pirangmu juga baik-baik saja." kerlingan menggoda terlihat di sudut mata besar Sakura. "Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan _boss_ mu itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Aku kebetulan ada bersamanya saat gempa. Kapan gempanya, Sakura?"

"Kemarin sore. Kau tertidur semalaman."

"O-oh."

"Jadi, kau bersamanya saat gempa itu?"

"Ya,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" merasa pegal, Sakura duduk di bangku yang tersedia di samping ranjang Hinata. Memasang wajah penasaran tingkat tinggi atas kejadian yang membuat sahabatnya itu terluka.

Nampak ragu, Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan. Sakura sadar bahwa Hinata terlihat enggan bercerita padanya. Wajah pucat sahabatnya itu seperti menahan-nahan sesuatu. Seketika itu juga Sakura jadi teringat kemarahan bibi Kushina pada anaknya. Dan pikiran buruk langsung hinggap di otak cerdas dokter muda itu.

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Kau tidak di lukai oleh _boss_ pirangmu itu, kan? Ayolah Hinata, aku akan mem—"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sakura."

"Lalu?" tuntut Sakura.

"Bi-bisa aku makan dulu? Aku lapar."

Sakura menepuk pelan jidat lebarnya itu.

.

.

.

Tepat dua hari Hinata sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Keadaanya sudah membaik dan ia sudah bisa bergerak leluasa lagi. Walaupun harus memeriksakan secara rutin luka pada kepalanya itu, setidaknya Hinata tidak perlu lagi menginap di rumah sakit yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai.

"Sini ku bantu," Kiba, yang mengajukan diri menemani Hinata pulang hari ini mengambil satu tas tenteng yang lumayan besar. "Walaupun kau sudah sembuh, tapi ingat kata dokter kalau kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

Senyum manis Hinata tarik di sudut-sudut bibirnya, "Terimakasih, Kiba- _kun_. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Bibir tipis Kiba mengerucut, "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan minta maaf terus."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Kiba yang berubah merajuk begitu. Selesai berkemas, keduanya berniat keluar dari kamar inap Hinata sampai pintu geser itu terbuka. Di sana, tepat di ambang pintu, Naruto berdiri dengan setelannya yang masih rapi.

"S-selamat pagi, Uzumaki- _sama_." Hinata membungkuk singkat. Sedangkan Kiba mengernyit.

"Naruto?" nada kasual yang terdengar dari Kiba membuat Hinata menoleh cepat pada pria penyuka anjing itu. "Kenapa kemari?"

Dari pihak Naruto sendiri hanya menatap karyawan dan juga salah satu teman akrabnya itu datar. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa Kiba menyukai seorang gadis dari kalangan biasa. Dan tak disangka, gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Rasa-rasanya ia mulai menyetujui perkataan Kakashi yang bilang bahwa dirinya _terhubung_ dengan Hinata.

Pasalnya, semua orang yang dekat dengan dirinya mengenal Hinata. Entah itu ibunya, Sasuke, Kakashi dan sekarang Kiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kan? Bukankah kau harus mengurus cabang to—"

"Sst!" dengan sedikit panik Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan melotot padanya. "Jangan bilang begitu!" bisiknya sinis.

Hinata sendiri makin bingung karena mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Setahunya, Kiba hanya pekerja _part_ _time_ di _minimarket_. Dan status begitu mana bisa bersanding dengan pengusaha sukses macam Naruto?

Mulai mengerti, Naruto menyeringai lebar. Yang ia simpulkan dari beberapa kejadian tentang gadis itu adalah Hinata tak terlalu kerasa dengan orang kaya. _Well_ , bisa dilihat dari pengalaman gadis itu yang memang terdengar buruk dengan kalangan orang kaya. Jadi sekarang, Kiba berperan menjadi pria biasa-biasa saja saat ratusan _minimarket_ milik keluarganya tersebar di Jepang begitu?

"Ayo Hinata, kita pulang!" seruan Kiba menyadarkan Hinata dari kebingungannya.

"A-ah, itu. Se-sebentar, Kiba- _kun_." gadis mungil itu maju, menjajarkan dirinya dengan Kiba dan memandang Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa Uzumaki- _sama_ ada perlu dengan saya?"

"Tidak terlalu penting. Kita bisa bicara saat kau sudah masuk kantor." Mata biru itu beralih ke arah Kiba, melempar pandangan yang Hinata simpulkan sebagai _bro-code_ dimana hanya sesama pria yang bisa mengartikan. Lalu tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Setelah dirasa Naruto sudah tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Hinata berujar. "Kiba- _kun_ terlihat akrab dengan Uzumaki- _sama_."

Sebulir keringat meluncur dari pelipis yang terututupi rambut coklat itu. Dengan kaku, Kiba mencoba tertawa. "A-hahaha… I-itu, ah! Kau tahu kan kalau Naruto tinggal di apartemen dekat tempat kita bekerja?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, karena Naruto sering ke sana, jadi kami berkenalan. Ya, begitulah."

Karena dasarnya Hinata bukan seseorang yang terlalu banyak menaruh curiga, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu wajahnya kembali berseri saat tahu ia akan pulang dan bertemu Kou yang sudah dua hari ini absen dari penglihatannya. Ia memang meminta Sakura untuk tidak membawa Kou ke rumah sakit jika tidak terlalu mendesak. Lagipula, Hinata tahu Sakura sibuk dan meminta Sakura untuk mengurus kliniknya saja daripada menunggunya dirinya yang memang tidak terluka parah.

"Ayo, Kiba- _kun_! Aku merindukan Kou."

Melihat wajah semangat Hinata, Kiba jadi gemas sendiri. Satu tangannya yang tak memegang tas ia gunakan untuk mencubit pelan pipi Hinata. Membuat beberapa suster di sana iri melihat keduanya yang seperti pasangan dimabuk kasmaran. Padahal, mungkin hanya Kiba yang merasa detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Pria paruh baya itu marah besar. Sudah pikirannya dikuras habis karena gempa yang membuat beberapa urusannya tertunda, dan sekarang laporan bahwa anak sulungnya mulai bertingkah.

"Itachi- _san_ sendiri yang meminta untuk keluar dari rumah, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Kemana anak tak tahu diri itu?!" wajah Fugaku makin memerah menahan semua amarahnya. "Dan kau Mikoto! Kenapa kau biarkan anakmu yang gila itu keluar dari rumah, hah?!"

Hati seorang ibu mana mungkin tak sakit saat anaknya sendiri dikatai seperti itu. Mikoto berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya sama seperti puluhan tahun lalu saat melahirkan Itachi bahwa anaknya yang cerdas itu tidak gila. Itachi hanya depresi. Hanya sedikit goyah saat sumber kebahagiaanya menghilang selamanya.

Dari sisi Mikoto pun sama. Ia akan jadi wanita tua yang tak berarti jika tak mengingat kedua anaknya. Entah sejak kapan Fugaku, suami yang sedari dulu ia banggakan berubah menjadi kejam dan tak berperasaan. Di pikirannya hanya uang dan jabatan. Bahkan Mikoto yang sudah hidup puluhan tahun bersama pria itu sama sekali tak tahu ada apa di dalam hatinya.

"Bukan begitu cara menyebut anakmu, _anata_." Masih berusaha sabar, Mikoto tak mau menuruti amarahnya dan balas memberi kata-kata kasar pada Fugaku. "Setelah semua yang terjadi tidak bisakah kau relakan saja Itachi bahagia?"

"Bahagia katamu? Anak sialan itu mempermalukan keluarga!" Lagi, Fugaku berteriak. "Dan kau menyuruhku membiarkan saja nama besar Uchiha tercoreng? Kau sama rendahnya dengan anak itu!"

Kesekian kali dan Mikoto masih berusaha sabar atas hinaan yang keluar dari bibir pria tercintanya itu. Kalau di bilang bodoh, ya, Mikoto akui ia bodoh karena masih menaruh hati pada Fugaku. Tak bisa dielakan ia masih begitu mencintai pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah dari kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"Biarkan istri rendahmu ini membela anaknya sendiri." setelah itu Mikoto pergi. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang marah besar karena merasa sikap Mikoto mulai membangkang padanya. Pria tua itu hanya ingin semua sesuai dengan aturan keluarga Uchiha. Di didik keras sedari kecil membuat Fugaku memiliki sikap sempurna yang kadang tak kenal batas hubungan darah. Dan itu juga berlaku pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Cari tahu apa masih ada urusan yang belum selesai dengan Hyuuga." kata Fugaku datar pada anak buahnya yang mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Tokyo pulih dengan cepat pasca gempa yang lumayan membuat kota sibuk itu sedikit lumpuh. Beberapa fasilitas umum yang rusak sudah diperbaiki, gedung yang retak ataupun hancur sudah dalam penanganannya sendiri.

Dan Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat kantornya yang sempat terkena dampak besar sudah bisa beroperasi sedemikian rupa.

"Kakashi," pria bermasker itu melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan serius, lalu kembali membaca seri novel terbaru kesukaannya. "Kau tahu masalah tentang keluarga Hinata?"

Ini kejadian langka saat _boss_ nya itu bertanya diluar perihal pekerjaan. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang _kepo_ dengan urusan orang lain. Apalagi pertanyaan tentang keluarga karyawaannya. Sampai detik ini pun, Naruto tak pernah bertanya pada Kakashi perihal keluarga atau sahabat yang pria Hatake itu miliki.

"Ada apa ini?" merasa obrolan kali ini cukup menarik, akhirnya Kakashi rela menunda dulu acara membaca novel _icha_ - _icha_ miliknya.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi—" berpikir sejenak, lalu Naruto melanjutkan. "Sepertinya aku memang terhubung dengan wanita itu."

Segaris alis Kakashi menukik, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Kiba Inuzuka, kan?" Kakashi mengangguk saat Naruto menyebutkan nama salah satu temannya. "Entah _pelet_ apa yang dipakai si Hyuuga itu. Sepertinya Kiba sangat tergila-gila padanya hingga rela jadi pria miskin."

"Apa _sih_?" Kakashi masih tidak mengerti. Ia memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata karena sifat gadis itu. Tapi perihal pribadi begitu, Kakashi kurang mengerti.

Naruto sendiri hanya memutar matanya, jengah. Salah juga saat dia memilih bercerita pada pria yang hanya suka seri novel mesum itu.

"Pergilah. Kau mengganggu kerjaku."

Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Kakashi bangkit dari duduk santainya di sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebagai asisten yang lebih banyak mengurusi urusan luar, Kakashi memang tak memiliki ruangan sendiri dikantor. Dan kalau sedang senggang begini, pria berambut perak itu akan bertandang ke tempat favoritenya, atap.

DRRT—

Satu pesan masuk pada ponselnya membuat Naruto menunda untuk menyalakan laptop miliknya. Tangannya meraih ponsel pintar yang terdapat di saku celananya.

 _Undang Hinata makan malam. Ibu tunggu jam 7 nanti. Sekalian merayakan ulang tahun kakekmu._

Begitu kira-kira isi pesan dari Kushina. Ibunya itu memang sudah sedikit melunak, tapi tetap saja terkesan dingin. Terbukti dari isi pesan yang barusan dia terima.

"Apa lagi ini." gumam Naruto jengkel. Maunya tidak ada lagi urusan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Dari yang Naruto lihat luka pada Hinata juga sudah sembuh. Terbukti dari gadis itu tak lagi memakai perban yang selama seminggu melingkar di kepalanya. Lagipula Naruto sudah berpesan bahwa gaji Hinata akan dinaikan bulan ini beserta tunjungan untuk pengobatannya. Jadi, pria pirang itu merasa sudah tak ada lagi balas budi yang harus ia lakukan.

Dan kenapa juga orang luar harus ikut dalam acara makan malam keluarga?

Tidak, Naruto menggeleng saat pikiran dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Ibunya itu tidak akan tega padanya, kan? Masa iya Naruto harus bersanding dengan gadis kikuk macam Hinata begitu? Bukan Naruto sekali.

Tapi kalau ia menolak, yang ada ibunya itu akan semakin merajuk padanya. Yang kemarin saja sudah sangat merepotkan, entah apa kali ini yang akan ibunya itu perbuat. Daripada terkena imbasnya lagi, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto mengangkat gagang telpon yang ada di mejanya dan menekan tombol khusus yang terhubung dengan sekertarisnya.

"Panggilkan Hinata Hyuuga dari devisi keuangan."

.

.

.

 _Jam 6 nanti ku jemput. Ibu mengajakmu makan malam._

Kalimat itu yang Hinata dengar saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipanggil Naruto untuk keruangannya. Memang sejak kejadian gempa itu, Hinata sudah sangat jarang bertemu Naruto secara langsung. Memasuki bulan September, Hinata disibukan dengan berbagai _survey_ mengenai harga pasaran kendaraan berat. Jadi, ia lebih banyak berunding dengan bagian _survey_ daripada mengurusi berbagai anggaran kantor.

Frekuensi antar-mengantar dokumen ataupun rapat dengan _presdir_ sudah berkurang. Dan Hinata sedikit terkejut saat namanya dipanggil Sai dan diberitahu bahwa dia harus menghadap Naruto.

 _Ada apa lagi?_

Itu sebersit pemikiran pertama yang keluar dari otaknya.

"Kau sudah cantik, Hinata."

Dipatut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang bertengger manis disalah satu lemari besar milik Sakura. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut terusan biru muda yang manis dan terkesan _classy_. Oh, tentu saja semua baju dan gaun Sakura itu barang yang berkelas.

Sebenarnya ia hanya sedikit curhat dengan Sakura. Dan tak menyangka sahabatnya itu heboh sendiri dan menyuruh Hinata berdandan. Awalnya Sakura memilih gaun merah yang terlalu ketat dan sedikit tidak sopan, menurutnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata memilih terusan biru sederhana itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu _menor_ , kan?"

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Kau hanya ku beri sedikit _lipbalm_ dan _lipstick_ _pink_. Lalu sedikit bedak dan _blush_ _on_. Alismu sudah bagus jadi hanya ku rapikan dengan sisir alis. Matamu sudah belo dan bulu matamu lentik. Jadi, tak ada yang namanya _menor_. Oke?"

Hinata hanya berojigi ria, lalu berterimakasih karena Sakura mengerti bahwa dirinya tak terlalu suka _make_ _up_ berlebih.

"Kau mau ikut? Ku rasa Sasuke juga akan ada di sana."

"Tidak, _ah_. Lagipula itu acara ulang tahun Jiraya- _sama_ , kan? Kau harus bersyukur diundang ke acara _privat_ begitu."

Ya, Hinata sudah tahu bahwa ajakan Naruto merupakan paksaan dari Kushina. Tadi ia mendapat pesan dari Kushina bahwa Naruto akan mengajaknya untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakek Naruto. Anak-anak panti juga akan ada disana.

"Anak-anak panti juga akan ada di sana, kok." Ujar Hinata. Gadis manis itu memakai _flat_ _shoes_ putih miliknya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar khusus baju nona muda Haruno itu. Baju-baju Sakura benar-benar banyak.

"Nikmati saja makan malammu."

Dua gadis itu berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu utama. Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang sedikit, dan Hinata tahu Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan rumah Sakura. Hinata memang memberi alamat rumah Sakura saat Naruto menanyakan alamat rumahnya.

"Aku titip Kou, ya?"

"Serahkan padaku."

.

.

.

Tak ada yang membuka suara saat Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan santai di jalanan besar kota Tokyo itu. Dari awal Hinata duduk di samping _boss_ nya itu, Naruto tak membuka percakapan sama sekali. Dan Hinata sendiri bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

Dari yang Hinata lihat, Naruto tampak santai dengan celana bahan hitam dan juga kaos putih polos yang ditutupi _blazer_ hitam pria. Mau seburuk apapun sikapnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto memang tampan dan berkarisma.

Hinata serasa butiran debu jika ada disamping pria seperti Naruto.

"Hn!" tiba-tiba Naruto menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Beruntung dibelakang tidak ada kendaraan yang melaju dekat. "Ssh!"

Hinata segera menoleh cepat pada Naruto, dan bola matanya membulat sempurna saat aliran darah mengucur cukup deras dari hidung mancung pria itu.

"U-Uzumaki- _sama_ ," Hinata mencicit. Bingung ingin berbuat apa saat kucuran darah itu makin banyak. Bahkan kedua tangan besar Naruto yang menangkup hidungnya sudah dipenuhi darah.

Mengingat bahwa ia selalu membawa sapu tangan di tas, Hinata dengan segera mengambil tas hitam kecilnya yang ada dipangkuan dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan ungu lembut darisana. Tanpa meminta izin ataupun permisi, Hinata segera menarik wajah Naruto dan menghadapkan padanya.

"Jangan mendongak begitu." Nada Hinata yang biasa terdengar lembut sekarang berubah tegas. Walaupun takut dengan jarum suntik, Hinata tak merasa jijik dengan darah. "Coba Uzumaki-sama membungkuk sedikit dan bernafas lewat mulut dulu. Saya akan menekan _cuping_ Uzumaki- _sama_ agar darahnya berhenti."

Entah karena apa, tapi Naruto langsung menurut saja. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu bernafas lewat mulut dan membiarkan Hinata menekan ujung hidung mancungnya. Mata biru Naruto dapat menangkap ekspresi khawatir yang alami dari Hinata. Wajah itu mirip sekali dengan wajah ibunya saat merawat dirinya yang sakit.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat begini, Naruto baru sadar bahwa mata keperakan itu ternyata sangat indah. Ukurannya juga lumayan besar untuk ukuran keturunan Jepang. Hidung Hinata cukup bangir dan mungil, bibirnya yang terbentuk itu terlihat manis dengan warna _pink_ yang cerah. Pipinya bulat, terlihat kenyal dan halus.

Hinata tak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan intens. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada hidung Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa Uzumaki- _sama_ ada penyakit bawaan?"

Dahi Naruto mengkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Wajah bulat telur Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ini hal langka saat mendengar suara Naruto yang biasanya tegas dan dingin sekarang terdengar konyol karena hidungnya ditutup.

"Ti-tidak…" Hinata memalingkan pupil matanya kesebelah kiri. Mengamati hal lain agar tawanya tak keluar. "I-itu… Uzumaki- _sama_ tiba-tiba mimisan."

"Aku memang sering begini." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit terengah. Ia harus membagi nafas dan juga udara yang keluar dari satu mulut miliknya.

"Phuft—" nyaris saja Hinata tergelak karena lagi-lagi mendengar suara konyol Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hinata yang menahan tawa begitu. Menurutnya tak ada yang lucu disini.

Saat dirasa darah yang mengalir sudah berhenti, Hinata melepas capitannya pada hidung Naruto. Gadis itu mengamati dengan telaten hidung pria _tan_ itu. Memastikan mimisannya sudah benar-benar berhenti. Lalu dengan perlahan mengelap sisa-sisa darah di hidung dan sekitar bibir _boss_ besarnya itu.

"Apa ada _tissue_?"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu meraih box _tissue_ di jok belakang mobilnya dan memberikan pada Hinata.

Mengambil beberapa lembar, Hinata membungkus sapu tangan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah itu dengan _tissue_ yang tadi ia ambil. Lalu mengambil beberapa helai lagi untuk mengelap tangannya. Naruto juga mengikuti Hinata dan mengelap tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Boleh saya buka kacanya? Bau darahnya sedikit menyengat."

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Udara segar masuk dan membuat suasana pegap dan bau darah berkurang. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dari kegiatan mengelapnya. Ia menukikan alisnya tak suka saat sadar sikap menurutnya barusan.

 _Apa-apaan tadi?_ Sengitnya dalam hati. _Aku menurut padanya?_

"Apa Uzumaki- _sama_ sudah baikan? Apa terasa pusing?"

"Kau ternyata cerewet, ya?" nada Naruto kembali datar.

Hinata tersentak saat kembali mendengar suara Naruto sudah seperti biasanya. "M-maaf."

Dengusan kecil Naruto berikan sebagai jawaban maaf dari Hinata. Membuang asal _tissue_ yang tadi ia gunakan, Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya dan tak lupa menutup kaca yang tadi dibuka Hinata lewat tombol yang tersedia dipintu kemudi. Sepertinya sedan mewahnya ini harus di cuci luar dalam besok.

"Jangan adukan pada ibuku."

Hinata mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau lagi berurusan lebih saat sadar Naruto sudah kembali menjadi _boss_ yang dingin dan galak.

Tak tahu saja Hinata kalau tuan muda Uzumaki itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal karena dirinya barusan menjadi _out of character_ di depan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Dimana Naruto, Hinata?" Kushina menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu depan mansion Uzumaki bersama salah satu pelayan. "Apa dia tak menjemputmu?"

Dengan senyuman lembut, Hinata menggeleng. "Uzumaki- _sama_ menjemputku, kok, _ba-san_. Tapi beliau ke kamarnya dulu tadi."

"Hah? Lewat mana?" memutar batang lehernya kesana-kemari, Kushina mencari keberadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tadi tuan muda lewat pintu samping, Nyonya."

Kushina hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria saat pelayan yang mengantar Hinata tadi menjelaskan. Lalu ekspresi wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terlihat kecewa saat sadar Hinata tak membawa Kou.

"Kou tak diajak, ya?"

"Kou bersama Sakura, _ba-san_."

"Yasudahlah." Mendengar nada kecewa dari Kushina, Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu sedetik kemudian wajah lesuh Kushina kembali sumringah. " Ayo masuk, semua sudah di dalam."

Dengan semangat Kushina menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuju ruang besar yang ada di salah satu sudut mansion raksasa itu. Hinata sampai menganga melihat betapa besar dan mewah mansion Uzumaki. Pantas saja Kushina sering mengeluh bahwa ia kesepian. Suami dan anaknya bekerja, membuat ibu satu anak itu sendirian.

Saat melewati tangga yang lumayan besar untuk menuju lantai dua, dari arah atas sudah ada Naruto yang turun dengan santai. Kaus putih dan blazernya sudah berganti dengan baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis kerah V yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuh kekarnya. Hinata bahkan merasa pipinya memanas karena pertama kali melihat Naruto begitu santai dalam berpakaian.

Kushina, yang melihat anak tampannya itu segera menyuruh Naruto untuk turun dan menyusul yang lain.

"Hm, aku mau keluar sebentar, _kaa_ - _san_."

"Pasti merokok, kan?! Kau berjanji padaku untuk berhenti, anak nakal." Pegangan pada tangan Hinata terlepas, dan dengan semangat Kushina mengahampiri Naruto yang berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. "Kau tahu rokok tak bagus untukmu, bocah!"

Hinata kembali tercengang saat melihat Kushina dengan santainya menjewer telinga _presdir_ nya itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, banyak hal baru yang Hinata lihat. Orang sedingin dan sejutek Naruto ternyata lemah pada ibunya sendiri. Satu hal yang Hinata sadari bahwa _boss_ nya itu memiliki sisi yang hangat juga.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ , lepas!" Naruto merasa malu juga saat melirik Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tercengang begitu. Kalau sampai ia ketahuan anak _mami_ begini, habis sudah imejnya sebagai _boss_ yang ditakuti.

Tangan Kushina yang juga merasa pegal karena harus meraih telinga Naruto yang tinggi akhirnya terlepas juga. Ia mendengus, lalu kembali ke arah Hinata dan memegang tangan mugil gadis Hyuuga itu lagi.

"Cepat susul. Acaranya mau dimulai." Lalu dengan sedikit longosan lagi, Kushina menarik Hinata.

.

.

.

Pesta yang cukup sederhana tapi terbilang mewah. Hinata memang tak pernah bertatap langsung dengan Jiraya, pria yang selama ini ia dengar baik juga hangat, dan sedikit mesum.

Bukannya Hinata kurang ajar atau apa, tapi memang itu yang sering Kushina keluhkan saat mendapati Jiraya mengajari Naruto dengan hal-hal berbau mesum. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat dengan santainya Kushina curhat padanya. Dan sekarang, saat melihat langsung sosok berambut putih panjang dengan tubuh tegap dan tambun itu, Hinata rasa-rasanya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kushina.

Dari tadi, sang bintang pesta mendapat delikan tajam dari Tsunade, istrinya yang memiliki kecantikan tiada tara. Bayangkan saja, umurnya sudah lewat angka limapuluh, tapi kulit wajah serta tubuhnya bak gadis ranum diusia duapuluhan. Perihal delikan tajam itu, karena Jiraya tak henti-hentinya menggoda Hinata.

"Kalau saja aku lebih muda 40 tahun Hinata, mungkin sekarang aku sudah melamar mu. Hahaha…"

Bau _sake_ tercium menyengat dari nafas Jiraya yang tepat berada disampingnya. Makan malam sudah selesai, anak-anak panti sudah diantarkan pulang dengan bis khusus yang disediakan Kushina. Niatnya Hinata juga ingin pulang. Ini sudah jam 9 lewat dan ia tidak enak jika meninggalkan Kou terlalu lama. Tapi ajakan minum dari Jiraya dan Kushina tentu tak bisa Hinata tolak. Terlebih, ada janji dari Kushina bahwa Naruto akan mengantarnya dengan selamat.

"Dasar pria tua tak tahu diri," kali ini Tsunade mencibir. Lalu meneguk _sake_ dari botol besar itu langsung dengan rakus.

" _Baa_ - _san_! Sudah minumnya!" Naruto yang duduk disamping Tsunade merebut paksa botol yang masih tersisa seperempatnya itu.

Melihat keadaan begini, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Maklum saja ya, dan nenek Naruto memang begitu orangnya." Kata Kushina yang menggeleng heran.

Mungkin hanya dirinya, Naruto dan juga Kushina yang masih sadar. Mereka bertiga tidak minum _sake_. Hinata sendiri tak kuat minum, Naruto juga dilarang minum karena harus menyetir. Sedangkan Kushina memiliki pencernaan yang sensitif.

"Coba ayahmu di sini Naruto," tiba-tiba suasana sunyi dari adu mulut antara Jiraya dan Tsunade. Semua orang menatap Kushina yang menunduk sedih.

"Hey! Minato sedang dinas, seminggu lagi juga pulang." Jiraya mencoba menghibur. "Lagipula jika cabang disana sudah selesai, Minato akan menetap lama di Jepang. Kau jangan seperti wanita kurang kasih sayang, _deh_."

 _Duh_ — omongan orang mabuk memang kadang tak bisa disaring dengan baik. Hinata hanya meringis mendengar ucapan frontal itu, sedangkan Tsunade dan Naruto menggeleng kompak. Kushina? Jangan ditanya. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut panjang kakek tua itu kalau saja tak memandang menantu dan mertua.

"Daripada sedih—" lagi, Jiraya meracau. Ia menuang secangkir _sake_ di gelas kecil. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Kau belum minum sama sekali, nona manis."

"A-a… Saya tidak minum, Jiraya- _sama_."

"Sedikit tidak apa, Hinata." Kushina mengompori.

Naruto hanya memandang lurus ke arah Hinata, menimbang apa gadis itu akan minum atau tidak. Kalau kemampuan minum nenek kesayangannya Naruto tak perlu ragu. Walaupun sekarang Tsunade sudah tergolek di atas meja, tapi lihat saja empat botol besar yang sudah ia habiskan sendiri.

Dikirinya Jiraya terus menyodorkan gelas berisi _sake_ itu. Sedangkan dikanan Kushina mengoceh untuk memberi keberanian pada Hinata.

Dan, setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, akhirnya Hinata menerima gelas kecil itu dengan tangan gemetar. Belum diminum saja baunya sudah sangat menyengat.

"Kau pasti sangat _kawaii_ saat mabuk, Hinata!"

Tinggal tiga centi lagi, Hinata berhenti memajukan gelas itu ke bibirnya. Benar juga racauan Jiraya. Jika Hinata mabuk, bukankah akan merepotkan Naruto yang mengantarnya.

"Minum saja, ada Naruto."

"Kenapa aku?" satu alis Naruto menukik.

"Diam saja." Kushina mendelik tajam pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Ayolah, Hinata—" tiba-tiba Jiraya merajuk. "Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan kakek tua yang sedang berulang tahun ini?"

Lagi, Hinata meringis dan mengangguk kaku.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia memajukan lagi bibirnya dengan gelas kecil itu.

Dan meminumnya cepat tanpa mau merasa lebih lama di lidahnya.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hay. Ehem. Hay. Ehem—ehem. Hehe

Ini part 6 nya, readers! Cukup banyak, kan? semoga gak pada lupa ya, dengan cerita ini. walaupun aku sendiri harus baca dari ulang lagi. Wakakaka

So, happy reading, guys!

Salam, LLYchu!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata buru-buru meraih map hijau yang sekarang Naruto sodorkan padanya. Tapi, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik lagi. Menaruh map hijau itu dimeja dan menibannya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan satu tangannya menumpu, menyanggah kepalanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Hyuuga?" Naruto tak mengelak jika semburat merah dipipi bulat itu cukup manis. Terlebih bibirnya yang digigit pelan dan alisnya yang menukik. "Kemarin saja kau tidak mau pulang."

Dimulai dari sekarang, Hinata harus benar-benar menjauhi alkohol untuk diminum. Segelas, atau setetes sekalipun.

"Maaf, _presdir_. Saya ditunggu manajer Shimura." Mencoba sabar, Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan nada kesalnya. Ia masih harus tahu diri posisi apa yang dia miliki.

Senyum miring tercetak dibibir tegas Naruto. Membentuk seringai yang membuat Hinata merinding saat itu juga.

"Menunggu, ya?" ujar Naruto meledek. "Kemarin saja kau—"

"Kemarin itu saya mabuk!" dengan segenap keberanian, Hinata akhirnya menyuarakan keberatan atas ledekan yang Naruto berikan. Demi apapun kemarin ia hanya gadis yang tidak kuat minum dan pada akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Dimana-mana orang mabuk tidak akan tahu apa yang diperbuat. Ya, walaupun Hinata tak mengelak ia sedikit-sedikit ingat kelakuan kekanakannya.

"Yang bilang kau demam siapa," jika kali ini Naruto bisa membuang sejenak imejnya, ia ingin sekali tertawa. Terlepas dari kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata renggang dulu, sepertinya sekarang mereka terlihat sedikit… dekat?

Tak ada sautan lagi, yang ada hanya Hinata yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan wajah kesal sampai-sampai mau menangis begitu. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin meledeknya lebih lama lagi. Tapi mengingat dokumen yang sekarang ia tahan cukup penting, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan kembali menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

Tanpa babibu, Hinata segera mengambil map hijau itu dan membungkuk cepat lalu pergi dengan suara hentakan sepatu yang kentara. Saat pintu besar itu tertutup dengan sedikit keras, Naruto tak bisa menahan lagi kekehannya.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana seorang Hinata Hyuuga itu mabuk, mungkin pikirkan saja sikap gadis itu yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sikapnya sekarang.

Naruto pernah bilang, kan, bahwa tipenya itu yang cukup liar dan menggairahkan? _Well_ , pria pirang itu tak menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa juga menjadi wanita yang begitu menggoda.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part VI : Getting closer (II)

.

.

.

 _Flashback—_

 _Dimulai dari satu teguk sake yang diberikan kakeknya pada Hinata. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, paling hanya wajah Hinata yang berubah merah. Diajak bicarapun masih bisa menyahut, walaupun sekadarnya. Saat itu Tsunade sudah pulas, dan Jiraya yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya pergi kekamar lebih dulu. Naruto mengantar neneknya ke kamar, tak mungkin, kan, Jiraya yang sudah setengah sadar itu menggendong orang._

 _Saat kembali ke ruang tengah, ibunya sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya Hinata yang kembali menegak minuman dari botolnya langsung. Mungkin itu bekas Jiraya yang terletak paling dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto kira, gadis itu hanya jaga imej dengan bilang tidak bisa minum. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto baru merutuk dengan kemampuan minum Hinata yang payah saat gadis itu berubah menyebalkan._

 _Hinata yang tenang berubah rewel. Naruto kelimpungan saat membawa tubuh gadis itu untuk menuju mobilnya. Sampai sang ibu yang entah datang darimana bilang untuk menaruh Hinata dikamar tamu saja. Ya, Naruto menurut saja saat ia juga malas untuk mundar-mandir mengantarnya._

 _Sesampainya dikamar tamu, Naruto merebahkan Hinata yang terus menggeliyat didalam gendongannya. Sudah biasa dengan tubuh wanita tak membuat Naruto terlalu mengindahkan Hinata sampai matanya menangkap dua buah dada Hinata yang cukup besar itu mengintip dan bergoyang sesuai kemauan sang empunya._

 _Pakaian gadis itu juga tersingkap, menampilkan tungkai kakinya yang langsing dan putih, tapi berisi dibagian paha. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sukses membuat Naruto setengah ereksi. Tapi tak mau berbuat yang lebih, Naruto berbalik dan berniat ke kamarnya saat sebuah tendangan sukses membuatnya kembali berbalik._

 _Disana, diatas ranjang itu Hinata berusaha duduk dengan sempoyongan. Lalu tertawa tak jelas sampai ia mendongak dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sayu._

 _"Eng?" memiringkan kepala, seakan berpikir. "Presdir?" dua tangan Hinata terangkat, lalu seakan menggapai-gapai Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ja-jangan.. ihik!... Jangan buat aku menunggu~"_

 _"Gadis aneh." Gumam Naruto yang mengerti undangan tak langsung gadis itu. "Tidur sana. Dasar menyusahkan."_

 _Mendapat penolakan, Hinata berubah manyun. Ia berdiri, lagi-lagi dengan sempoyongan. Lalu menerjang tubuh Naruto kuat, dan memeluknya lalu perlahan turun hingga bersujud tepat di depan kaki-kaki panjang Naruto._

 _"Hey! Apa yang kau— bagian mana yang kau sentuh?!"_

 _Entah sengaja atau tidak, Hinata menyentuh pusat tubuh Naruto dan meremasnya sedikit kuat. Hinata sendiri hanya terkekeh lalu limbung begitu saja. Gadis itu tertidur dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu tenang sampai membuat Naruto menggeleng heran. Ini kasus pertamanya menghadapi wanita mabuk sampai merubah kepribadian begini._

 _End of flashback—_

Dan mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, kekehan Naruto makin keras. Membuat Kakashi yang sudah masuk dari semenit lalu bingung bukan main.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Menjaga imej seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dengan kalemnya Naruto kembali keraut wajah datarnya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu—" sinis Naruto, yang mencoba menutupi tingkahnya barusan. "Tidak sopan."

Dari kemarin Kakashi merasa Naruto benar-benar berbeda. Dari dulu sampai detik ini, Kakashi tak pernah susah-susah mengetuk pintu ruangan Naruto. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Naruto tak sadar ada orang lain didekatnya.

"Ku rasa penyakitmu makin parah."

Mata Naruto menyipit garang ke arah Kakashi yang sekarang sudah duduk santai di depan meja kerjanya.

"Memang aku penyakitan apa."

"Ku lihat kau sering mengerang sakit. Dan mimisan juga." sebagai asisten yang baik, yang sering berada di samping Naruto, Kakashi jelas tahu bahwa belakangan Naruto sedikit kurang _fit_. "Vitaminmu juga masih banyak. Minumlah secara teratur, kau kan—"."

"Kau seperti ibuku." Kembali sibuk dengan dokumen yang tersisa, Naruto mengabaikan dengusan Kakashi. Memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali sakit kepala, ditambah mimisan mendadak. Sebagai manusia biasa, mau secuek apapun Naruto jelas ia punya rasa takut atas penyakit yang mungkin saja menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Tapi perkataan Karin, sang sepupu yang bekerja di rumah sakit kenama Tokyo membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Tubuhnya masih sehat dan tak ada penyakit serius yang hinggap. Hanya saja pola pikir keras dan juga kurang istirahat membuat Naruto sering sekali merasa pusing, dan akan mimisan jika tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Kenapa ibu seperti Kakashi?" Tak perlu menoleh pun Naruto tahu ini suara ibunya. "Hey Kakashi, kenapa aku bisa sepertimu?"

Pria hatake itu hanya meringis pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Menghormati sang nyonya besar, Kakashi tentu sudah berdiri dan mempersilahkan Kushina untuk duduk.

"Tidak ada, nyonya. Kami hanya sedang bercanda."

Kushina mengangguk, lalu duduk dengan kasar di bangku yang tadi Kakashi duduki. Wanita Uzumaki itu menaruh tas di meja kerja Naruto, lalu disusul sekotak bekal yang lumayan besar.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Karin."

Karin dan mulut embernya itu. Naruto sudah sangat hafal perpaduan yang melekat pada sepupunya yang bar-bar. Walaupun dokter kenama dan memiliki otak cerdas, Naruto sangat tidak suka pada mulut yang serombeng kaleng itu.

"Aku hanya kelelahan." Bela Naruto.

"Taruh kertas jelek itu dan tatap ibu saat bicara."

Naruto menurut. Enggan memperpanjang perdebatan yang membuatnya akan makin sakit kepala.

"Ehm— kalau tidak ada perlu lagi, saya permisi."

Wanita dengan surai cantik berwarna merah itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat Kakashi undur diri. Naruto sendiri hanya melirik asistennya itu sampai tubuh jangkung itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ada apa _kaa-san_ kemari? Ini masih jam kantor dan aku harus bekerja."

"Panggil Hinata kemari."

" _Kaa-san_ —"

"Sekarang."

Dimulai lagi perang dingin yang sudah membaik kemarin. Ingatkan Naruto untuk mencari dokter lain. Ia tidak mau lagi privasi kesehatannya diumbar begitu, walaupun pada ibunya sendiri sekalipun.

Dan dengan berat hati, Naruto memanggil Hinata lewat gagang telponnya.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan ada dibawah pengawasan Hinata. Ibu sudah mewanti-wanit Hinata untuk mengatur pola makanmu saat bekerja. Dan kau jangan coba-coba melewatkan vitamin yang ibu berikan tadi."

Mulut berlapis _lipstick_ merah itu terus mengoceh ini dan itu. Tangannya yang lentik namun cekatan sibuk menaruh berbagai macam bahan makanan sehat berwarna hijau didalam kulkas. Makanan yang sampai sekarang paling tak bersahabat dengan lidah sang tuan muda Uzumaki.

Disudut dapur, Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk dan diam. Gadis Hyuuga itu juga bingung kenapa dia bisa berakhir di dapur sang _presdir_. _Ultimatum_ sang nyonya besar Uzumaki memang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

" _Kaa-san_ , dia bukan _baby_ _sitter_ ku."

Mendengar nada datar dari sang anak, Kushina berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Ia menyipitkan mata kelabunya, memandang tajam sang anak yang bersidekap didepannya.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan ibu." Mata Hinata melebar, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Kushina begitu rendah. "Aku seperti ini karena perduli pada anakku."

Tatapan Naruto tak kalah sengit. Tak perlu bertanya, pria bermata biru cerah itu sangat menghormati ibunya. Tapi kalau seperti ini, rasanya Naruto diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah dewasa. Umurnya sudah masak diangka lebih dari seperempat abad. Jadi, buat apa ia harus diawasi orang asing macam Hinata?

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa _kaa-san_ atur begitu!" Tanpa sadar Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin diatur ini dan itu olehku—" Kushina membanting pintu kulkas besar itu. Melempar sisa bahan makanan asal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ibu."

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Mengamati interaksi panas Kushina dan Naruto. Dia merasa bukan porsinya untuk ikut campur. Tapi hatinya tak tega saat melihat wajah Kushina begitu terluka. Sesama wanita, terlebih juga mengasuh, Hinata mengerti bahwa sebagai seorang ibu Kushina hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya kasar saat melihat ibunya itu pergi dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto merasa sang ibu terlalu sensitif. Bahkan ini pertengkaran terhebat mereka sebagai ibu dan anak.

" _Ba_ - _ba_ - _san_! Tunggu,"

Karena terlalu terbawa emosi, Naruto sampai lupa bahwa Hinata ikut diboyong ke apartemennya. Matanya melirik Hinata yang menyusul sang ibu hingga berhenti tepat diruang tengah. Dari sini Naruto bisa dengar isakan kecil dari mulut ibunya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul karena berhasil melukai hati wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Uzumaki- _sama_ hanya sedang kelelahan dan terbawa emosi. _Ba-san_ jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Diruang tengah Hinata mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang menangis. Sedangkan Naruto masih mengatur emosinya di dapur.

Lengan ramping Kushina memeluk Hinata ringan. Lalu menyandarkan kepala bersurai merahnya itu dipundak mungil Hinata.

"Sudah _ba-san_. Nanti _ba-san_ keriput, loh." Hinata tahu Kushina bukan wanita yang sering membawa sesuatu ke dalam perasaan. Walaupun sering marah-marah, tapi Kushina tak pernah membawa sampai kehati. Dan benar saja, Kushina langsung melepas pelukannya dan mengelap agak kasar air mata dipipinya.

"Aku tidak mau cepat tua!"

Hinata terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya di depan wajah. " _Ba-san_ cantik, kok!"

Kedua perempuan itu terkekeh bersama. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengernyit dalam di dapur. Ini pertama kalinya sang ibu bisa dibujuk semudah itu. Hanya dengan rayuan murahan begitu ibunya luluh dan kembali tersenyum. Padahal, ia dan juga sang ayah harus mati-matian mengambil hati sang ibu kalau sedang merajuk.

Dan apa tadi? _Mood_ _swing_ Kushina berubah secepat _kora_ - _kora_ di taman bermain?

"Aku minta maaf, _kaa-san_." Naruto sudah berdiri disamping Kushina dan Hinata. Nadanya terkesan datar, namun dari pancaran mata biru itu Kushina tahu bahwa sang anak tulus meminta maaf.

"Ibu akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikah dengan Hinata."

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu melebar.

"B- _ba-san_ —"

" _Kaa-san_!"

Ceingaran Kushina yang khas terlihat. "Hehe, bercanda."

Naruto menggeleng, perubahan _mood_ wanita memang mengerikan. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit bersemu dan salah tingkah.

"Tapi—" raut wajah Kushina berubah lagi, sekarang sedikit mengeras dan mencoba untuk serius. "Ibu serius saat bilang Hinata akan mengawasimu. Hanya mengingatkanmu untuk makan teratur dan minum vitamin. Bukan menggantikan celana dalammu atau apa,"

Dengan raut malas berdebat, dan tak ingin ada drama dadakan lagi, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. Pria itu melirik Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk dan melirik kesana kemari.

"Tak masalah, kan, Hinata?"

Sedikit tersentak, Hinata mendongak dan mengangguk kaku.

" _Yosh_!" pekik Kushina semangat. "Ah! Karena sekarang sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

"Terserah," malas meladeni, Naruto beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu—" Kushina mendesis. "Hinata, kau bisa masak, kan?"

Rasa-rasanya Hinata merasa pegal karena terus mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masak, _dattebane_!"

.

.

.

" _Nii-san_ tak perlu khawatir." Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Itachi yang duduk di sofa apartemennya. "Ku pastikan ayah tak akan bisa menyentuh Kou."

Mata oniks yang persis seperti milik Sasuke menyendu. Ini keputusan terbesarnya setelah terpuruk cukup lama. Pergi dari rumah dan mengungsi ke apartemen sang adik.

"Ibu?" kemajuan Itachi dalam bercakap juga meningkat. Walaupun masih sulit untuk mengobrol panjang lebar, setidaknya Itachi sudah mau merespon jika diajak bicara.

Dalam hati Sasuke menimbang, lalu memutuskan cepat bahwa ia tak perlu memberitahu pertengkaran hebat antara ayah dan ibu mereka tempo hari lalu.

"Ibu sudah tahu kau disini. Ayah juga sudah ku beritahu bahwa kau aman bersamaku." Itachi mengangguk saja. Asalkan sang ibu aman, Itachi sudah merasa nyaman. " _Nii-san_ ,"

Sasuke memanggil, pelan. Ia ikut duduk disamping Itachi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sedikit lesuh. Keraguan itu hinggap lagi. Sasuke sebenarnya sedang diancam habis-habisan oleh ayahnya sendiri perihal membawa Itachi pergi.

 _"Jika ini menyangkut Hyuuga lagi, kau tahukan apa yang ayah akan lakukan pada mereka?"_

Sasuke tentu tidak akan tega membawa masalah lagi kepada Hinata. Cukup membuat gadis itu kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Walaupun secara tak langsung, Sasuke tahu sang ayahlah sumber kemalangan gadis baik itu.

Dan saat ancaman itu terucap tepat didepan Sasuke, pria itu tahu bahwa ancaman sang ayah bukan perihal yang main-main.

Apalagi ditambah ada keponakan tak bersalahnya. Kou.

"Maaf belum bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Kou."

Sangat tipis Itachi tersenyum. Melihat wajah sang adik yang tertekan, Itachi mengerti bahwa Sasuke sudah mengusahakan semampunya. Sebagai anak sulung yang tinggal lebih lama dengan sang ayah, Itachi juga mengerti semua kekuasaan ayahnya itu tak dapat dilawan dengan mudah.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Ingatkan Sasuke bahwa ia pria dewasa yang tak terlalu pantas menjadi melankolis dengan mata berkaca-kaca begitu. Walaupun tak ada larangan laki-laki untuk menangis, tapi jika dirinya terlihat lemah begini, bagaimana bisa ia menyemangati sang kakak?

Maka dengan sedikit alasan untuk menutupi matanya yang siap menangis, Sasuke bangkit dan menawari Itachi untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga?" Ino reflek menyebut marga Hinata saat pintu apartemen yang ia yakini milik Naruto dibuka oleh gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kushina sudah pergi dari 15 menit lalu, setelah menyantap makan malam yang ibu satu anak itu buat bersama Hinata. Niatnya Hinata juga ingin pulang bersama Kushina tadi, tapi Kushina bersikeras bahwa Naruto harus mengantar Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto mendengus keras dengan wajah siap menolak.

Tapi lagi-lagi tatapan tajam Kushina membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus mengantas gadis itu pulang. Dan saat mereka siap untuk turun, Ino tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Naruto.

"I-itu…" Hinata gelagapan. Kenapa belakangan ini kehidupannya selalu menyangkut boss pirangnya itu?

"Kau tak menghubungiku dulu, Ino." Naruto menyela, merasa putus asa menanti jawaban dari Hinata.

"Kejutan." Ujar Ino singkat, dan melempar kembali pandangannya ke Hinata. "Jadi ada apa ini, Naruto?"

Hinata tidak tahu hubungan apa yang kedua kepala pirang itu lakoni. Dari yang Hinata perhatikan di kantor, tak ada gelagat mereka terlihat dekat. Ino selalu menempel dengan Sai, walaupun akhir-akhir ini mulai timbul gossip bahwa mereka sudah berpisah.

"Panjang untuk dijelaskan." Naruto berjalan kembali ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Hinata serta Ino berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi sebelum masuk lebih dulu, Naruto berbalik. "Hyuuga, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Ku yakin kau bukan anak kecil yang akan tersasar atau—" kalimat Naruto berhenti sejenak. Lalu memicingkan mata birunya itu sedikit tajam. "Mengadu?"

Jelas Hinata tahu arti dari kata 'mengadu' itu. Lagipula, Hinata sangat hafal kelanjutan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintu apartemen mewah Naruto. Dua manusia berbeda _gender_ , ada dalam satu ruangan, dan jelas Hinata bisa melihat Ino tidak mau repot-repot untuk menutup tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang susah untuk dibuka.

Gaun hitam yang akan turun sekali tarik itu jelas sangat mempersingkat waktu.

"Tentu _presdir_." Kata Hinata pelan. Ia buru-buru membungkuk pada Naruto dan juga Ino. Lalu segera keluar. Digantikan Ino yang masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen dengan sedikit keras. Seakan meledek Hinata bahwa keberadaannya tidak diharapkan. Oh ya ampun, bahkan Hinata tak pernah berharap ia akan begitu sering berurusan dengan orang kaya seperti Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kantor sedikit bising dengan gosip yang Hinata tebak masih hangat. Beberapa hari belakangan memang kabarnya pasangan _hot_ Sai dan Ino putus. Dan sekarang terjawab dengan kedatangan Ino bersama boss besar mereka di depan lobi utama. Mungkin saja sekarang Ino tak merasa ragu lagi untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan bersama Naruto.

"Kau lihat?!"

Hinata sedikit menyingkir saat telinganya berdengung cukup keras. Dua orang yang satu lift dengannya mengobrol cukup heboh dan berhasil membuat Hinata terkena polusi suara.

"Ya ampun! Kemarin manajer _hot_ itu dan sekarang _presdir_?!"

"Murahan sekali!"

" _Ugh,_ rasanya ingin ku tarik hingga botak kepala pirangnya itu! Kau lihat wajah pongahnya tadi?"

Dentingan cukup nyaring terdengar dan Hinata bersyukur itu lantai yang ia tuju. Dengan sedikit tergesa Hinata turun dan setelahnya bernafas lega dari cibiran yang membuat telinganya sakit. Memangnya ada apa dengan seorang wanita mengganti pasangannya? Jika pria dianggap hebat lalu wanita dianggap murahan begitu?

Tidak, dirinya tidak membela siapapun. Tidak Sai yang tersakiti maupun Ino yang dikatai murahan. Hinata hanya merasa tidak pantas membicarakan seseorang jika belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saja Ino sudah tak sejalan dengan Sai dan beralih ke Naruto? Atau, Ino sebenarnya sudah ingin putus dari dulu tapi Sai tidak mau?

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran konyolnya tentang hidup orang lain.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" teguran halus dari sampingnya membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan. Disana sudah ada sunmi, teman satu timnya yang berasal dari Korea dan menetap di Jepang.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dan sesekali mengobrol ringan. Hal yang disukai Hinata dari sunmi adalah wanita itu tak banyak bergosip seperti yang lain. Memang sesekali mereka membicarakan orang, tapi tak pernah sampai kemasalah pribadi.

Sesampainya ke kubikel kerja masing-masing, Hinata serta sunmi sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka. Ruangan dengan tujuh pasang kubikel itu masih sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, sumni, dan dua rekan lainnya. Jam kantor memang masih lima belas menit lagi.

"Pagi,"

Hinata tersenyum saat sapaan ringan itu tepat ada dibelakangnya. Dan saat ingin menjawab, Hinata harus menelan lagi ucapannya saat tahu siapa yang tadi mengucap selamat pagi.

"P-pagi, manajer."

Ini kejadian langka saat boss mereka tersenyum begitu lebar. Dan terlebih lagi, senyum dan sapaan selamat pagi itu hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Dalam hati, Hinata menjerit bukan main. Sepersekian bingung terlebih terkejut.

"Ada apa ini?" sunmi yang duduk disebelahnya menyenggol Hinata. "Kenapa manajer bisa begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Dirinya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sai yang dikenal serius dan selalu berkata tajam itu bisa-bisanya tersenyum dan membuat semua orang disana merinding. Dalam hati Hinata hanya berharap tak ada lagi gosip yang bisa membuatnya kembali terserang sakit telinga.

.

.

.

TBC…

WELL WELL WELL, ini sudah lebih dari sebulan, ya?

Iya, maafkan daku yang mengabaikan kalian para readers tersayang ya T.T

Janji sih dulu sering updet, tapi ternyata author bersyukur mendapat kerjaan yang bisa menjadi sumber uang jajan, hehe

Ini sebenernya udah jadi dari beberapa minggu lalu, tapi belum sempat author edit. Dan, ada kabar buruk seburuk buruknya. Author gadungan bin laknat ini mengalami otak-beku dalam menulis fanfict T.T

Jadi, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, FF ini author DISCONTINUES—

Yah jangan ngatain author lagi dong T,T Saya sangat berterimakasih pada antusianisme para readers sekalian, baik dengan cara yang baik maupun cara kasar yang mengatai author, hiks—

Yang pernah author terapin, ALL OF AUTHOR IN THE WORLD NEVER TAKE ANY PROFIT FOR MAKING AND PUBLISHING THEIR STORY. _Kecuali para penulis professional._

Saya juga kadang sedih dan kesel ada ff yang saya suka tapi tak diterusin lagi. Yah, gimana, mau marah pun saya gak bayar tuh author. Lagipula, di fanfictionnet ini semua hanya sebagai hiburan semata. Jadi janganlah kita menghakimi dan menyakiti hati orang lain.

So, sekali lagi mohon maaf jika saya belum bisa memberi cerita yang menyenangkan semuanya. Mungkin dilain waktu saya bisa kembali menuangkan hobi membuat cerita lagi.

Dan, terimakasih semua. Yang membaca, terlebih yang memberi komen. Secara gak langsung kita udah buat tali pertemanan dan membuat lingkup sosial yang lebih luas.

Selamat menjalani hari-hari, Guys. Salam, LLYCHU :*


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata mengernyit saat menemukan mobil asing di halaman rumah Sakura. Matanya memundar hebat saat menemukan lambang kipas besar dikaca mobil bagian belakang. Siapa yang tidak tahu lambang kebesaran klan Uchiha itu. Mobil mewah itu bukan mobil yang biasa dipakai Sasuke. Dan Hinata buru-buru masuk saat perasaannya mulai tak karuan.

"Sakura!" Gadis mungil itu tahu bahwa berteriak di kediaman orang lain itu tidak sopan. Tapi saat ini ia butuh sahabatnya itu sekarang juga. "Sakura! Kau dim—"

Teriakan Hinata terhenti saat menemukan Sasuke di ruang tengah. Ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya, itu masih Sasuke.

"Hinata," Sasuke berujar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa yang tadi ia tempati.

"Syukurlah," kata Hinata lega. "Ku kira mobil di depan bukan milikmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau berpikir aku hanya punya satu mobil?"

Dengan canggung Hinata tersenyum. Benar juga, orang sekelas Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya punya satu mobil mewah dibagasinya.

"Y-ya… begitulah."

"Duduk dulu," tubuh tegap Sasuke berbalik, kembali duduk di sofa nyaman milik Sakura. Diikuti Hinata yang duduk berhadapan di depannya. Saat bibir ranum itu ingin terbuka, Sasuke buru-buru menyela. "Di dalam ada Itachi."

Serangan listrik mencubit hati Hinata. Tubuhnya membeku untuk hitungan detik, sampai nafas pun terasa terhenti. Hinata ingat ia pernah bilang pada Sakura bahwa dirinya sudah memberikan izin untuk Kou bertemu dengan Itachi. Dan ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini sahabat merah jambunya memberitahu Sasuke.

Tapi, disisi hati Hinata yang lain, ia merasa lega. Setidaknya, rasa bersalah karena mencegah Kou bertemu ayah kandungnya sudah terbalas. Belakanganpun, keadaan lebih membaik. Dirinya yang sudah mendapat pekerjaan layak hingga waktu bersama Kou lebih banyak tanpa harus kekurangan biaya dan juga kesehatan Itachi yang Hinata tahu dari Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang jauh lebih baik.

Dan mungkin, dengan bertemu anaknya bisa membantu Itachi lebih membaik lagi.

"S-Sakura juga di dalam?" mendapat anggukan Sasuke, Hinata merasa lega.

"Aku nyaris menangis tadi melihat _baka aniki_ itu begitu bahagia. Jadi, aku keluar dan meminta Sakura menjaga Itachi dan Kou." Senyum lebar Sasuke tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat menceritakan kakak satu-satunya itu. Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi Itachi, dan mungkin sama besar dengan rasa cinta dan kasih dirinya pada Hanabi.

"Maaf," Hinata melirih, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maaf selama ini mencegah Itachi bertemu dengan Kou."

Kenapa belakangan Sasuke merasa dirinya cengeng sekali? Mati-matian ia menahan tangis tadi saat melihat pancaran wajah Itachi lebih hidup saat bertemu Kou. Dan sekarang, dia ingin menangis lagi melihat Hinata begitu rapuh di depannya. Setidaknya, Sasuke masih memiliki ibunya dan Itachi. Tapi perempuan didepannya itu sendiri. Menanggung akibat atas kelakuan Itachi dan Hanabi sendirian.

"Berjanjilah Hinata, untuk terus menjadi bibi yang kuat bagi Kou. Aku, Itachi dan Sakura selalu ada untukmu. Dan aku mewakili keluarga Uchiha, meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi pada keluargamu."

Seorang Sasuke tentu sangat berat merendahkan harga dirinya yang sudah tinggi sejak ia lahir. Tapi Hinata tentu tahu setiap ucapan Sasuke yang masih terdengar kaku itu tulus. Pancaran oniksnya yang hitam legam meneduh, penuh dengan penyesalan yang sudah Hinata maafkan bahkan sebelum permintaan maaf itu diantarkan untuknya.

"Tentu, tentu saja, Sasuke."

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part VIII : Meeting and Reasons

.

.

.

"Lihat Sasuke! Dia menguap!"

"To-to… _chan_."

"Kau dengar Sasuke?! Dia memanggilku _tou_ - _chan_!"

Sasuke mengangguk semangat. Meladeni semua kegembiraan Itachi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Sekarang Itachi sedang bermain dengan Kou di ruang TV rumah Sakura. Kedua wanita itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama di dapur.

"Ayo sana, Kou! Jalan ke Sasuke- _jisan_ ,"

Sigap, Sasuke mengambil jarak. Dua tangannya ia rentangkan, siap menangkap Kou yang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Umur Kou baru setahun lebih, tapi batita itu sudah sangat aktif dan rewel sekali. Saat Kou sudah dekat dengannya, Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Kou. Dengan candaan pelan, Sasuke tertawa saat melihat Kou terkekeh geli karena gelitikannya.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Hinata muncul dari sekat dapur, masih memakai celemek ungu mudanya.

"Ayo, Kou." Itachi berdiri, lalu mengambil alih Kou dari Sasuke. Sejak tadi Itachi tak membiarkan siapapun menggendong Kou lama-lama. Bahkan Hinata saja belum menggendong Kou sejak ia sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Hinata," suara berat Itachi melembut, ia tersenyum pada Hinata yang memiliki warna mata mirip dengan Hanabi. Sasuke, yang mengerti segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Itachi- _san_?"

Wajah tegas seorang Itachi sekarang terlihat sangat teduh. Bibirnya tersenyum, membuat garis di kedua sisi hidungnya terlengkung indah.

"Terimakasih dan… maaf."

Kali ini Hinata yang tersenyum. "Aku juga berterimakasih sudah mencintai adikku, Itachi- _san_."

"— _ba_ … _ba_ - _chan_.."

Racauan Kou memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi antara Hinata dan Itachi.

"Kau lapar, sayang? Ayo makan." Itachi lebih dulu melewati Hinata menuju dapur dengan sesekali bercanda dengan Kou. Hidupnya lebih bersemangat saat sumbernya sudah di dekatnya, Kou. Kali ini ia berjanji akan mempertaruhkan apapun agar tidak lagi kehilangan orang terkasihnya. Cukup Hanabi, tidak lagi Kou.

Hinata sendiri masih berdiri dan menatap punggung tegap Itachi. Air matanya mengalir saat membayangkan sang adik ada disebelah Itachi. Mereka akan jadi keluarga bahagia jika saja Hanabi masih hidup.

 _'Hanabi… kau bahagiakan di sana?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Denyutan dikepalanya tak berhenti sejak mendengar sang ibu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu bahwa selama ini asma ibunya semakin parah. Ia memang tahu ibunya yang hiperaktif itu memiliki masalah pada pernafasannya. Tapi tak menyangka bahwa belakangan kondisi kesehatan ibunya itu menurun. Ditambah faktor umur yang membuat kadar parahnya lebih cepat.

 _'Berhenti merokok! Kau mau sesak nafas apa?!'_

Itu kalimat yang sering Kushina sindir pada Naruto saat mendapati anak satu-satunya menghisap nikotin disertai bahan kimia lainnya. Naruto sendiri sudah berusaha berhenti merokok, tapi tetap saja jika tertekan ia akan mencari ketenangan dengan hisapan asap rokok.

Seperti sekarang. Sudah sebungkus lebih setengah ia habiskan hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Apartemennya sudah penuh dengan asap rokok. Beruntung pintu balkon ia buka hingga asapnya tak memancing _alarm_ kebakaran otomatis yang terpasang di langit-langit apartemennya.

Biarpun ia keras kepala, tapi Naruto tetap menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih ibunya. Mendengar sang nyonya besar sakit saja sudah membuat Naruto luluh, bagaimana sekarang saat ibunya sudah tak sadarkan diri nyaris sehari. Lain kali Naruto akan buat perhitungan pada asisten ibunya agar membatasi semua kegiatan yang di ikuti wanita berharga dalam hatinya itu.

Ponsel pintar milik Naruto berdering. Menampilkan nama sepupu bar-barnya di layar lima inchi itu. Seputung rokok yang tersisa setengah ia matikan, lalu menjawab panggilan dengan menggeser tanda hijau.

"Hm?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_ suara Karin tak seperti biasanya. Nadanya rendah dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Di apartemen." jawab Naruto singkat.

 _"Bibi—"_ terdengar suara tarikan nafas berat, disusul hembusan yang tak kalah berat dari sebelumnya. _"Sudah sadar dan mencarimu."_

Naruto diam sebentar, entah mengucap syukur atau merasa kaget. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia senang ibunya sudah sadar.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Sambungan terputus. Naruto tak langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia termenung sebentar, lalu memandang langit malam yang terlihat dari pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Jika suara Karin terdengar begitu lemah, berarti belum ada berita bahagia yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa lega. Biarpun ibunya sudah sadar, tapi dari nada Karin yang begitu, Naruto bisa menebak ada hal lain yang terjadi.

Kalau seperti ini, ia jadi ingat dulu saat dirinya menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Tepat enambelas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Naruto sudah diperingati bahwa kandungan ibunya lemah. Melahirkan dirinya saja harus melewati suasana tegang yang membuat sang ayah terus menerus merasa gelisah. Ya, dulu ibunya nekat untuk melakukan secara normal. Dan untungnya, semua berjalan dengan itu, karena melihat perjuangan penuh peluh istrinya, Minato memutuskan menggunakan marga istrinya pada anak pertama mereka.

Melihat Sasuke yang memiliki kakak, Naruto ingin sekali memiliki saudara. Ia meminta pada ibunya seorang adik. Dan jika bisa, ia ingin adik perempuan yang manis dan diberi nama Himawari. Saat itu Naruto sudah diberi pengertian bahwa kandungan ibunya sudah cukup lemah, dan juga umur yang makin menua. Tapi, melihat raut kecewa dari Naruto tentu membuat Kushina tak tega.

Akhirnya, Kushina menjalani program keluarga berencana. Dengan pantauan ketat dokter, akhirnya Kushina hamil. Awalnya semua berjalan baik. Naruto yang paling bersemangat tentang kehamilan Kushina. Tapi akhirnya, saat janin sudah terbentuk dan berjalan lima bulan, Kushina keguguran. Sebabnya karena Kushina kelelahan saat pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bayi bersama Naruto.

Saat itu, persis sama seperti sekarang, Naruto harus menyaksikan ibunya terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri. Hingga sebagai laki-laki Naruto mulai berjanji untuk terus menjaga ibunya. Ia tak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ia akan menomor satukan ibunya apapun yang terjadi.

Dan melihat ibunya menangis karena bentakan dirinya tempo hari, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah setelahnya. Terlebih sekarang saat dirinya lengah dan membuat ibunya sibuk diluar sana karena kesepian.

Jadi sebagai lelaki… Naruto rasa ia belum menjadi anak yang berbakti.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh cepat saat suara berat tepat berada di belakangnya. Mata peraknya mengerjap, lalu sadar bahwa dihadapannya adalah boss besar yang harus ia hormati. Maka dengan cepat Hinata membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sasuke yang saat itu ada di sebelah Hinata ikut menengok ke arah Naruto. Sahabatnya itu tampak kacau, walaupun Sasuke akui karisma seorang Uzumaki Naruto masih mampu menyaingi karisma miliknya.

"Kami menjenguk ibumu, tidak boleh?" Ujar Sasuke santai.

Naruto yang memang balas berdebat hanya melongos masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana ibunya dirawat. Ia sudah tahu hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Jadi pertanyaan kenapa mereka bisa berdua itu tak perlu lagi diminta jawabannya. Yang Naruto herankan, kenapa juga mereka berdua harus menjenguk malam-malam begini?

"Naruto," suara lirih sang ibu meredakan lamunan Naruto tentang dua orang yang sekarang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Bibir tegas itu dipaksa tersenyum. Tak mau menampakan raut lemah di depan sang ibu.

"Dimana _tou-san_ , _kaa-san_?"

Minato memang sudah pulang beberapa hari lalu. Tapi sejak kemarin ia tak bertemu ayahnya itu.

"Minato- _kun_ tadi ke sini. Terus ibu suruh pulang." Kushina tampak bersemangat walaupun bicara dengan terbatas. Selang yang menusuk dua lubang hidungnya membuat rahangnya sulit digerakan. "Ne, Hinata- _chan_. Suamiku tampan, kan?"

"I-iya, _ba-san_. Minato- _sama_ tampan." jawab Hinata hati-hati. Pasalnya ia bisa melihat Naruto meliriknya cukup tajam tadi.

"Naruto, tadi Karin ingin bicara padamu. Dia belum pulang dan menunggumu di ruangannya."

Anggukan singkat Naruto berikan sebagai jawaban pada Sasuke. Ia kembali tersenyum pada sang ibu. "Aku bertemu Karin dulu, _kaa-san_."

Kushina yang mendengar nama ponakannya itu segera cemberut. "Jangan dengarkan anak nakal itu. Ibu baik-baik saja, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Jika saja Naruto tak memiliki pengendalian diri tinggi, mungkin saja kali ini ia ingin sekali menangis. Hey, laki-laki juga punya hati. Melihat sumber kehidupanmu terbaring lemah begitu mana bisa Naruto tidak sedih.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Biar Hinata yang menjaga _ba-san_." Sasuke tentu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Pancaran biru matanya jelas sekali terlihat kosong. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan semangat lewat tatapan mata.

"Tolong jaga sebentar ibuku."

Hinata mengangguk pasti. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Kushina dengan semangat. Mendengar ibunya yang terkekeh pelan karena kehadiran Hinata membuat Naruto merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ibunya memiliki teman dan tidak kesepian lagi.

"Ayo," tepukan pelan Sasuke berikan sebagai tanda penyemangat untuk sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah sangat mengantuk. Dua hari ini ia tidak tidur dengan baik karena kerjaan kantor yang ia kerjakan cukup banyak hingga harus dibawa pulang dan dikerjakan di apartemennya. Dan juga ini sudah lewat dari jam sebelas malam.

Tepat pukul sembilan, Hinata mendapat telpon dari asisten Kushina dan mendengar kabar bahwa Kushina masuk rumah sakit. Hinata saat itu mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya Kushina termasuk orang tua enerjik yang tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit dan juga Hinata merasa tidak memiliki ikatan kerabat yang kuat hingga ia harus diberi tahu oleh asisten Kushina sendiri.

Dan saat dirinya diceritakan bahwa Kushina saat ini sendiri membuat Hinata tak tega. Saat itu memang ada Minato. Tapi pria yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto itu terduduk lemas di ruang tunggu tepat di depan kamar Kushina dirawat. Lagi-lagi Hinata bingung dengan suasana tegang yang sangat kerasa saat dirinya sampai bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang pada awalnya menegur pria tua pirang itu. Walaupun pertama kali bertemu, tapi dari cerita Kushina yang pernah Hinata dengar, Minato termasuk pria tenang yang memiliki perawakan ramah. Tapi pria yang sekarang menangis pelan itu sama sekali jauh berbeda dari perkiraan Hinata. Singkat kata, akhirnya Hinata mengerti kenapa Minato terlihat sangat sedih.

 _"…Kushina-basan terkena asma akut dan gagal ginjal."_

Semua itu diakibat karena Kushina yang selalu memiliki jadwal segudang dalam agendanya hingga kadang kelelahan dan mengakibatkan asmanya sering kali kumat. Tidak makan dengan teratur, bahkan dari aduan sang asisten kadang tidak makan sama sekali karena merasa sedih setiap makan sendiri. Kebiasaan dulu saat mengkonsumsi obat-obat yang cukup keras karena ingin hamil juga memicu wanita berambut merah itu gagal ginjal.

Hinata tentu sangat mengerti bahwa sendiri itu tidak enak. Tak ada teman berbagi, bercerita dan menjadi sandaran saat kita sedih. Gadis itu kira Kushina mempunyai kehidupan yang enak dan menjadi idaman. Tapi tak disangka ia kesepian karena suami dan anaknya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Ne, Hinata- _chan_. Kenapa melamun? Tidak mendengar cerita bibi, ya? Apa kau mengantuk?"

Teguran Kushina membuat Hinata sadar bahwa ia sudah mengabaikan Kushina yang sedari tadi bercerita. Sebenarnya tidak mengabaikan juga karena Hinata cukup menyimak tentang keinginan Kushina memiliki anak perempuan.

"Aku dengar kok, _ba-san_. Dan aku memang sedikit mengantuk." Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Jadi _ba-san_ dulu sempat keguguran?"

"Iya, padahal Naruto sudah sangat ingin memiliki adik." Wajah ayu Kushina menyendu. "Aku sudah ingin mengikuti program hamil lagi, tapi Minato dan Naruto melarang keras."

"Minato- _sama_ dan Naruto- _sama_ khawatir pada _ba-san_. Aku juga akan melarang keras jika itu membahayakan nyawa sang ibu." Dengan tulus Hinata berujar.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Jadi, aku yang tidak bisa hamil lagi ini menuntut Naruto untuk segera menikah dan memiliki anak. Setidaknya itu bisa mengobati keinginannya pada adik dulu. Tapi semakin dewasa anak itu semakin susah untuk dibilangi."

Hinata lagi-lagi terkekeh karena wajah eskpresif Kushina.

"Anak laki-laki biasanya sulit untuk diarahkan, _ba-san_. Mereka cenderung memilih jalan sendiri dan keras kepala. Menurutku sih, itu bagus karena laki-laki harus memiliki pendirian. Kalau jalan yang diambil masih benar, sang ibu wajib mendukung. Tapi jika salah, aku yakin seorang ibu akan mati-matian mengarahkan anaknya kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Pancaran mata Hinata sangat menawan saat mengatakan kata-kata penuh kebijakan itu. Walaupun tak seberapa dalam mengasuh, tapi Hinata sudah banyak belajar dari ayah dan juga ibunya dulu. Membuat Kushina menarik tulus bibirnya hingga terbentu senyuman lebar.

"Kau akan jadi ibu yang hebat, Hinata- _chan_."

Rona merah tersemat di kedua pipi Hinata. "T-terimakasih, _ba-san_."

"Ku harap kau bisa menikah dengan Naruto dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu."

.

"Ku harap kau bisa menikah dengan Naruto dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu."

Tangan Naruto berhenti di udara saat mendengar ibunya. Ia mematung di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan ibunya yang sekarang tertawa lepas karena berhasil menggoda Hinata. Sudah berapa lama dirinya sebagai anak membuat ibunya bisa tertawa begitu senangnya? Sudah lama sekali. Bahkan Naruto tak ingat itu terakhir kali kapan.

"Kau harus membahagiakan Kushina _ba-san_ , Naruto. Kau anak satu-satunya." Sasuke berbisik pelan, menepuk bahu Naruto dan berjalan pergi. Ini sudah malam dan besok ia harus ke kantor. Tadi ia sudah menitipkan Hinata pada Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto sendiri memilih duduk di ruang tunggu sebelum mengganggu acara perbincangan antar wanita itu. Memberi waktu pada sang ibu untuk bercerita dan juga memberi waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir tentang perkataan Karin sebelumnya.

 _"Ba-san dari dulu memang memiliki pernafasan yang lemah. Gagal ginjal yang dideritanya cukup parah karena ba-san tak mau berobat dengan teratur."_

Terngiang lagi nada Karin yang sinis padanya.

 _"Kau sebagai anak laki-lakinya berbuat apa saja selama ini? Oh aku lupa—" Karin melirikan matanya sinis. "Bahkan mengurus tubuhmu saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana menjaga Kushina ba-san."_

Kalau saja tak ada Sasuke yang menahan bahunya disana tadi, bisa saja Naruto menggebrak meja kerja Karin yang terbuat dari kaca.

 _"Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa membaca umur seseorang. Tapi ku peringatkan padamu untuk memaksa Kushina ba-san mengikuti pengobatan dengan teratur sebelum dirimu menyesal."_

Hati Naruto terenyuh saat melihat Karin yang memiliki sifat keras sama sepertinya nyaris menangis saat itu juga. Terlebih mendengar nada lirih dan memohon yang berbeda dari nada sinis sebelumnya.

 _"Buat ba-san sembuh, Naruto. Ia keluargaku satu-satunya."_

Bukannya Karin tak menganggap dirinya dan keluarga Namikaze lainnya itu keluarganya sendiri. Naruto mengerti bahwa maksud Karin adalah hanya ibunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Uzumaki inti selain dirinya.

Tidak pernah selama enam belas tahun terakhir ia merasa sebersalah ini. Ia pria berwatak tegas dan keras. Tak memiliki belas kasihan pada orang-orang yang ia anggap menyusahkan. Tak segan-segan menyingkirkan hal-hal yang menghalanginya. Tapi tentu Naruto sadar dirinya hanya manusia dengan perasaan yang selalu mendominasi. Dan kali ini, titik terlemahnya sedang di uji habis-habisan.

"Naruto- _sama_ ," Panggilan kecil dari sebelahnya membuat Naruto mendongak. Hinata sudah berdiri dengan dua gelas kecil yang mengepulkan asap dari atasnya. "Minum teh dulu."

Tangan Naruto terulur dan menerima gelas kecil itu. Dirasanya Hinata duduk disebelahnya dirinya, berjarak satu kursi yang terpisah.

"Bagaimana _kaa-san_?"

"Kushina- _sama_ sudah tertidur setelah selesai bercerita. Beliau bilang pernafasannya sudah membaik setelah banyak bercerita." Naruto dengar nada senang yang renyah dari Hinata. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa lega sampai tak sadar ikut tersenyum walau kecil."S-saya sudah dengar tentang keadaan Kushina- _sama_."

"Hm," sahut Naruto singkat.

"B-bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi—" rasanya Hinata sudah lama sekali tak bicara gagap didepannya. Lagipula Naruto mengerti dari nada simpati Hinata kata apa yang akan keluar berikutnya. "Bi-bisakah saya ikut merawat Kushina- _sama_?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh, menatap Hinata dalam dan mencari niatan jilatan lidah di sana. Naruto rasa ini waktu yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk masuk dan mencampuri urusan keluarganya, berubah sok pahlawan dan ujung-ujungnya mengambil hati ibunya untuk keuntungan sendiri. Ya, sifat curiga Naruto masih kuat, jadi dia hanya ingin melindungi ibunya saja.

Tapi saat mata birunya bertatapan langsung pada lensa perak keunguan itu, Naruto mendapati pancaran tulus yang sama seperti anak ingin merawat ibunya sendiri. Yang ia tahu Hinata memang yatim piatu. Tapi rasanya tatapan Hinata begitu iklas, penuh ketulusan dan kerinduan yang dalam.

"Maaf jika permintaan saya b-berlebihan tapi… saya hanya ingin merawat beliau. Karena selama ini Kushina- _sama_ selalu baik pada saya." Merasa tak ada respon, terlebih Naruto yang terus menatapnya intens, Hinata jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Buru-buru dan menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. "Ka-kalau Naruto- _sama_ t-tidak mengizin—"

"Hinata," ini mungkin pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil nama kecil Hinata secara langsung. Membuat sang empunya nama sedikit terkejut. "Menikahlah denganku."

"A-apa?"

"Mungkin kau yang paling tahu bagaimana ibuku sangat suka pada anak-anak mengingat kau selalu bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan. Dia ingin sekali memiliki cucu sendiri."

Hinata tahu ini bukan saatnya bersemu begitu. Tapi perkataan Naruto yang sedikit frontal itu membuat dirinya malu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk mengartikan arti cucu itu sendiri. Terlebih Naruto memintanya menikah tadi.

Naruto sendiri meminum teh yang tadi diberikan Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu mencerna semua ucapannya yang memang kurang logis. Tapi mungkin ini memang cara yang ampuh untuk membujuk ibunya itu menjalani pengobatan.

Ya, Naruto berencana menikah dan mengimingi Kushina dengan cucu. Lalu menyuruh ibunya itu berobat agar hidup lebih lama dan bisa memiliki cucu sendiri. Naruto akui rencana itu begitu naif dan kekanakan. Namun dia tidak memiliki jalan lain. Terlebih, ibunya sendiri memang cukup kekanakan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dirasa cukup, Naruto kembali bertanya. Matanya melirik pada Hinata yang masih diam dan tampak melamun. "Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi ibuku juga tak bisa terus begitu. Aku akan beri waktu padamu, jadi pikirkan baik-baik."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan melirik kesana-kemari.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

TBC…

Author is back.

BOOOO…. Wkwkwk

Hay, sudah lama rasanya semenjak acara ngambek author dengan para haters. Ya, maaf ya author memang memiliki mental tempe #hiks.

Karena saya sempat kehilangan plot, dan mungkin akan kehilangan lagi, wkwkw, jadi ya jika dirasa cerita mulai ngawur, author cuma bisa nyanyi : MAAFKANLAH BILA KU SELALU MEMBUATMU MARAH DAN BENCI PADAKU~ KULAKUKAN ITU SEMUA… HANYA UNTUK BUATMU BAHAGIA by tangga.

Author minta maaf jika karya saya ini membuat kalian dongkol atau apa karena cerita yang asemeleh asemeleh… but, many people want this story to be finished.

Dan saat saya membaca semua komentar dari kalian, yang saya bisa lakukan hanya menahan tangis dan mengucap terimakasih banyak.

Thanks to ALL READERS. Maaf jika gak bisa sebut satu-satu. I know you know that I love yaaaa! Wkwkw

So, sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter. Phaaay!

Salam, llychu.

* And haters, i know people just sh*t for you because nobody can beat your arrogance. But please, don't be hypocrite. Get angry because my story isn't like your expectation but you keep reading it. If you want read story like your hope, just make it by yourself. Boo!


	9. Chapter 9

"Kau sakit, Hinata?"

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata tak masuk kerja. Ia cukup keteteran untuk menjaga Kou dan juga Kushina. Karena kelelahan, lagi-lagi dirinya diberi nasihat panjang lebar oleh Sakura karena darah rendahnya kambuh. Alhasil, ia dipaksa untuk istirahat seharian hingga tak masuk kerja.

Dan saat masuk, ia cukup terkejut saat Sai menghampiri dirinya di kubikelnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan curiga dari karyawan lain yang lebih dulu datang.

"Hm… I-iya, _Sir_. Saya kurang enak badan." Jawab Hinata seadanya. Ia melihat Sai mengangguk-angguk singkat.

"Sudah mendingan? Kalau memang belum kau boleh bekerja setengah hari saja."

Sunmi, yang berada tepat disebelah Hinata merasa merinding sendiri saat melihat manajer mereka begitu perhatian. Pasalnya, Sai tidak pernah begitu perhatiaan pada karyawannya. Alasan sakit atau pusing akan mendapat cibiran keras dari bibirnya yang memang entah jujur atau memang pedas. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Sunmi mendengar tawaran makan siang bersama untuk Hinata.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Terimakasih, _sir_. Tapi saya selalu bawa bekal."

"Sayang sekali, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Tak terlalu lama setelah wajah murung, Sai menampilkan senyum andalannya. "Lain kali kau harus mau, oke?"

Bingung ingin merespon apa, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Lalu menarik nafas lega karena Sai kembali ke meja kerjanya. Tak lama, Sunmi yang sudah setengah mati penasaran akhirnya menyikut Hinata pelan.

"Katakan kau apakan si pucat itu?" ujar Sunmi berbisik.

"A-aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa dia jadi begitu? Ini luar biasa heboh di kantor bahkan melebihi si pirang _Barbie_ itu yang datang bersama _presdir_ kemarin-kemarin."

Mata Hinata melotot. Pantas saja saat ia datang beberapa orang menatapnya penuh minat. Terlebih, saat ia satu lift bersama Ino tadi, sapaannya tidak dibalas sama sekali. Hinata malah menerima dengusan kasar yang walaupun kecil masih bisa ia dengar.

Jadi dirinya sudah menjadi bahan gosip di kantor, begitu?

"Sunmi, bagaimana ini? aku tid—"

Drrt—Drrt

Ucapan Hinata terpotong saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia menyudahi obrolannya dengan Sunmi dan membuka pesan masuk pada ponselnya.

 _Hinata-chan, sekarang aku sudah boleh pulang. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku di rumah sakit yang sangat membosankan itu. Kau maukan nanti malam datang untuk makan malam bersama di rumah bibi? Datang ya, bersama Naruto saja dari kantor. Jaa ne~_

Hinata sedikit meringis membaca kalimat terkahir dari pesan yang dikirim Kushina padanya. Sejak seminggu kemarin Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia juga tidak akan bisa bersikap biasa di depan Naruto. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ia juga belum menjawab tawaran Naruto padanya. Apa dia harus menjawabnya nanti saja sekalian pergi ke undangan makan malam Kushina? Dirinya sudah memikirkan masak-masak jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto.

Pernikahan itu harus dengan cinta. Harus dengan kemauan kedua belah pihak. Bukan karena paksaan ataupun niatan lainnya. Walaupun Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang ingin menyelamatkan ibunya, tapi tetap saja ia tak tega membohongi Kushina yang sudah sangat baik pada dirinya.

Jadi, sudah Hinata putuskan ia akan menolak ajakan menikah Naruto.

Ya, ia rasa ini keputusan terbaik. Tapi kenapa… hatinya ada yang mengganjal?

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part IX : Lover and Lier

.

.

.

Hati Ino terasa terbakar saat dirinya mendengar primadona baru di perusahaan raksasa itu. Dilihat dengan mata rabun pun tentu saja Ino merasa dirinya jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia modis, cantik dan pintar. Sedangkaan Hinata? Ino rasa memakai _lipstick_ saja pasti menyangkut di giginya.

Keputusannya untuk putus dari Sai sempat ia sesali. Kehilangan salah satu _royalty_ membuat Ino harus menekan dulu keinginannya membeli tas keluaran _Hermes_ terbaru. Jika dipikir gaji karyawan macam Sai itu sedikit, itu salah besar. Sebagai ketua dari devisi penting, Sai memiliki macam-macam bonus yang membuat kantungnya tebal. Terlebih hobi pria itu yang dapat menghasilkan uang nyaris tiga kali lipat gaji Ino selama sebulan. Hobi melukis yang luar biasa.

Niatan awal Ino ingin mengait ikan paus dan melepas lumba-lumba penurut macam Sai. Tapi sialnya sang _presdir_ susah sekali untuk dibujuk rayu. Ino merasa salah memilih mangsa kali ini. Ingin kembali pada Sai juga Ino masih memiliki urat malu dibawah kulit mulusnya. Ia mau Sai yang mengejarnya lagi. Tentu saja Ino sudah menyiapkan seribu satu alasan tentang kedekatannya dengan _presdir_. Tapi sialnya, Sai tak meliriknya barang sedikit pun semenjak putus.

Malah sekarang pria pucat itu seakan tak kenal. Mengacuhkan dirinya dan terus berduaan dengan gadis kuper macam Hinata.

"Jadi pasaranmu sudah turun, Sai?" desis Ino pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Sai dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan dari ruang rapat umum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" suara tegas sang _presdir_ terdengar. Membuat Ino sontak berbalik dan terasa kikuk karena ketahuan memperhatiakn Sai dan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ada , _presdir_."

Naruto lantas kembali melangkah. Mata birunya melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata yang sedang serius mendengarkan ocehan Sai. Rapat baru saja selesai antara dirinya dan perwakilan divisi keuangan. Tapi seingat Naruto rapat kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan divisi pemasaran. Dan ia menaruh curiga pada Ino yang cukup lama berdiri di sana tadi.

Perempuan macam Ino tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ia cerdik dengan bujuk rayu yang ampuh mematikan mangsanya. Naruto akui ia cukup terlena dengan tubuh bak model miliknya. Tapi untuk masuk kedalam madu kata Ino, Naruto rasa ia lebih berpengalaman dari wanita pirang itu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul enam lewat empat puluh Naruto dan Hinata sampai dikediaman Naruto. Masih memakai pakaian kerja, mereka berdua memasuki rumah megah yang terlihat ceria dengan cat warna _peach_ dan campuran sedikit oranye.

Di depan pintu sudah ada Kushina yang duduk di kursi roda dan ditemani salah satu pelayan. Wajahnya lebih segar dan terlihat bersemangat saat melihat Hinata yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hinata!"

"Selamat malam, _ba-san_."

Basa-basi singkat dan kedua perempuan itu langsung menuju dapur. Naruto sendiri tak heran dirinya dilupakan saat ada Hinata didekat ibunya itu. Pria yang terlihat sangat maskulin dengan kulit _tan_ nya itu memilih menuju kamarnya dan mandi.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Naruto duduk sebentar di ranjangnya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini karena harus memimpin rapat dua kali. Pertama dikantornya dan kedua bersama para klien luar negrinya. Dirinya baru akan tiduran saat ketukan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar. Kalau pelayan, biasanya akan mengetuk paling banyak tiga kali dan memanggil namanya. Tapi kali ini hanya ada suara ketukan beberapa kali dan baru berhenti saat Naruto menyahut.

Dengan sedikit malas Naruto bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Di sana sudah ada Hinata yang berdiri dengan salah tingkah. Rambutnya yang tadi digerai sudah dikuncir ringan. Apron hijau yang terlipat disalah satu tangannya menjadi tanda bahwa gadis itu baru selesai memasak.

"Ada apa?" nafas _mint_ Naruto yang masih terasa segar tercium oleh Hinata. Hawa Naruto yang dingin juga sangat sejuk. Membuat Hinata lebih salah tingkah karena harus ia akui bossnya itu memang memikat.

"M-makan malam sudah siap dan _ba_ — Ma-maksudku Kushina- _sama_ menyuruh Naruto- _sama_ turun."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Naruto merasa ini kesempatan yang pas untuk dirinya dan Hinata bicara berdua. Biasanya mereka tak ada kesempatan. Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk mengajak Hinata keluar. Di kantorpun mereka jarang bertatap wajah langsung.

"Bicara apa, Naruto- _sama_?" lama menunduk akhirnya Hinata berani memandang wajah Naruto.

"Masuklah." Tubuh tegap Naruto mundur. Memberi jalan bagi Hinata untuk masuk.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata akhirnya masuk. Kamar Naruto luas, tentu saja. Ranjangnya tepat ada ditengah dengan ukuran yang menurut Hinata paling besar untuk jenisnya. Tidak ada banyak barang, hanya satu rak buku cukup besar, satu sofa, satu meja lengkap dengan kursi dan TV besar yang menggantung di dinding. Ada pintu di pojok lain sebelah kiri. Mungkin pintu kamar mandi dan pakaian Naruto mengingat tidak ada lemari disini.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa niat basa-basi.

Hinata sendiri sudah mengerti tentang jawaban apa yang sedang Naruto tagih padanya. Menarik nafas cukup panjang, Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semua hal yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa.

"Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto- _sama_ jika sudah percaya pada saya untuk membantu dalam kesehatan Kushina- _sama_." Lidah Hinata makin berat dan detak jantungnya makin berpacu. "Tapi maaf, untuk tawaran menikah saya tidak bisa."

Naruto sudah menebak itu yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis macam Hinata. Dan Naruto tak mau repot-repot mendengar alasan klasik seperti cinta, pernikahan sekali seumur hidup dan semacamnya. Memuakkan.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan berkata begitu." Suara Naruto tentu bukan dengan nada maklum, tapi dengan nada yang mengejek. "Kau dan semua ideologi pernikahan dongengmu. Memuakkan sekali."

Mencoba sabar, Hinata tak mau terpancing lagi seperti dulu. Ia pernah menghadapi mulut pedas Naruto sebelumnya. Dan ia hanya harus bersabar seperti sebelumnya juga.

"Maaf jika itu semua memuakkan," kata Hinata datar. "Dan sekarang, bisa kita ke bawah dan menyantap makan malamnya, Uzumaki- _sama_?"

Mata Hinata jelas sekali menahan segala amarahnya. Terlebih panggilan marga untuk Naruto menandakan gadis itu sudah sangat marah.

"Turunlah lebih dulu,"

Tanpa bertanya lagi Hinata segera angkat kaki dan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tanpa melihat seringai lebar yang ditunjukan tunggal Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam itu di dominasi oleh cerita panjang lebar dari Kushina. Bahkan Minato sempat was-was, takut kalau asma istrinya itu bisa saja kambuh karena Kushina terlalu banyak bicara dan tertawa.

Mereka semua yang ada di meja makan tertawa –minus Naruto- saat Kushina menceritakan Naruto saat masih kecil dulu. Malah dengan semangat Kushina memberikan foto-foto kecil Naruto yang ada diponselnya pada Hinata.

Kalau saja tak melihat betapa bahagianya sang ibu, Naruto memilih tidur di ranjangnya yang empuk sekarang juga. Ia menahan mati-matian gengsinya saat sesekali Hinata tertawa kala melihat fotonya yang tak layak menjadi konsumsi publik.

" _Kawaii_ ," gumam Hinata pelan.

" _Kawaii_ - _nee_?" pekik Kushina. "Ini Naruto waktu satu bulan. Tubuhnya termasuk kecil untuk bayi seumurannya. Itu semua karena rahimku yang sempit, Hinata- _chan_. Aku takut Naruto tak bisa tumbuh normal saat itu."

Suasan ceria tadi berubah sedikit sendu.

"Hey, kenapa jadi sedih begitu, sayang? Yang pentingkan sekarang Naruto sehat." Minato mencoba menghibur sang istri yang berubah menjadi lesu.

"Benar _ba-san_. Uzu— Naruto- _sama_ sudah tumbuh dengan baik karena _ba-san_ merawatnya dengan baik juga."

Wanita dan _mood_ - _swing_ mereka. Naruto sudah tak heran melihat ibunya sebentar sedih lalu berubah ceria lagi. Kedua wanita itu kembali bercengkrama dan sesekali terkikik.

" _Kaa-san_ , _tou_ - _san_ , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Hinata tak enak saat melihat lirikan singkat Naruto pada dirinya. Ia memandang curiga Naruto yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja, nak." Mintao tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau basa-basi begitu. Biasanya juga langsung bicara." Kali ini Kushina yang memandang heran pada Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata—" bola mata Hinata memundar saat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan nada yang aneh. "Kau setujukan memberitahu orang tuaku sekarang?"

"A-apa?"

Wajah Kushina berubah aneh karena senyum yang coba ia tahan. "Hei, ada apa ini? Kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?"

Minato hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. Sementara Hinata sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bingung, sekaligus takut bahwa prasangkanya benar. Kalau Naruto dan wajah liciknya itu akan—

"Hinata hamil anakku, dan kami berencana menikah bulan depan."

Siapapun, tolong bawa Hinata ke belahan bumi lain.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, _Sir_? Kenapa anda bicara kebohongan begitu?"

Emosi Hinata meluap-luap. Wajahnya memerah, antara kesal, marah dan juga malu secara bersamaan. Demi apapun ia masih perawan, belum tersentuh apalagi sampai hamil. Maunya Hinata ia langsung mengatakan kebenaran dan menentang rencana Naruto yang bilang mereka akan menikah bulan depan. Tapi melihat Kushina yang langsung kegirangan dan menangis terharu setelahnya, membuat Hinata tak bisa berkutik saat itu juga.

Reaksi Kushina sangat berbeda dengan ibunya saat tahu Hanabi hamil diluar nikah. Tentu saja. Kushina sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu sendiri. Sedangkan waktu itu Hanabi saja masih belasan tahun. Mengingat itu semua memancing satu bulir air mata yang sekarang mengalir di pipi Hinata. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi cengeng di depan orang macam Naruto. Namun air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat mengingat Hanabi.

"Kerjasamalah, Hyuuga. Dan jangan bermain air mata di depanku." Dalam hati sebenarnya Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Hinata tentu saja bukan perempuan satu-satunya yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menyenangi sang ibu. Banyak wanita di luar sana dengan sukarela menyandang marga sama dengannya. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa ibunya sangat menginginkan Hinata menjadi menantu. Terlebih gadis itu tak tergila-gila padanya dan akan membuat repot kedepannya.

"Tapi—" suara Hinata memberat. Ia menahan tangis mati-matian demi menjaga harga diri agar tak lagi mendapat nada merendah dari atasannya itu. "Anda membohongi Kushina- _sama_. Aku tidak hamil, terlebih tidak ada pernikahan. Bagiamana… bagiamana jika beliau kecewa?"

"Kita bisa buat keduanya. Kau hamil dan kita menikah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang susah, kan?"

"Kedua hal itu bukan main-mian!" Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menaikan nada bicaranya pada Naruto. Menggenggam tas tangannya lebih erat, Hinata beranikan untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mencengkram stir mobil kuat-kuat. "Anda tidak bisa mempermainkan kehidupan dan janji suci pada Tuhan. Kehamilan berarti ada calon kehidupan baru. Dan pernikahan sesuatu yang harus di jaga karena perjanjian suci dengan Tuhan. Saya tahu anda selalu mendapatkan apapun yang anda mau, tapi tidak dengan kebohongan begini."

Meminggirkan mobil mewah itu, jalanan yang sepi membuat kedua nafas insan itu terdengar. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama berat untuk mengambil oksigen ke dalam paru-paru mereka.

"Saya sudah menganggap Kushina- _sama_ sebagai ibu saya sendiri. Beliau baik dan tak pernah pandang bulu pada orang lain. Dan membohongi beliau sebesar ini benar-benar membuat saya terbebani."

"Jadi kau lebih tega melihat ibuku mati perlahan dengan penyakitnya begitu?" cengkraman Naruto menguat. "Kau pikir aku tega membohongi ibuku hanya untuk melihat senyum dan semangat hidup seperti yang tadi, hah?!"

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar bentakan kuat dari Naruto. Jelas sekali pengendalian diri pria pirang itu sedang tak stabil. Wajahnya yang tertimpa sinar lampu jalanan terlihat memerah dan urat sekitar wajahnya terlihat. Kalau Hinata tak salah lihat, mungkin saja Naruto sedang menahan tangis?

"Ibuku terlihat sehat karena dia cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki fisik yang lemah dari dulu." tatapan bola mata birunya melemah, ia redup dan tak sejernih biasanya. Hinata sendiri seperti melihat orang lain kali ini. Tak menyangka bossnya yang terkenal keras ternyata begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengan senyuman sang ibu.

"U-uzumaki- _sama_ …" lirih Hinata pelan. Entah keberanian darimana, dua tangan mungilnya terulur dan menarik kepala pirang itu ke bahu kecilnya.

Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia dengan gampangnya menurut dan bersandar begitu pasrah pada bahu kecil Hinata. Seakan sandaran itu mampu membuatnya lepas sebentar dari tuntutan dan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak tunggal.

"Kenapa—" bisik Naruto, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh berbohong sedangkan kedua orang tuaku boleh?"

Hinata ingin sekali bertanya apa maksudnya. Tapi ia memilih diam dan mengusap punggung lebar Naruto pelan.

"Ayahku juga sakit… dan mereka mengira aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kepergian ayahku selama ini untuk berobat ke luar negri. Jadi jelaskan padaku—"

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi tergolek lemas sekarang menarik Hinata kepangkuannya. Membuat pekikan kecil Hinata terdengar saat tangan-tangan besar Naruto menariknya dan membuatnya sekarang duduk di paha berotot itu. Kedua kaki Hinata terjulur menyamping, membuat dirinya membelakangi pintu supir.

Dengan posisi begitu membuat Naruto leluasa memeluk tubuh Hinata yang terasa sangat pas dengan ukuran ulur tangannya. Melilit tubuh itu dengan sedikit kencang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher yang tertutupi rambut indigo.

"Kenapa mereka boleh berbohong dan aku tidak?"

Hinata bingung. Posisi canggung dan juga curahan hati Naruto membuatnya benar-benar bingung untuk bertindak. Terlebih menjawab pertanyaan sensitif begitu. Kehilangan kedua orang tua memang sangat berat. Tapi melihat mereka menderita dengan berbagai penyakit tanpa bisa membuat keduanya bahagia tentu lebih membuat seorang anak terluka.

Yang bisa gadis duapuluh tiga tahun itu lakukan sekali lagi hanya mengusap punggung lebar yang terlihat gagah, namun penuh kerapuhan itu pelan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Tentu saja setelah acara canggung beberapa jam lalu terlebih hal penting yang harus ia pikirkan masak-masak membuat kerja otaknya sedikit melewati batas. Mata peraknya melirik pada jam bundar kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, sekarang sudah memasuki jam dua malam.

Kou sekarang masih berada dikediaman Sakura. Katanya Itachi dan Sasuke menginap disana. Malam ini ponakan kecilnya pasti tidur nyenyak disebelah ayahnya. Kalau Sakura, mungkin saja sahabatnya itu tidak akan tidur sampai pagi.

"Apa sih." Memikirkan yang tidak-tidak membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Sudah pikirannya berat karena Naruto dan sekarang malah melantur kehal pribadi Sakura. Hinata memang butuh tidur sekarang juga.

Tapi mau memejamkan mata serapat apapun, bayangan boss pirangnya itu terus saja mampir. Tubuh Hinata menggigil sendiri mengingat pelukan kuat dari tangan kekar Naruto. Terlebih sikap terbuka yang baru pertama kali Hinata liat dari sepasang mata biru indah Naruto. Hinata akui mata itu begitu jernih dan dalam, persis seperti lautan.

Beban sebagai anak tunggal memang cukup berat, Hinata sadar itu. Ia yang berdua bersama Hanabi saja kadang dituntut banyak hal karena menjadi kakak terlebih anak sulung. Apalagi anak semata wayang yang menjadi cerminan satu-satunya orang tua dimata orang lain.

Hinata juga sangat mengerti Naruto hanya ingin membuat ibu serta ayahnya bahagia. Itukan keinginan semua anak di dunia? Melihat kedua orang tuanya bahagia. Tapi kalau dengan kebohongan begini, bukankah semua kebahagiaan itu semu?

 _Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Hinata._

Lagi, Hinata menggigil. Kali ini karena Naruto terus memanggil nama kecilnya. Bukan marga Hyuuga dengan nada ketus dan menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Terlebih Naruto memintanya melakukan hal yang sama, memanggil nama kecilnya. Oh ayolah, itu bukan perihal yang sulit. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tak terbiasa karena belum terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Astaga aku harus tidur. Besok ada rapat."

Menyadari sudah mau pagi, Hinata buru-buru menghitung domba di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata menatap bingung pada boss besar mereka yang tiba-tiba saja pergi saat rapat tengah berlangsung. Hinata yang saat itu duduk paling ujung ikut terkejut karena suara bantingan pintu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Padahal rapat baru saja dimulai tigapuluh menit lalu, tapi Naruto sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau lihat? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto- _sama_ begitu paniknya."

Beberapa spekulasi mulai terdengar ditelinga Hinata. Karyawan yang masih menunggu keputusan dari Kakashi yang sama-sama terlihat bingung saling berbisik dan membicarakan kelakuan Naruto yang diluar kebiasaan.

"Ku dengar ini karena ibunya, Kushina- _sama_ sakit. Tadi aku sempat lihat Naruto- _sama_ membaca sesuatu di ponselnya dan langsung pergi. Mungkin saja itu kabar tentang ibunya."

Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ia beri mode _mute_. Disana sudah ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dan dua pesan dari nomor yang sama. Asisten pribadi Kushina memberitahu bahwa pagi ini Kushina kembali pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi yang sedang berusaha menenangkan para karyawan dan memberi arahan selanjutnya hanya menatap maklum Hinata yang keluar dari pintu belakang. Ia sudah mengerti bagaimana kedekatan Hinata dan Kushina.

Dengan buru-buru Hinata mengambil tasnya di ruang kerjanya. Tak mengacuhkan tatapan bertanya dari karyawan yang tak mengikuti rapat. Bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sunmi. Lalu secepat yang ia bisa menuju kebawah dan mencoba menghentikan taksi saat mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Naiklah, nona Hinata."

Itu supir pribadi keluarga uzumaki. Melirik ke kuris penumpang, Hinata bisa melihat Naruto yang menatap kosong luar jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata segera menghampiri mobil dan berniat duduk di depan saat sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Di…sini." Suara Naruto serak. Matanya menatap Hinata dengan sayu.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, Hinata buru-buru duduk di sebelah Naruto dan meminta pada supir agar mereka secepatnya sampai di rumah sakit. Selama diperjalanan tak ada suara apapun. Naruto diam dan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sedangkan Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata bisa melihat tangan Naruto yang bergetar di atas paha pria itu. Walaupun duduk diam dan tegak, tapi tangan itu menunjukkan bahwa ada sepercik ketakutan pada Naruto. Perlahan, Hinata meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut. Memberitahu bahwa sekarang Naruto tak sendiri. Ada dirinya yang sama-sama mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk ibunya, Kushina.

Merasa remasan pelan, Naruto menoleh dan melihat satu tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil milik Hinata. Dan entah dorongan darimana, ia membalas remasan itu sama lembutnya.

.

.

.

"Untungnya hanya sesak nafas." Karin berujar ringan. Namun sebentar sudah ada aura hitam yang menjalar di punggung dokter cantik itu. "Kau itu idiot atau apa, sih?! Ku bilang jaga bibi baik-baik, kuning jelek!"

Naruto sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar omelan dari sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Hinata terkagum sendiri. Kenapa semua wanita Uzumaki itu bersemangat sekali? Beberapa menit mengoceh, Karin akhirnya diam. Mata rubinya melirik tajam pada Naruto, lalu bergulir lembut pada Hinata.

"Jadi wanita cantik ini calon istrimu, Naruto? Namanya pasti Hinata, ya?"

Hinata tersentak sebentar saat Karin memanggil namanya. Tak perlu heran, pasti Kushina sudah memberitahu macam-macam pada Karin.

"Hm," jawab Naruto singkat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Ne, Hinata." Dengan sedikit kasar Karin menggeser tubuh Naruto yang menghalangi Hinata dibelakarangnya. "Sudah berapa usia kandunganmu? Kata bibi kau hamil, ya? Ya, aku sih gak kaget kalau kau pasti hamil diluar nikah."

Mata Naruto melotot, wajah Hinata memerah sempurna dan Karin yang tersenyum jahil pada keduanya. Tentu saja tidak ada janin pada perut rata Hinata. Bahkan baru seminggu lalu Hinata kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Jadi, yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanya menunduk sambil tersipu.

"Hinata tidak hamil." perkataan Naruto sukses membuat kedua wanita itu terkejut. Terlebih Karin yang mundur selangkah dan menabrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Beruntung di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Apa?! Jadi kau membohongi bibi? _Kami-sama_ , kau memang kuning idiot, ya!" Entah sudah berapa banyak kata idiot yang terlontar dari bibir merah Karin. Sekarang dokter muda itu benar-benar emosi. Bahkan urat disekitar dahinya sudah terlihat. "Bibi pasti kec—"

"Buat Hinata hamil, Karin. Secepatnya." Ujar Naruto dengan serius. Wajah maskulinnya terlihat keras dan penuh tekat. Seakan tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi permintaanya barusan. Termasuk wajah cengo milik Karin.

" _What_?!" pekik Karin tak elitnya. "Aku wanita, idiot! Yang bisa menghamili Hinata yang pria sepertimu! Kau normal tidak, sih?"

Entah sudah seperti apa wajah Hinata sekarang. Dirinya itu manusia, kenapa mereka bicara seakan-akan ia hewan ternak yang akan dikembang biakan? Malu, kesal terlebih tersinggung. Hinata tidak biasanya semarah ini.

"Cukup." Kata Hinata cukup tegas. "A-aku—" oh, gagapnya kambuh saat Naruto dan Karin memberi perhatian padanya. "B-bukankah ini terlalu p-personal untuk dibicarakan? Ma-maksudku…"

Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat melihat Hinata begitu polosnya. Umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Karin, sekitar 23 kalau ia tak salah dengar dari Kushina. Tapi kenapa wanita itu harus gugup? Ya, memang itu termasuk urusan pribadi. Tapi hei, Karin itu seorang dokter. Mau membicarakan tentang seks pun ia pasti akan menilainya lewat segi medis. Bukan 'personal' seperti yang Hinata katakan.

"Ya ampun Hinata," ujar Karin saat tawanya mereda. "Kau terlalu polos untuk _playboy_ ulung macam Naruto ini."

"Berisik, Karin." Naruto berbicara ketus. Ia muak mendengar sepupu merahnya itu yang berbicara macam-macam dan membuang waktunya. Sekarang saja ibunya sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Jadi Naruto mau tak mau harus berusaha mewujudkan kemauan ibunya itu agar mau ikut kemotrapi untuk ginjalnya.

"Oke, oke, . Jadi apa yang mau pasangan muda ini untuk aku lakukan? Ku rasa otak _Harvard_ -mu mengerti bagaimana proses kehamilan, kan? Jadi, aku hanya bisa memberi konsultasi tentang kesuburan dan beberapa pil penyubur. Sisanya—" Karin menggantungkan ucapannya. Lalu membentuk lambang _peace_ pada kedua tangannya dan mengangkat sama tinggi dengan kepala.

Mengundang dengusan keras dari Naruto dan pipi memerah dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Terlihat sekali Sasuke marah besar sekarang. Hey, dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Hinata sebagai seorang keluarga. Dan apa tadi? Sahabat sepopoknya itu bilang ingin menikahi Hinata kurang dari tiga minggu lagi? Seperti Sasuke tidak kenal saja siapa itu Naruto.

Pria itu bak rubah yang sangat lihai memperdaya kaum hawa. Sasuke memang tak baik, tapi Naruto jauh lebih dari licik. Pria _raven_ itu akui bahwa dirinya juga sering bermain wanita sebelum bertemu Sakura. Tapi ia jelas akan mengambil tanggung jawab sepenuhnya jika sudah menyangkut masalah pernikahan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa seseorang bisa berubah. Bisa sajakan Naruto memang sudah bosan menjadi _playboy_ dan bertaubat?

Tapi bukan Hinata juga.

"Apa ini, _dobe_?" cibir Sasuke ketus. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Hinata. Dan sekarang kau mau mempermainkannya?"

Lawan bicara yang duduk tenang di depannya tidak mengubris kemurkaan sang uchiha muda. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Wanginya manis namun rasanya sedikit sepat dan pahit. Teh kesukaannya yang sering Hinata buatkan saat menjadi _ahli gizi_ dadakan permintaan sang ibu.

"Kami sudah sepakat. Lagipula Hinata tidak keberatan. Ya, kan?" nada mengancam tentu saja masih bisa Sasuke rasakan walau diselipkan begitu apik lewat cara santai bicara Naruto.

Mata oniks Sasuke melesat tajam pada Hinata yang duduk tepat di depannya, di samping Naruto.

"Hinata, jelaskan padaku ada apa ini."

"Be-begini Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto- _sam_ —"

"Ehem," tiba-tiba Naruto berdehem cukup keras. Mengingatkan Hinata tentang panggilan keduanya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ … Kami akan menikah dan a-aku akan mengurus bibi Kushina."

"Jadi kau menikah hanya untuk mengurus bibi Kushina? Yang benar saja." Sasuke berubah emosi. "Kau masih bisa mengurus bibi tanpa harus menikah dengan si _dobe_ ini. Bahkan kalian belum lama mengenal."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke, bibi Kushina sangat ingin punya menantu dan... d-dan cucu."

"Menantu? Cucu? Kau tahu berapa banyak stok wanita milik Naruto? Dan ku rasa mereka tak keberatan punya anak dari—"

"Cukup Sasuke! Jangan bertindak seperti kau keluarga Hinata!"

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku memang keluarganya. Kami memiliki ikatan karena Kou. Dan kami lebih lama saling mengenal. Lagipula inikan alasan kenapa kalian bilang padaku? Hinata butuh wali, dan aku yang ada ikatan keluarga dengannya tentu berhak."

Naruto berdecih. Ia tahu bahwa akan sulit berkompromi dengan sahabat pantat ayamnya itu. Dari awal sikap Sasuke yang jarang bersikap lembut dengan wanita sudah membuat Naruto curiga bahwa keduanya memiliki sesuatu.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu, _teme_. Yang jelas aku dan Hinata akan tetap menikah." Setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari sofa apartemen Sasuke dan menggandeng Hinata untuk keluar bersamanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus kasar dan teh yang belum terteguk setetespun.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua hanya diam sampai lift membawa keduanya ke lantai 37. Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama namun berbeda lantai. Pertemuan keduanya memang permintaan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat Kou yang sekarang lebih banyak tinggal di apartemen Sasuke bersama Itachi. Dan tiba-tiba gadis mungil itu ingin berbagi pemikiran bersama Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya, jelas sekali kedua pria keras kepala itu belum bisa duduk dengan kepala dingin.

" _Teme_ sialan." Setelah sampai di ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu, Naruto mengumpat. Pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menggeram, membuat Hinata sedikit menciut di belakangnya. "Kenapa menikahimu saja seribet ini, sih?"

Hey, kenapa sekarang Hinata yang disalahkan? Semua pernikahan tentu saja sulit. Persiapan yang matang dituntut agar semua berjalan baik. Bukan semena-mena memutuskan waktu sesempit tiga puluh hari.

"K-kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" Diantara keduanya sudah mulai memiliki keterbukaan. Awalnya memang canggung, tapi lama kelamaan Hinata terbiasa bersikap semi formal terhadap Naruto. Terlebih, pria itu yang meminta padanya. "I-ini semua rencana _presdir_."

Naruto berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Tubuh gadis itu mungil, dengan tungkai tangan yang ramping dan kaki yang ramping. Tubuhnya berisi, jelas ditempat dimana pria suka. Wajahnya dewasa dengan perawakan misterius dan manis karena poni rata dan tebalnya. Matanya besar dan berwarna unik, pipinya berisi dan berwarna merah alami. Tingginya tak menjulang, namun terlihat pas dengan pelukan penuh tubuh kekar Naruto.

Dilihat-lihat, keturunan Hyuuga itu tidak buruk juga. Pantas saja ibunya tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Apalagi urusan dapur gadis itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Kau yakin ingin meneruskan rencana ini?"

Mau menolak pun tentu saja Hinata tak akan merasa lebih baik. Ia ingin berguna untuk Kushina yang selama ini sudah sangat baik padanya. Lagipula dirinya cukup dewasa untuk membina rumah tangga. Tapi dirinya tentu tidak pernah berkhayal akan melakukannya bersama pria seperti Naruto.

Dengan sedikit putus asa dan dicampuri keberanian, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau harus tahu aku bukan pria yang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Jadi persiapkan dirimu."

Naruto berbalik dan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tepat berada di ujung apartemennya. Namun sebelum itu, ia berbalik dan menatap serius pada Hinata.

"Dan jangan lupa semua perkataan Karin dan juga pil-pil yang dia berikan. Kau pasti tahu kita akan memulai darimana."

DEG—

Jantung Hinata berdegup bukan main saat kata-kata penuh makna itu mampu ia cerna. Perlahan pipinya memanas, entah karena malu atau marah. Perkataan Naruto dengan nada entengnya itu seakan menganggap semua bisa ia kendalikan lewat gerakan singkat tangannya. Bisa ia atur sedemikian rupa sesuai kemauannya.

Pernikahannya masih tiga minggu lagi. Tapi perkataan Naruto yang bilang ia sudah hamil harus segera ditutupi dengan skenario lainnya. Kata Karin, dilihat dari terakhir kali Hinata menstruasi, gadis itu akan ada dimasa subur sekitar kemarin sampai tiga hari ke depan. Hinata juga tak terlalu mengerti, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menerima sejumlah pil untuk meningkatkan kesuburannya.

Seks.

Tubuh Hinata merinding sendiri saat membayangkan itu. Tentu saja Naruto pasti sangat lihai di ranjang. Tapi Hinata bahkan tak mengerti apapun. Menonton film roman saja ia akan mempercepat bagian untuk delapan belas tahun keatas. Sebenarnya Karin sudah menyarankan untuk penyuntikan sperma langsung pada sel telurnya. Hinata lupa namanya. Tapi Naruto menolak karena itu akan merepotkan.

Bukankah proses itu mengharuskan Naruto untuk memancing spermanya keluar dengan cara paksa? Belum lagi mengurus segala suratnya. Menyusahkan. Lebih baik langsung saja. Dengan cara yang alamiah. Sebagai penikmat _one night stand_ Naruto tidak akan keberatan.

Berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia ingin hamil tanpa melewati proses apapun. Tidak dengan alami dan tidak dengan bantuan dokter. Hinata tidak suka dokter. Tidak suka jarum suntik. Tidak. _Big no_ untuk rumah sakit.

Tapi jika Hinata sudah senekat ini… haruskah dia mundur sekarang?

 _"…aku bukan pria yang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah…"_

Terngiang lagi ucapan Naruto barusan ditelinganya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Walaupun tidak ada cinta, tapi tentu kasih sayang tulus antar anak dan ibu lebih penting. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu ke depannya akan bagaimana.

Melihat Naruto yang begitu menyayangi ibunya bisa menjadi bukti pria pirang itu juga memiliki hati, kan?

.

.

.

TBC…

Iya, dua chapter. Ah, jangan seneng gitulah, biasa aja. Wkwkwkwk

Kenapa saya publish dua? Karena saya akan kembali hibernasi, wakakakaka

Enggak kok, hehe. Author is back. But still, will be updating in random time.

So, jangan ada kata-kata, update lama lah, apalah-apalah.

Udah liat jugakan summarynya diubah? Udah ada warningnya juga kan? Jadi, yg baca dan masih ngeluh, You are just… *sigh

So, So, So, sampai jumpai di next chapter. Oh, ya! Ya nunggu lemon karena ini rated M, I should say sorry, because next chapter still mystery. wakakaka


	10. Chapter 10

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?"

Hinata tersentak oleh teguran Naruto yang menyindirnya. Handuk yang setengah lembab ditangannya kembali ia remas, gugup. Di kepalanya terus berputar pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!_

Ia bingung setengah mati sekarang. Tubuhnya yang memanas juga tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Padahal ia baru saja mandi dan memakai pakaian cukup tipis. Kemeja Naruto tentu tak sehangat _sweater_ rajutan miliknya. AC mahal yang menyala menerpa kulit kakinya yang hanya tertutupi seperempatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Jika di ingat-ingat, Hinata tak makan apapun yang salah atau membuatnya alergi. Hanya semangkuk ramen tidak akan membakar tubuhnya dan membuat ia nyaris berkeringat disaat terpaan angin AC begitu kentara, kan?

"Kau sudah minum pilnya?" ujar Naruto lagi. Pria itu sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah dengan _smartphone_ ditangannya.

"S-sudah." Cicit Hinata pelan. Masih tak beranjak dari depan pintu kamar mandi tamu yang tepat berada disamping ruang tengah.

Leher Naruto menoleh ke samping, ke arah Hinata yang sekarang berdiri bak anak TK yang menunggu dijemput orang tuanya. Memakai kemeja hitam besar miliknya, Naruto tak tahu Hinata akan tampil semenggoda itu. Rambutnya di ikat tinggi, Naruto tebak gadis itu tidak keramas. Kulitnya terlihat segar. Wajahnya polos, memerah lembut. Dan sekarang, Naruto sadar obat perangsang yang Karin berikan bersama pil kesuburan dan vitamin miliknya sudah mulai bekerja.

Naruto sadar nafas Hinata sudah mulai memberat. Itu kentara saat tak sengaja Naruto dengar tarikan nafas panjang dari gadis itu. Yang berarti gadis itu sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya.

"Duduk di sini."

Mendengar nada perintah, Hinata dengan ragu mulai berpindah dari tempat berdirinya dan duduk disamping Naruto. Memberi jarak yang cukup aman, menurutnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi padamu," dari ekor matanya, Hinata bisa melihat wajah tegas Naruto yang menunjukan keseriusan tinggi. "Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku serius."

"Kalau begitu duduk dipangkuanku."

DEG— debaran Hinata kembali menggila saat mendengar perkataan santai dari Naruto. Memang seharusnya ia tak perlu kaget lagi dengan semua ini. Tentu saja Naruto sudah pengalaman. Bahkan Hinata rasa tak ada yang istimewa dari hal yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Disebelahnya Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil. Entah kenapa menurutnya ini cukup menarik. Kali ini mungkin mempermainkan gadis polos macam Hinata akan menjadi pengalaman baru baginya. Wanita-wanita yang tidur dengannya rata-rata memiliki gairah sama besar dengan dirinya –tanpa perangsang tentu saja-.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata menaruh handuk disampingnya dan mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar, tapi juga mendamba disaat yang sama. Saat sudah dihadapan Naruto, yang saat ini duduk santai dengan kaus hitam dan celana _sport_ panjangnya, Hinata bingung harus bagaimana. Sampai tarikan tangan besar Naruto membuat dirinya jatuh dan terduduk dengan kurang nyaman dipaha berotot pria kuning itu.

Hinata merasa kakinya dituntun oleh tangan Naruto untuk terbuka, dan reflek ia mengikuti belaian agak kasar tangan besar itu dan membuka lebar kakinya. Melipatnya sedemikian rupa hingga sekarang ia mengangkang dan duduk tepat di pusat tubuh Naruto.

Hinata memang tak pernah melakukan seks, tapi tentu ia tahu bagian tubuh Naruto yang sekarang menekan langsung pusat tubuhnya. Rasanya geli dan seperti terserang listrik ringan. Apalagi ia tak memakai apapun kecuali celana dalam hitamnya.

Wajahnya yang sekarang memerah sempurna terus ia tundukan. Kedua tangan mungilnya ia tumpu ke belakang sofa tempat Naruto menyander, agar dadanya tak bertubrukan langsung dengan dada Naruto. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa mencium wangi khas dari Hinata. Walaupun bercampur dengan sabun yang juga dipakaianya, tapi tentu wangi Hinata lebih kuat. Dan harus Naruto akui wanginya cukup membuatnya menggila.

Nafas keduanya mulai memburu dikejar nafsu. Entah dosis berapa yang diberi Karin pada mereka berdua.

"Tatap aku," suara Naruto memberat, membuatnya serak dan menggetarkan kembali tubuh Hinata. Perlahan, mata dengan warna yang sangat kontras itu saling memandang. Memunculkan degupan tak sengaja antara keduanya.

Bibir merah Hinata sedikit terbuka, dan itu tak sengaja tertangkap lensa biru milik Naruto. Rasa-rasanya ini pertama kalinya Naruto tak bermain langsung dan _to the point_. Biasanya ia akan berciuman ganas dengan pasangannya, tapi rasanya sekarang Naruto ingin mengulur waktu lebih untuk merasa setiap _inchi_ tubuh perawan Hinata.

Bukannya Naruto tak pernah memerawani seorang gadis. Tapi tentu mereka hanya berniat dengan uang. Dan entah kenapa, melihat wajah ragu namun penuh tekad milik Hinata merasa Naruto harus membayar lebih untuk gadis ini. Bisakah mengganti kasih sayang ibunya dengan keperawanan milik Hinata menjadi setara?

Perlahan, tangan Naruto yang sekarang berada di pinggang Hinata naik. Satu mendorong punggung Hinata dan satunya lagi menangkup pipi gembil itu. Keduanya melenguh saat gesekan merea makin intim, dan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Hinata meremas sofa yang menjadi tumpuan tangannya. Aliran listrik pada tubuhnya menguat, bahkan makin tak terkendali saat Naruto melumat cukup kasar bibirnya. Ia bingung , dan hanya membalas seadanya.

"Emh—" sedikit nyeri saat tangan Naruto yang tadi meraba di punggungnya kembali ke pinggang dan meremasnya. Membuat tubuh Hinata melejit dan tak sengaja menekan tubuh keduanya. Sekarang kedua tangan Naruto turun, menelusup pelan menuju bokong sintal milik Hinata. Decakan halus terdengar saat ciuman mereka makin basah, makin dalam yang tentu di dominasi oleh Naruto. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka melenguh saat tangan Naruto sengaja menekan tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya.

Saat pasokan udara mulai menipis, Hinata yang lebih dulu memundurkan tubuhnya. Menarik tangannya dan sengaja mendorong pelan tubuhnya lewat tumpuan di bahu tegap milik Naruto.

"Kita pindah ke kamar."

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part X : Be one.

.

 **Warning! This is part of 18+!**

Lampu kamar sengaja Naruto matikan. Cahaya hanya terpusat pada bias sinar rembulan dari jendela besar kamar Naruto yang sengaja dibuka tirainya. Dan entah mengapa, rasanya lebih intim dan menarik. Dengan gerakan yang santai Naruto membuka kaos dan celananya. Menyisakan celana dalam bermerk miliknya.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kasur berseprai hitam dengan garis oranye. Di atasnya sudah ada Hinata yang sedang terlentang pasrah dengan mata tertutup rapat. Naruto merangkak, mengukung tubuh Hinata dibawah tubuhnya. Sampai lidah panasnya bermain halus dileher Hinata, mata gadis itu masih tertutup.

"Santai saja," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Memancing gadis itu untuk turut bermain dengan dirinya. "Lakukan sesuai dengan nalurimu."

Naruto mendapati respon alami dari tubuh Hinata sangat menggoda. Pekikan dan desahan tertahan itu tak berlebihan, tak dibuat-buat. Gerakan menggeliyat tubuh mungil itu juga membuat Naruto gemas karena begitu polos. Seakan Naruto adalah pria jahat yang memberikan racun ternikmat pada gadis tak tahu apa-apa macam Hinata.

Dari Hinata sendiri juga tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menahan desahan yang menurutnya menggelikan. Seakan dirinya sangat menikmati setiap belaian Naruto pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya yang sudah mulai membengkak karena terus digigit mulai terasa kebas. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah memekik terlalu keras saat tangan Naruto bermain di dada dan juga lekuk pinggangnya.

"Eng-engh!" hisapan kuat pada tulang selangkanya menimbulkan sensasi yang lumayan perih. Tapi itu terlupakan saat Naruto mulai mengecupi bagian teratas dadanya yang sedikit mencuat dari dalam bra. Kedua tangan Hinata reflek mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Ada apa?" nada ketidaksukaan jelas terasa saat permainannya diganggu. Dan Hinata harus menelan ludahnya gugup saat Naruto memandang tajam dirinya.

"P-pelan-pelan…" bisik Hinata gugup.

Naruto memutar matanya sebentar. Lalu kembali mengesplorasi tubuh Hinata. Dibuka kemeja besar itu sekali tarik dari atas. Seakan tak mau repot dengan deretan kancing yang masih tertutup rapi. Pemandangan tubuh Hinata cukup membuat Naruto menyeringai halus.

Dadanya sesuai dengan tebakan Naruto, _cup D_. Terlihat bulat dan penuh. Dan itu terbukti saat Naruto membuka bra Hinata dengan begitu lihainya. Perut wanita itu rata dan sedikit berbentuk. Lekukan pinggangnya menggoda dengan tonjolan tulang pinggul yang lebar. Pahanya terlihat kenyal, namun rasanya sangat penuh dan kencang. Jadi, kemana saja Hinata hingga tidak memanfaatkan tubuhnya itu?

"Kau lumayan juga," Naruto kembali berujar setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan tubuh Hinata.

Sedangkan yang dipuji malah menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Naruto.

"Kau suka _foreplay_? Atau langsung saja? Ku rasa Karin memberiku dosis tinggi hingga begini terangsangnya."

Wajah Hinata makin memerah saat obrolan ditengah kegiatan mereka begitu memalukan. Setidaknya bagi Hinata.

"A-aku…" serak, dan Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sepertinya Naruto mengerti dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Percuma juga menanyai gadis perawan seperti Hinata. Jujur saja, dia sudah benar-benar sesak dibawah sana. Terlepas dari obat perangsang Karin, mungkin Naruto merasa penasaran bagaimana wajah Hinata saat sampai pada puncaknya. Maka tanpa melanjutkan _foreplay_ yang baru sesaat ia lakukan, Naruto sudah melucuti pakaian yang tersisa ditubuhnya.

Hinata menutup matanya erat saat tak sengaja melirik Naruto yang sekarang telanjang bulat. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, Naruto memang memiliki kualitas tinggi sebagai lelaki sejati. Desiran darahnya makin menguat saat merasa Naruto menarik pertahanan tubuh terakhirnya. Hingga kini mereka sama-sama telanjang bulat.

"Ku mulai,"

Hinata sama sekali tak merespon dan terus menutup rapat matanya. Biasanya Naruto cepat bosan jika pasangannya begitu pasif. Tapi sekarang masa bodoh, miliknya terus tegang dan harus segera dipuaskan. Naruto membuka lebar kaki Hinata, mengaitkannya dan melingkarkannya dipinggang miliknya. Mengocok pelan miliknya, Naruto mengarahkan penisnya dilubang milik Hinata.

"A-Auw!" Tentu saja rasanya sakit dan sempit. Hinata tak menyangka akan seperih ini. "Sa-sakit! I-ini perih sekali!"

"T-tahan," Naruto menggila, merasa sesak luar biasa karena pijitan kuat dari otot vagian Hinata. Ia mendiami sebentar saat sudah setengahnya masuk, lalu menoleh dan memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang menahan sakit dan juga tangis. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai hingga kusut. Bibirnya digigit kuat, bahkan nyaris berdarah.

Salah satu tangan Naruto menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata, mengusap dagunya dan mencium pinggiran bibir Hinata. Setelah gigitan Hinata lepas, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Kali ini lebih lembut dan tak semenuntut pertama kalinya. Saat dirasa Hinata mulai tenang, pelan-pelan Naruto menarik pinggulnya hingga miliknya kembali keluar. Dan dalam satu sentakan melesakan cepat hingga menembus selaput perawan Hinata.

Sekarang status gadis Hinata terganti menjadi wanita. Entah kenapa terselip rasa penyesalan saat semua sudah terlanjur basah.

"Emmph!" pekikan Hinata tertahan oleh ciuman Naruto. Denyutan dipusat tubuhnya masih terasa walaupun tidak sesakit awalnya. Perlahan, Naruto mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan dan konstan. Ia suka yang liar, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih melambung saat dilakukan dengan pelan.

"Ugh—" Naruto tak mengelak bahwa ini luar biasa nikmat. Sedikit berbeda saat ia memerawani gadis lain. Tingkah Hinata yang pasrah dan tak banyak menuntut membuat Naruto merasa harus hati-hati. Padahal ini bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, bersaman dengan desahan masing-masing yang sudah tak ditahan. Hinata sendiri sudah tak tahu harus menahan suaranya bagaimana lagi. Ia lebih lega saat mengeluarkan semua rasa yang dirinya terima lewat suara. Walaupun ia merasa ini memalukan, tapi entah kenapa ia menikmatinya. Tubuhnya seakan sangat mendamba setiap perlakuan Naruto padanya.

Mereka terus bergulat dalam kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Walaupun semua terkendali dibawah kehendak Naruto, keduanya terlihat saling memuaskan diri masing-masing.

"A-ahn!" Hinata merasa tubuhnya siap melebur saat itu juga. Gelombang yang menggelitik bagian perutnya mulai terasa lebih hebat. Bahkan geraman Naruto yang tepat terdengar disamping telinganya makin keras.

Keduanya memekik bersamaan saat gelombang besar itu menggetarkan tubuh masing-masing. Rasanya penuh dan basah. Geli dan pusing, namun menagih. Nafas keduanya naik dan turun dengan cepat. Hinata merasa lega saat Naruto berguling ke samping tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya menghirup udara lebih bebas dari sebelumnya.

Mata Hinata sedikit-sedikit menutup. Ia tak mengantuk, tapi lebih nyaman jika memejamkan mata. Sampai dorongan pelan dari sampingnya membuat dirinya kembali membuka mata. Ia dipaksa tengkurap. Lalu Naruto yang entah kapan sudah ada di atas dirinya memaksa Hinata untuk menungging. Ini memalukan, tapi belum sempat Hinata bersuara, Naruto sudah menyelanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini sudah selesai, kan?"

.

.

.

"Kau kurang tidur ya?"

Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Hinata yang lesuh. Lingkaran matanya menebal, bahkan belakangan Hinata sering sekali tidur-tidur ayam jika berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tentu saja Sakura tak akan keberatan kasurnya menjadi alas tidur sejenak sahabatnya itu. Lama pun tak apa. Tapi ini jelas mencurigakan.

Wanita merah jambu itu takut jika darah rendah Hinata kumat lagi.

"Ya, begitulah Sakura." Dipaksakan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak itu untuk tersenyum. Ini weekend, dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen miliknya untuk sekedar membersihkan beberapa debu yang sudah hinggap di sana. Seminggu ini dia tidak pulang, ia menginap di apartemen Naruto. Selain menjaga Kou yang sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi, tentu ritual memiliki momongan terus Hinata lakukan.

Hey, itu terdengar menggelikan. Tapi Hinata harus akui Naruto benar-benar penggila seks sejati. Dalam seminggu, mereka sudah melakukannya sebanyak empat kali. Maksud empat kali pun belum dihitung jumlah ronde yang terus Naruto ulang. Hinata merasa dirinya hanya seonggok boneka pemuas seks belaka.

Hinata tahu sudah terlambat untuk mengemis dan menangis masalah penyesalan. Jika meminta mundur sekarang, setelahnya Hinata pasti akan menyesal karena tak bisa membahagiakan Kushina. Tapi kalau begini, bukankah ia seakan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang dengan sok tegarnya rela memberikan masa depannya hanya untuk sebuah senyuman dari wanita yang telah ia anggap ibu?

"Kau banyak melamun. Ada masalah apa lagi? Kou baik-baik saja, kan? Apartemen barumu tak nyaman atau bagaimana?" mata hijau cerah Sakura menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya itu. "Ceritakan padaku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk berbagi, kan?"

Hinata bimbang. Ingin sekali menceritakan semua rencana konyol dirinya bersama Naruto. Tapi Naruto melarangnya. Bahkan orang yang tahu ia akan menikah dua minggu lagi hanya Sasuke dan keluarga Naruto. Rencananya, undangan akan disebar lima hari sebelum acara. Padahal Hinata sudah meminta untuk acara sederhan saja. Tapi tentu Kushina menolak dengan keras.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Aku akan menceritakannya jika memang itu sudah diperlukan."

Walaupun Hinata tersenyum, Sakura tahu ada satu dua hal besar yang coba ditutupi. Tapi kalau Hinata tidak ingin bercerita, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa.

"Baiklah, kau memang selalu begini." Keduanya tersenyum, merasa saling mengerti satu sama lain. "Kau akan kemana setelah ini? Ke apartemen Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Ya, tadi Sasuke bilang Itachi akan ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Jadi aku harus mengambil Kou."

"Bersamaku saja. Aku juga mau ke rumah sakit kota untuk mengambil peralatan dan obat-obatan."

"Apa searah?"

"Hm, aku lewat apartemen Sasuke, kok."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan ibu?"

Helaan nafas terdengar berat dari hidung bangir Karin. Dokter muda itu membenahi sebentar kacamatanya yang melorot, lalu kembali membaca dengan teliti laporan kesehatan sang bibi.

"Karena bibi sudah mau _check up_ teratur, sekarang pernafasannya sudah lebih membaik. Tapi ginjalnya masih harus terus diawasi. Aku takut ada kista atau semacamnya. Ibumu benar-benar keras kepala jika aku menyuruhnya untuk periksa lebih lanjut."

Mendengar betapa keras kepalanya sang ibu, tentu saja tidak membuat Naruto kaget. Syukur-syukur sekarang Kushina sudah rajin untuk minum obat dan menyisipkan agenda untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Ini semua karena niat hidupnya jauh lebih tinggi sejak ia membuat skenario tentang kehamilan Hinata.

"Jadi ibuku harus melakukan apa lagi untuk dikatakan aman?"

"Bujuk bibi untuk ke spesalis penyakit organ dalam. Jika hasilnya sudah keluar, ku rasa kita bisa mencari donor ginjal untuk bibi jika itu diperlukan."

Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui apapun itu saran Karin. Ia tahu bahwa Karin juga akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk ibunya.

"Karin," Panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau ayahku sakit?"

Naruto sudah sering membaca raut penuh topeng rekan bisnisnya. Dari yang memang berniat baik sampai selicik iblis. Jadi, membaca wajah terkejut Karin bukan hal sulit bagi dirinya. Terlebih, respon yang diberikan sepupu bar-barnya itu saat gugup sangat bisa ditebak.

"Jawablah. Aku sudah tahu bahwa selama ini ayah keluar negri untuk pengobatannya."

Lagi, Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Satu dari beberapa tingkah yang menandakan wanita cantik itu gugup.

"I-itu… Aku tidak terlalu paham. Tapi dari yang ku dengar, paman Minato memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Itu bisa jadi keturunan, gangguan saat dikandungan atau juga karena pola hidup yang kurang sehat. Ya, seperti itu."

Naruto merasa semua ini lucu. Ibunya yang super hiperaktif itu memiliki masalah pada pernafasannya. Ayahnya yang rutin olahraga dan suka makanan sehat memiliki masalah pada jantungnya. Sedangkan dirinya yang jarang makan, suka merokok dan minum minuman keras merasa dirinya sehat-sehat saja. Ya, jika masalah _drop_ dan pusing karena kurang tidur itu tidak dihitung.

"Hey, Naruto. Bagaimana dirimu dan Hinata? Ini sudah mau seminggu lebih, kan?"

Benar juga, ini sudah seminggu dan Karin bilang jika mereka melakukannya dengan benar dan waktu yang tepat, Hinata akan cepat hamil. Lagipula mereka melakukannya cukup banyak.

Mengingat itu membuat Naruto merinding sendiri. Jika diingat memang dirinya yang selalu memulai. Dirinya yang selalu mengendalikan dan mendominasi. Sedangkan Hinata akan menurut, walaupu kadang mengeluarkan protes halus saat Naruto mulai liar dan menuntut terlalu banyak.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu ketagihan. Hinata itu pasif, sangat malah. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa pengalaman baru dengan terus bertindak menjadi penguasa. Ia akan merasa bangga jika melirik Hinata yang begitu pasrah dibawah kukungannya. Walaupun diliputi dengan ekspresi meragu dan juga malu, Naruto tahu kadang Hinata juga menikmatinya.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata untuk kau periksa. Mungkin lusa, karena aku besok sibuk."

"Ya, terserahmu." Ujar Karin dengan nada menyindir. Ia cukup jengah dengan sifat _workaholic_ Naruto. Karena sifat itukan sampai anak tunggal itu tak tahu kedua orang tuanya sakit?

"Aku pergi dulu. Kabari aku apapun perkembangan ibu. Dan jika kau tahu tentang ayahku, segera hubungi aku."

Karin hanya mengangguk, lalu melambai malas pada Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Dari awal Hinata sudah curiga tentang Sai yang berusaha dekat dengannya. Pria itu kaku dan ketus, kadang juga bicara dengan realita yang cukup menyakitkan. Jadi ini aneh saat Sai mencoba terus akrab dengannya. Hinata sendiri berusaha untuk terus menjauh, sebisa mungkin menghindari apapaun itu usaha Sai untuk terus dekat dengannya.

Seperti sekarang saja. Ia dipaksa ikut menemani Sai makan siang hanya untuk pembicaraan lebih lanjut tentang laporan yang harus diselesaikan seminggu lagi. Padahal Naruto sudah mengiriminya pesan agar ke rumah sakit dan menemui Karin untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Ma-maaf, sir. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Jadi, bisa Sunmi saja yang menemani Anda?"

Wajah Sai itu datar, dan Hinata hanya mengernyit saat wajah itu berubah menjadi raut khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit parah, Hinata?" ujar Sai dengan nada panik. "Kau memang terlihat kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, ini bukan karena kerjaan yang ku berikan terlalu banyak padamu, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Sama sekali tidak, sir. S-saya hanya cek rutin untuk d-darah rendah."

Sai tahu bahwa Hinata hanya beralasan. Wajah bulat itu jelas sekali tak pandai untuk berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta karyawan lain. Kau hati-hati."

Setelahnya Hinata pamit dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sai. Takut-takut jam makan siang habis dan ia tak mau lagi menjadi gunjingan karena mendapat keringanan dan membuat karyawan lain iri. Ia enggan menjadi anak bawang.

Sedangkan Sai masih berdiri dan mengamati tubuh Hinata menjauh darinya. Dirasa Hinata sudah jauh, Sai mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Menggeser beberapa kali layar sentuh itu dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Hallo, _ji-san_. Hinata sudah pergi. Dia bilang ingin ke rumah sakit."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan cari tahu lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

TBC…

See you in the next chap!

*Saya sangat menghargai semua saran maupun kritikan positif dari kalian semua. Tenang saja, selama itu masih dalam kadar wajar dan bisa diterima logika, saya akan sangat mempergunakan semuanya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Dan maaf jika idenya jadi melantur kesana-kemari, namanya juga author labils. Wkwkwk~

Terimakasih dan salam llychu :*


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata mengernyit, ia cukup pusing karena baru terlelap dua jam yang lalu. Ditambah tubuhnya cukup linu di beberapa bagian. Bergerak saja sudah membuatnya meringis cukup kuat dan membangunkan Naruto yang terlelap disebelahnya.

Iris biru itu perlahan terlihat. Suara gesekan kasur yang khas terdengar saat Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sedang meraih jam yang berbunyi nyaring di nakas sebelahnya. Naruto memang memiliki kebiasaan membunyikan jam bulat digital itu tepat pukul empat subuh.

Hanya waktu subuh Naruto memiliki waktu untuk berolahraga sejenak, selelah apapun dirinya. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk sekedar bangkit dari kasur. Mengingat malam kemarin ia cukup 'berolahraga' dengan Hinata.

Setelah mematikan sumber keributan dipagi buta itu, Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat menyadari Naruto sudah bangun dan menatapnya.

"M-maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" ditariknya selimut hingga perbatasan dada. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto menyeringai singkat. Jadi, untuk apa Hinata menutup tubuhnya saat Naruto sudah cukup hafal lekuk tubuh wanita itu?

"Tidak." jawab Naruto.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, sampai Hinata teringat ucapan Karin bahwa dirinya masih belum hamil. Ya, setelah siang tadi memeriksakan diri, Hinata dinyatakan negatif. Walaupun Hinata hanya menyerahkan urinnya karena waktu istirahat siangnya tak banyak, tapi surat resmi yang Karin berikan padanya lewat foto menunjukan bahwa ia negatif.

Dan karena hal itu lagi-lagi Hinata harus terjebak bersama Naruto di ranjang pria itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk melakukan serangkaian proses untuk hamil lewat penyuntikan sprema langsung pada indung telurnya. Bukankah katanya itu lebih efektif dan cepat? Tapi karena ketakutannya pada jarum suntik dan juga Naruto yang tidak mau repot, lagi-lagi mereka memilih jalan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan keram pada perutnya bawahnya. Rasanya persis seperti hari pertama ia mendapat tamu bulanan. Seperti diremas dan juga sedikit perih. Apa ia _mens_? Tapi bukankah baru tiga minggu lalu ia mendapat tamu bulanan?

Menyadari raut wajah Hinata yang berubah, Naruto mengernyit. Apa semalam ia terlalu kasar hingga Hinata terlihat menahan sakit begitu?

Dilihatnya Hinata terduduk, lalu melirik kedalam selimut.

"N-Naruto-s- _sama_ … A-aku… D-darah…"

Dalam sekejap Naruto duduk dan menyibak selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mata Naruto membulat saat mendapat bulatan merah di dekat paha Hinata. Sprei kasurnya yang sekarang berwarna putih tulang membuat warna merah darah itu jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Hinata sendiri hanya menggeleng kaku dan menahan tangisnya. Ia bingung sekaligus takut.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan menghubungi Karin." Dengan segera Naruto menutupi kembali tubuh Hinata dan memungut celananya. Lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas tempat tidurnya.

Sudah tiga kali dan Karin belum juga mengangkat telpon dari Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto bisa mendengar isakan Hinata yang dicoba ditahan wanita itu. Sampai ke empat kalinya Naruto baru bisa mendengar sumpah serapahan Karin yang mengomel karena dihubungi subuh-subuh.

"Karin! Datang ke apartemenku sekarang! Hinata tiba-tiba pendarahan!"

"…"

"Mana ku tahu! Cepat datang saja!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Karin menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu ia tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat _shock_ dan juga takut. Sekarang mereka ada di kamar tamu apartemen Naruto. Hinata juga sudah berpakaian walaupun hanya selapis kemeja kebesaran milik Naruto.

"A-apa? A-aku kenapa, K-Karin- _san_? Apa aku sakit?" suara Hinata serak, mungkin karena menahan tangis dan juga tak siap dengan vonis yang akan dia dengar. Melihat Karin yang tersenyum lebar setelah itu membuat Hinata mengernyit.

"Kau sehat. Hanya saja mungkin Naruto yang tak sehat, tak waras."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto yang menunggu diluar segera masuk dan mencecar Karin yang mengatainya sembarangan.

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu." Ketus Naruto. "Jelaskan saja ada apa dengannya."

"Calon ayah jangan sering marah-marah. Itu tak bagus untuk perkembangan janinnya. Dan lagi, kau itu pengikut BDSM, ya?"

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama menegang. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara Karin yang terkekeh pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Mungkin urin Hinata yang diberikan padaku saat itu tertukar dengan milik orang lain saat ada di lab. Aku yakin sekali bahwa kemarin siang hasilnya negatif. Tapi dari yang aku lihat, Hinata mungkin pendarahan ringan karena permainan kalian semalam."

"Apa?" kali ini Hinata yang bersuara. Sedikit tak menghiraukan ledekan Karin tentang kata _permainan_.

"Aku juga kurang yakin, sih." Jelas Karin dan mengedikan bahunya singkat. "Kita bisa memeriksanya lebih lanjut pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumah sakit bersamaku sekarang, Hinata? Kebetulan aku ada _shift_ pagi ini."

Hinata yang masih berada disetengah kesadarannya hanya mengangguk singkat. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke arah tautan tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya masih sedikit asing saat Karin menyebutnya sebagai calon ayah.

Seharusnya tak ada rasa lebih kecuali lega karena jika perkataaan Karin benar, dirinya sekarang memiliki senjata ampuh untuk membuat sang ibu berobat.

Tapi kenapa ada rasa asing yang menggelitik?

.

.

.

Tidak perduli wajahnya yang tanpa _make up_ , baju tidur yang masih dipakai dan juga keributan yang dibuat karena berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, Kushina tetap saja melajukan tubuhnya untuk mencari kamar inap Hinata. Kalau saja suaminya tak menahan tangan serta mengomelinya pelan, mungkin sekarang Kushina sudah berlari bak orang kesetanan.

"Dimana, Minato _-kun_! Dimana kamar Hinata?!" Sadar ia tidak tahu kamar mana yang menjadi kamar inap Hinata, Kushina tiba-tiba berhenti. "Hey, jawab aku!"

Minato sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ajaib istrinya itu.

"Tadikan sudah ku bilang berhenti dulu di resepsionis. Kau saja yang tidak sabaran." Melihat Kushina cemberut, membuat Minato terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, aku telpon Naruto sebentar."

Kushina mengangguk antusias. Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Minato berbicara pada anak mata sewayang mereka. Sekitar semenit Kushina harus menunggu Naruto mengangkat telponnya. Setelah selesai, Minato segera menarik tangan istrinya lembut.

"Jadi dimana kamar inap Hinata?"

Pria dengan surai kuning panjangnya itu hanya tersenyum dan terus menuntun sang istri untuk mengikutinya. Kalau diberi tahu, mungkin Kushina akan kembali berlari lagi. Dan bisa saja asmanya kambuh, kan?

Mereka berdua berhenti tak lama setelah berbelok di pertigaan lorong rumah sakit. Disana ada papan nama Uzumaki. Kelas VVIP memang memberikan nama ruang khusus sesuai dengan marga orang yang menempatinya.

"Hinata!" Membuka pintu dengan kasar, Kushina langsung histeris mendapati Hinata berdiri dekat jendela dengan tiang _infuse_ disebelahnya. Hinata sendiri terlonjak kaget saat suara nyaring Kushina terdengar olehnya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kushina segera memeluk Hinata erat.

" _B_ - _ba-san_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Cucuku bagaimana? Baik-baik juga, kan? Tidak ada yang serius, kan? Apa yang kau ras—"

" _Kaa-san_ , kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

Dari arah pintu Naruto berdiri, menatap malas pada sang ibu yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah murka. Dan tanpa babibu lagi segera menjewer telinga Naruto dengan satu tarikan keras.

"Hey, bodoh! Tahan nafsumu, Naru! Siapa bilang kau boleh membahayakan cucuku, hah?!" dan omelan panjang Kushina berikan pada Naruto. Dalam hati Naruto merutuk. Lagi-lagi mulut ember Karin berhasil mengompori ibunya yang memang mudah meledak jika menyangkut hal yang disayanginya.

Pria pirang lain yang sudah sering menyaksikan kehebohan itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum maklum. Tanpa mau mengurusi karena takut terkena imbasnya, Minato memilih menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela dengan wajah kikuknya.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?"

Degupan jantung Hinata lebih terasa saat menatap wajah pria paruh baya yang sekarang tersenyum hangat padanya. Wajahnya memang tak terlalu mirip Naruto, karena menurut Hinata Naruto lebih memiliki perawakan wajah seperti ibunya. Tapi warna kulit, rambut pirang yang cerah serta mata birunya sangat mirip. Bahkan Hinata membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditatap dengan begitu lembut lewat mata biru milik Naruto.

"B-baik, _ji-san_." Jawab Hinata sedikit kaku. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa berbicara langsung dengan pebisnis handal yang terkenal di Jepang, Namikaze Minato.

"Kalau cucuku bagaimana?" tanya Minato lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ceria.

Semburat merah terlampir di pipi Hinata yang sedikit memucat. Entah kenapa, Hinata sendiri masih belum percaya bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar berbadan dua.

"K-Karin bilang a-aku hanya pendarahan ringan dan j-ja-janinnya baik-baik saja."

Lagi, Minato tersenyum lembut. "Baguslah. Kau harus lebih hati-hati, ya. Beritahu aku jika anak nakal itu lagi-lagi memaksamu. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu ikut tersenyum bersama Minato.

" _Kaa-san_! Ini rumah sakit! Jangan buat keributan terus! Lagipula Hinata dan bayinya baik-baik saja."

Minato serta Hinata menoleh pada kedua orang yang masih saling bersiteru. Kushina yang mulai mengingat tujuan awalnya datang segera melepas jewerannya dan segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Benarkan kau dan cucuku baik-baik saja, Hinata? Tidak ada yang serius, kan?"

"Tidak, _ba-san_. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Yokkata, nee_!" pekik Kushina girang. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Ini cucu pertamaku, _dattebane_!"

"B- _ba-san_ dan _ji-san_ juga harus selalu sehat."

Diam sejenak, Minato serta Kushina saling melempar pandangan. Sedangkan Naruto mulai maju, lalu merangkul pinggang Hinata pelan tanpa peduli pada sang empunya yang berjengit kaget.

"Kalian dengar, kan? Jika _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sakit, bagaimana mau melihat anakku?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Kushina yakin. "Aku akan mengikuti semua kata Karin jika bisa membuatku tetap sehat dan bertemu cucu-cucuku nanti! Benarkan Minato?"

Lagi, Minato tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

Fugaku tak pernah percaya bahwa nama pada undangan berwarna ungu lembut itu menampilkan marga yang selama ini paling ia tak sukai. Hyuuga. Hyuuga tersisa yang selama ini Fugaku diamkan ternyata cukup berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang Hinata bersanding dengan Naruto? Pemuda kaya raya yang berbahaya di dunia bisnis?

Apa ini semacam aksi balas dendam Hinata padanya? Bisa saja Hinata menaruh dendam, lalu mencoba menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha rakasasa miliknya lewat wewenang Naruto, kan?

"Brengsek!" bunyi pecahan gelas yang sengaja dilempar Fugaku membuat Mikoto yang sedang bergelut di dapur segera menghampiri ruang kerja sang suami yang memang tak terlalu jauh letaknya dengan dapur.

" _Anata_ , ada apa?"

Mikoto tahu bahwa mendekati suaminya yang sedang marah merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Maka dengan menjaga jarak, Mikoto menunggu jawaban Fugaku.

"Hyuuga brengsek! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal macam itu?!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mikoto menegang. Apa Fugaku sudah tahu perihal Hinata yang menjaga Kou?

"A- _anata_ , se-sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa lagi dengan H-Hyuuga?"

Fugaku berdiri, lalu menginjak serpihan beling dengan sepatu mahalnya. Berjalan melewati Mikoto begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun. Mikoto sendiri panik. Ia takut sang suami kembali mengusik keluarga Hyuuga, lebih tepatnya Hinata. Sampai sebuah undangan yang tergeletak dilantai menarik perhatian Mikoto.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan… Hyuuga Hinata?"

.

.

.

"Cantik sekali," ujar Kushina dengan wajah berbinar. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berdiri anggun di depan banyak kaca dengan baju pengantinnya. Baju terusan putih dengan motif sederhana yang bergantung hingga tumitnya itu mungkin saja termasuk jajaran gaun termurah di toko itu. Tapi Kushina merasa gaun itu terlihat mewah jika Hinata yang memakai.

Dari awal Hinata memang sudah jatuh hati dengan gaun yang terdapat paling pojok dirak khusus gaun pengantin. Banyak gaun lain yang lebah mewah dan mungkin saja jauh lebih mahal, tapi Hinata lebih suka yang sederhana dan terlihat feminim tanpa unsur kemewahan berlebih.

"Kau suka, Hinata?" Kushina bertanya dengan semangat.

Jika saja Kushina lebih memperhatikan air wajah Hinata, mungkin saja wanita berambut merah itu bisa menyadari bahwa wajah bulat telur itu sedikit sendu. Menjadi pengantin merupakan salah satu agenda kehidupan cinta Hinata yang pernah dikatai dongeng memuakan oleh Naruto. Apalagi ada calon buah hatinya yang bergelut manja diperutnya.

Rasanya sangat berbeda dari yang pernah Hinata ekspetasikan. Ini semua keterpaksaan. Hanya cerita bualan Naruto yang mengatas namakan kesehatan kedua orang tuanya. Mata bulan Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar tepat di depannya. Lalu melirik pada Kushina yang terus mengoceh ini dan itu dengan penuh semangat.

" _Ba-san_ ," lirihan Hinata menghentikan ocehan Kushina.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Terimakasih dan sehatlah selalu."

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata indah Hinata. Mengundang lengan Kushina untuk melingkar ringan di bahu Hinata.

"Aku yang berterimakasih, Hinata. Karena bisa menjadikan aku seorang nenek dan juga menjadikan Naruto seorang ayah." Bisik Kushina. "Jadilah ibu yang hebat dan istri yang kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Naruto untukku."

Di belakang mereka, Naruto dengan _tuxedo_ putihnya berdiri tegak. Memandang ke arah dua wanita yang masih berpelukan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Bolehkah… sekarang Naruto merasa lega?

Ia sudah bisa mewujudkan kemauan ibunya. Memiliki istri sesuai dengan kriteria menantu idaman versi ibunya dan juga memberikan cucu. Terlebih, berita besar bahwa sang ibu sudah mau melakukan perobatan ini dan itu serta rehat dari dunia sosialitanya demi menjalani pengobatan. Sang ayahpun sudah bisa dibilang lebih terjaga sejak kepergiannya kemarin dalam pengobatan jantungnya.

Dunia serasa bisa berputar di telapak tangan Naruto. Dan saat mata perak itu bertubrukan dengan mata biru miliknya, Naruto sadar bahwa porosnya ada pada wanita itu. Wanita yang bisa merebut perhatian Naruto selain ibunya.

"Aku setelah ini ada _meeting_ penting, _kaa-san_. Jadi bisa cepat _fitting_ bajunya?"

Kushina melepas pelukannya dan melotot horor. "Pernikahanmu sedikit lagi! Berhenti bekerja atau ibu tutup perusahaanmu!"

Sedangkan yang diancam hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Lalu ibu tega melihat cucu ibu kelaparan?"

"Tidak!" seru Kushina cepat. "Kau ini bicara jangan sembarangan!"

Jadi, tadi yang bilang ingin menutup perusahaan itu tidak sembarangan begitu?

Lagi, Naruto memutar matanya jengah. "Lupakan _meeting_. Tapi apa _kaa-san_ tega melihat Hinata kelelahan karena terus berdiri dan gunta-ganti pakaian berat itu?"

Satu potong gaun pernikahan biasanya memiliki bobot yang tidak ringan. Selain bentuknya yang sederhana, Hinata juga sudah mengira baju yang ia pilih akan lebih ringan dari empat gaun lain yang tadi sudah ia coba.

"Oh, benar! Ya ampun maaf ya, Hinata- _chan_. Aku jadi keseruan sendiri. Ayo istirahat dulu!"

"A-aku tid—"

"Hinata, istirahat. Makan siang lalu minum vitaminmu. Aku sudah menaruh makanan dan tas kecil berisi vitaminmu."

"I-iya." Hinata bingung, dan ia akui ia cukup tersanjung atas perhatian Naruto padanya. Walaupun masih terkesan kaku dan dingin, tapi rasanya ia sudah seperti suami dan istri sungguhan.

"Ehm, calon pengantin baru." Goda Kushina.

" _Kaa-san_ juga makan dan minum obatnya. Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Jika orang yang baru melihat Naruto, maka kesan pertama adalah sosok pria tampan yang cuek dan juga jutek. Perawakannya tinggi dan maskulin, persis seperti pria dingin yang angkuh. Tapi dari sikap yang ia tunjukan untuk ibunya, Hinata hanya bisa mengaguminya dalam hati.

Ia pernah dengar jika ingin melihat seberapa pria bisa menghargai dan mencintai wanita, maka lihatlah seperti apa ia menghargai dan mencintai ibunya.

Dan dari yang Hinata lihat, bukankah Naruto termasuk anak yang mencurahkan kasih sayangnya utuh pada wanita yang ia rasa penting dalam hidupnya? Itu manis sekali.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo makan dulu, Hinata."

"A-ah, ya _ba-san_."

.

.

.

Barang bawaan Hinata tak banyak. Hanya tiga koper besar berisi bajunya dan baju Kou, serta dua tas jinjing yang lumayan besar juga berisi perawatan tubuhnya dan peralatan milik Kou. Hari ini, tepat tiga hari sebelum pernikahannya, Hinata sudah pindah ke apartemen milik Naruto.

Ini semua atas usul dari Kushina, yang tentu mendapat dukungan penuh dari Minato serta Naruto sendiri. Alasannya, agar Hinata tak kelelahan atau sebagainya. Membuat lagi-lagi Hinata tak bisa berkutik dan menurut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hinata terlalu lemah untuk mengajukan pendapatnya sendiri. Ada rasa risih, tentu saja. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tertohok ucapan Naruto yang bilang ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Dan Hinata juga tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Ia sudah bilang akan membantu dengan utuh, penuh. Dan lagi, mundurpun sekarang ada hal besar yang harus ia jaga. Tentu saja cabang bayinya yang masih berumur dua minggu itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berbadan dua secepat ini. Walaupun memalukan, tapi Hinata masih ingat betul sentuhan Naruto pertama kalinya tiga minggu lalu. Sentuhan yang tak bisa dibilang kasar namun tak lembut juga. Yang sekarang terwujud dengan janin diperutnya.

Kabar tentang pernikahannya dengan orang setenar Naruto tentu saja menjadi perbincangan besar. Sejak undangan tersebar, Hinata tak berani menampakkan dirinya lagi dikantor. Ia sudah berhenti. Bukannya mau memanfaatkan, tapi Naruto bilang biaya kebutuhan Hinata akan ia tanggung. Kalau Kou, Sasuke yang akan mengurus Kou mulai sekarang. Tentu hanya dalam bentuk finansial. Masalah keseharian tentu saja masih Hinata atau satu _baby sitter_ yang sengaja Sasuke pekerjakan untuk membantu Hinata.

Orang-orang terdekat Hinata seperti Kiba, Sunmi, dan tentu juga Kakashi tak luput dari keterkejutan. Bahkan Kakashi sengaja ikut Naruto pulang untuk melihat Hinata yang ada di apartemen pria pirang itu. Meminta penjelasan dari Naruto sendiri tentu membuang waktu. Jelas sekali Kakashi mengenal sekali bagaimana bossnya itu.

"Barangmu sudah semua?" dari arah pintu Naruto melongok.

"Sudah."

Lalu Naruto berlalu, mungkin saja kembali ke kamarnya. Hey, tentu mereka tak sekamar. Itu akan sangat canggung terlebih tak ada alasan yang terlalu kuat mereka harus berbagi satu ranjang. Kecuali tentang satu hal yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

Hinata akan berpura-pura satu kamar jika hanya ada orang lain yang datang. Terutama Kushina. Kamar tamu itu lumayan besar, walaupun tak sebesar kamar utama milik Naruto. Apartemen mewah milik Naruto memiliki empat kamar. Satu miliknya, satu milik Naruto, satu lagi dijadikan ruang kerja dan yang lain menjadi kamar tamu lain.

Ukuran ranjang setiap kamar sama, hanya mungkin kualitasnya yang sedikit berbeda. Hinata rasa ranjang yang sekarang ia duduki tak sekenyal milik Naruto. Bicara soal ranjang, Hinata jadi berpikir sudah berapa banyak wanita yang Naruto bawa kesana? Apa dirinya sudah menjadi kesekian?

Naruto mungkin menyayangi ibunya. Namun sikapnya kepada wanita lain bisa dibilang tak terpuji. Atau, para wanitanya saja yang melemparkan diri dengan mudahnya? Tentu saja seekor kucing tak akan menolak diberi ikan, sekalipun ikan asin.

Dengan pelan Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bukan lagi seorang perawan. Ia sudah menjadi wanita, terlebih calon ibu. Pengorbanan yang dia berikan tak main-main. Kehidupannya sebagai wanita dipertaruhkan. Tentu saja menjadi pengantin, menikah, lalu menjadi ibu merupakan masa depan yang paling Hinata idamkan. Tapi dari semua mimpi yang Hinata rancang, tidak ada kepura-puraan disana. Dan entah kenapa, walaupun Hinata sendiri merasa ini semua salah, ia tetap merasa bahagia karena akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Suara nyaring dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Wanita manis itu merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu melihat nama Kiba disana.

"Hallo, Kiba _-kun_."

 _"Hai, Hinata."_ sapa Kiba diseberang sana.

"Ada apa? Kau sedang diluar ya? Sepertinya ramai sekali."

 _"Aku ada di kedai sake dekat minimarket. Sejak kau tidak bekerja aku jadi sering menghabiskan waktu di sini."_ Diam sejenak, Hinata hanya bisa mendengar suara bising dari ponselnya. _"Kau… benar akan menikah?"_

Suara Kiba berubah sendu. Begitupun raut wajah Hinata. "Ya…"

 _"Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersama si playboy itu."_ Kekehan ringan terdengar dari Kiba. Tentu saja masih dengan nada lesunya. _"Aku terlambat, ya?"_

Hinata tercekat. Tentu saja ia merasa janggal, dan menyangka mungkin semua perhatian yang diberikan Kiba padanya terselip maksud tertentu. Tapi kemarin ia hanya fokus pada Kou, dan menutup semua akses asmara pada pria manapun. Dan sekarang, Hinata tak menyangka membuat pemuda baik seperti Kiba yang biasa berbicara dengan semangat menjadi lesu begini.

"K-Kiba _-kun_ …" Diam sejenak, sampai terdengar hembusan nafas dari Kiba.

 _"Kau sudah tahu, ya? Apa aku terlalu mudah untuk ditebak? Hahaha,"_ garing, tentu saja tawa Kiba terdengar garing. _"Mungkin ini terlalu pasaran dan gombal untukmu, tapi Hinata… Aku bahagia jika kaupun begitu. Jika kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu dengan Naruto, maka berbahagialah. Aku mendukungmu, mendoakanmu. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat dan berani dalam bertindak. Tapi… ya sudahlah."_

"K-Kiba _-kun_ …" Satu tetes air mata meluncur mulus dipipi Hinata. "Kau j-juga, berbahagialah. Terimakasih untuk s-semua –hiks- kau pria baik. Sangat baik. Terimakasih Kiba _-kun_ , _arigatou_."

 _"Bilang padaku jika si playboy itu menyakitimu, oke?"_

Hinata mengangguk tanpa perduli Kiba yang tak melihatnya, lalu menggumam pelan.

 _"Hey, jangan menangis terus. Harusnya aku yang menangis tahu."_

"Hm…"

 _"Yasudah, mungkin kau ingin istirahat sekarang. Aku tutup dulu ya? Hey sudah berhenti menangis. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu, kok."_

Terdengar tawa renyah dari Kiba. Kali ini lebih tulus dan terdengar… lega?

.

.

.

Naruto tak menyangka hal yang ia anggap menyusahkan akan segera dilaluinya kurang dari satu jam lagi. Pernikahannya sudah di depan mata. Ia sudah memakai jas putih yang kemarin ia pilih. Di saku jasnya ada satu potongan bunga mawar merah.

Rambutnya yang kemarin sudah lumayan panjang dipotong sedikit dan dirapikan. Semua poni di sisir kebelakang dan diberi gel rambut. Membuat penampilan Naruto kali ini rapi dan luar biasa tampan. Walaupun menyusahkan, tapi tetap saja ini pernikahannya. Mau dikata apa seorang Uzumaki Naruto kalah tampan di pestanya sendiri?

"Hey, tampan." seruan menggoda dari arah pintu masuk membuat Naruto berbalik. Disana ada ibunya dengan gaun warna merah lembut yang sangat serasi dengan rambutnya. Perlahan, Kushina melangkah mendekati anak satu-satunya yang menjulang tinggi dengan jas yang membuatnya berlipat kali lebih tampan dari biasanya.

" _Tou-san_ mana, _kaa-san_?"

"Sedang mengobrol dengan Jiraya- _jiisan_." Jawab Kushina. Lalu tangan rampingnya mengusap lembut pipi bergaris tiga itu, turun kebahu tegap Naruto dan berakhir di dada sang anak. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melahirkan Naruto. Menimangnya dan bermain bersama. Tapi sekarang, anak lelakinya sudah besar dan akan menjadi calon ayah.

"Kenapa menangis?" Naruto membelai lembut pipi ibunya yang dialiri air mata. "Maskara _kaa-san_ nanti luntur."

Kushina terkekeh sejenak, lalu menatap dalam mata biru kesukaanya itu. "Kau bahagia, sayang?"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menarik senyum tulus setelah sekian lama. "Apa _kaa-san_ bahagia?"

"Tentu. Apa yang harus ku keluhkan lagi saat semua sudah ku miliki? Ayahmu, dirimu, keluarga, dan sekarang ada Hinata serta calon cucuku. Aku akan menjadi pendosa jika tak bersyukur dan bahagia." Tangis Kushina makin deras. Mungkin saja kali ini Kushina tak perduli sama sekali tentang penampilannya. Waktu penuh emosi seperti ini bersama Naruto sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

"Berbahagialah, _kaa-san_. Itu impian setiap anak. Melihat orang tuanya bahagia, maka dengan sendirinya anak akan berbahagia. Selama ini aku memang salah selalu mementingkan urusanku tanpa merawat _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ dengan baik." Naruto memeluk ibunya lembut. "Berbahagialah dan ku mohon selalu sehat."

.

.

.

TBC…

Ini sudah update. Hehe

Hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Jadi, bagi yang suka saya sangat berterimakasih sudah terus mendukung author labil ini :*. Bagi semua _nameline_ yang gak bisa aku cebutin atu-atu, maacih :*

Dan jika tidak saya juga berterimasih karena sudah menyempatkan baca serta memberi kritik. Kritik loh ya, bukan caci maki. Wkwk. Yang caci maki, aku mah diemin aja. Hehe

Kali ini ada beberapa kata dari author :

 ** _So, apa konflik selanjutnya setelah sakit-sakit ini, thor?_**

Yap, masih ada satu dua konflik ringan, sih. Sebagai bocoran, tentang keluarga Uchiha dan juga perasaan Naruto kepada Hinata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku sih rencananya mau masukin neji, tapi mau dipikirin dulu gimana caranya. Secara aku sudah menggambarkan Hinata sendirian di jepang, kan? Masih inget, kan? enggak? Yasudah T.T

 ** _Bagaimana chara yang lain? Seperti Kiba, Kakashi, Ino, Sai?_**

Ya, dichap ini Kiba sudah selesai. Gak terima? Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri. Wkwk. Kalau kakashi sendiri hanya figuran yg kebetulan dapat plot banyak di awal cerita. Ino dan sai? Nantilah ya kalau inget. Hahaha

 ** _Apa alurnya gak kecepatan? Tiba-tiba hamil, nikah terus bla..bla..bla.. lagi Hinata mau-mau aja dan bla..bla..bla.. gak masuk akal deh dan bla..bla..bla.._**

Hey~ it's magic, you know~

Tuhkan author nyanyi lagi, wkwk. Nyontek kata spons kuning sih, semua bisa kalian lakukan di IMAJINASI~ toh ya gak ada yg dirugikan jika saya buat tuh alur maju, mundur, atau maju-mundur cantik sekalian, haha Paling kalau ada yang bilang 'saya rugi waktu baca ff lo thor', sumpah rasanya mau salto di antara awan-awan kenyal terus terbang berputar di galaksi bimasakti dan bla..bla..bla..

 ** _Thor, kadang plotnya sedikit gak nyambung. Arah ceritanya sedikit tak teratur dan waktunya timeless bgt._**

Ya, saya akui itu benar adanya. Ini mungkin karena saya ngetiknya diwaktu lain-lain. Maksudnya, saya ngetik plot ini hari ini, tapi selanjutnya besok atau gimana. Saya akui kesalahan yang ini, dan saya… MAAFKANLAH BILA KU SEL— #dichidori.

 ** _Terus thor—_**

Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu, wkwk

Salam LLYCHU~


	12. Chapter 12

Dengan gugup Hinata meremas pelan lengan Kakashi dan berdiri di depan pintu gereja yang belum terbuka. Ya, Kakashi akan mengantar Hinata menuju altar. Menjadi wali sementaranya mengingat Kakashi lumayan dekat dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi kejutan tak terduga bahwa sang ayah ada ditengah-tengah tamu undangan lainnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya masih berhubungan dengan Hinata. Bisa saja cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan mengetahui Kou dengan kecurigaannya. Tidak, Sasuke lebih baik berdiri berdampingan dengan Sakura yang sekarang menitikan air mata harunya. Wanita _pinky_ itu sempat marah karena Hinata tidak bercerita apapun tentang pernikahnnya.

Sepasang pintu besar itu terbuka. Menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras dan seketika itu juga keadaan gereja menjadi hening. Di ujung sana, Hinata melihat Naruto berdiri tegak dengan pendeta. Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Tangannya gemetar, dan Kakashi sadar itu.

"Rileks saja. Kalian serasi, kok." Dengan lembut Kakashi meremas tangan Hinata yang ada dilengannya. Lalu mulai berjalan mengiringi Hinata dengan langkah pelan.

Semua tamu undangan menatap Hinata dengan berbagai pandangan. Rata-rata mereka semua penasaran sekaligus iri dengan Hinata. Kiba, yang kebetulan berdiri di kursi ketiga terbelakang tersenyum lebar. Memberi semangat pada cinta sepihaknya itu dengan ikhlas. Lalu ada Sunmi, yang juga tersenyum lebar. Acara pemberkatan memang hanya ada orang-orang terpenting saja. Dan mungkin karyawan lain akan datang pada saat resepsi nanti malam.

Barisan kedua terdepan sebelah kiri ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Mata Sakura sedikit merah karena menangis terus. Lalu disebelah kanan ada Shizune dan anak-anak panti lainnya. Hinata lega karena Kou sekarang ada di gendongan Shizune. Menyamarkan dari pandangan Fugaku yang Hinata tahu terus menatapnya tajam.

Dibarisan paling depan ada Kushina serta Minato. Jiraya, Tsunade dan Karin juga. Mereka tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Suara Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata bahwa sekarang ia sudah sampai tepat di depan altar. "Ku serahkan calon istrimu yang cantik ini, Naruto."

Tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya melingkar dilengan Kakashi berpindah. Naruto menggenggamnya lembut dan penuh. Lalu perlahan, Hinata menaiki dua anak tangga menuju altar.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XII : Naruto & Hinata

"Baiklah, semua…"

Suara pendeta terdengar. Menyebutkan beberapa ayat dalam kita suci dan memberi beberapa arahan pada Hinata serta Naruto. Sekarang ini Hinata benar-benar berdebar. Telapat tangannya yang terlindung sarung tipis berkeringat. Jauh berbeda dengan tangan Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan ekspresinya masih terlihat terkendali.

"Saya bersedia." Dalam dan penuh keyakinan. Dengan keadaan begini Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Naruto. Gestur pria itu sangat meyakinkan. Seakan-akan semua memang hal yang sangat mudah dilalui.

Hingga sekarang giliran Hinata menjawab. Remasan pada tangannya menandakan Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar dua kata darinya. Maka dengan tarikan nafas dalam doa singkatnya, Hinata berujar.

"Saya bersedia."

.

 _Berkati pernikahan ini Tuhan, aku tulus meminta padamu._

.

"Baiklah, silahkan bertukar cincin."

Naruto melepas genggamannya. Lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sekotak kecil berwarna biru tua lalu membukanya. Disana sudah ada dua cincin yang terlihat serasi. Naruto mengambil cincin yang berukuran kecil, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Hinata.

Lalu sekarang Hinata yang menyematkan cincin emas putih itu di jari manis Naruto. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah. Bahkan ada siulan dari Jiraya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik tengkuk Hinata dan mencium keningnya. Mengundang tepuk tangan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan belum seleSai keterkejutan Hinata, lumatan pelan dari Naruto pada bibirnya lagi-lagi membuat Hinata bingung.

Semua akting yang Naruto lakukan benar-benar total. Dan Hinata tak terlalu sanggup untuk mengimbanginya.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan yang melelahkan sudah terlewati. Hampir empat jam penuh Hinata harus berdiri dan menyambut tamu undangan yang lebih banyak dari pihak Naruto. Hinata tak mengundang banyak orang. Bahkan tidak tiga persen dari ribuan tamu undangan yang datang.

Kebanyakan dari rekan bisnis Naruto. Dan Hinata tahu pasti ada Fugaku disana. Untungnya tak ada masalah. Pria dengan raut wajah keras itu hanya berbincang singkat dengan Naruto dan tak berbicara apapun padanya. Sedikitpun. Itu juga berlaku pada Ino yang tadi malam tampil maksimal. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Ino sama sekali tak memberi selamat padanya. Dan Hinata rasa tadi ia sempat melihat Ino berbicara dengan Sai.

"Wajahmu pucat, pasti kelelahan."

Di ruang ganti pengantin wanita hanya ada dirinya, Sakura dan juga penata rias yang membantunya membersihkan _make up_ yang lumayan tebal pada wajahnya.

"Sedikit," Hinata memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sedikit apanya! Kau itu sedang hamil dan menderita darah rendah! Bahkan kalau tidak ku paksa kau tidak akan makankan tadi?!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi Sakura tentang keadaan tubuhnya yang ingin remuk itu. Setelah seleSai, Hinata menyuruh penata riasnya untuk keluar. Ia bisa mengganti baju sendiri, lagipula ada Sakura yang bisa membantunya.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi masih kadar pusing saja, kok. Mungkin setelah makan malam lagi dan tidur aku sudah baikan."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Benar, kau harus makan lagi dan minum vitaminmu itu. Kau tidak mau ada apa-apa dengan anakmu, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja ia ingin anaknya sehat. Ia akan sangat merasa bersalah jika anaknya mengalami sesuatu karena keteledorannya. Di depan cermin besar itu Hinata bisa melihat Sakura berdiri dibelakangnya. Tersenyum lembut lalu membantunya membuka segala jepit rambut yang menghias dikepalanya.

"Ne, Hinata. Aku sudah dengar dari Sasuke tentangmu dan Naruto. Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar baik atau terlalu bodoh. Tapi ku yakin semua keputusanmu sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik. Terlebih janin yang ada dikandunganmu." Sakura berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau harus bahagia. Jangan selalu merelakan kebahagiaanmu. Kau pantas untuk bahagia, Hinata."

Air mata Hinata mengalir begitu saja. Merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura.

"T-terimkasih, Sakura."

"Dan jangan sungkan meminta bantuan padaku atau Sasuke. Kami selalu mendukungmu."

Lagi Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata!"

Buru-buru Hinata menghapus airmatanya saat suara Kushina yang kelewat semangat itu terdengar. Dan benar saja. Kushina sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar sejak pagi tadi.

"Selamat malam, _ba-san_."

"Oh, Sakura, ya? Selamat malam." Sapa Kushina balik.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _ba-san_. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menungguku. Aku pulang, Hinata."

Sakura membungkuk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo Hinata, kita juga pulang. Naruto dan yang lain sudah menunggu di parkiran."

"Baik, _ba-san_."

"Mou, Hinata- _chan_!" Alis rata Kushina tertukik, memasang wajah bak orang merajuk. "Aku ini sekarang ibumu juga. Jadi panggil _kaa-san_ , oke?"

"B-baik, _k-kaa-san_." Sudah lama rasanya ada seorang wanita yang bisa ia panggil seperti itu. Hinata nyaris saja menangis lagi kalau tidak mendengar Kushina yang mengajaknya pulang. Rasanya ia cengeng sekali hari ini.

.

.

.

Udara kamar mandi yang lembab membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil. Mungkin sudah nyaris setengah jam ia ada dikamar mandi Naruto. Ya, sekarang, dengan keadaan basah sehabis mandi dan hanya tertutupi handuk, Hinata berdiri dengan bingung di dalam kamar mandi besar milik Naruto.

Ia tak menyangka yang dikatakan pulang itu benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Bukan ke apartemen Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tak membawa baju ganti. Di kamar pun tak ada orang. Mungkin Naruto sedang dibawah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

Mau meminjam baju tapi bingung bagaimana caranya. Tak mungkinkan dia keluar hanya dengan lembaran handuk yang tak menutupi setengah dari badannya?

"Kau masih di dalam?" suara Naruto menyentak lamunan Hinata.

Wanita hamil itu buru-buru menaikan lagi handuk yang tadi sempat ia pinjam pada Naruto. Dan bodohnya ia baru sadar seharusnya ia juga meminjam baju sekalian.

"Y-ya, aku di dalam." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. Mungkin efek kedinginan dan juga kelelahan.

"Masih lama? Aku juga mau mandi." Suara Naruto terdengar sedikit jauh karena pria itu sekarang duduk disalah satu sofa dan membuka kancing baju kemejanya.

"I-itu…" iris biru Naruto melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit. Kepala Hinata menyembul, masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. "Bo-boleh aku minta t-tolong?"

"Apa?"

"B-bisa pinjam baju? Aku tidak bawa."

Alis pirang Naruto menukik. Jadi Hinata lama di dalam kamar mandi hanya masalah baju? Ya ampun. Bahkan jika wanita itu mau teliti sedikit, hanya perlu menggeser pintu kaca yang ada didalam dan Hinata bisa menemukan tumpukan dan gantungan baju Naruto.

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku yang ada di pintu kaca. Disana ada kaus dan celana panjang. Tapi ku rasa ukuranku terlalu besar untukmu. Dan lagi—" Naruto berdiri, menghampiri Hinata yang masih menyembulkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya pakaian dalam wanita."

Bruk!

Pintu terbanting dengan cukup keras. Membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Ia mendengus geli mendapat respon lucu dari Hinata. Hey, dia tidak sedang menggoda. Hanya bicara apa adanya. Jika Hinata membongkar lemari pakaian dalamnya, paling hanya ada celana dalam dan _boxer_ yang didominasi dengan _merk_ sama seperti milik _Justin Bieber_.

"Pakai saja yang ada. Besok ku minta _kaa-san_ membelikanmu pakaian. Cepatlah, badanku sudah lengket."

Setelah itu Naruto kembali duduk di sofa. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan ia ingin segera mandi lalu tidur. Menunggu sekitar lima menit lebih, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mungil Hinata yang terbalut kaus hitam bertuliskan _New York_ terlihat. Kaus itu seperti daster jika dikenakan oleh Hinata.

Naruto ingat baju itu ia beli saat berlibur ke _New York_ bersama teman-teman kuliahnya. Sekitar tujuh tahun lalu. Semenjak pindah ke apartemen Naruto memang jarang membongkar lemari di kamar aslinya lagi dan memilah baju lama. Mungkin jika sekarang baju itu ia kenakan, akan sangat ketat. Tapi Hinata seakan tenggelam memakainya.

"S-sudah."

Satu tarikan dibibirnya menciptakan seringai. Naruto yakin sekali Hinata tidak memakai apapun dibalik kaus yang memang cukup tebal itu. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, tapi _asset_ Hinata masih bisa ia pamerkan dengan rasa bangga.

"Hm." Naruto berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hinata sudah naik ke atas kasur Naruto. "Istirahatlah. Mungkin kita disini dua sampai tiga hari. Kau tahu sendiri _kaa-san_ bagaimana."

Mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Naruto segera masuk untuk menghilangkan sisa keringat ditubuh atletisnya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri memilih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang masih setia melingkar di lehernya. Setelah cukup kering, ia beranjak ke tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sisir. Lalu menyisir rambutnya yang nyaris menyentuh pangkal pinggangnya.

Mata kelabunya sudah sangat berat. Ingin sekali tidur dan beristirahat. Maka setelah seleSai menyisir rambut panjangnya, Hinata kembali ke kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Lenguhan lega terdengar kecil dari cela bibirnya. Ini memang berlebihan, tapi rasanya Hinata sangat merindukan kasur empuknya.

Perlahan mata Hinata tertutup, dan tak menunggu sampai lima menit wanita manis itu sudah terlelap. Suara pintu yang terbuka tak mengusik sama sekali. Disana Naruto sudah terlihat segar dengan celana panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apapun terlihat mengkilap karena tetesan air dari rambutnya.

"Lelah sekali," melihat Hinata yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Naruto menggumam pelan. Ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Hinata.

Menengok kesebalah, Naruto bisa melihat punggung kecil Hinata yang tak tertutupi selimut. Punggung itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Kecil dan siap retak jika disenggol sedikit saja. Baru kali ini Naruto merasa yang kecil itu tak selalu lemah. Buktinya, Hinata dan segala kisah hidupnya bisa menjadi pertimbangan dirinya untuk menganggap wanita mungil itu kuat. Terlebih, semua pengorbanan Hinata yang dilakukan atas nama ibunya. Dan juga calon anaknya kelak.

Iris biru itu perlahan tertutup, kalah dengan rasa kantuk dan pikiran berat yang tiba-tiba muncul. Setelah ini, skenario apa yang harus dirinya buat? Tak ada perjanjian lain selain menikah dan memiliki anak. Tak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut tentang nasib pernikahan dan masa depan anak mereka kelak.

Jadi… mau dibawa hubungan mereka setelah ini?

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik itu mengepal erat. Bahkan kuku berlapis kutek itu nyaris membuat telapak tangan mulusnya tergores. Dan Ino sama sekali tak perduli dengan rasa ngilu akibat perbuatan tangannya sendiri. Yang wanita modis itu pentingkan sekarang adalah bisikan-bisikan menyebalkan yang terus mampir semenjak pernikahan Naruto.

Cih, Ino sama sekali tak butuh tatapan iba yang diselimuti dengan pandangan mengejek begitu. Apalagi semua ini hanya karena _Cinderella_ macam Hinata. Semua orang dikantor seakan menertawakannya karena dicampakkan sang _presdir_. Brengsek, bahkan Ino belum sempat mengait apapun dari paus besar itu.

Pintu lift berdenting tepat di lantai dasar. Ino dengan segala amarahnya berjalan lurus dan penuh percaya diri. Walaupun dirinya sekarang sedang dalam emosi, penampilan anggun dirinya harus selalu ia dahulukan.

Tepat di pintu _lobby_ , Ino bisa melihat Sai yang sedang berdiri sambil menerima telpon. Pria pucat itu berdiri tak jauh dari kaca besar yang langsung memperlihatkan jalan raya, seakan menyingkir dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ide terlintas di otak Ino. Ia menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu, lalu mencoba menyapa sampai suara berat Sai menghentikan niatannya.

"Hinata sudah berhenti dari kantor, _ji-san_. Dan Naruto belum masuk semenjak pernikahannya. Semua dikendalikan oleh Kakashi."

Suaranya memang pelan, seakan itu informasi rahasia yang tak boleh satu orangpun tahu. Tapi karena posisi Sai yang sedikit memojok dan Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Sai katakan. Alis rapi Ino menukik. Bertanya untuk apa Sai memberitahu perihal Hinata dan Naruto? Terlebih, semenjak kapan Sai begitu perduli masalah karyawannya? Oh bukan, bekas karyawan.

"Aku akan memeriksa itu. Dari yang ku selidiki, Hinata sepertinya sudah berbadan dua. Maka dari itu pernikahannya terkesan sangat mendadak."

 _Aqua_ jernih Ino membulat. Jadi Hinata sudah hamil, begitu? Dan memakai kehamilannya untuk menikahi pria kaya dan tampan seperti Naruto? Sial, bahkan saat Naruto bersamanya, pria itu selalu memastikan memakai kondom dan melihat Ino meminum pil pencegah kehamilan di depan mata birunya itu.

Dan sekarang wanita kampungan macam Hinata bisa membuat Naruto menikahinya?

"Kau sedang apa?"

Karena melamun, Ino tak sadar bahwa Sai sudah selesai menelpon dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan mimik wajah terlatih, Ino tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang tak kalah makna dengan senyum milik Sai.

"Aku sedang menunggumu selesai bicara dan ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Apa bisa, Sai- _kun_?"

Oniks Sai yang datar meneliti. Mengenal Ino dan pernah jatuh hati pada wajah cantik itu membuat Sai harus lebih hati-hati. Bisa-bisa ia dikadali dan ditipu untuk kedua kali.

Ino masih setia dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sedangkan Sai masih terus berpikir. Apa keuntungannya makan siang dengan wanita yang pernah memanfaatkanmu lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Paling hanya malam panas biasa.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah Ino bisa menjadi alat baginya untuk mempermudah pekerjaanya?

Tiba-tiba senyum palsu Sai terlihat. Dan sialnya, Ino menafsirkan senyuman tampan itu dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, lagipula makan sendiri itu tidak enak."

Seperti kebiasaan, Ino menggandeng tangan Sai dan berjalan penuh percaya diri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penasaran dari karyawan lain. Ino sendiri masa bodoh, walau kadang-kadang kesal sendiri. Toh, dengan mendapatkan kembali lumba-lumba penurut seperti Sai bisa membuat Ino jajan lebih.

Tanpa Ino tahu Sai memiliki niatan lebih licik dari dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum ngidam sesuatu, Hinata?"

Usia kandungannya baru genap sebulan. Itupun jika Hinata tak salah. Jadwal pemeriksaan rutinnya masih besok, jadi Hinata belum tahu sekiranya tepat berapa usia bayi dalam kandungannya. Tapi selama ini, semenjak ia tahu bahwa dirinya berbadan dua, Hinata sendiri belum merasakan apapun. Entah itu mual, menginginkan sesuatu sampai tidak bisa tidur apapun gejala umum lainnya.

Bahkan Hinata tidak merasa hamil sama sekali. Ia masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, memasak, bahkan kadang Hinata masih sering bangun pagi-pagi dan niat untuk bekerja. Wanita dengan rambut panjangnya itu belum terbiasa dengan status istri dan calon ibu muda yang sekarang ia sandang.

Terlebih, setiap ia pertama kali membuka mata, maka wajah damai Naruto yang pertama kali ia liat. Wajah yang kesehariannya datar begitu damai dan tenang saat terlelap. Wajah yang hanya bisa Hinata lihat jika mentari masih malu-malu di timur sana.

"Belum, _kaa-san_. Ku rasa bayiku tidak terlalu rewel." Jawab Hinata sambil terus mengaduk adonan kuenya.

Sore ini Hinata sibuk dengan tepung dan seperangkat alat lain untuk membuat kue bersama Kushina. Menunggu Naruto serta Minato yang sedang mengantar Jiraya serta Tsunade untuk ke Okinawa. Katanya kedua pasangan heboh itu ingin bulan madu, yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Bahkan pasangan baru saja menolak mentah-mentah saat Kushina menawarinya sepaket bulan madu romantis ke Paris.

"Yang benar? Kau tidak sedang merasa sungkan, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng halus, "Benar, kok. Kalau aku ingin sesuatu aku akan bilang."

Akhirnya Kushina tak lagi bertanya. Wanita cantik itu sekarang sibuk menghias kue kering yang sudah matang. Kue berbentuk lingkaran seperti pusaran air yang diberi beberapa butir gula diatasnya.

"Oh iya, apa kabar Kou? Aku belum melihatnya semenjak pernikahanmu."

Tangan Hinata yang sedang mengaduk tiba-tiba berhenti. Hatinya lagi-lagi resah. Sudah belakangan ini semenjak dirinya jauh dari Kou, Hinata merasa was-was. Bukannya tidak percaya pada kakak-adik Uchiha itu serta Sakura, hanya saja Hinata merasakan hal mengganjal. Hal yang membuatnya seringkali tak bisa tidur nyenyak pada malam hari.

"Terakhir Sasuke memberiku kabar kemarin sore, Kou baik-baik saja. Pagi-pagi tadi aku menelpon apartemen Sasuke, yang sudah bangun hanya _baby sitter_." Tangan Hinata kembali mengaduk, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku harap Kou akan baik-baik saja jika dekat ayahnya."

Kushina mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu cucuku!"

"K-kaa-san, kandunganku bahkan belum lewat trimester pertama."

Terdengar tawa riang dari Kushina. Ia tahu benar bahwa Hinata masih hamil muda. Tapi perasaannya benar-benar sudah tak sabar. Menimang cucu sendiri tentu saja berbeda dengan menimang anak-anak dipanti asuhan. Ikatan batinnya pasti berbeda. _Euphoria_ nya pasti lebih meningkat berlipat-lipat.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Minato- _kun_! Naruto- _kun_! Kami sedang buat kue!"

Dengan wibawanya Minato tersenyum. Menghampiri istri merahnya dan memeluk mesra pinggang ramping itu. "Kue?"

Semburat merah tersemat manis dipipi Hinata. Pasangan kontras itu terlihat sangat santai saat mengumbar kemesraan. Hinata tentu saja sudah cukup sering melihat Kushina dan Minato saling menebar aura intim itu. Tapi tentu Hinata belum terbiasa.

"Iya, aku buat kue kering rasa jeruk. Ini kesukaan Naruto- _kun_!"

Mata perak Hinata melirik Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dapur. Bersender pada kulkas besar dibelakangnya. Terlihat santai saat melihat kedua orang tuanya sibuk bercanda dengan saling menyuapi kue. Lalu tanpa sengaja mata birunya menangkap Hinata yang salah tingkah dan canggung di samping ayah dan ibunya.

"Hinata, kemari." Panggil Naruto pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap sekilas lalu memutar meja besar yang penuh dengan kue. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato masih sibuk menyicipi hasil kue yang sudah jadi.

"Y-ya?" saat sudah di depan Naruto, Hinata menunduk. Jujur saja ia masih terus merasa asing pada calon ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Vitaminmu? Susumu?"

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali. Dibelakangnya Kushina tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Minato menonjolkan ibu jarinya pada sikap _gantle_ yang dilakukan anak laki-lakinya. Dalam hati Hinata tersentuh. Lalu perasaannya terenyuh sendiri saat sadar semua ini hanya sebagai kilasan drama yang sedang ia perankan.

"Istirahatlah jika sudah lelah. Aku ada dikamar jika perlu sesuatu." Pelengkap, dan Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Wanita hamil itu juga tahu diri, tapi semburat merah dipipinya tak membantu sama sekali. Semua gestur dan perkataan Naruto begitu alami. Benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa pria tampan itu peduli pada Hinata serta janin diperutnya.

Tapi… adakah sedikit saja kepedulian Naruto padanya?

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang kalian sembunyikan? Anak haram itu?!"

Mikoto ketakutan. Sedangkan Sasuke disebelahnya mati-matian menahan Itachi yang siap mengamuk bersama dua pengawal lainnya. Siang ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Setahu Mikoto untuk tiga hari kedepan suaminya itu akan ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Maka dari itu ia dengan semangat ingin mengunjungi Itachi dan Kou yang ada di aprtemen Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja pria paruh baya itu muncul. Mendobrak paksa pintu apartemen Sasuke bersama pengawal berbadan besar. Itachi yang sedang membuat susu untuk Kou didapur tak sempat berbuat apa-apa saat Kou direbut paksa dari tangan neneknya sendiri. Jadi selama ini _baby sitter_ yang bekerja bersama mereka adalah mata-mata yang dibayar oleh Fugaku.

"A- _anata_ tolong ja—"

"Diam! Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu? Benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Oniks beradu dengan oniks. Sasuke menatap tajam sang ayah yang dengan pongahnya berkacak pinggang dan membentak ibunya.

"Kenapa _tou-san_ masih perduli? Bukankah perusahaan besarmu tidak bermasalah sama sekali dengan adanya Kou?" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Lepaskan anakku!" lagi, Itachi berontak dan berteriak. Merasa miris karena suara besarnya membuat Kou yang ada digendongan _baby_ _sitter_ itu menangis keras.

"Tidak katamu?" Fugaku menoleh, menatap murka pada batita yang nyaris menjiplak Itachi. "Anak haram ini bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha hanya dalam hitungan detik jika sudah tersebar ke media!"

"Dia cucumu!" Mikoto menjerit, lalu menangis dengan keras. Ia sudah tak tahan. Rasa hormat dan cintanya remuk saat mendengar cucunya sendiri dikatai anak haram. "Jika bukan karena keegoisanmu Kou tidak akan kehilangan ibunya!"

"Jadi kau menuduhku menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini? Anak tak bergunamu saja yang tidak tahu diri!"

"Cukup, _tou-san_!" sela Sasuke. "Bisakah hanya mengandalkanku dan berhenti mengusik kehidupan Itachi dan Kou?"

Mata Fugaku beralih pada Itachi yang seperti banteng mengamuk. Wajahnya merah, rambut panjangnya menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan mata yang serupa dengannya itu sangat tajam. Fugaku jadi teringat, Itachi dulu adalah pangeran Uchiha.

Wajahnya rupawan, otaknya cerdas, dan kemampuan yang dimiliki diberbagai bidang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Fugaku menaruh banyak harapan pada anak sulungnya itu. Mengesampingkan Sasuke yang memang tak bisa melampaui sang kakak, atau belum.

Tapi desas-desus Itachi yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang jauh dari umurnya membuat Fugaku murka. Terlebih gadis itu dari kalangan yang tak seelit Uchiha. Fugaku sampai tak punya muka saat rumor itu tersebar dikalangan pebisnis lain. Maka dengan berbagai cara Fugaku memisahkan keduanya.

Sampai sang pangeran Uchiha menjadi sosok pemuda tak berguna saat kewarasaanya terganggu, itu pikir Fugaku.

"Lepaskan marga Uchihamu dan bawa anak itu pergi dari hadapanku."

"Fugaku!"

" _Tou-san_!"

Hening sesaat, Itachi juga tak lagi memberontak. Otaknya mencerna cepat ucapan sang ayah yang mengusirnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan ada yang membantunya." Fugaku menatap Sasuke dan Mikoto bergantian. "Itu sisa kemurahan hatiku."

Lambaian tangan, dan kedua pengawal itu melepas pegangan pada Itachi. Membiarkan tubuh Itachi jatuh kelantai bersama Sasuke yang masih lemas dengan keputusan sang ayah. Mikoto sendiri segera mengambil Kou selepas kepergian Fugaku. Lalu menghampiri kedua anak laki-lakinya yang masih duduk dengan lesu dilantai.

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, nak. Kau tet—"

"K-Kou—" buru-buru Itachi mendekap Kou yang masih setia menangis. Membelainya sayang dan mengucap kata-kata penenang.

" _Kaa-san_." Sasuke memanggil pelan. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Sakura dan Hinata. Ku mohon kali ini _kaa-san_ harus menjaga jarak dulu dari Itachi dan Kou agar ayah tak lagi murka. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga mereka tanpa ayah tahu."

Mikoto mengangguk walaupun tak rela. Ia memeluk Sasuke, anak bungsunya yang sudah dewasa dengan cepat. Lalu beralih pada Itachi yang masih setia menangkan Kou dipelukannya.

"Kalian tetap anak dan cucuku,"

.

.

.

Sore-sore begini biasanya Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkebun. Tidak ada hal yang dikerjakan membuat ibu hamil itu memilih mengurus kebun bunga dibelakang kediaman Naruto. Walaupun ada tukang kebun, tapi sesekali Hinata sendiri yang menyiram dan mengatur tata letak agar lebih indah.

Kushina sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan asalkan Hinata tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Pengurus kebun yang terdiri dari dua pria tua selalu mendampingi Hinata saat dirinya ada dikebun. Walaupun kadang merasa sungkan, tapi karena kemurahan hati dan senyum yang ditebar nyonya muda Uzumaki itu membuat kedua tukang kebun itu tak merasa canggung.

Seperti sekarang saja, Hinata sedang semangat memupuk jenis bungka baru yang masih kuncup.

"Nyonya muda, biar kami saja yang mengurai tanahnya. N-nanti jika dilihat tuan—"

"Tenang saja, _ji-san_. Aku senang, kok." Dengan senyuman lebarnya, mana bisa pria tua yang beruban itu menolak.

Sedangkan pria tua lain yang masih memiliki warna rambut hitam legam menyenggol pelan temannya itu.

"Hey, biarkan saja. Mungkin nyonya muda sedang mengidam."

Mereka bertiga tertawa, lalu saling bercanda satu sama lain. Dirumah besar itu memang teman mengobrol Hinata hanya beberapa pekerja disana. Kushina memang sering menemaninya, tapi tentu saja Hinata selalu menyuruh Kushina istirahat. Minato juga bekerja, sedangkan Naruto selalu ada dikamarnya. Walaupun cuti bekerja, tetap saja Naruto memantau semua yang terjadi diperusahaannya.

"Nyonya mud—"

"Panggil saja Hinata, _ji-san_." Sela Hinata.

"Tapi itu tidak boleh, nyonya." Si rambut hitam menjawab. "Nanti kalau ketahuan tuan muda kami akan diomeli."

Hinata melirik jenaka. Wanita itu berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang masih bersisakan tanah.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak usah pakai nyonya muda seperti itu. _Ji-san_ bisa panggil namaku, nyonya Hinata mungkin? Itu terdengar lebih akrab."

Lagi, kedua pekerja itu tersihir saat Hinata tersenyum begitu manis pada mereka.

"Kami sudah lama sekali tidak melihat orang-orang rumah ini berkumpul. Tapi semenjak ada nyonya Hinata, rasanya rumah ini lebih ramai."

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena keluarga ini sibuk. Minato- _sama_ dan Kushina- _sama_ memiliki kegiatan masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto- _sama_ sibuk bekerja."

Kedua dahi pekerja itu mengernyit, lalu dengan ragu bertanya.

"Kenapa nyonya Hinata masih memanggil mereka dengan _suffiks_ _sama_?"

Kedua mata Hinata membola, "A-ah, i-itu karena sudah k-kebiasaan. M-maksudku _tou-san, kaa-san_ dan _… N-Naruto-kun,"_

"Kau memanggilku?"

Dengan cepat kedua pekerja itu membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Hinata sedikit terkejut dan juga malu mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu dan malu.

Melihat suasan canggung kedua majikannya, dua tukang kebun itu mohon pamit dan segera pergi. Menyisakan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Buat apa aku membayar dua tukang kebun itu jika kau yang mengerjakannya," Naruto meraih tangan Hinata yang masih berlumuran tanah. Melihatnya sekilas lalu menatap wajah bulat telur Hinata yang terlihat jelas karena rambut panjangnya diikat kuda. "Kau punya cita-cita menjadi tukang kebun, ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, reflek. "Aku hanya bosan."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Naruto. Benar juga, di rumah sebesar ini Hinata tak punya teman. Mungkin hanya Kushina yang selalu menemani Hinata. Sedangkan dirinya sibuk sendiri dikamar. Tapi, kalau dirumah ini saja Hinata kesepian bagaimana nanti mereka pindah ke apartemen? Hinata akan benar-benar sendiri, kan?

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan nasib Hinata? Dipandangai lagi tangan mereka yang masih saling menumpu, dan Naruto yang pertama kali melepaskannya.

"Masuklah. Bersihkan dirimu dan buatkan aku ramen."

"Ramen? Tapi sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Aku ingin ramen, buatkan saja. Lagipula kau masih ahli giziku, kan?"

Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah bingungnya. Tentu saja sebagai ahli gizi dadakan Hinata tahu Naruto bukan tipe orang yang makan terlalu banyak. Tubuhnya saja yang menjulang tinggi dan dilapisi otot-otot menawan. Tapi jika dibandingkan nafsu makan pria normal, Naruto masih jauh dibawahnya.

 _Apa Naruto sedang mengidam_?

Hinata segera menggeleng saat pikiran aneh itu terlintas dibenaknya. Jangankan mengidam, mungkin saja Naruto tak memikirkan sama sekali keadaan dirinya serta janin yang ada diperutnya. Mengingat itu Hinata tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

TBC…

Up… Up… Up…

Selamat menikmati. Salam manis dari diriku untuk kalian para pembaca semuanya. Seperti biasanya, terimakasih dan maaf atas kekurangan! _Aishiteru-yo!_

LLYCHU :*


	13. Chapter 13

"Tapi Hinata sekarang sedang hamil, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau dia terganggu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sayangnya Hinata pada Kou."

Untuk hal ini Sasuke setuju dengan sang kekasih. Dalam sudut manapun, Hinata tentu sudah banyak menerima kesusahan yang disebabkan oleh klan miliknya yang memiliki tingkat keegoisan tinggi. Tentu, Sasuke mengakui itu. Ia sendiripun kadang masih bersikap arogan. Sesekali menjadi orang yang merasa semua jalan terbuka lebar untuknya. Sampai ia sadar jalan itu tak berguna jika hanya berjalan seorang diri. Sepi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sakura?" jika ditengok untuk masa lalu, Sasuke tak pernah serapuh dan selemah ini. Wajah lelahnya hanya bisa ia perlihatkan pada wanita yang sudah menawan hatinya itu. "Aku takut Kou dan Itachi akan—"

"Tenanglah," Sakura merangkul Sasuke yang gemetar di depannya, lalu berbisik ringan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tenang."

Membalas, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menenggelamkan semua masalahnya lewat pelukan nyaman yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Setelah beberapa saat tenang, Sasuke mengurai pelukannya.

"Aku akan minta bantuan bibi Kushina mengungsikan Itachi dan Kou ke panti asuhan. Ku yakin bibi akan mengerti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura menimang-nimang sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana ibu mertua sahabatnya itu.

"Uhm, ku rasa bibi Kushina orang yang baik." Dengan lembut Sakura tersenyum, mencoba memberi semangat pada pria yang sudah merajai hatinya itu. "Dan kau juga harus bisa menjaga emosi serta dirimu sendiri."

"Dan juga menjaga dirimu."

Pipi Sakura memerah, lalu mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XIII : Floating feel

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Hinata tak bisa melihat Kou. Ia sangat merindukan keponakan lucunya itu. Bahkan sekarang Kou sudah lebih banyak berbicara. Saat Hinata menelpon Sasuke, Kou terus-menerus berbicara apapun agar mendapat perhatian Sasuke yang berbicara dengan Hinata.

Saat Hinata meminta bertemu, ada saja alasan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dari Itachi dan Kou pergi berlibur sampai alasan terkuat tentang kakek Kou. Padahal Hinata sudah sangat ingin menimang Kou lagi. Bagaimanapun Kou sudah bersama dirinya sejak bayi laki-laki itu masih merah. Tapi Hinata bisa sedikit tenang asalkan Kou tetap baik-baik saja.

Wanita hamil itu menghela nafas dan memandang kearah matahari terbenam dari balkon kamar yang sudah seminggu lebih ini ia tempati. Pada awalnya Naruto bilang mereka hanya akan beberapa hari di rumah itu. Tapi sudah seminggu lewat, mereka tak kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

Ini juga permintaan Kushina agar mereka tetap tinggal disana sampai Hinata melahirkan. Dan tentu saja, Naruto hanya melemparkan keputusan pada Hinata. Jelas sekali Hinata tak bisa menolak wajah memelas ibu mertuanya itu. Mencapai keputusan, pasangan baru itu akan tinggal sampai anak pertama mereka lahir.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Hinata memang sudah kerasa tinggal dirumah mewah itu. Tentu saja bukan karena semua fasilitas yang tersedia, tapi disini Hinata memiliki teman untuk berbincang. Walaupun kadang Hinata juga sendiri, tapi setidaknya ada para pegawai dan Kushina sendiri yang menemani Hinata. Kalau saja kembali ke apartemen Naruto, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan betapa bosan dirinya terkurung sendirian disana.

Tapi, bukankah ia dan Naruto harus satu kamar untuk beberapa bulan kedepan? Untuk sekarang memang tak ada masalah. Bahkan Naruto tak mengeluhkan apapun, termasuk dirinya. Mereka serasa sudah terbiasa satu sama lain. Tak ada rasa canggung walaupun tak ada perbincangan berarti juga.

Lagi, Hinata menghela nafasnya. Lalu satu tangannya mengelus perut yang sedikit membucit itu. Biasanya akan terasa lembek, khas perut seorang wanita yang tidak suka olahraga. Tapi sekarang Hinata merasa perutnya sedikit keras, salah satu tanda bahwa ada sesuatu didalam sana.

Sudah lewat sebulan. Janinnya tumbuh sehat. Walaupun kadang Hinata memiliki pikiran berat dan berlebih, tapi ia bersyukur calon anaknya itu kuat. Seakan mengerti dan tak mau merepotkan sang ibu yang telah berbagi nyawa dan nafas dengannya sampai beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Masuklah dan tutup pintunya. Diluar dingin."

Hinata tersentak dan reflek memutar tubuhnya. Disana sudah ada Naruto yang baru pulang dari kantor. Masih memakai kemeja biru mudanya yang terlihat sedikit lecak dibeberapa bagian. Sudah dua hari ini Naruto kembali ke kantor. Sedangkan dirinya dilarang bekerja apapun. Bahkan kadang Kushina bisa cerewet bukan main saat tahu Hinata kembali berkebun seorang diri.

"K-kau baru pulang?" tanya Hinata basa-basi sambil menutup pintu balkon.

"Hm," ini memang bukan hal asing lagi saat Naruto sejenak perhatian dan setelahnya kembali dingin. "Kemana ayah dan ibu?"

"A-ayah ada di ruang kerjanya dan ibu ke panti asuhan."

"Sendiri?" membuka jam tangan mewahnya, Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"I-iya. Aku tidak boleh ikut."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan. Hinata hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang sudah rebahan di kasur dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas dan menyisakan kaus putihnya. Sepertinya seminggu tidak dikantor pekerjaan begitu menumpuk. Hinata yakin jika saja tidak ada ancaman Kushina untuk Naruto pulang tepat waktu, pasti pria pirang itu akan lembur dikantor.

Tak mau mengganggu, Hinata segera membereskan kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Lalu memilih keluar untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama bibi juru masak yang sangat Hinata sukai karena sering memberinya resep baru.

"Hinata," sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil. "Bilang pada bibi Mire untuk membuat sup jamur yang sedikit pedas untukku."

Hinata diam sejenak, merasa heran karena belakangan Naruto terus memesan makanan khusus untuk dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini juga nafsu makan Naruto bertambah. Membuat dirinya yang sempat –dan mungkin sampai sekarang- menjadi ahli gizi serta Kushina bingung.

"Ada lagi?"

Naruto tampak berfikir, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Jangan ada kacang-kacangan atau jagung untuk makan malam ini."

"Hah?"

"Bilang saja seperti itu pada bibi Mire."

Setelah mengangguk, Hinata menutup pintu kamar. Lalu termenung sebentar di depan pintu. Mungkin memang Naruto itu pemilih makanan, Hinata juga tak tahu. Tapi seingatnya Naruto tak memiliki alergi apapun terhadap kacang-kacangan, terlebih jagung. Jadi, kenapa sekarang pria yang berstatus suaminya itu selalu rewel tentang masakan?

.

.

.

"Sedang apa, nak?"

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sedikit. Malam-malam begini rasanya Hinata haus sekali dan turun untuk mengisi botol minumnya yang kosong. Biasanya Hinata akan mengisi penuh botol ungu lembutnya karena tahu ia sering terbangun tengah malam untuk minum. Tapi sepertinya tadi ia lupa dan langsung tertidur setelah makan malam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, padahal ia tidak melakukan hal berarti seharian ini.

" _Kaa-san_ belum tidur? Aku haus, dan kebetulan tadi belum minum susu."

Kushina tersenyum lembut, "Ku kira kau sedang mengidam sesuatu."

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum, lalu sama-sama menoleh saat suara gesekan sandal terdengar.

"Naruto?" ujar Kushina saat melihat anak laki-lakinya berdiri dengan mata yang menyipit. Sepertinya Naruto terbangun. "Ada apa kau bangun malam-malam begini? Jangan bilang ingin merokok lagi."

Naruto tak menjawab. Pria pirang itu sedang sibuk dengan segelas air dingin ditangannya. Lalu membuka kulkas besar dan mencari sesuatu. Hinata sendiri hanya melihat Naruto dalam diam. Merasa maklum karena belakangan Naruto senang sekali bangun tengah malam dan membawa beberapa makanan ke kamar.

"Kau mencari apa, sih?" Kushina yang merasa gemas sendiri karena Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa camilan akhirnya menghampiri Naruto. "Kenapa dikeluarkan semua?"

" _Kaa-san_ lihat manisanku?"

Deg—

Tubuh Hinata tersentak saat kata manisan terdengar dari Naruto. Manisan mangga dan salak itu sudah ia habiskan tadi sore. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin makan yang segar dan tanpa sadar menghabiskan sekotak sedang manisan itu sendirian.

"Manisan? _Kaa-san_ tidak lihat."

Naruto kembali mencari di pintu kulkas yang lain, tapi nihil. Di sana hanya ada minuman.

"I-itu… M-maaf, aku s-sudah habiskan tadi s-sore…" Hinata menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis. "A-aku tidak tahu… hiks— kalau itu punya N-Naruto _-kun_ ,"

"H-hey, kenapa menangis, Hinata- _chan_? Naruto tidak akan memarahimu, kok."

Kushina menyenggol pelan lengan Naruto dengan sikunya. Memberi kode agar menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa makan yang lain." Naruto kembali menaruh beberapa camilan dan menyisakan tiga buah apel yang belum terkupas.

"Ibu akan mengupasnya. Kau antar Hinata- _chan_ ke kamar saja."

Kepala dengan rambut pirang itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengelap sisa air matanya. Tangannya terulur lembut, reflek saat melihat Hinata mengelap pinggiran matanya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti menangis." Walaupun tidak terlalu lembut, tapi Naruto bersuara sepelan mungkin.

Hinata sendiri hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto yang menggandeng tangannya. Merasa aneh sendiri karena rasanya ia ingin lebih bermanja-manja pada Naruto. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu diri dengan posisi yang sebenarnya.

Dan dengan kepekaan yang masih minim, Kushina berujar. "Dasar pengantin baru."

.

.

.

"Begitukah? Jadi ayahmu sudah tahu masalah Kou dan Hinata?" mata besar Kushina terlihat sendu. "Lantas kau mau meminta bantuan padaku untuk menitipkan Itachi dan Kou di panti asuhan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. "Itupun kalau _ba-san_ tidak keberatan."

" _Mou_ , Sasuke," ujar Kushina sedikit tinggi. "Aku sudah menganggap dirimu dan Itachi sebagai keluarga bibi. Walaupun bibi memang tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahmu, tapi bibi mengerti bagaimana keras kepalanya ayahmu itu." Kali ini Kushina tersenyum, senyum seorang ibu. "Jadi kau jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan bibi ya?"

"Terimakasih, _ba-san_."

Dari awal Kushina tahu bahwa Sasuke itu anak yang manis. Walaupun terkenal dengan sikap cuek dan pendiamnya, Sasuke memiliki rasa melindungi tinggi terhadap hal-hal yang ia sayangi. Kushina juga mengerti kenapa kedua pangeran Uchiha itu berontak. Sikap otoriter fugaku memang terlalu keras. Dan Kushina merasa maklum jika kedua anaknya sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Tapi _ba-san_." Mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Kushina berhenti mengaduk teh melatinya. "Jangan beritahu masalah ini pada Hinata, ya? Dia sedang hamil, dan aku tidak mau membebaninya apapun."

"Tenang saja, _ddattebane_! Aku akan menjaga menantu kesayanganku serta calon cucuku dengan baik!"

.

.

.

Wanita dengan seragam _maid_ nya itu menatap khawatir pada nyonya mudanya. Kalau sampai ketahuan nyonya besar bahwa menantu kesayangannya dibiarkan mendorong troli belanjaan yang penuh, tamat sudah riwayatnya sebagai pekerja rumah tangga di kediaman Namikaze.

"Nyo-nyonya Hinata, biar aku saja yang mendorongnya."

Hinata menggeleng, "Biar saja, Tayuya. Aku bisa, kok."

Hinata kembali sibuk memilih beberapa buah segar. Karena bosan dirumah, siang ini ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja sendiri saja. Lagipula dirumah besar itu sedang tak ada orang. Tadinya ia ingin pergi sendiri. Tapi tak diizinkan Naruto saat meminta izin tadi. Jadi ia membujuk Naruto dengan iming-iming membawa satu teman. Dan akhirnya diizinkan.

"Tapi belanjaanya sudah penuh. Nanti terlalu berat." Lagi, Tayuya kembali membujuk.

"Tidak berat sama sekali, kok."

Pasrah, akhirnya Tayuya hanya mengekor dibelakang Hinata dengan sesekali mengecek keadaan nyonya mudanya itu lewat wajah. Wajah cantik itu terlihat semangat sekali. Tayuya sendiri mengerti mungkin saja Hinata kelewat bosan selalu ada dirumah. Paling kegiatannya hanya memasak dan sesekali berkebun.

"Oh, nyonya Uzumaki sedang berbelanja, ya?"

Entah ini kebetulan atau kesengajaan yang paling Hinata hindari. Bertemu dengan _lady_ Yamanaka dengan bibir penjilatnya itu tentu tidak Hinata perhitungkan sebelumnya. Kenapa juga wanita modis macam Ino mau repot-repot belanja. Dan saat Hinata melirik troli belanjaan wanita _Barbie_ itu, Hinata jadi maklum. Keranjang dorong itu penuh dengan sabun dan alat kecantikan lainnya.

"H-halo Yamanaka- _san_."

Senyuman Ino terkesan sinis dan merendahkan. Sedangkan Hinata maklum saja. Mungkin Ino masih belum terima bahwa sekarang Naruto bersamanya.

"Jadi, kenapa nyonya Uzumaki mau repot-repot berbelanja?" mata _aqua_ Ino melirik sebentar pada satu orang lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata. "Pakai dorong-dorong troli segala lagi. Itu ada pembantumu, kan?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memberitahumu, Yamanaka- _san_." Tidak terima bahwa ejekan itu juga menyebar kepada Tayuya, Hinata mengangkat dagunya dan berbicara dengan lancar. Ia mungkin masih bisa terima jika dirinya saja yang menjadi bahan cibiran bibir tipis itu. Tapi tidak jika orang terdekatnya pun kena imbasnya. "Dan bukan berarti aku harus menjadi wanita manja hanya karena memiliki orang yang membantuku."

Ino tersenyum miring. "Maafkan aku, nyonya Uzumaki." Dengan sengaja Ino menekan kata nyonya pada perkataanya. Memberikan nada mengejek dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menantang dengan Hinata. Ino tak habis pikir, Hinata yang terlihat penurut itu ternyata memiliki nyali juga. Atau mungkin karena statusnya sudah berubah?

Hinata mencoba mereda emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat tinggi. Entah kenapa ia cepat sekali tersinggung jika ada yang menyenggolnya barang sedikit saja. Apa karena bawaan bayi? Rasa-rasanya Hinata jarang dikuasai rasa emosi begini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, nyonya Uzumaki." Lagi, Ino meledek. "Jam makan siangku sebentar lagi seleSai. Dan pasti anda tidak ingin memiliki karyawan yang seenaknya, kan, nyonya Uzumaki?"

Setelah membungkuk tanpa menghilangkan wajah congaknya, Ino memutar keranjang dorongnya dan menjauhi Hinata. Sedangkan Tayuya yang sadar nyonya mudanya itu menahan emosi dengan kepalan tangannya segera maju dan memegang lembut bahu mungil Hinata.

"Nyonya, tenanglah. Mungkin nyonya lelah karena sudah banyak berjalan. Itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk kandungan nyonya."

Sebentar, Ino berhenti sesaat saat mendengar perkataan Tayuya yang sengaja dikeraskan dan kembali berjalan. Mungkin Tayuya ingin memanas-manasi Ino dan membuat wanita Barbie itu iri.

 _Kandungan? Wanita udik itu hamil?_ batin Ino sinis. Pegangan Ino pada trolinya menguat. Ia kesal karena Hinata bisa mengikat Naruto dengan alasan klasik karena kehamilan. Sial sekali dirinya tak bisa berbuat hal sama pada Naruto saat pria itu selalu hati-hati disetiap hubungan mereka. Dan sekarang, dalam hitungan minggu semenjak pernikahannya, Hinata sudah hamil?

Jelas sekali Ino sudah menebak akal bulus Hinata. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah kalah. Dan seringai liciknya bertambah tinggi saat sebuah ide terlintas lancar diotaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan semua tingkah lakunya belakangan ini. Rasanya jika ia tak rajin olahraga, perutnya akan meledak saat ini juga. Bahkan jam makan siang baru lewat dua jam lalu. Dan perutnya sekarang minta diisi lagi dengan suara kriyukan yang membuat Kakashi berhenti bicara didepannya.

"Kau belum makan siang?" Naruto tak menjawab, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Membuat pria Hatake itu mengernyit. "Pencernaanmu terganggu lagi?"

Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. Ia meletekan selembar kertas yang dari tadi serius ia baca. Rasanya selera bekerjanya sudah berkurang karena insiden bunyi perut tadi.

"Jam berapa _meeting_ nanti?"

"Jam empat. Ku usahkan agar tidak lewat waktu jam pulang kantor. Bisa-bisa aku diteror ibumu lewat telpon jika tidak membuat pulang tepat waktu."

Kakashi ingat hari pertama Naruto masuk kantor setelah cuti pernikahannya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena ditinggal Naruto membuat pria pirang itu harus lembur dihari pertama kerjanya. Dan Kakashi kaget bukan main saat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab mampir di ponsel pintarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari nyonya besar, Kushina.

"Bisa pesankan aku _sushi_? Aku mau isi tuna yang pedas."

Dibalik masker hitamnya Kakashi menarik senyum misterius. "Apa ini? Kau mengidam, ya?"

"Apa?" wajah Naruto yang biasanya datar sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Mata birunya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar, begitupun bibirnya yang terbuka. Sadar jika ekspresinya bukan dirinya sekali, Naruto segera memasang wajah garangnya.

Sedangkan Kakashi sudah terbahak-bahak. Jelas sekali Kakashi merasa perbedaan yang sangat kentara pada Naruto, walaupun itu hanya hal-hal kecil. Pria pirang itu masih jutek, dingin dan kadang terlalu kaku. Tapi sekarang Kakashi bisa melihat wajah tirus itu sedikit berisi dan juga berbagai ekspresi yang jarang sekali Naruto perlihatkan.

"Diam." Suara Naruto mulai berbahaya. Dan Kakashi tidak mau membuat _mood_ bossnya itu terpuruk lebih jauh lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Sushi_ tuna pedas, kan?"

Jawaban dari pria _tan_ itu hanya berupa dengusan dan lemparan kartu kredit _gold_ miliknya. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Kakashi segera meraih kartu _no_ _limited_ itu.

"Aku satu, ya?"

"Hm,"

"Sering-sering saja kau mengidam. Kan jadi selalu mem—"

"Kakashi!"

"Siap!" dan pria dengan rambut perak itu segera angkat kaki.

.

.

.

"Hamil?"

Ino menangguk semangat. "Jelaskan sekalikan kalau ini termasuk _MBA_? Cih, tampangnya saja yang sok polos begitu."

Oniks milik Sai mengerjap. Sedikit tak percaya bahwa wanita macam Hinata ternyata memiliki langkah seribu yang sirgap begitu. Menurut penilaian Sai yang sudah sering membaca wajah seseorang lewat lukisan maupun foto, ia tak menemukan bahwa Hinata memiliki sifat matrealistis begitu.

"Aku sudah curiga bahwa orang macam Naruto itu tak akan mudah jatuh cinta pada wanita macam Hinata." lagi, Ino mencibir. Masih kesal karena ia kalah dengan wanita cupu itu. Seharusnya ia yang menyandang marga Uzumaki. Menjadi nyonya muda yang dihormati. "Rasanya ingin ku dorong Hinata sekuat tenaga. Aku benar-benar muak dengan wajahnya yang sok itu."

Wanita didepannya memang iblis. Sai merasa beruntung sudah keluar dari bujuk rayu Ino. Walaupun Sai akui ia sempat terlena karena semua kata-kata manis Ino, tapi sekarang ia yang akan membuat wanita itu menjadi mainannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak dorong saja?"

Mulut mungil nan berisi Ino menganga. Ia tahu bahwa Sai memang memiliki bibir yang tajam. Tapi masa iya ia harus mendorong istri orang dengan banyak saksi mata?

"Dan dengan suka rela di masukkan penjara oleh ibu Naruto yang sangat sayang menantu udiknya itu? Kau saja duluan."

Sai tersenyum lebar. Mulai mempermainkan keahlian dalam memanipulasi wajahnya itu. "Bercanda."

"Tapi kalau ada kesempatan pasti aku akan lakukan."

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya, Ino? Apa dia pernah memiliki masalah denganmu?"

 _Karena dia merebut tambang emasku!_ "Aku pernah melihat dia dekat denganmu, dan sekarang malah bersama Naruto. Bukankah dia wanita jahat?"

 _Bukankah itu kau?_ "Ya, dia wanita jahat."

Entah apa status dari dua manusia penuh intrik itu sekarang. Masing-masing memiliki tujuan. Ingin saling untung tanpa mau buntung. Tanpa sadar keduanya bisa saja menemui jalan buntu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan kegiatannya sebagai lajang atau pria beristri. Naruto masih bebas melakukan apapun. Walaupun sekarang kegiatan dunia malam sudah tak ia jalani lagi, tapi Naruto merasa pernikahannya tak serumit yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Atau karena istrinya itu adalah Hinata?

Seingat Naruto, dirinya tak pernah memberi persyaratan apapun pada wanita hamil itu. Tapi sepertinya Hinata bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik tanpa membuat Naruto risih. Buktinya saja wanita itu tak pernah meminta apapun padanya. Bahkan secara fisikpun Hinata tidak berubah. Atau setidaknya belum.

Tiap malam mereka tidur bersisian. Rasanya masih asing, tapi Naruto sudah sedikit terbiasa. Hinata itu memang tipe wanita yang tenang. Tidurpun tidak bergerak kecuali mengganti posisi tidur sesekali. Sebelum alarm Naruto berbunyi, biasanya wanita dengan rambut panjangnya itu sudah bangun. Membuka pintu balkon dan membiarkan udara segar subuh masuk.

 _Hinata belum makan malam, tadi ia terlihat lelah dan langsung tertidur._

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Naruto sendiri sudah makan malam diluar bersama Kakashi sehabis rapat. Lain kali Naruto akan meminta orang lain saja untuk membelikan makanan jika ia merasa lapar. Karena memberi Kakashi bahan ledekan sedikit saja, bisa menjadi menjemukan untuk seharian.

Tadi siang memang Hinata meminta izin padanya untuk pergi keluar. Awalnya Naruto tidak mengizinkan mengingat ia tidak bisa menemani Hinata dan ibunya akan marah besar jika tahu menantu kesayangannya itu pergi sendiri. Tapi Naruto mengiyakan saja saat Hinata membawa satu _maid_ yang bisa menjaganya.

Diliriknya nampan berisi susu hamil dan roti bakar berselai kacang yang disiapkan Kushina kalau saja Hinata bangun. Tapi sepertinya susu dan roti itu sudah tak hangat lagi mengingat sudah sejam lebih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan bangun.

Mata Naruto sudah sedikit memberat. Ia ingin tidur dan beristirahat karena seharian ini ia cukup sibuk. Tapi ada perasaan mengganjal yang membuat matanya enggan menutup. Sepertinya perkataan sang ibu yang bilang Hinata belum makan menjadi pesan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Bukankah jika ibunya belum makan berarti janinnya juga belum?

Tidak, Naruto tidak mau calon anaknya itu kekurangan gizi atau bagaimana. Pasti jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata serta janinnya, Naruto akan menjadi kandidat nomor satu yang akan terkena amuk nyonya besar berambut merah itu.

"Bangunlah," Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menggoyangkan bahu Hinata agar wanita itu bangun. Terdengar lenguhan panjang lalu gumaman tak jelas. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya Hinata memang terlihat sangat lelah. "Kata ibu kau belum makan apapun."

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka. Menampakan pupil peraknya yang terlihat sayu, khas bangun tidur.

"Hm?" alis rata itu terlihat mengkerut. "N-Naruto- _sam_ —"

"Hilangkan _suffiks_ formal itu." sudah berkali-kali Naruto mengingatkan Hinata untuk memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel formal itu. Memang Hinata akan memanggilnya dengan biasa jika ada orang lain. Tapi jika hanya berdua, Hinata akan kembali memanggilnya secara formal. "Sekarang bangun dan minum susu hamilmu."

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Hinata segera duduk dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat canggung karena pertama kalinya Naruto mengantarkan sendiri makanan padanya.

"Ma-maaf, aku ke-ketiduran."

"Hm," gumam Naruto. "Habiskan dan kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu."

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu menunggu Naruto berdiri dari sampingnya. Setelah merasa Naruto sudah berbaring disebelahnya, barulah Hinata meraih nampan berisi susu dan roti yang ada dinakas tepat disebelahnya. Ia meneguk susu hamil perasa vanilla itu hingga setengahnya. Lalu mencomot satu potong roti gulung berisi selai kacang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat Ino yang tadi siang ia temui. Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ino membencinya. Dan ia tak perlu bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita itu begitu tak sukanya. Pasti semua berhubungan dengan pria yang sudah tertidur disebelahnya itu.

Merasa cukup, Hinata menaruh potongan roti yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Ia sudah cukup kenyang. Lalu menghabiskan susu hamil yang menjadi hal wajib baginya. Ia mau calon anaknya nanti tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat.

Saat ingin turun dari kasur, ia merasa kebas pada pinggang sebelah kanannya. Entah mengapa belakangan ia sering merasa keram pada pinggangnya. Padahal ia dulu bekerja dengan cukup keras. Mengangkat buku, membenahi belanjaan di minimarket dan tak pernah mengeluh apapun. Tapi sekarang, mendorong troli yang tak seberapa saja bisa membuat kakinya lelah bukan main setelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara serak Naruto terdengar. Ternyata pria itu belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"T-tidak apa. Mungkin hanya kelelahan sehabis b-belanja."

"Jangan sampai ada apa-apa dengan bayimu itu. Jaga baik-baik."

Perhatian Naruto tentu membuat Hinata tersanjung. Tapi kata _bayimu_ yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Hinata meringis dalam hati. Ya, memang mau mengharapkan apa? Ini memang bayi Hinata. Ia yang mengandungnya, ia yang akan melahirkannya. Jadi, Hinata benar-benar naif saat mengharapkan pengakuan lebih dari Naruto.

Tugasnya hanya membuat Kushina serta Minato menjalani pengobatannya dengan baik dengan imingan cucu. Sekarang, sepertinya progress kedua orang tua yang sudah Hinata anggap orang tuanya sendiri itu cukup baik dalam sebulan ini. Dan mungkin akan lebih baik seiring pertumbuhan bayi dalam kandungannya.

Dan ketika bayi ini lahir, berarti ini milik Hinata, kan? Menekankan perkataan Naruto dengan kata _bayimu_ itu.

.

.

.

"Biarkan saja dulu. Aku masih sibuk dengan pelebaran perusahaan. Kita bisa memberi waktu pada wanita itu untuk menikmati menjadi seorang putri."

Sai tersenyum palsu dan mengangguk. "Kau memang yang terkejam, Fugaku _ji-san_."

"Hey ponakanku yang berbakat," memuji, namun Sai tahu nada itu penuh dengan ejekan. "Keturunan Uchiha seperti kita memang harus bisa menjaga nama baik dengan benar."

"Dengan benar?" Sai membeo dengan nada sama mengejeknya dengan fugaku. "Menyingkirkan anak sendiri itu bisa dibilang benar, _ji-san_?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah memiliki kekuasaan sendiri." Fugaku tahu sekali Sai itu sangat berbahaya. Wajahnya sulit diprediksi. Jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak. Sebenarnya Fugaku sudah gatal ingin menyingkirkan ponakannya itu. Berurusan dengan orang seperti Sai harus bisa dengan cara yang licin.

Kalau tak mengingat posisi penting ponakannya itu diperusahaan sekelas Uzumaki Corp yang dipimpin Naruto, dengan sebaris kalimat dan hitungan menit Fugaku bisa membuat ponakannya itu berhenti tersenyum.

"Ya, _ji-san_. Aku akan tahu," balas Sai dengan nada tersirat.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hm… mungkin kalian bosen denger kata maaf dari aku, tapi SORRY~ karena update telat dan mungkin lagi-lagi cerita ini makin tidak tahu arah.

Hiks— gimana dong authornya sibuk main drama korea (?) wkwkw. Seakrang pelajaran dan tugas tambah banyak, waktu santai nulis ff berkurang. Dan saya juga sering pulang malam karena main (?)

So, disempet-sempetin aja nulis dikit-dikit, jadinya kayaknya. Feelnya kurang, ya? Ya maklum ya.

Selamat membaca aja, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu.

Salam, LLYCHU :*


	14. Chapter 14

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XIV : New Family (I)

7 bulan kemudian—

"Hinata- _bachan_!"

"Hinata _-nee_!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar saat kedatangannya disambut dengan antusis oleh anak-anak panti. Terlebih Kou yang sekarang sudah bisa berlari kesana kemari dengan sangat bebas. Sejak enam bulan lalu Itachi dan Kou memang tinggal di panti asuhan. Alasan yang Hinata tahu, agar Kou aman dan memiliki banyak teman. Dan juga untuk ketenangan Itachi.

"Selamat siang semua!" sapa Hinata dengan cengiran lebarnya. Ia mencubit pelan pipi satu-satu anak panti, terutama Kou yang sudah setinggi pahanya. Padahal umur Kou baru jalan tiga tahun, tapi pertumbuhan anak itu cepat sekali.

"Ba _-chan_ … gendong~" pinta Kou manja. Jika dulu Hinata akan dengan senang hati menggendong ponakannya itu, tapi sepertinya sekarang Hinata harus berpikir dua kali. Perutnya yang seperti sembilan bulan itu tentu akan sulit untuk menggendong Kou.

"Maaf Kou, _ba-san_ tidak bisa. Nanti _dedek_ bayinya sesak."

Kou cemberut, "Gendong~"

"Kou ndak dengel, ya? Nanti _dedek_ nya ndak bisa napas!"

Salah satu anak panti seumuran Kou yang menggendong boneka beruang besar mengoceh. Membuat Kou menurut dan beralih ke Itachi yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Anak-anak! _Baa-san_ bawa hadiah! Kesini!"

Dari arah pintu masuk, Kushina di ikuti Naruto dan Minato dibelakangnya membawa banyak _paperbag_. Sontak anak-anak yang mengelilingi Hinata tadi segera menuju ke dua pria pirang itu. Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah merasa sedikit sesak karena dikerubungi bisa sedikit merasa lega.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?" sapa Itachi.

"Tou _-chan_ , turun." Kou menggeliyat minta turun. Tak mau kalah untuk meminta hadiah juga.

"Baik, Itachi _-nii_." Satu tangan Hinata reflek mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Sekarang kandungannya jalan delapan bulan. Tapi besarnya sudah seperti akan melahirkan besok. Hinata tak menyangka bahwa ia akan diberi dua malaikat sekaligus. Ya, ia mengandung anak kembar. Seperti hasil USG, anaknya kembar sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebohnya Kushina saat tahu ia akan memiliki cucu sekaligus dua. Hinata masih ingat saat Kushina langsung meminta Karin untuk membuatnya sembuh total. Merengek pada ponakannya itu agar ia dapat hidup sepuluh, bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi. Tentu saja itu konyol dan kekanakan. Tapi sepertinya semua orang sudah tahu betapa kekanakannya Kushina.

Hinata juga diberi berbagai wejangan dari Kushina dan Minato. Ia sangat dijaga. Tidak boleh kesana, tidak boleh begini, jangan makan itu. Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan, bahkan ia sangat menikmati semua kasih sayang dan perhatian yang Kushina berikan padanya.

Dan dengan Naruto… Hinata tak merasakan perubahan yang terlalu kentara. Ia masih ingat bahwa pria itu membangun dinding, membatasi Hinata dengan segala sikap _to the point_ miliknya. Walaupun kadang perhatian Naruto ia terima, tapi Hinata masih ingat bahwa mereka masih memainkan drama.

"Bagaimana dengan si kembar? Mereka akan lahir waktu musim semi nanti, kan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sekarang sudah masuk penghujung April. Jika semua lancar dan sesuai perkiraan, buah hati Hinata akan lahir sekitar pertengahan Mei nanti.

"Hm, Itachi _-nii_ doakan mereka sehat, ya?"

Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu mata hitam Itachi tiba-tiba menyendu. Ia memandang Hinata dengan terawang, membayangkan Hanabi dengan rambut panjang coklatnya tergerai memakai baju hamil berwarna biru lembut yang sekarang Hinata gunakan. Pasti sangat cantik dengan perut besarnya.

Menyadari wajah Itachi yang berubah, Hinata tahu pasti Itachi sedang memikirkan Hanabi.

"Itachi _-nii_ mau pegang perutku? Mereka aktif sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Diam sebentar, Itachi mengerjap. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dengan sedikit ragu Itachi menaruh telapak tangannya diperut besar Hinata. Telapak tangan Itachi merasa pergerakan kecil, seperti tendangan ringan yang terlapis sesuatu. Dan rasanya luar bisa meneganggkan, bahkan Itachi tak sadar sudah tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Mereka menendang, Hinata." ujar Itachi antusias. "Apa dulu Kou juga seperti ini?"

Hinata diam sejenak, mengingat bagaimana dulu adiknya hamil. Hanabi terlihat sangat tertekan, bahkan sesekali bergerak terlalu berlebih tanpa memikirkan janin diperutnya. Tapi, tak mungkinkan Hinata menceritakan itu semua dan membuat Itachi kembali bersedih?

"Dulu Kou tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia _hyper_ sekali."

Merasa cukup, Itachi menarik kembali tangannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata ke arah Kou yang sekarang sedang asik dengan mainan pedang-pedangannya yang baru ia dapat. Rasanya dulu Kou selalu _anteng_ saat bayi. Tapi sekarang bocah laki-laki itu banyak sekali bergerak.

"Ah, kau sudah terlalu lama berdiri, Hinata. Duduklah dulu, dua anak kembarmu pasti berat."

Dengan senang hati Hinata menerima tawaran Itachi padanya. Jujur saja, ia sudah merasa sedikit keram di kakinya. Wanita hamil itu menerima uluran tangan Itachi untuk menuntunnya duduk di sofa tengah, sedikit menjauh dari kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain dengan Kushina.

Dua pasang mata biru memperhatikan Hinata dan Itachi. Minato dengan tatapan maklumnya dan milik Naruto dengan siratan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Kau pegal sayang? Lihat wajahmu pucat. Kan sudah _kaa-san_ bilang jangan bergerak terlalu banyak," Kushina dan segala kecerewetannya. Hinata sudah sangat sering mendengar ibu mertuanya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bukannya merasa risih, tapi Hinata sangat berterimakasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san_. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Dengan senyum meyakinkan Hinata membalas semua kekhawatiran Kushina. "Lagipula _kaa-san_ yang lebih banyak bermain. Karin _-nee_ kan sudah bilang _kaa-san_ jangan terlalu lelah."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang diceramahi?" dengan bercanda Kushina menjewel pelan hidung bangir Hinata.

"Kushina, kesini sebentar." Minato datang dengan dua lembar kertas ditangannya. "Aku butuh tanda tanganmu untuk mengurus sekolah anak-anak."

"Sebentar ya, sayang. Habiskan dulu susumu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali melihat hamparan lapangan besar dengan sesekali menyesap susu hamil yang sudah sisa setengah. Sekarang ia duduk sendiri dibangku yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Menikmati belaian angin sejuk sore hari sambil mengisi tenaganya yang terkuras karena bermain bersama anak panti. Apalagi meladeni Kou yang sejak kehamilan Hinata membesar terasa lebih manja.

Merasa kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya, Hinata menoleh. Ternyata Naruto dan sepiring kue kesukaan Hinata.

"Kau belum makan siang. Setidaknya makan kue ini," Naruto duduk tepat disebelah Hinata, menyodorkan piring berisi potongan _cinnamon roll_ yang lumayan besar. "Apa makan ini juga mual?"

Belakangan Hinata tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak. Ia akan cepat begah dan mual. Mungkin karena tubuhnya termasuk kecil dan mengandung anak kembar, terlebih kehamilan pertamanya membuat tubuh Hinata merespon berlebih.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah sangat kenyang dengan setengah susu hamilnya. Ini saja harus dipaksa Kushina tadi. Tapi karena Naruto sendiri yang membawakannya, Hinata tak enak untuk menolak. Ia menaruh gelas susunya disamping, lalu menerima piring itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih,"

"Hm,"

Sesendok pertama Hinata merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi pada potongan ketiga ia merasa akan muntah dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang hanya ada susu tadi pagi, setengah susu tadi dan tiga suap _cinnamon roll._

Menyadari raut tak enak diwajah Hinata, Naruto merebut piring kue itu dan menaruhnya dibawah.

"Jangan dipaksakan," kata Naruto. Tangannya naik dan mengusap pelan pundak Hinata. "Nanti semua isi perutmu keluar dan bayimu akan kelaparan."

 _Bayimu_ …

Itu keterangan kepemilikan yang tak pernah berubah dari Naruto sekalipun lewat perhatiannya. Dengan begitu, bukankah Naruto masih menganggapnya orang asing. _Well_ , tidak masalah jika Hinata dianggap orang asing oleh Naruto. Mereka memang menikah bukan karena dasar cinta. Tapi bukankah bayi dikandungan Hinata juga darah daging pria pirang itu?

"… _hiks_ —"

Usapan pada punggung Hinata berhenti saat Naruto mendengar isakan kecil dari wanita itu. Hinata berubah cengeng semenjak kehamilannya. Dan bertambah parah seiring usia kehamilannya.

"Kau sakit? Dimana? Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku bingung."

"Hey, _baka_! Kau apakan menantuku, hah?!"

Ini yang membuat Naruto malas jika mendengar Hinata menangis. Ibunya itu yang akan membuat Naruto tambah pening ditengah kebingungannya dengan tangisan Hinata.

"Hinata mual, _kaa-san_." Jelas Naruto malas-malasan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina ragu.

Tak mau membuat lebih runyam, Hinata segera menghapus airmatanya. "I-iya, _kaa-san_. A-aku hanya mual."

"Baiklah, kita pulang, ya?" melihat wajah Hinata yang ingin protes, Kushina menambahkan. "Kau tidak mau membuat anak-anak yang lain khawatirkan? Kau harus istirahat."

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Ia juga tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir karena dirinya. Saat ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba saja keseimbangannya goyah. Hinata merasa pegal bukan main dibagian pinggangnya yang mungil. Dokter kandungannya memang sudah memberitahu bahwa mengandung anak kembar, terlebih bobot anak Hinata yang termasuk besar untuk ukuran anak kembar bisa membuat beberapa bagian tubuh terutama pinggang mengalami keram.

"Biar ku gendong." Dengan sigap Naruto membawa tubuh Hinata dalam gendongan ala _bridal_. Ia sudah cukup mengerti jika Hinata sudah mengernyit sambil memegang pinggangnya, pasti wanita itu sedang kesakitan. Lagipula tubuh Hinata tak seberapa berat walaupun sedang mengandung besar.

Kushina sendiri merasa gemas dengan pasangan itu. Sedangkan Hinata merasa sangat tenang karena bisa mencium wangi Naruto begitu dekat. Wangi yang belakangan selalu bisa membuat kedua anaknya itu tak berulah terlalu berlebih didalam perut. Sepertinya kedua anak kembarnya sangat mengenali sang ayah.

.

.

.

Usapan pelan pada pinggangnya membuat nafas Hinata yang tersengal mulai mereda. Naruto tidak bisa tidur jika terus mendengar tarikan nafas Hinata yang putus-putus dan erangan pelan, seperti menahan sakit. Padahal Hinata berada dialam bahwa sadarnya, alias tertidur. Tapi sepertinya didalam tidur pun Hinata bisa merasakan sakit dipinggangnya.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto akan menenangkan Hinata yang gelisah dalam tidurnya dengan usapan telapak tangannya dipinggang istrinya itu. Perut Hinata yang besar sulit membuat wanita dengan tubuh mungil itu tidur dengan posisi nyaman. Bahkan Naruto pernah mendapati Hinata yang tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena anak dalam kandungannya terus menendang.

Satu sisi, anak mereka aktif dan berarti memiliki pertumbuhan yang sehat. Tapi ia juga tak tega jika melihat Hinata menahan rasa sakit itu seorang diri ditengah malam. Sedangkan dirinya tidur nyenyak disebelahnya. Mau sejutek apapun dirinya, tapi Naruto sadar ia yang menyebabkan Hinata begitu.

"E-engh…" dahi Hinata mengernyit, membuat alisnya menukik. Perlahan kelopak mata pucat itu membuka, menampilkan iris peraknya yang sayu. "P-perutku keram s-sekali,"

Suara Hinata serak, terdengar seperti bisikan. Mungkin saja belum sadar sepenuhnya dan tidak tahu bahwa dibalik selimut itu Naruto mengusap perut besar itu lembut.

"Mungkin karena kau belum makan apapun,"

Hening sejenak, lalu Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tak lapar."

Tangan Naruto berhenti mengelus sebentar saat dirasa tendangan kuat dari salah satu bayinya. Entah itu yang laki-laki atau yang perempuan. Tendangannya cukup kuat, dan Naruto sekarang mengerti kenapa wanita hamil biasanya terlihat sangat tersiksa diwaktu-waktu hamil tua begini.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" Lagi, gelengan yang Naruto dapatkan.

Kepala Hinata bergerak, mendongak. Melihat Naruto yang lumayan dekat dengan dirinya. Mata biru itu sedikit memerah di korneanya. Mungkin Naruto mengantuk, dan ia yang membuat pria itu tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaanya sekarang. Tapi ia juga tak bisa bohong jika elusan Naruto bisa membuat dirinya tenang barang sedikit.

Tendangan itu Naruto rasakan lagi. Kali ini disertai perut Hinata yang sedikit mengeras. Tapi selang beberapa detik, setelah mendengar lenguhan panjang Hinata, perut itu kembali rileks dan pergerakan anak mereka berkurang, bahkan tak terasa lagi.

Perlahan Hinata kembali tertidur. Jujur saja ia cukup lelah. Bermain dengan anak-anak panti dan ia juga tidak bisa makan apapun. Setelah memastikan Hinata sudah tenang dan tertidur nyenyak, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh. Membiarkan Hinata leluasa dan tak merasa pengap.

Naruto sendiri tak menyangka sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Ayah dari dua anak sekaligus. Ia menimbang-nimbang, dan tiba-tiba merasa belum siap. Umurnya sudah 27 tahun, sedangkan Hinata 24 tahun. Mereka sudah cukup berpendidikan, dan Naruto akui istrinya itu cukup pintar.

Uang, tentu bukan masalah besar bagi Naruto. Ia bisa menjamin kebutuhan dan pendidikan anaknya yang terbaik. Semua bayangan masa depan dan rencana umum dalam mendidik anak seakan sudah Naruto penuhi. Tapi hatinya tiba-tiba resah. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Sampai tidurpun, Naruto terus merasa janggal.

.

.

.

"Karin _-nee_ mendapat tiket untuk ikut pameran lukisan di Tokyo Tower, _kaa-san_. Dan kebetulan siang ini aku akan periksa rutin ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku boleh ikut Karin _-nee_ , ya?"

Alis merah Kushina menukik tajam. Ia menggeleng-geleng kuat, membuat anak-anak rambut merahnya bertebaran. "Tidak. Kemarin kau sudah kelelahan dan sekarang harus istirahat di rumah."

Kebalikannya, Hinata melipat dahinya sedemikian rupa agar matanya memelas. " _Kaa-san_ ,"

Rengekan Hinata mulai terdengar. Membuat Kushina harus berperang batin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemani Hinata, mengingat menantu kesayangannya itu tak pernah rewel masalah ngidam atau menginginkan sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Tapi ia harus mengurus sekolah anak-anak panti pada tahun ajaran baru.

Minato ada di luar negri, baru berangkat pagi ini untuk periksa rutin jantungnya. Sedangkan Naruto, mana mau anaknya yang penggila kerja itu melupakan rapat yang sudah Minato percayakan padanya hanya untuk melihat lukisan.

"Disana akan ada Karin _-nee_ , kok. Jadi jangan khawatir ya, _kaa-san_?" Hinata mencoba merayu lagi.

Dalam hati Kushina merutuk. Itu masalahnya. Hinata akan pergi bersama Karin. Kushina sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Karin sudah menghadiri pameran lukisan yang sangat ia gemari. Mungkin tidak sampai melupakan, tapi kadang Karin akan lengah pada sekitarnya. Dan membiarkan Hinata yang sedang hamil besar berjalan-jalan sendiri di Tokyo Tower.

"Ajak Tayuya. Baru _kaa-san_ izinkan."

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Terimakasih _kaa-san_!"

.

.

.

Benar saja, Karin bahkan meninggalkan Hinata yang berjalan pelan bersama Tayuya dibelakangnya. Pameran lukisan itu cukup megah, sangat malah. Beberapa pelukis terkenal jepang serta mancanegara berlomba-lomba memamerkan hasil kayra terbaik mereka.

Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia cukup menikmati lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpaajng rapi mengelilingi beberapa lantai di Tokyo tower itu. Tayuya yang setia dibelakangnya sekali-kali menanggapi ocehan Hinata tentang beberapa lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya lebih. Sedangkan Karin asik sendiri dengan ponselnya dan memotret nyaris semua lukisan.

"Hinata?"

Langkah pelan Hinata berhenti saat sapaan yang taka sing terdengar. Ia ingat bahwa Sai merupakan pelukis handal disamping posisinya sebagai ketua di devisi keuangan.

"Sai _-san_?" ujar Hinata ramah. "Sudah lama tak bertemu. Kau juga ikut pameran ini?"

Hinata sudah sangat hafal senyum seribu arti milik Sai. "Ya. Jangan bilang suamimu aku bolos untuk pameran ini, ya?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tak terlalu dekat. Malah hanya kenalan antara atasan dan bawahan. Tapi entah kenapa pertama kalinya bertemu semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir, mereka tak secanggung dulu. Mungkin karena sekarang mereka bertemu sebagai teman? Bukan lagi atasan maupun bawahan.

"Tentu saja." mereka berdua tertawa ringan. Perhatian Hinata teralih pada lukisan besar yang berada tepat disamping Sai. Lebar kanvasnya bisa mencapai dua meter dan panjangnya sekitar tiga meter. "Wah, padang lavender? Ini lukisanmu? Indah sekali."

"Terimakasih."

Hinata menatap penuh kagum lukisan besar itu. Hamparan bunga lavender terlihat nyata, ditambah siraman cahaya matahari terbenam yang terlihat jingga. Gradasi warnanya sangat intim, membuat lukisan itu bak foto yang nyata.

Tayuya yang dibelakangnya memegang ponsel pintarnya segera memotret lukisan itu beserta Hinata. _Candid_. Itu yang diperintahkan Kushina padanya. Hari ini Hinata terlihat manis dengan terusan ungu lembut untuk ibu hamil tanpa lengan yang dipadu cardigan ungu tua. Dan menurut Tayuya, Hinata yang identik dengan ungu itu sangat pas dengan lukisan lavender itu.

Setelah memotret beberapa kali, Tayuya mengirimkan foto itu pada sang nyonya besar.

.

.

.

TING! TING! TING!

Ponsel lebar itu berdenting beberapa kali. Naruto meraih _gadget_ wajibnya itu dan membuka pesan dari sang ibu yang mengiriminya beberapa foto lewat media sosial. Kalau dulu saat Naruto lajang, pasti yang dikirimi ibunya itu foto wanita cantik yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi sekarang, Naruto bisa melihat sang istri di layar ponselnya itu.

Hinata memang tak sering dikatakan cantik. Tapi dia manis dan memiliki sisi yang menarik. Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa wanita dengan perut besarnya itu hanya memakai bedak tipis dan pelembab dibibir _cherry_ nya. Bibir yang terlihat kecil namun penuh dan kenyal.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada saat pertama kali mereka berciuman. Rasanya sudah lama dan memang mereka tak pernah melakukannya lagi semenjak Hinata hamil. Lagipula, Naruto yakin Hinata tak akan mau jika diajak untuk bercinta hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Mereka memang sudah menikah, sudah mengetahui lekuk tubuh masing-masing.

Tapi Naruto serta Hinata terhalang dengan perjanjian mereka sendiri. Tujuan pernikahan mereka bukan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Tapi untuk mempertahankan keluarga. Dan Naruto sadar, ia hanya ingin mempertahankan keluarganya sendiri. Hinata tak ada sangkut pautnya. Wanita itu hanya kebetulan bisa menyelamatkan ibunya lewat kerinduan seorang anak. Dan dengan itu, Naruto memanfaatkannya.

Apa sekarang ia sangat kejam? Tapi bukankah selama ini Hinata juga di untungkan? Hinata jadi bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana memiliki keluarga utuh. Bahkan Naruto rela membagi perhatian sang ibu yang memang hanya untuk dirinya seorang sebagai anak tunggal.

"Rindu istrimu, eh?"

Dalam hati Naruto merutuk dengan semua toleransi yang diberikannya pada Kakashi. Karyawannya satu itu memang memiliki tingkat kesopanan rendah jika berhadapannya dengannya.

"Mana berkas yang ku minta?" Naruto menekan tombol kunci pada sisi ponselnya dan menaruh benda kotak itu disaku celananya.

Kakashi yang tahu sudah berhasil menggoda Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tidak mau membuat _mood_ boss pirangnya itu bertambah jelek.

"Ini hasil bersih yang ku dapatkan sebelum direvisi oleh manajer Shimura. Memang hanya sedikit berbeda, bahkan hanya tak _balance_ di satu sistem. Tapi yang ku bingungkan, kenapa perusahaan saingan bisa menetapkan anggaran nyaris sama dengan kita?"

"Kebetulan?" respon Naruto sambil menganalisa berkas yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Sampai empat kali dalam enam bulan?"

Itu yang Naruto permasalahkan. Ia tentu akan mengangap ini kebetulan jika hanya sekali dua kali. Tapi tentu akan ganjal jika hal sensitif macam keuangan suatu perusahaan bisa sama jika sedang beradu dalam saham.

"Uchiha? Yang benar saja." Naruto menaruh kasar berkasnya diatas meja. Yang ia tahu sekarang perusahaan Uchiha masih dibawah kepemimpinan Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Lagipula mereka memiliki alur bisnis berbeda. Tapi kenapa saham diperusahaan mereka sekarang nyaris di dominasi Fugaku dan Sasuke?

"Sedikit-sedikit mereka membeli saham dari para penaruh inventasi. Mereka seakan bisa membaca investor mana yang bisa mereka kendalikan dari membaca keuangan perusahaan. Entah karena taktik mereka yang jitu atau _sesuatu_ yang membantu." Kakashi mengerling, dan Naruto paham maksud semua itu.

"Cari tahu." Ujar Naruto dingin. Ia paling tak suka cara busuk macam begitu. Darahnya akan mendidih mendadak jika mencium kecurangan yang berani bermain di areanya.

"Siap, boss!"

Drt—Drt—

 _Kaa-san Calling…_

Naruto melirik malas pada ponselnya yang bergetar yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam saku. Paling ibunya itu ingin berceloteh tentang Hinata padanya. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kiri.

"Aku masih ker—"

 _"!"_

"Aku akan kesana!"

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menyambar jas yang tersampir dibangku kebesarannya. Ia tergesa-gesa mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di laci kerjanya. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto terburu-buru begitu merasa aneh. Kalau gelagatnya sudah tak terkendali begitu, biasanya menyangkut dengan keadaan sang ibu.

Sebelum Naruto melangkah, Kakashi menahannya. "Ada apa?"

Mata birunya sedikit berpendar, walaupun sebentar Kakashi bisa melihat kekhawatiran disana.

"Hinata akan melahirkan."

Mata Kakashi membulat. "Memang sudah bulannya? Bahkan kau menikah bar—"

"Aku tidak tahu!" kesabaran Naruto habis. Entah kenapa ia panik sendiri saat ibunya dengan sesegukan bilang Hinata dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan akan segera dioperasi.

Mengerti, Kakashi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan membiarkan pria itu pergi. Baru kali Kakashi melihat Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri padahal tidak menyangkut keadaan ayah atau ibunya. Kakashi jelas tahu bagaimana cerita mereka walaupun tak sampai ditailnya.

"Calon ayah memang beda, ya?" gumam pria _single_ itu lirih. "Apa aku juga cari istri saja?"

.

.

.

TBC…

Update Do you guys wait for this one? i hope so. So thanks to all of you who give me support in sweet words. Sorry to do not reply one by one, but i always say thank you after read your reviews from my heart.

And i want to say sorry fot this story line. I always try the best to take times and write everything that out of my mind. Still, i know there are some of you who disapointed of this story. I promise to take responsibilty. I'll keep writing for this story.

Once again, thank you!

Warm regards, LLYCHU~


	15. Chapter 15

" _Kaa-san_!" teriakan yang cukup keras itu menarik beberapa perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Naruto tak perduli, hatinya cukup gelisah sekarang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto—" Kushina dengan tangisannya langsung memeluk putranya itu erat. " _Kaa-san_ tidak tahu hiks— kata Tayuya Hinata jatuh di toilet."

"Toilet?" mata biru Naruto mendelik tajam pada salah satu pelayan dirumahnya itu. "Jelaskan Tayuya."

Mendengar nada menuntut yang dalam dari Naruto, Tayuya sedikit bergidik ngeri. "I-itu… H-Hinata- _sama_ pergi ke toilet. T-tapi selang beberapa menit Hinata- _sama_ berteriak dan saat aku masuk… H-Hinata- _sama_ sudah j-jatuh terduduk."

"Dia sendiri?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada geram.

Tayuya mengingat-ingat. Setahunya ada dua wanita yang masuk bersama Hinata ke dalam toilet. Tapi karena asik dengan ponselnya saat mengirim foto ke Kushina, Tayuya jadi tak memperhatikan lagi siapa saja yang keluar masuk ke toilet saat itu. Maka dengan tundukan lesu, Tayuya hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba Karin keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Menggunakan pakaian untuk operasi, Karin terlihat tak kalah panik. Walaupun ia bukan dokter kandungan, tapi ia harus bertanggung jawab mendampingi Hinata karena dirinyalah yang mengajak Hinata. "Kami butuh keputusanmu!"

Kushina mengurai pelukannya, lalu menghampiri Karin. "Apa maksudmu Karin?"

Sedangkan Naruto mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ini belum waktunya Hinata melahirkan, ketubannya juga belum pecah. Tapi karena ia jatuh dan mengenai pinggangnya, kami harus segera mengeluarkan si bayi agar tak terjadi apa-apa didalam. Dan juga Hinata mengalami pendarahan cukup banyak."

"Lakukan." Ucap Naruto cepat dan yakin. "Lakukan apapun yang terbaik menurutmu Karin. Selamatkan anak dan istriku."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Perasaan gelisah dan juga amarah tercampur. Dia ingin marah, tapi entah untuk apa. Ini semua tentu bukan salah Tayuya, wanita itu hanya seorang pelayan. Menyalahkan Hinata juga tak ada gunanya. Lagipula ibu mana yang ingin membahayakan anaknya serta nyawanya sendiri.

Marah pada diri sendiri? Marah karena tak bisa menjaga calon anaknya dan juga Hinata?

"Apapun Karin! Apapun! Ku mohon selamatkan cucuku dan Hinata…" Kushina menangis sesegukan, tubuhnya nyaris limbung kalau tak ada Naruto yang menangkapnya dibelakang.

" _Kaa-san_ ku mohon tenang, jangan sampai _kaa-san_ sakit juga." bisik Naruto pelan.

"Tenang saja, Naruto, _ba-san_. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik."

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XIV : New Family (II)

.

.

.

Operasi _caesar_ itu sudah berjalan kurang lebih dua jam. Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto belum bisa menemukan kepastian tentang anak dan istrinya.

Sesaat Naruto tertegun. Ia tadi menyebut Hinata sebagai istrinya dengan gamblang. Seakan ia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan wanita yang sedang memperjuangkan nyawa demi melahirkan anaknya. Degupan jantung Naruto menguat, desahan nafasnya juga sedikit memberat. Perasaan apa ini?

Naruto tahu selama ini ia merasa terbiasa dengan Hinata. Wanita itu jarang mengusik. Dia sedikit pendiam dan tak merepotkan, seperti dugaan Naruto. Bahkan kalau ditelisik lagi, Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ibu daripada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah itu tujuan Hinata mau-mau saja menikah dengannya? Demi Kushina yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri?

Mata biru Naruto melirik sang ibu yang terus merapal doa disebelahnya. Minato belum bisa datang karena harus meng _handle_ pekerjaan Naruto yang pria itu tinggal. Tubuh dan otak Naruto bekerja cepat untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Melupakan apapun yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya di kantor.

Ia akui ia panik. Entah dorongan darimana tapi ia ingin sekali ada didekat Hinata saat calon anak mereka dalam bahaya. Mungkinkah insting seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi anaknya?

Nafas Naruto tercekat saat mendengar tangisan bayi. Tepat di balik pintu kaca itu, anak pertamanya menangis. Ada leburan rasa yang membuncah tepat di dada kiri Naruto. Entah rasa apa itu, tapi rasanya geli dan menggelitik tepat di perutnya.

Kushina berdiri, lalu melompat-lompat riang. "Cucuku! _Kami-sama_ , cucuku!"

Tayuya ikut bergembira. Ia menggampai tangan Kushina yang melambai padanya. "Syukurlah, nyonya!"

Sedangkan Naruto masih duduk dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Selang lima menit kemudian tangisan kedua terdengar. Naruto tahu bahwa anaknya kembar sepasang. Maka dari itu ia sedikit prihatin pada tubuh mungil Hinata karena harus membawa dua nyawa diperutnya.

Barulah saat pintu kaca itu terbelah dua, Naruto berdiri. Menghampiri Karin yang dengan wajah sumringahnya menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto! Anak kembarmu lahir dengan sehat!"

Lagi, perasaan lega itu menyambar dada kirinya. Wajahnya masih kaku, bingung ingin berekspresi seperti apa. Ia bukan seperti ibunya yang bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaan lewat raut wajah. Mungkin sikap tenang sang ayah menurun padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Karin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Hinata mendapat bius total karena keadaan pinggangnya yang mungkin akan sangat sakit saat melahirkan walaupun _caesar_. Aku akan memeriksa lebih lanjut pinggangnya saat dokter kandungan selesai dengan runtutan operasi _caesar_. Dan untuk kedua cucu _ba-san_ , mereka lahir sehat dan sempurna. Tapi…"

Naruto langsung memasang perhatian lebih saat sadar nada bicara Karin tak seantusias sebelumnya. Mata birunya bersitubruk dengan mata Karin lewat lensa kaca wanita merah itu.

"Anak kedua yang perempuan memiliki tubuh yang terbilang kecil. Dan saat benturan pada pinggang Hinata, anak perempuan itu sempat terguncang. Pernafasannya kurang memadai hingga harus dipasang selang pembantu untuk sementara."

Lagi, Kushina limbung. Kali ini Tayuya yang menangkap karena Naruto masih tidak bisa bergerak. Buncahan di dadanya seakan meleleh dan terasa kebas sesaat lalu ngilu. Naruto kembali memandang wajah Karin, meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Tapi _ba-san_ dan Naruto tenang saja. Hinata dan juga anak laki-lakinya sehat." walaupun tak seceria tadi, tapi Karin mencoba tersenyum. "Dan kau bisa melihat anak laki-lakimu di dalam, Naruto."

Kushina menoleh pada anak laki-lakinya yang terdiam. Ia memandang sendu pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung ditempatnya. Tangannya yang masih lemas menyentuh lembut lengan Naruto. Dan saat Naruto menoleh, Kushina tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Masuklah, lihat anakmu."

.

.

.

Setelah memakai pakaian hijau yang menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto memasang masker yang sewarna dengan bajunya. Ia melangkah, mengikuti Karin yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Saat tirai biru telur asin itu tersingkap, ia bisa melihat Hinata yang tertidur. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas, begitupun wajahnya yang pucat.

Ada perasaan tersentuh saat wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu memperjuangkan nyawa demi memenuhi semua tuntutan yang dirinya buat. Mungkin setelah ini Naruto harus bicara lebih lanjut dengan Hinata. Ia baru ingat bahwa pembicaraan mereka tak sejauh tentang masa depan anak-anak mereka.

Tepukan pada bahunya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan tentang Hinata. Disampingnya Karin mengedikan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Hinata. Dan dari sana, Naruto bisa mendengar lagi tangisan bayi yang cukup kuat.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah warna rambut yang mencolok seperti miliknya. Saat suster itu menyerahkan buntalan berwarna biru padanya, Naruto sempat berhenti bernafas. Bayi kecil itu sangat mirip dengannya. Rambutnya pirang, warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan walaupun tak segelap dirinya, garis lahir di kedua pipinya, dan juga bibir yang menipis karena tangisan itu.

"Silahkan, tuan."

Perlahan, sang suster memindahkan bayi mungil itu ditangan Naruto. Dengan hati-hati, walaupun belum pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya, Naruto dengan begitu luwes menerima bayi merah itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, begitu juga hatinya.

"Hai…" ujar Naruto reflek. Mata biru Naruto mengerjap takjub saat mata sipit bayi itu juga mengerjap. Biru. Lagi-lagi sepertinya.

"Yang laki-laki benar-benar jiplakan dirimu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saat mendengar celotehan Karin. Ia masih takjub memandang buntalan ditangannya itu. Setelah itu Naruto teringat anak perempuannya. Ia memandang Karin, dan Karin mengerti raut wajah Naruto yang seakan meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Yang perempuan sudah di bawa ke ruang khusus. Kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Kalau yang perempuan rambutnya seperti Hinata, tapi wajahnya percampuran kalian berdua."

Seperti apa anak perempuannya itu?

"Maaf tuan, waktunya sudah habis. Anda bisa mengendongnya lagi nanti saat waktu pemberian ASI pertamanya." Suster itu kembali datang. Memasang kedua tangannya untuk kembali menggendong bayi pirang itu.

Sekali lagi Naruto memandang wajah anak laki-lakinya, lalu kembali menyerahkannya kepada suster.

"Tenangkan bibi di luar. Aku akan beritahu perkembangan mereka bertiga sesegera mungkin."

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Ia melangkah keluar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang sekarang terpasang selang kecil dikedua lubang hidungnya. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya _, 'Setelah ini bagaimana?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kushina menangis dengan lengkungan indah di kedua matanya, begitu juga bibirnya. Ia bahagia, sangat. Kehidupannya seakan sudah utuh dengan kehadiran dua bayi mungil yang berstatus cucunya. Hal yang selama ini Kushina sangat inginkan mengingat ia sudah cukup tua dan renta.

Dibahunya terasa elusan lembut yang berasal dari suami tercinta. Kedua pasang kakek nenek baru itu menatap cucu laki-laki mereka dengan takjub dari kaca besar. Walaupun ada puluhan bayi disana, tapi mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari bayi berambut pirang itu.

"Dia mirip denganmu, _anata_." Bisik Kushina.

"Hei, dia mirip Naruto."

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Selang berikutnya wajah Kushina menyendu. "Bagimana kabar cucu kita yang perempuan? Aku khawatir sekali."

"Tenang saja, dia hanya butuh perawatan intensif selama dua hari. Lusa kita bisa menggendong. Jadi jangan sedih, oke?"

Kushina menarik garis senyum di bibirnya. Lalu kembali mengamati cucu pertama mereka dengan kagum.

" _Kaa-san_ , _tou-san_." Panggilan dari Naruto membuat kedua pasang suami istri itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Istirahatlah. Ini sudah cukup malam."

" _Mou_ ," ujar Kushina tak terima. "Ini masih jam delapan dan aku masih mau melihat cucuku."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ibunya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

"Pulanglah, besok pemberian ASI perdana untuk Boruto, jadi ibu harus datang pagi kalau mau melihat."

"Boruto?" beo Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Karin bilang padaku sebelum Hinata dibius, Hinata menitipkan nama mereka. Yang laki-laki Boruto dan perempuan… Himawari. Dia takut tak bisa memberi nama pada mereka," wajah Naruto menyendu, lalu melirik pada anak laki-lakinya, Boruto.

"Ya Tuhan…" Kushina membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Sekarang bagaimana Hinata? Baik-baik saja, kan?"

Pandangan Naruto kembali pada kedua orang tuanya. "Dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Malam ini aku akan menjaganya. _Kaa-san_ , tolong kirim orang untuk membawa pakaianku. Dan tou-san, tolong beritahu Kakashi aku cuti untuk dua hari."

"Tidak usah memikirkan pekerjaan, nak. Urus saja dulu istri dan anakmu." Minato menepuk pelan pundak anaknya itu. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

Kali ini Kushina yang mengusap kedua bahu Naruto. "Ibu akan kirimkan makanan dan bajumu, ya. Sekalian besok ibu bawa baju untuk Boruto dan Himawari."

"Terimakasih, _kaa-san_."

.

.

.

"Ja..ngan… ba..yi…ku…"

Naruto baru saja tidur-tidur ayam saat mendengar lirihan dari Hinata. Tubuhnya segera bangun dari sofa dan mendekati Hinata yang terus menerus menggumam. Raut wajahnya mengkerut, seperti ketakutan. Untung saja selang kecil yang ada di kedua hidungnya sudah terlepas, membuat Hinata menggeleng lebih leluasa.

"Hiks— b..bayi…"

Terus begitu. Hinata akan bergumam 'jangan' lalu 'bayi'. Naruto menebak sekarang Hinata sedang bermimpi tentang kejadian tadi siang. Pandangan Naruto turun pada tangan Hinata yang mencengkram kuat seprai di sisi tubuhnya. Sedikit ragu, Naruto menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat mengigau, Hinata kembali tenang. Wajahnya sudah tak ketakukan lagi. Tapi setetes bening air mata jatuh tepat di pelipisnya.

"Bayiku…"

Naruto tersentak saat genggaman Hinata pada tangannya menguat. Dalam tidurpun Hinata masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan keadaan bayinya. Apa sebegitu sayangnya Hinata atas anak kembar mereka?

Pria pirang itu tak habis pikir. Mereka menikah bukan atas kemauan satu sama lain. Memiliki anakpun dengan maksud dan tujuan lain. Jadi, kenapa Hinata sangat menyayangi Boruto dan Himawari? Apa memang sudah menjadi insting seorang ibu? Sama seperti instingnya tadi yang tiba-tiba gelisah saat mendengar Hinata akan melahirkan?

Kenapa semua menjadi terlalu emosional?

.

.

.

Kushina sudah berdiri dengan semangat sejak jam tujuh pagi. Bahkan Naruto baru sadar ada kehadiran sang ibu saat suster sudah datang dengan senampan makanan untuk Hinata yang baru sadarkan diri setengah jam lalu. Jujur saja Naruto masih sangat mengantuk, mengingat tadi malam ia baru bisa terlelap jam tiga subuh.

Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Sofa yang hanya bisa menampung seperempat tubuh tingginya juga tak mendukung untuk Naruto tidur nyenyak. Walaupun ini ruang _VVIP_ , tetap saja ini rumah sakit.

"Makanlah yang banyak Hinata- _chan_. Kau harus sehat untuk menyusui anak-anakmu."

Pipi Hinata sedikit bersemu merah, mungkin malu Naruto harus mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Ya, _kaa-san_." Suara Hinata masih terdengar serak. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata menyuapi bubur itu ke mulutnya. Rasanya tentu saja hambar. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga masih terasa kebas walaupun obat bius yang ada padanya sudah hilang.

Selesai makan, Kushina meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menggendong Hinata ke kamar mandi. Walaupun tidak boleh membersihkan diri total, tapi setidaknya Hinata ingin mencuci rambutnya dan membersihkan wajahnya. Pasti sekarang ia sangat berantakan. Dan sekalian ada Kushina, ia ingin meminta bantuan ibu mertuanya itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menyusupkan satu tangannya diantara lutut bawah Hinata dan satu lagi dibahu wanita itu. Mengingat pinggang Hinata, Naruto benar-benar berhati-hati. Seakan menggendong porselen yang bisa retak saat itu juga.

Dengan gugup Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Menahan nafas karena gugup dan juga menghindari Naruto mencium aroma dirinya. Pasti sangat bau.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto. Taruh Hinata di _closet_ saja, biar _kaa-san_ yang mandikan."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mendudukan Hinata di _closet_ yang tertutup. Terdengar ringisan pelan saat Hinata sudah terduduk.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto, dan mendapat gelengan dari Hinata. "Aku akan tunggu luar. _Kaa-san_ pelan-pelan, pinggang Hinata masih sakit."

Kushina mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Naruto memilih duduk kembali ke sofa. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bertanya perihal kejadian jatuh Hinata. Dirinya dan sang ibu sepakat akan bertanya pada Hinata setelah keadaan wanita itu lebih baik dan juga Himawari sudah bisa di keluarkan dari ruang khusus. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengingat ekspresi Hinata saat mendengar anak perempuan mereka harus diberi penanganan khusus.

Awalnya, saat Hinata membuka mata, wanita itu dengan panik bertanya tentang keadaan anaknya. Dengan jujur Naruto menjawab, dan saat itu juga Hinata bersyukur atas kelahiran mereka lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menyebabkan mereka lahir _premature._

Untung saja Kushina bisa menenangkan Hinata dan membujuk wanita itu untuk makan agar bisa memberi ASI untuk Boruto.

"Permisi, tuan. Saatnya memberi ASI." Suster dengan seragam merah muda lembut datang membawa Boruto di gendongannya. Bayi laki-laki itu jauh lebih tampan karena sudah di mandikan dan diberi baju bayi lucu. Pasti sang ibu yang memaksa suster itu untuk memakaikannya.

Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri sang suster. "Ibunya sedang di kamar mandi."

"Kalau begitu anda boleh menggendongnya dulu. Silahkan panggil saya kalau sudah seleSai."

Awalnya Naruto ragu. Ia belum terlalu bisa menggendong bayi yang masih merah. Jika kemarin, mungkin karena tertutupi rasa lega Naruto tidak begitu gugup. Tapi sekarang bahkan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Melihat itu sang suster tersenyum simpul.

"Biasanya memang sang ayah akan gugup untuk menggendongnya. Tapi pasti sekali menggendong tidak mau lepas lagi. Coba saja tuan, pelan-pelan."

Diam sebentar, dan akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. Ia menuruti perkataan suster yang menyuruhnya melipat tangan sedemikian rupa, hingga akhirnya Boruto sudah ada digendongnya. Selepas itu sang suster keluar, meninggalkan dirinya dengan Boruto.

Naruto terpaku melihat wajah bayi laki-laki itu. Kemarin masih sangat merah, mungkin masih bercampur dengan darah. Tapi sekarang Naruto sudah bisa lihat dengan jelas wajah anaknya itu. Garis dipipinya hanya ada dua, lalu lekuk hidungnya yang sama dengan dirinya. Kalau Boruto disejajarkan dengan foto masa bayinya, mungkin akan sukar menemukan perbedaannya.

Harum khas bayi juga menguar kuat. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya tidak suka anak kecil entah kenapa merasa Boruto adalah hal paling nyaman saat ada di dekapannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum saat melihat bibir mungil itu menguap, lalu menyesap seakan menyedot sesuatu. Mungkin bayi tampan itu lapar.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia melihat sang ibu keluar dengan beberapa cipratan di dress hijau selututnya. Saat melihat Boruto, wajah Kushina langsung berbinar.

"Wah! Cucu _baa-san_!"

Hinata, yang ada di kamar mandi langsung tersentak saat Kushina menyebut kata cucu. Ia belum melihat sama sekali anak-anaknya sejak lahir.

"K- _kaa-san_ , bisa bantu—" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan bajunya yang basah. "N-Naruto- _kun_ , b-bisa t-tolong..."

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Tapi bukannya menggendong, Naruto justru mengambil handuk yang ada dipangkuan Hinata. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

Dengan pelan Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata yang masih basah. Tidak baik juga menggendong bayi dengan tetesan air yang menetes disana sini. Hinata yang walaupun sudah tidak sabar hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto mengelap lembut rambutnya.

"Itu Boruto, ya?" terdengar gumaman dari Naruto. "H-Himawari masih belum b-bisa dilihat?"

Tangan Naruto berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali mengelap rambut Hinata. "Belum. Paling lambat besok pagi atau secepatnya nanti sore."

Hinata menunduk sedih. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga buah hatinya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dengan telaten disatukannya rambut tebal Hinata, lalu membungkusnya dengan handuk agar tidak melebar kemana-mana.

Saat dirinya menunduk untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinata, saat itu juga pandangan Naruto tertuju pada celah daster berkancing Hinata. Kancing yang sampai pada perutnya itu hanya tertutupi setengah, dan Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata saat ini tidak memakai bra. Naruto tebak ibunya itu buru-buru memakaikan baju Hinata saat mendengar suster mengantar Boruto.

Hey, ini bukan saatnya berpikiran mesum. Tapi harus Naruto akui ia tiba-tiba gugup. Dan Hinata yang melihat kecanggungan itu mengernyit bingung.

"M-maaf, apa tubuhku bau, ya?" ujar Hinata polos.

Saat itu juga Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bau katanya? Bahkan aroma khas Hinata dengan wangi shampoo itu sangat kentara, kental akan wangi yang sensual. Naruto akui Hinata mempunyai daya pikat yang tak biasa dibandingkan wanita lain. Wajahnya polos bak anak-anak, dengan tubuh menggoda yang tertutup apik serta wangi tubuh yang khas.

Jadi, kenapa wanita itu sampai sekarang masih belum menyadari anugrah yang dimilikinya itu?

Dengan menutupi kegugupannya, Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Ia harus berpikir rasional. Hinata itu baru melahirkan, dan ia tak punya nyali dan hak untuk menuntut Hinata sebagai istri demi memenuhi nafsu seksualitasnya. Selama ini otaknya tak pernah lupa bagaimana dirinya dan Hinata bisa menjadi suami dan istri.

Sama pelannya dengan yang pertama, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Lalu membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Di samping ranjang ada Kushina yang sedang semangat bercanda dengan Boruto digendongannya. Tanpa sadar Hinata mencengkram kain sekitar leher Naruto saat jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat Boruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat dirinya sudah nyaman duduk diranjang, tanpa perkataan lagi Hinata segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong putra pertamanya itu. Hal pertama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah kata tampan, lalu Naruto. Bayinya sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"M-mirip sekali dengan Naruto- _kun_." Hinata mengecup pelan hidung tinggi putranya, lalu mengeluskan hidungnya sendiri di pipi merah Boruto. "Selamat datang, nak." Bisik Hinata serak disertai setetes air mata bahagia.

Kushina tersenyum hangat melihat kebahagiaan menantunya itu. Sedangkan Naruto terpaku, lalu melirik pada ibunya yang masih tersenyum lebar. Apa saat dirinya lahir sang ibu juga sebegitu bahagianya?

"H-hik— Hoeeek!" tiba-tiba Boruto menangis keras.

Hinata kelabakan, raut wajahnya kaget dan memelas secara bersamaan. "K- _kaa-san_ , kenapa Boruto menangis?"

"Dia lapar, nak. Coba beri dia ASI. Sudah keluarkan?" Kushina membantu Hinata memposisikan Boruto disekitar dadanya, lalu tersadar bahwa sedari tadi Naruto terus menatap anak dan istrinya itu intens. "Hey, nak. Aku tahu kau sudah terbiasa tapi bisa jangan lihat sebegitunya?"

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap, lalu sadar sedari tadi ia belum melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Aku akan lihat Himawari." Naruto segera berbalik. Mungkin Hinata akan canggung jika ada dirinya disana.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggilan pelan dari Hinata menghentikan Naruto di ambang pintu. "Tolong jaga putriku, ya?"

Kushina tersenyum, melihat pasangan itu dengan manis. Tanpa sadar keganjilan dari perkataan Hinata. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meneruskan langkahnya. Dadanya sedikit menyesak saat Hinata hanya menyebutkan 'putriku'.

Kenapa rasanya bisa seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Putrimu manis sekali, Naruto." Kakashi menatap gemas bayi perempuan yang sekarang terkurung di kotak besar dengan lampu benderang pijar dari balik kaca besar. "Kalau putramu benar-benar jiplakan dirimu. Untung saja yang perempuan sedikit menurun ibunya. Kalau tidak Hinata pasti tak bisa memamerkan mereka anaknya karena terlalu mirip denganmu."

Mata biru Naruto memutar malas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia diberi tahu bahwa kedua anaknya sangat mirip dengannya, terkecuali perempuan yang berambut sama dengan ibunya. Hey, dirinya mana tahu bahwa kedua anaknya akan sangat mengambil gen dirinya? Memangnya ia bisa menentukan bagaimana bentuk anaknya kelak apa?

"Kapan-kapan bawa ke kantor, ya?" ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Punya anak saja sendiri."

Kakashi melirik tajam. "Sindiran karena aku _single_ , eh? Sombong sekali kau."

"Cukup basa-basinya. Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan itu?"

"Ino. Kau tahu, aku sendiri tak habis pikir dengan wanita berbisa itu." Kakashi menjelaskan, masih terus memandang pada Himawari. "Dari CCTV yang ada, Ino yang terakhir kali keluar dari kamar mandi tempat Hinata jatuh. Wajahnya panik, ku rasa ia tidak sengaja."

"Lalu?" tuntut Naruto.

"Seperti yang bisa kau tebak, ia langsung menyusul Sai. Mereka mungkin kembali bersama karena dirimu menolak Ino."

"Kesimpulannya ini kecelakaan, begitu?" Naruto berujar ragu. Ia mungkin akan percaya jika ini perlakuan orang lain. Tapi tidak dengan wanita bernama Ino itu.

"Belum bisa ku pastikan. Tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan Sai dan juga… Uchiha."

Wajah Naruto terkejut sebentar, lalu alisnya mengernyit dalam. "Sasuke?"

"Ini lebih pada skandal itachi dan hanabi, adik Hinata. Kau tahu?" Kakashi menoleh, mengadu oniksnya dengan birunya mata Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu perihal itu."

"Dan mungkin skandal itu masih belum seleSai."

"Tapi Sai dan Uchiha? Bukankah marga si pucat itu shimura?"

"Sai ikut marga ibunya. Di lembar riwayat hidupnya Sai tak mencantumkan nama ayahnya, kan?"

"Selidiki lagi. Aku mencium banyak yang tak beres dengan pria pucat itu." pandangan Naruto beralih pada putrinya yang masih tertidur pulas. "Dan jangan sampai keluargaku tahu tentang masalah ini."

Kakashi mengangguk, dan kembali melihat Himawari. Saat bayi mungil itu menguap, mata Kakashi melebar. Wajahnya sangat antusias, berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang sudah sering melihat putrinya itu menguap.

"Wah, _kawaii_! Kau benar-benar harus membawanya ke kantor kapan-kapan, Naruto!"

"Kau bukannya tidak suka anak bayi, eh? Menurutmu itu merepotkan, kan?"

"Ya, menurutku begitu. Tapi saat Hinata pernah sesekali bawa keponakannya ke toko buku, aku jadi suka. Keponakannya benar-benar lucu dan tak merepotkan sama sekali." Nada Kakashi yang bersemangat itu lagi-lagi membuat Naruto mendelik tajam padanya. Ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaan tangan kanannya itu untuk menceritakan wanita dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Kau pernah menyukai Hinata, ya?"

Mata sayu Kakashi melebar, setelah itu menyipit lagi saat pria hatake itu menahan tawa karena teguran Naruto yang terkesan lucu.

"Cemburu, eh?"

"Cih," Naruto hanya mendecih, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menahan tawanya itu. Tak mungkinkan dia tertawa keras saat di rumah sakit? Terlebih di lantai khusus ibu hamil dan banyak bayi-bayi lucu sedang tidur di sebelah ruang khusus untuk Himawari.

" _Tsundere_ ,"

.

.

.

TBC…

Hay~ wkwkwkwkw ~

Ini adalah chapter yang aku buat tanpa browsing terlebih dahulu. Mohon maaf jika ada informasi yang salah atau melenceng. Pertama, saya belum pernah melahirkan. Kedua saya bukan bidan. Wkwkwk

Ya, maklumin aja yaaa~ wkwkwk. Dan terimakasih, gak nyangka loh masih banyak yg mau review. Dan, seneng bgt setidaknya kalian review dengan cara dan kata-kata menyenangkan. Cinta deh readers tersayang #tsaaaaah

This story will keep updating random time! Kkkkkk ini kebetulan sudah author edit, ya walaupun masih nemu kesalahan, tak apelah ya. Wkwkw

For last, is it not late to say sorry, isn't? kkkk Sorry dan thank you~

Salam, LLYCHU~


	16. Chapter 16

"Wah, dia menguap, Hinata- _chan_." Sakura memandang takjub pada bayi mungil yang sekarang ada digendongan Hinata. Bayi tampan itu tampak nyaman bersandar pada sang ibu, wajahnya yang terdapat dua pasang garis lahir itu sangat damai dan lucu. "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak."

Hinata tersenyum maklum pada sahabat _pinky_ -nya itu. "Bersabarlah. Ku yakin Sasuke juga mau segera berkeluarga."

"Huh, Boruto- _kun_ , dengar ibumu itu. Pasti kau akan jarang diomeli karena ibumu sangat sabar."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Hinata. Merasa lucu pujian itu disampaikan lewat nada menyidir.

"Sakura, aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"Apapun," jawab Sakura cepat sembari memainkan tangan mungil Boruto.

"Aku ingin sekali mengenalkan Kou dengan Boruto dan Himawari." Sakura berhenti memandangi wajah Boruto dan memandang wajah Hinata. "Bisa kau bawa Kou kesini?"

"Tentu. Rencananya memang besok Sasuke akan menjengukmu dan membawa Kou."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata tulus.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian dua wanita itu. Disana sudah ada Naruto yang masuk dan diikuti satu suster dibelakangnya. Wajah Hinata langsung sumringah saat melihat buntalan kecil yang suster itu gendong. Tentu saja tanpa diberitahu pun Hinata tahu bahwa buntalan lembut itu adalah putrinya.

"Selamat sore, Naruto- _san_." Sapa Sakura yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm, sore." Balas Naruto. Tubuh tegapnya sekarang sudah ada di sebelah Hinata, tepat bersebrangan dengan Sakura. "Biar Boruto aku yang gendong. Kau harus menyusui Himawari."

Biasanya pipi Hinata akan memerah ketika mendengar kata ' _menyusui'_. Tapi karena terlalu senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat langsung putri kecilnya, tanpa rasa canggung Hinata mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan dengan perlahan Boruto pada gendongan Naruto. Lalu menerima Himawari yang bobot tubuhnya lebih kecil dari putranya.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi Hinata dan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat manis walaupun masih canggung. Naruto sendiri menjauh, memilih duduk di sofa yang tersedia bersama Boruto yang sekarang sudah memperlihatkan safir birunya yang masih sangat sipit. Sedangkan suster yang mengantar tadi memilih pamit dan mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi bayi-bayi mereka harus kembali ke ruang khusus bayi.

"Yang ini manis sekali." Ujar Sakura gemas. "Kapan-kapan aku akan membawanya ke klinik, boleh ya?"

Naruto melirik sekilas pada interaksi dua wanita di depannya. Hinata yang mengangguk dengan senyuman sambil menyusui dan Sakura yang terus menerus memuji Himawari manis dan cantik. Naruto tak tahu rasa apa ini tapi ia sedikit tak suka jika putrinya itu terlalu diinginkan orang lain.

Apa ini perasaan posesif seorang ayah pada putrinya? Mungkin ya. Naruto tak terlalu mengerti. Bahkan putranya selalu dibilang tampan, tapi tetap saja rasa khawatir itu lebih besar terhadap Himawari.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XVI : Feeling more.

.

.

.

Sudah sekian kalinya Ino merasa Sai mulai menghindarinya. Dimulai dari tiga hari lalu saat dirinya tanpa persiapan apapun mendorong Hinata di toilet. Demi apapun, Ino memang sempat mendeklarasikan dirinya sangat ingin mendorong Hinata. Tapi saat benar-benar melakukannya dan melihat wajah kesakitan wanita berambut indigo itu, saat itu juga kedua kaki jenjang Ino bergetar.

Sebenarnya pemicu tangan Ino mendorong Hinata sangat sederhana. Karena Ino yang masih memiliki dendam dan rasa iri pada Hinata merasa tersinggung saat Hinata menghinanya sebagai wanita berbisa. _Well_ , Ino tak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata bisa berbicara sekasar itu.

 _"Menggunakan anak di kandunganmu sebagai senjata, eh?"_

Itu yang Ino katakan pertama kali untuk memancing Hinata. Awalnya Hinata tak terpancing, hanya balasan tak seberapa yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

 _"Ya, sebagai wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Naruto, aku mengerti pria itu bagaimana. Dan aku penasaran bagaimana bisa wanita sok polos sepertimu menjebak Naruto hingga bisa hamil begitu? Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya anak haram dan kau menjebak—"_

 _"Tututp mulutmu!"_

Ino masih ingat untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak di depannya. Dengan wajah penuh dengan amarah, Hinata seperti bukan dirinya.

 _"Kau memang cantik, tapi mulutmu berbisa."_

Dan Ino tak bisa mengendalikan tangan kanannya saat mendorong bahu Hinata dengan keras. Tubuh Hinata menghantam pinggiran ubin wastafel yang kebetulan setinggi pinggangnya. Lalu tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan cukup keras. Ino, yang bingung harus apa hanya keluar begitu saja. Lalu segera mengadu pada Sai. Tentu saja Sai menyuruh Ino tenang dan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Beruntung saat itu tak ada saksi.

Sampai saat ini pun memang belum ada yang berubah. Tak ada polisi atau semacamnya yang menghampiri apartemennya untuk menuntut apapun. Bahkan Ino sengaja menghabiskan jatah cutinya seminggu ini demi menghindari kontak langsung dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

Tapi tentu Ino merasa kurang nyaman dengan statusnya saat ini. Dan sialnya, sudah lebih dari 24 jam Sai tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Brengsek, kemana sih dia?!" Ino mengumpat, lalu melempar ponsel pintarnya ke kasur terdekat. "Aku tahu pria pucat itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Ino mengira-ngira, hal apa yang dapat menjadi keuntungan Sai dari kejadian ini. Apa Sai menyukai Hinata? Ino menggeleng. Tidak mungkin, Sai bukan tipe pria yang mudah menaruh percaya serta hatinya. Ino saja harus melalui jalan sulit agar bisa dekat dengan Sai dan memanfaatkannya.

Apa ada rencana lain dibalik semua sifat mencurigakan Sai? Oh, tentu Ino tahu perihal kebocoran informasi keuangan perusahaan Uzumaki. Bahkan sesekali Ino dimintai Sai untuk memberi tahu strategi pemasaran terbaru. Apa Sai seorang penjual informasi atau mata-mata?

"Sial," menyadari sesuatu, Ino segera meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mengecek jam yang sekarang sudah bertengger manis diangka sembilan. Belum terlalu malam untuk memesan tiket pesawat dan mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk segera pindah.

Tak perlu memberi surat pengunduran diri, Ino yakin cepat atau lambat ia juga akan dipecat. Dipikaran wanita pirang itu adalah melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Tokyo. Karena mungkin saja firasatnya benar bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan kambing hitam atas semua yang telah Sai lakukan.

Mencuri data perusahaan, menjual strategi perusahaan dan lainnya. Dan semua itu akan Sai alihkan pada Ino yang sudah berani melukai nyonya muda Uzumaki. _Double_ sial, Ino merasa dirinya bodoh karena baru menyadari semuanya.

.

.

.

Hinata bosan. Ini hari ke empatnya di rumah sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menunggu untuk kedua anaknya diantarkan padanya. Tadi pagi ia sudah bertemu Boruto dan Himawari untuk menyusui mereka. Tapi sekarang masih jam 10 pagi, baru sejam lalu kedua anaknya itu dibawa lagi oleh suster dan Hinata sudah rindu berat.

Tangan mungilnya meraba sekitar pinggang yang baru saja dipasangkan plester dingin. Katanya untuk meredakan bengkak yang syukurnya sekarang sudah mereda. Beruntung benturan itu tidak terlalu kuat, walaupun efeknya harus membuat kedua anaknya lahir _premature_.

Dari semua hal yang terjadi, setidaknya Hinata bersyukur kedua anaknya sudah sehat dan air susunya tidak bermasalah untuk menjalankan wajib ASI 2 tahunnya. Kalau tidak ada halangan, Hinata harus menunggu sekitar tiga hari lagi untuk pulang dan membawa kedua anaknya. Pasti di rumah akan lebih nyaman.

Rumah? Rasanya Hinata masih terlalu canggung untuk menyebut rumah keluarga Naruto sebagai rumahnya. Dan lagi, apa kedua anaknya kelak akan siap jika harus berpisah dari kemewahan yang selalu ditawarkan Kushina pada mereka?

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Naruto, yang sudah terlihat lebih segar masuk dengan baju santainya. Sampai sekarang Hinata mengakui bahwa pria berumur 27 tahun itu sangat gagah dan tampan.

Keduanya bertatapan secara canggung, lalu Hinata duluan yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Rasanya masih terlalu asing jika harus bertatap muka seperti itu. Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto mendekat padanya dan berhenti tepat selangkah dari ranjang yang sekarang ia tepati.

"Ibu menitipkan sayur-mayur padamu. Katanya ia akan datang sore setelah dari panti bersama Kou."

Hinata tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Hm." Naruto menatap Hinata yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya sudah tak sepucat kemarin-kemarin. "Hinata,"

"Ya?"

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, apa ini waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk menanyakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang memang sudah lebih baik, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa terjatuh?"

Ekspresi Hinata berubah. Wajahnya mudah sekali terbaca. Air wajahnya menegang, dan Naruto tahu Hinata tak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi, tentu saja Naruto harus tahu masalah yang sebenarnya untuk menyelidik lebih jauh.

"I-itu—"

"Kau tak perlu takut. Ini juga demi Boruto dan Himawari." Naruto menekankan.

Terdengar helaan nafas sesaat dari Hinata. Wajahnya menunduk, dan tak berapa lama pupil perak itu beradu dengan mata samudranya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Saat itu aku h-hanya ke toilet dan bertemu… Ino. Dari awal mungkin kau sudah tahu Ino tidak suka padaku. Dan… saat Ino menghina anak dalam kandunganku, entah kekuatan darimana aku berani membalas perkataanya."

Naruto merespon, "Lalu?"

"L-lalu Ino mendorongku. Saat itu aku p-panik sekali. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anakku." Tatapan Hinata menyendu, dan Naruto merasakan hal menyesakan itu lagi di dadanya. "Hal yang ku pikirkan bukan rasa sakitku, tapi keselamatan Boruto dan Himawari. Beruntung Tayuya mendengar teriakanku. Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah ada disini."

"Intinya… Ino yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

"K-kurasa begitu… tapi karena kedua anakku sudah sehat, jadi ku rasa aku akan memaafkannya."

Raut wajah Naruto mengeras. Safirnya menggelap bersamaan wajah kebingungan Hinata.

"Boruto dan Himawari adalah keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze." Tegas Naruto. "Dan wanita jalang itu harus diadili sesuai perbuatannya."

"T-tapi mereka sudah baik-baik saja. L-lagipula aku sud—"

"Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja." perkataan Naruto yang diselimuti kedinginan membuat Hinata terdiam. "Mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu merawat mereka dengan baik. Aku akan mengurus semua kebutuhan mereka dan mendidik mereka mejadi penerus yang handal."

Penerus? Hinata menggeleng. Bukankah tidak ada perjanjian apapun tentang masa depan Boruto dan Himawari? Perjanjiannya hanya sampai Hinata hamil dan membuat Kushina bisa bersemangat hidup lagi. Tidak ada penerus. Hinata ibunya dan Boruto serta Himawari adalah anaknya.

"Mereka memang akan dirawat olehku. Dan aku juga yang akan mendidik mereka sebagi anak yang baik."

Satu alis Naruto menukik. Merasa tak terima dengan argumen Hinata yang diberikan padanya.

"M-mereka anak-anakku." Ujar Hinata lagi, menekankan. Bukankah selama ini juga Naruto selalu menekankan bahwa Boruto dan Himawari adalah bayinya?

"Jangan mengajakku berdebat." Sikap keras kepala dan egois Naruto kambuh. "Kau ingin merawatnya? Menjaganya saat dikandungan saja kau tak bisa."

"Tapi mereka tetap anakku!" nada Hinata meninggi.

"Kau pikir kau bisa hamil dengan sendirinya?" Naruto tak suka berargumen, ia yakin saling adu mulut hanya membuang waktu. Apalagi berargumen dengan seorang wanita yang baru melahirkan. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tak ingin kalah.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi sampai pinggangnya.

"Tidak ada perjanjian pasca melahirkan. Dan selama ini juga tak ada perbincangan apapun tentang masa depan mereka. Kau selalu menekankan mereka itu bayiku, anakku. Jadi kenapa sekarang—"

Hinata menahan sesak, ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karena mencoba meredakan emosinya. Jika sudah menyangkut buah hatinya, Hinata akui ia akan lepas kendali. Kepada siapapun, yang mencoba menyakiti atau menjauhkan dirinya dari Boruto dan Himawari, Hinata tidak akan tinggal diam.

Melihat suasana makin memanas, Naruto memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Kentara sekali Naruto sedang emosi dengan degungan pintu yang di tutup cukup kencang. Dan saat memastikan tak ada lagi sosok pria berambut pirang itu, Hinata menumpahkan semua air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Dari balik pembatas kaca, Naruto memperhatikan Boruto dan Himawari di box bayinya masing-masing. Rasanya sekarang ia menjadi sangat sensitif jika menyangkut kedua bayi mungil itu. Bahkan, sesaat Naruto sadari bahwa perkataanya itu cukup egois dan kasar.

Apa sulitnya mengaku bahwa ia juga ingin turut adil dalam membesarkan mereka berdua? Bukan semena-mena menentukkannya begitu saja. Naruto harap kedua anaknya bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menjadi anak tunggal dan cenderung egois.

Perkataan Hinata yang menekankan bahwa Boruto dan Himawari hanya miliknya seorang membuat emosi Naruto naik. Kenapa sekarang ia sangat labil? Mengingat dulu ia paling bisa mengatur emosinya sedemikian rupa saat melawan para rival bisnisnya.

Dan lagi, Hinata benar. Seingat Naruto ia selalu menggunakan kata 'bayimu' atau 'anakmu'. Dan sekarang Naruto sadar dirinya lah yang mendoktrin Hinata untuk menjadi seorang ibu tunggal.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Saat rasanya ikatan batin mereka terlalu kuat hingga Naruto sering sekali merasa sesak di dadanya saat ada orang yang mau menyentuh anak-anaknya. Bolehkan sekarang Naruto menyebut mereka miliknya? Bahkan ciri fisik yang mereka turuni tidak buang jauh dari dirinya.

Naruto ingin memulai, tapi entah dari mana. Ia ingin membesarkan Boruto dan Himawari sesuai dengan apa yang ia dapat saat kecil dulu. Kasih sayang orang tua, gizi terbaik, pendidikan terbaik, semua. Naruto ingin memberikan semua yang ia punya pada dua makhluk mungil itu.

Jadi… di mulai darimana?

.

.

.

Tiga hari ini tidak ada percakapan berarti antara Naruto dan juga Hinata. Semenjak pembicaraan kemarin lusa, rasanya Hinata bertambah canggung jika hanya berduaan dengan Naruto. Beruntung ibu mertuanya sering menemani. Dan juga Naruto sudah mulai pergi ke kantor setelah meninggalkan pekerjaannya itu selama beberapa hari.

Siang ini Hinata sudah boleh pulang. Ia senang bukan main saat waktu bersama dua anak kembarnya akan bebas. Sekarang ia juga sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Pinggangnya sudah membaik dan makin membaik dari hari ke hari.

Sekarang suasana kamar VVIP itu cukup ramai dengan kedatangan Kou dan juga Sasuke. Katanya Kou sangat rewel ingin melihat si kembar lagi, padahal baru dua hari lalu ia kemari. Ada juga Kushina dan Minato yang akan menemani ke pulangannya dan juga cucu-cucu tercinta. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu tidak bisa mengantar. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus ia seleSaikan segera.

Biasanya Kushina akan marah bukan main saat Naruto lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anak dan istrinya. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaan Hinata atau apa, tapi sepertinya ibu mertuanya itu baik-baik saja.

" _Ba_ - _chaaaaan_ ~" Kou memanggil manja, menarik dress biru langit Hinata. "Bawa pulang kembal ya?"

"Hm, sekarang _ba_ - _chan_ dan si kembar sudah boleh pulang."

Mata hitam Kou berbinar senang. "Asik! Nanti Kou mau kenalin kembal sama yang lain."

Sejenak Hinata mengernyit, lalu mengerti arah pembicaraan keponakannya itu. Sasuke, yang tadi memperhatikan Boruto di gendongan Kushina segera menoleh.

"Kou, si kembar tidak akan ke panti asuhan. Tapi pulang ke rumahnya." kata Sasuke, yang sedetik kemudian sedikit menyesal saat melihat wajah berbinar Kou berubah drastis. Dirinya memang tak terlalu bisa berbasa-basi dengan anak kecil.

"Sayang, maafkan _ba_ - _chan_ , ya? Tapi adik Boruto dan Himawari tidak bisa tinggal di panti."

"Kenapa?"

Kushina dan Minato hanya saling pandang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memasrahkan semua pada Hinata. Dengan lembut Hinata menggendong Kou dan mendudukannya di ranjang, bersampingan dengan Himawari yang sedang tidur dengan baju rubahnya yang lucu. Berpasangan dengan milik Boruto.

"Karena… adik Boruto dan Himawari harus sering ke rumah sakit. Dari panti dan rumah sakitkan jauh. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Kou mau ada apa-apa sama si kembar?"

Dengan cepat Kou menggeleng. Ia mengerti bahwa kedua adiknya itu memiliki fisik yang lemah. Ya, setidaknya mengerti dengan pikiran polos khas anak kecil. Lagipula, Hinata tidak berbohong. Boruto dan Himawari memang harus _check_ _up_ rutin karena kelahiran _premature_ -nya. Terlebih ada sederatan vaksin yang harus di jalani bayi.

"Tapi Kou boleh main ke lumah kembal, kan?"

"Tentu! _Baa_ - _san_ akan senang kalau Kou sering main, _dattebane_!" tiba-tiba Kushina berujar, membuat orang-orang disana tertawa hingga Himawari yang sedari tadi tidur tiba-tiba menangis.

Hinata dengan lirikan mata meminta pada Sasuke untuk menggendong Kou, sedangkan dirinya harus menggedong Himawari.

"Hay sayang, sudah bangun, ya?" suara Hinata sangat lembut, membuat Himawari yang terbangun menjadi tenang digendongannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu semua tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, dari kekhawatirannya beberapa bulan lalu terbayar dengan wajah bahagia Hinata saat menggendong anaknya. Walaupun pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata terbilang tak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya kehadiran dua malaikat itu menjadi pengusir gusar di hati Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata, saatnya kita pulang. Ayah dan ibu pasti sudah tak sabar melihat cicit-cicitnya."

Ah, Hinata ingat bahwa Tsunade dan Jiraya baru saja sampai di Tokyo setelah acara jalan-jalan bulan madu mereka. Bahkan jiraya sampai harus memaksa tsunade untuk pulang dari Macau. Karena jika wanita tua yang awet muda itu sudah bertemu meja judi, akan lupa dengan semua. Termasuk dengan keluarga.

.

.

.

"Ke Singapura?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Keberangkatannya memang mendadak."

Naruto mengusap dagunya pelan. Mencerna penjelasan Kakashi bahwa Ino sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri. "Sial."

"Kami sedang mencarinya. Kau tahukan singapura itu Negara kecil. Dan lagi, sepertinya kecurigaanmu benar. Sai membocorkan keuangan kita. Dan beberapa kali mencuri strategi pemasaran lewat Ino."

Mata biru Naruto menajam. "Kumpulkan bukti. Aku mau mereka berdua di adili secepatnya."

"Hm," Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi Naruto, bagaimana dengan… Uchiha?"

Lagi, Naruto menajamkan matanya. Ia ragu bahwa semua ini ulah Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk bersaing secara jujur dari dulu. Dan lagi, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah terlihat mencurigakan. Maksudnya, ia tak pernah mencari masalah apapun selama karirnya. Lagipula kemampuannya memang sudah cukup mumpuni.

Fugaku. Nama itu terlintas di benak Naruto saat ingat dendam tak terselaikan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Biarkan dulu. Aku akan bicara empat mata dengan Sasuke."

Setelah itu Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Tubuh tegapnya ia sandarkan pada penyanggah bangku di belakangnya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan santai.

"Si kembar pulang hari ini, kan?" mendengar dengusan dari Naruto, Kakashi terkekeh. Ia sadar jika cara bicaranya terkesan sok akrab. "Kenapa kau tak mengantarnya? Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal."

Naruto mau. Tadi pagi juga ia sudah mendapat sedikit omelan dari ibunya karena lebih memilih ke kantor daripada mengantar Hinata dan si kembar. Tapi, suasana canggung yang masih terasa antara dirinya dan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit malas.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"Aku ikut ya?"

Melemparkan _death glare_ andalan, Naruto berujar. "Anak-anakku butuh istirahat."

Dibalik maskernya kakashi melongo. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada posesif dari Naruto perihal anaknya. Ya, Kakashi memang tak terlalu jelas tahu masalah bossnya itu dan Hinata. Tapi jelas sekali Kakashi mengerti kenapa mereka berdua bisa berakhir menjadi suami istri.

Dan perlahan, Kakashi menarik senyum di kedua bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hay anak _kaa_ - _san_ yang manis…"

Boruto menggeliat. Ia bergerak-gerak lembut saat Hinata mengusap pelan pipi gembilnya. Sedangkan Himawari yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertidur pulas. Anak perempuannya itu memang pendiam dan sering sekali tidur.

Box bayi yang besar itu sudah di tata dengan apik. Sebelah kanan untuk Boruto yang dominan dengan warna oranye lembut. Sedangkan sebelah kiri untuk Himawari yang dipenuhi aksen bunga cantik berwarna ungu lembut.

"Hima- _chan_ kapan bangun, dari tadi tidur terus." Lagi, Hinata bermonolog.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Rasanya Hinata malas sekali untuk turun dan makan malam. Ia lebih senang memandangi kedua malaikat kecilnya itu. Sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata menoleh, mendapati Naruto sudah pulang dan memasuki kamar mereka.

Canggung, lagi-lagi. Hinata hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura bermain dengan Boruto. Dan saat suara bayi laki-lakinya sedikit merengek, Hinata menggendongnya. Menimang-nimangnya sayang.

Naruto sendiri hanya bersikap biasa walaupun risih setengah mati di dalam hati. Ia menaruh jas dan tasnya di sofa, lalu berniat langsung mandi saat suara bayi perempuannya menangis.

"O-oh… Hima- _chan_ , sstt. _Kaa_ - _san_ disini."

Karena kaget, Boruto ikut menangis. Hinata bingung. Tangannya hanya ada dua. Lagipula Boruto dan Himawari belum bisa di gendong bersamaan. Tubuh mereka masih terlalu lemah. Jadi dengan kikuk Hinata menggendong Boruto di sisi kanannya dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Himawari lembut.

Naruto yang melihat itu menghampiri. Berdiri di sebelah Hinata dan menggeser tubuh wanita itu lembut. Tangan Naruto terulur, ingin menggendong Himawari. Tapi satu tangan Hinata menahan, membuat Naruto menoleh bingung. Jadi, ia sama sekali tak boleh menyentuh si kembar, begitu?

"K-kau belum mandi."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya mungkin membawa kuman dari luar. Dan ia tak menyalahkan Hinata yang bersikap terlalu hati-hati. Tapi tangisan Himawari harus segera dihentikan. Naruto tentu tak tega membiarkan tenggorokan putrinya itu sakit karena terus menangis.

"Aku akan cuci tangan dan mengganti baju."

Setelah itu Naruto dengan tergesa melepas kemejanya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan tak ada semenit sudah kembali dengan tangan yang sedikit lembab dan memakai kaos rumahannya. Lalu dengan hati-hati menggendong putri mungilnya yang sedikit demi sedikit berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Boruto memang sudah berhenti menangis.

Naruto membawa Himawari menjauh. Ia menimang-nimang pelan, mengikuti cara Hinata memperlakukan Boruto. Jujur saja, ia masih canggung untuk menimang bayi. Hinata sendiri hanya melihat interaksi ayah dan putrinya itu dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka Himawari yang anteng begitu akan menarik perhatian sang ayah dengan cara menangis. Lalu diam begitu saja saat sudah ada di gendongan nyaman sang ayah. Sedangkan Boruto memang jarang menangis. Diajak bermain saja Boruto akan tenang.

Tibat-tiba dada Hinata terasa sesak. Ia teringat obrolannya dengan Naruto tempo hari lalu. Hinata takut jika kedua anaknya lebih memilih bersama Naruto daripada bersamanya. Tentu saja Naruto memiliki segalanya. Harta, uang, kekayaan. Tak ada yang dicemaskan. Semua kebutuhan Boruto dan Himawari akan terpenuhi.

Tapi sekali lagi… sekarang apa Hinata siap akan meninggalkan kedua anaknya kelak? Tentu saja jika Boruto dan Himawari memilih ayahnya, Hinata tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak akan memaksa jika memang kedua anaknya ingin kehidupan lebih layak.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam tiga pagi. Hinata sudah bangun dari sejam lalu untuk menenangkan Himawari. Memang biasanya bayi mungil itu akan tidur seharian, tapi jika malam selalu saja membuat Hinata harus begadang. Beruntung kali ini Boruto tak segusar biasanya.

Setelah memastikan dua anaknya sudah tertidur kembali, Hinata kembali membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan pegal bukan main. Ia memang menjalani operasi caesar yang terbaik hingga pulih dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja efeknya masih terasa.

"E-eng—" Hinata meringis sedikit saat pinggangnya tertekan antara tubuhnya dan kasur. Memang jika terlalu lelah rasa linunya terasa. Katanya luka dalam masih sedikit membengkak, mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi akan pulih dengan sepenuhnya.

Dibalik selimut tebal itu Hinata merasakan pergerakan kecil. Ia melirik pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, lalu mata _amethyst_ itu membulat saat merasakan telapak tangan besar dan hangat mengelus bagian pinggangnya lembut. Sama seperti saat ia hamil besar dan selalu merasa keram dibagian yang sama.

Mata biru itu masih tertutup kelopak mata, tapi Hinata tahu Naruto terbangun.

"Tidurlah," ujar suara maskulin itu pelan.

Hinata sendiri hanya menggumam pelan dan memilih menutup matanya. Membiarkan elusan itu terasa nyaman dan perlahan membuat mata Hinata yang memang sudah berat menutup. Kadang Naruto bersikap sangat manis saat kesadaran pria itu berada diambang. Samar-samar Hinata ingat bahwa Naruto sering menenangkannya saat hamil besar dulu.

Perhatian kecil seperti ini membuat Hinata bingung. Bingung dan bimbang secara bersamaan tentang posisi dan sikap yang harus ia ambil. Semua sudah tertera dari perjanjian singkat mereka tentang rencana pernikahan dulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang terasa makin abu-abu?

TBC~

Iya, saya update lagi. HAHAHA~

Hay, ini mungkin update-an terakhir di 2016~ karena mungkin saya akan update lagi tahun depan~ hehe

So, this is chap 16! enjoy it!

Like always, thanks a lot for all of you, guys!

*P.S. thanks buat saran kalian dalam cerita ini^^ kalau misal memang bisa saya gunakan, saya akan gunakan cerita permintaan kalian~ hehe


	17. Chapter 17

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat. Melempar kertas-kertas itu sembarangan ke atas meja kerjanya. Sudah dua bulan dan menemukan Ino yamanaka itu sangat sulit. Padahal info terakhir ia terbang ke korea. Dan sialnya, korea memang kecil, tapi penuh dengan privasi yang ketat.

Kakashi di depannya hanya menghela nafas. Ia akui kinerjanya sudah maksimal, bahkan belakangan ia jarang istirahat untuk membantu Naruto menemukan Ino. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka hanya mendapat kabar, tapi Ino bisa pergi secepat angin berlalu.

Naruto tentu saja masih harus mencari Ino terus, wanita yang sudah mencelakai Hinata dan kedua anaknya. Walaupun wanita berambut indigo itu tak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Ino, tapi tentu saja Naruto tak akan semudah itu memaafkannya. Apalagi sang ibu yang sudah mencak-mencak ingin Ino segera dimasukan penjara.

Kushina sudah tahu semua, dan ia orang nomor satu yang ingin sekali menjambak wanita pirang itu.

"Kami akan segera menemukannya Naruto." ucap Kakashi, mungkin sudah keberapa kali dalam dua bulan terkahir. "Kali ini bukan sekedar janji."

Mata biru Naruto melirik tajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang."

"Cih," Naruto mendecih. Mereka memang tak pernah mau berurusan dengan polisi. Itu merepotkan, karena menurut Naruto polisi itu lamban. Tapi ia harus akui sekarang, masalah ini tidak bisa ia kendalikan sendiri. "Terserahmu. Pastikan wanita itu ada dibawah kakiku."

Ini dia, Uzumaki Naruto yang kejam kembali lagi. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat Naruto yang dingin dan menyeramkan seperti ini. Tapi Kakashi mencoba maklum saat tahu alasan Naruto melakukan semua ini. Boruto dan Himawari.

"Oh— aku hampir lupa." Satu berkas lagi yang ada di tangan Kakashi diberikan pada Naruto. "Bukti kita sudah lengkap. Bicaralah dengan Sasuke."

Naruto tahu map merah yang disodorkan padanya itu adalah bukti dimana Sai korupsi dan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan pada Uchiha. Dan setelah Naruto selidiki, ternyata Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke yang ada di belakang semua ini. Karena Sasuke masih ada di bawah pimpinan ayahnya.

"Hm,"

.

.

.

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XVII : Simple but complex

"Kita seperti ibu-ibu muda ya, Hinata." Sakura terkekeh geli. "Anakmu makin besar makin lucu!"

Hinata yang menggendong Boruto ikut tertawa. "Hm, mereka berdua anugrahku yang paling berharga. Tentu juga Kou."

 _Emerald_ Sakura menyipit, efek dari senyumnya. Ia merasa bangga bisa memiliki sahabat macam Hinata. Sabar, penyayang, cantik. Apalagi setelah melahirkan. Entah kenapa rasanya Hinata berlipat-lipat tambah cantik.

Mereka berdua sekarang ada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Tokyo. Sehabis membawa Boruto dan Himawari ke rumah sakit untuk _check_ _up_ rutin, Sakura yang kebetulan ada di rumah sakit juga mengajak untuk sedikit berbelanja. Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali memiliki anak manis seperti Himawari yang sekarang ada di gendongannya.

"Kya!" tiba-tiba Sakura memekik nyaring saat menemukan pakaian bayi sepasang yang lucu. "Ini imut sekali, Hinata- _chan_! Pasti Boruto dan Himawari akan sangat menggemaskan menggunakan ini!"

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Mereka sudah punya itu, Sakura- _chan_."

" _Mou_! Semua yang ada di _mall_ ini rasanya mereka sudah punya."

Tentu saja, saat Kushina nyaris membelikan mereka baju baru setiap hari. Bahkan saat Hinata meminta izin untuk pergi bersama Sakura saja Kushina sempat keberatan. Menyuruh kedua cucunya untuk cepat pulang.

"Kalau ini?" Sakura menunjuk sepasang sepatu berwarna putih. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Yang ini?!" Sakura mulai kesal, lalu menunjuk sepasang sepatu yang lumayan besar untuk anak umur satu tahun. "Pasti belum, kan? Aku akan membelikannya."

"Tapi itu kebesaran, Sakura- _chan_."

"Biar saja. Mereka bisa memakainya saat belajar jalan nanti. Habis semua mereka sudah punya."

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

.

Dari sudut toko, dengan pakaian santainya wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu memperhatikan. Dari balik _lens_ abu-abunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak percaya. Tapi tak sanksi juga. Ia yakin semua bukti yang Naruto berikan padanya tak dibuat-buat. Terlebih dia tahu siapa Sai itu. Pria pucat yang seumuran dengannya, saudara tirinya.

Cih, Sasuke tak sepolos itu untuk tak tahu bahwa Sai adalah anak haram dari ayahnya sendiri. Yang diangkat pamannya, Obito untuk menutupi skandal. Membiarkan semua orang tahu bahwa Sai adalah keponakan Fugaku.

Ia membenci ayahnya, benci sampai rasanya ingin mencongkel kedua matanya yang identik. Ingin membuang nama Uchiha jauh ke dasar laut. Karena marga besar itu ternyata sangat kelam dengan semua keegoisan. Tapi ia masih ingat ibunya. Ibunya juga Uchiha murni. Matanya juga identik. Dan Sasuke beruntung memiliki lebih banyak gen sang ibu pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak membawa semua ini secara _personal_ , kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia cukup _professional_ jika sahabat pirangnya itu ragu.

"Sejak kapan ini berlangsung? Aku mengurusi cabang di Kyoto dan tak tahu masalah yang ada di Tokyo."

"Kurang lebih setahun belakangan." Naruto menyesap _latte_ tanpa gulanya. "Kau temanku. Aku tahu kau tak akan selicik ini, terlebih melihat ambisi dan kemampuanmu. Tapi Sasuke, aku juga tak bisa diam saja saat perusahaanku di _grogoti_ dari dalam begini."

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu menyelidiki ini. Sepertinya kutukan Uchiha memang tak bisa di putus, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum singkat di sudut bibir kirinya. Uchiha dikenal dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Tapi namanya dunia, tidak ada yang sempurna, kan? Dari jaman dulu, Uchiha yang terkenal karena bibit unggulnya itu tak pernah lepas dari jerat keserahkaan dan wanita.

Mereka haus kekuasaan. Mereka lemah terhadap kaum hawa.

Contoh dekat saja, buyut Sasuke yang memilih menikahi wanita biasa yang ia cintai. Kakek Sasuke yang gila akan kekuasaan hingga menyingkirkan saudara seayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya yang gila keduanya, harta dan wanita. Dan terakhir Itachi, mengulangi perilaku buyutnya.

"Tapi jika memang kau mau, kau bisa memutuskannya Sasuke. Kekasih _pink_ mu itu cukup bisa menyadarkanmu bahwa kemegahan Uchiha tak selalu membawa kebahagiaan."

Kekehan Sasuke terdengar. Naruto itu memang beruntung. Ia tunggal, tak perlu berebut kekuasaan. Tak perlu dibanding-bandingnkan. Keluarganya bahagia, dari ayahnya yang kalem dan ibunya yang ceria. Tapi Sasuke tahu kadang Naruto kesepian. Disaat Sasuke masih bisa membuntut pada Itachi, tapi Naruto selalu belajar sendiri.

"Hey, _dobe_." Panggilan khas mereka terdengar lagi, menandakan suasana mulai mencair. "Sejak punya anak kau lebih bijak, ya."

"Apa maksudmu, _teme_? Aku memang pintar dari dulu."

"Pintar belum tentu bijaksana, dasar _baka_."

Naruto mendecih, tapi dengan guratan senyum khas miliknya. Entah kenapa ledekan Sasuke kali ini membuat dirinya bangga. Menjadi ayah, ya? Rasanya status itu lebih enak didengar daripada dirinya di puji pintar, mapan, tampan atau semacamnya. Rasanya menjadi pria itu sudah utuh saat bisa dibilang menjadi ayah yang baik.

"Menyusullah."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Ia tak salah dengarkan? Naruto berkata seakan ia sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyusul. Sasuke tentu tahu sejarah Naruto dan Hinata. Apa… sejarah itu sekarang hanya tinggal sejarah?

"Kau bahagia, _dobe_?" Tak ada jawaban. Naruto diam dan tatapannya sedikit menyendu. "Hey, apa ini?"

Sasuke penasaran. Ia jarang bertemu Naruto akhir-akhir ini karena urusannya di Kyoto.

"Hinata minta hak asuh atas Boruto dan Himawari."

Oniks Sasuke melebar. "Kalian akan bercerai?"

"Kami tidak membicarakan itu. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu tujuan awal kami menikah." Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto melanjutkan. "Entah kenapa kami sempat bersitegang masalah masa depan keduanya. Perjanjian awal memang hanya sampai ibuku bahagia dengan kehadiran cucu. Dan sekarang, ku rasa pernikahan ini lebih runyam dari perkiraanku."

"Sedari awal sudah ku bilang pernikahan itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke berujar dengan nada meremehkan. "Apalagi sekarang kau punya lebih banyak tanggung jawab terhadap anak kembarmu."

Biasanya Naruto akan membalas Sasuke, tapi kali ini sahabat sepopoknya itu benar. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Boruto dan Himawari menjadi penerus Uzumaki yang hebat. Tapi Hinata punya rencananya sendiri. Ku tanya padamu, Sasuke—"

"Hm?" alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Apa baiknya aku tetap menjalani ini semua atau bersikeras merebut Boruto dan Himawari?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari hidung mancung Sasuke. Pertanyaan konyol macam itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke geli.

"Jawaban sederhana begitu kau tak bisa jawab sendiri, wahai tuan pintar?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kasih sayang kedua orang tua itu penting. Aku yang sedari kecil hanya bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibuku sangat ingin merasakan seperti dirimu. Kedua orang tuamu akur, walau kadang kau sendiri tapi saat paskah dan natal mereka selalu ada disampingmu. Jadi, kalau kau mau tahu dari sisiku, aku menyarankanmu tetap mendidik anakmu berdua. Kau dengan ketegasan seorang ayah dan Hinata dengan kelembutan seorang ibu."

.

.

.

Berdua?

Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di otak Naruto. Bukankah itu sama saja menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersama Hinata sampai kedua anaknya sukses nanti? Atau lebih lanjutnya, sampai mereka kakek-nenek.

Tapi apakah Hinata mau menjalani ini semua? Dan lagi… apa dia akan bisa menjadi suami utuh untuk Hinata?

Mata biru Naruto memandang wajah kedua anak kembarnya lembut. Boruto dan Himawari sedang tidur pulas saat dirinya pulang tepat jam 7. Keluarganya sedang makan dibawah. Ia tak ikut makan karena sudah duluan bersama Sasuke tadi.

Awalnya Naruto mengira semua akan berjalan secara formal. Tak ada gejolak emosi apapun didalamnya. Tapi saat melihat kedua anaknya, Naruto akui instingnya mulai menajam. Ia tak suka melihat siapapun mencoba merebut keduanya, termasuk Hinata. Naruto merasa harus melindungi Boruto dan Himawari.

Kelopak pucat milik Himawari terbuka. Menampilkan safirnya yang persis seperti milik Naruto. Kalau Boruto, lebih terang dan biru. Bayi perempuannya yang mungil itu terbangun. Mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Tadinya Naruto sempat khawatir karena pertumbuhan Himawari terbilang lambat dari kakaknya, Boruto. Tapi sebagai anak yang lahir _premature_ terlebih perempuan, ternyata Himawari cukup normal.

Naruto yang untungnya sudah membersihkan diri menggendong Himawari. Sekarang ia lebih luwes, tak sekaku dulu. Didekatkan hidungnya yang mancung ke pipi himwari yang bulat dan kemerahan. Wangi Himawari sama seperti Boruto, lembut dan membuat Naruto tak ingin menjauhkan hidungnya.

Tangan Himawari menggapai-gapai, kepalanya bergerak-gerak geli. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Himawari terbangun?" Hinata masuk membawa segelas teh dengan perasan lemon yang akhir-akhir ini sering Naruto minum. "Lemon _tea_ mu."

"Hm, terimakasih."

Hinata menaruh gelas itu di dekat nakas. Lalu mata peraknya tak sengaja melihat amplop rumah sakit hasil pemeriksaan Boruto dan Himawari siang tadi. Dengan semangat Hinata mengambilnya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Tadi siang aku ke rumah sakit untuk _check_ _up_ rutin Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka berdua tumbuh dengan baik. Berat mereka juga bertambah walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi tinggi Boruto bertambah banyak, sedangkan Himawari tetap." Hinata bercerita dengan semangat, ia terus membacakan hasil pemeriksaan si kembar. Sedangkan Naruto mendengarkan sambil terus menimang Himawari.

"Lain kali kalau mau periksa, biar ku antar."

Mata Hinata mengerjap. "Tapi biasanya dokter anak ada di jam kerja. Apa itu tidak menggangu?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dan Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Perlahan tubuh Hinata maju, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan ikut bermain bersama Himawari. Tinggi Naruto itu jauh darinya, maka saat Himawari ada di gendongan pria pirang itu, maka Hinata akan sangat mudah menciumi pipi Himawari yang mirip dengannya, gembil. Karena timangan anak perempuannya itu tepat di dada Naruto.

Saat Hinata menciumi Himawari, Naruto bisa mencium aroma bunga lavender yang semerbak dari puncak kepala Hinata yang berwarna indigo. Wanginya tak tajam, tapi cukup terasa. Wangi yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur semenjak wanita yang menyandang status istrinya itu tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mendekat, menyentuh tapi tak menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan hidung mancungnya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak sedekat ini dengan Hinata. Terakhir kali mereka bercinta itu berbulan-bulan lalu, tepat saat tahu bahwa Hinata hamil. Naruto sadar, bahwa itu juga seks terakhirnya. Ia tak pernah menyentuh wantia lain lagi selain Hinata. Dan perasaan tercengang membuat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia, seorang pria yang jujur saja menyukai kegiatan ranjang bisa melupakan kenikamatan duniawi itu hanya karena wanita di depannya ini?

"Himawari tidur lagi," suara lembut Hinata terdengar, berbisik karena mungkin tak mau membangunkan Himawari. Tapi sialnya, Naruto merasa ada yang terbangun di dirinya saat mendengar bisikan itu. "Taruh pelan-pelan, Naruto- _kun_."

Panggilan itu sudah sering Naruto dengar. Karena dirinya juga yang meminta Hinata memanggil namanya dengan suffiks itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada getaran yang berbeda?

Mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, Naruto menaruh putrinya itu untuk tidur kembali. Lalu ia menegakkan badan, melihat Hinata yang sedang menguncir rambutnya tinggi. Sekarang memang sudah musim panas, dan Hinata melarang keras Naruto untuk menyalakan AC dengan suhu minimum. Karena Boruto dan Himawari akan sakit jika suhu terlalu dingin.

Dari jarak lumayan pun Naruto bisa melihat lekukan leher jenjang Hinata yang pucat. Tampak mulus dan sedikit memerah karena terkena gesekan tangannya sendiri saat menguncir tadi. Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba mengernyit saat celana trainingnya terasa menyempit.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan. Sadar jika posisi mereka bukan dalam status yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan ranjang, Naruto memilih keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruangan kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sai mengerti bahwa posisinya sudah mulai terancam. Ia tahu betul bahwa seroang Naruto tidak mungkin diam saja saat tahu perusahaan yang selalu dia jaga sedikit demi sedikit mengalami kemunduran. Walupun hanya dalam angka nol dan koma. Bukannya takut, Sai malah menikmati bagaimana aksi kucing-kucingan ini membantu dirinya lebih merasa, lebih peka.

Dari kecil Sai sadar bahwa posisinya bukan yang unggul. Meskipun gen dalam dirinya terdepan, tapi itu semua percuma saat dirinya selalu tertutupi, dihalangi. Ia anak haram. Sai tahu semenjak ia disekolah dasar. Saat itu ibunya masih hidup. Masih sehat dan bugar. Ibunya cantik, walaupun berkulit pucat sepertinya.

Sosok ayah memang bukan hal yang akrab untuk Sai. Dirinya selalu berlindung di dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ibu. Tapi saat pertengkaran hebat dengan salah satu pria berwajah keras itu, Sai mengerti kenapa selama ini tidak ada tameng seorang ayah dalam hidupnya.

Singkat cerita, ia diasuh oleh pria bernama Obito. Wajahnya tak beda jauh dengan pria yang bertengkar hebat bersama sang ibu, dua hari sebelum kematiannya. Ibunya ditemukan keracunan makanan kadaluarsa. Saat itu Sai hanya bisa menangis, lalu menangis. Ibunya adalah orang nomor satu yang akan membelikan Sai makanan terbaik di dunia, walaupun hanya hidup pas-pasan. Dan Sai sadar jika semua sudah diatur.

Tentu saja ada kemarahan disana. Siapa yang berani mengatur hidup dan mati ibunya melewati Tuhan. Saat itu Sai mendapati jawaban dari percakapan singkat Obito, ayah angkatnya dan pria yang yang bertengkar hebat dengan ibunya. Yang detik itu juga Sai tahu bahwa pria itu bernama Fugaku, berstatus ayah biologisnya.

Setidaknya Sai tahu bahwa ia anak dari buah cinta keduanya. Walaupun terbuang, terabaikan. Setidaknya ia pernah melihat sang ibu berseri saat menceritakan pria yang dicintainya.

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya?"

Sai berhenti melamun saat wanita itu duduk dihadapannya. Senyum kecut tertarik di bibir tipis Sai. "Aku akan menyerah."

"Sai!" wanita itu berteriak cukup keras. "Brengsek! Kau yang membuatku melakukan sejauh ini!"

Kali ini senyum Sai lebih terangkat, memasang seribu satu makna pada setiap lekukannya. "Kau sudah jatuh sebelum ku dorong, Ino."

Wanita itu, Ino, menggigit bibirnya kasar. Ia akui memang dirinya yang terlanjur mendorong Hinata hingga menimbulkan masalah. Mau kabur kemanapun, sialnya Naruto lebih berkuasa. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Ino menerima kerjasama dengan Sai. Bahkan ia rela berpindah kesana kemari dan melakukan operasi plastik pada wajahnya untuk menyamar. Memotong rambut pirang kebanggaannya menjadi pendek dan dicat hitam.

"Aku sudah jatuh dan ditimban tangga berkatmu, sialan! Jadi kenapa kau mau menyerah?!"

"Setelah berpikir lagi, aku bingung untuk siapa semua ini ku lakukan." Oniks Sai menyendu, lalu turun pandang pada tangannya yang bertaut di atas meja. "Aku sendiri,"

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku punya sekutu?" lagi, Ino berujar sinis.

Sai kembali menatap wanita di depannya. Ia lebih suka rambut panjang Ino dulu. Mata _aqua_ -nya yang berpendar cantik, bukan tertutupi _softlens_. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali hidup normal bersama Ino. Tapi ia harus menelan kepahitan saat Ino tidak serius bersamanya.

"Bagiamana kalau kita minta maaf dan pergi dari Jepang? Memulai hidup baru ku rasa tak buruk,"

"Kau tahu siapa itu Naruto." Kali ini Ino memelankan suaranya. "Dia tak mungkin melepaskan kita begitu saja."

"Ino,"

DEG— Ino berdebar. Ia merinding saat Sai memanggil namanya begitu lembut. Sama saat dulu mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"—berhentilah. Aku sudah cukup lelah memendam dendam."

Dalam dasar hatinya, Ino sadar Sai bukan pria yang kasar. Ia lembut, selembut coretan tangannya yang bisa tertuang ke dalam gambar yang apik. Ino sendiri tak terlalu tahu kenapa dan ada apa dibalik tatapan pupil jelaga itu.

Dengan sekali dorongan Ino menggeser kursi dan berdiri. Meninggalkan Sai yang masih terduduk di kursi meja makan apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Tayuya, tolong jaga mereka sebentar, ya? Aku butuh ke toilet. A-air susuku terus keluar dan sepertinya akan tembus."

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah, mengundang tawa renyah dari Tayuya. Untuk seorang ibu yang melahirkan dan memiliki ASI yang sehat, memang wajar jika kadang air susu itu keluar dengan sendirinya hingga membuat baju bagian dadanya berjeplak. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memakai gardigan, tapi dirasanya semakin lembab dan itu tak nyaman.

"Ya, nyonya."

Saat ini mereka ada di kantor Naruto. Lebih tepatnya di ruang tunggu khusus yang disediakan untuk para tamu. Naruto baru akan selesai rapat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Hinata serta anak kembarnya memang sengaja datang ke sana, mengingat nanti sore ada undangan dari Kakashi tentang peluncuran toko buku barunya.

Awalnya Naruto menolak untuk membawa si kembar. Tapi karena bujukan maut Kakashi, akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan dan meminta Hinata untuk datang ke kantor agar bisa pergi bersama. Tayuya sengaja di ajak karena Hinata tak mungkin mengurus Boruto dan Himawari sendirian.

Tayuya tersenyum senang saat bermain dengan dua majikan mungilnya. Boruto dan Himawari mungkin menjadi bayi paling digemarinya, mengingat wajah rupawan mereka dan juga sifat mereka yang tenang dan tak serewel bayi-bayi lainnya.

Saat asik bermain, pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan stelan kerja rapinya datang bersama nampan ditangannya. Ada dua teh hangat melati yang tercium menyengat dari cangkir sedang yang dibawa di atas nampan. Tayuya tersenyum ramah saat wanita itu menyodorkan dua cangkir teh itu.

"Silahkan diminum."

Dengan lembut wanita berambut hitam legamnya menawarkan.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Tayuya.

"Hm… Nyonya uzumaki kemana?"

Awalnya Tayuya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi sepertinya wanita itu merupakan salah satu karyawan di kantor itu. "Di toilet."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan diminum dulu. Biar kalau ada yang kurang bisa saya tambahkan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku menunggu nyo—"

"Aku akan dipecat jika menyajikan minuman yang tidak enak pada istri Tuan Uzumaki."

Nada sedih yang terpancar membuat Tayuya tak tega. Ia mengerti bahwa Naruto itu orang yang cukup perfeksionis. Maka dengan satu kali senyuman lagi, Tayuya meminum teh wangi melati itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya aku lama." Hinata datang dengan atasan yang berbeda. Baju yang ia kenakan sebelumnya sudah lembab dibagian dada dan itu tak nyaman. Beruntung ia membawa baju ganti untuk sekalian ia pakai nanti.

Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Tayuya menyender pada sofa besar yang tersedia. Wajahnya pulas sekali dalam tidur. Bukannya marah, Hinata malah tersenyum maklum. Mungkin saya pelayan yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya itu merasa lelah belakangan ini.

Saat matanya bergulir pada kereta bayi khusus untuk anak kembar, dahi Hinata mengernyit. Pasalnya kereta bayi itu menghadap ke lain arah hingga hanya tampak belakangnya saja. Tidak ada suara apapun. Padahal seingatnya tadi kedua anaknya terbangun.

Merasakan hal yang mulai tak enak, Hinata buru-buru menghampiri sisi depan kereta bayi itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat Boruto dan Himawari sudah tak ada di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasanya kaki yang sekarang menopang tubuhnya serasa seperti jeli.

Dengan cepat tubuh Hinata menghampiri Tayuya dan memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun yang diberikan Tayuya.

"Tayuya! Ku mohon bangun! Kemana Boruto dan Himawari?!" Hinata tak pernah berteriak sekencang ini sebelumnya di depan wajah seseorang. "Tayuya!"

Jeritan itu mengundang perhatian pengaman terdekat yang berjaga disana. Pria tinggi dengan seragam pengamannya datang dan menghampiri nyonya muda uzumaki itu.

"N-nyonya, ada apa ini?"

Merasa tak ada harapan dari Tayuya, Hinata segera menghampiri penjaga itu. "T-tuan! Kau lihat anak-anakku? Boruto dan Himawari! M-mereka a-ada… hiks— di-disini tadi s-s-sekarang—"

Jujur saja penjaga itu sedikit bingung. Ia melirik pada Tayuya yang tertidur dan kereta bayi yang kosong.

"N-nyonya t-tenanglah s-saya ak—"

"Ada apa ini?" dari arah pintu Naruto dan Kakashi datang. Mereka baru saja menyeleSaikan, bahkan Kakashi masih memegang map coklat yang menjadi bahasan rapat tadi.

Alis pirang Naruto menukik tajam saat melihat Hinata menangis. Tubuh tegapnya sedikit limbung saat Hinata menerjangnya kuat, memegangi kedua lengannya erat.

"N-Naruto— Boruto— hiks, Boruto dan Himawari tidak ada!"

DEG— Degupan jantung Naruto memacu. Pikirannya sempat hilang sesaat sampai sadar kembali. Rasanya seperti ditimpa sesuatu yang keras tepat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Bahkan telinganya sedikit berdenging.

"Naruto," Kakashi memanggil. Menyadari bahwa respon yang diberikan Naruto menjadi tanda negatif. Kakashi ingat saat Naruto begitu stress mendapat kabar kedua orang tuanya mengidap penyakit. Dan ekspresi pada wajahnya sama persis. Bahkan lebih parah.

Mata birunya berfokus pada Hinata yang memohon untuk menemukan kedua anak kembar mereka. Lalu kedua tangannya reflek memegangi sisi tubuh Hinata saat wanita itu limbung dan nyaris pingsan.

"Tunggu apalagi! Cepat periksa semua CCTV dan cari anak-anakku!"

Penjaga itu segera bergegas dan menghubungi semua pusat keamanan gedung lewat alat khusus yang bertengger manis di telinganya. Lalu Kakashi memilih melihat keadaan Tayuya yang masih terkapar di sofa. Bagaimanapun hanya wanita itu satu-satunya yang menjadi saksi mata sebelum hilangnya Boruto dan Himawari.

"T-tolong selamatkan m-mereka…" Hinata berujar lemas di dekapan Naruto. Ia masih menangis dan menggenggam erat kemeja Naruto. "Tolong—"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. Didekapnya tubuh Hinata lebih erat, menyampaikan janji pasti bahwa Boruto dan Himawari pasti ditemukan. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto saat ini tak kalah gemetarnya dengan Hinata. Jantungnya yang berdetak dasyat tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Boruto dan Himawari, darah dagingnya, setengah dari nyawanya sekarang hilang.

Naruto sadar selama ini ia mulai, bahkan memang sudah mencintai kedua anaknya itu.

"Sepertinya ia diberi obat tidur." Kakashi sudah berdiri lagi disebelah Naruto. "Kau bawa saja Hinata ke ruanganmu dulu."

Sore ini seharusnya menjadi momen penting tentang pembukaan cabang baru toko buku Kakashi. Dan pria hatake itu mengerti arti tatapan dari mata biru Naruto.

"Tenanglah, nyawa anakmu lebih penting."

.

.

.

Tbc~

Duh mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untung update yang sangat lama. Berhubung saya sudah memperingatkan, dimohon pengertiannya. Terlebih pada cerita alay bin semeleketet ini, wkwk

Tidak banyak cincong, selamat membaca

Salam LLYchu :*


	18. Chapter 18

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XVIII : Vengeance is nothing

.

.

.

Ini sudah nyaris dua puluh empat jam Boruto dan Himawari menghilang. Setidaknya saat pihak Naruto melapor polisi, penyelidikan langsung dijalankan dengan bukti-bukti dari rekaman CCTV. Tidak harus menunggu sampai satu hari penuh.

Dalam CCTV terlihat asisten Naruto memberikan dua cangkir teh pada Tayuya dan sempat berbincang sebentar. Setelah itu wanita yang sudah dimintai keterangan itu pergi. Menyisakan Tayuya yang sempat bermain sebentar dengan si kembar sampai mulai tertidur setelah meneguk tehnya.

Miyako, asisten itu bersumpah tak tahu menahu apapun. Ia hanya diberi minuman oleh salah satu _OG_ yang ternyata bukan orang dalam. Lalu setelah itu datang dua wanita dengan seragam umum yang sering digunakan _baby sitter_ zaman sekarang saat Tayuya sudah lelap. Pantas saja tak ada yang curiga jika ada seseorang membawa bayi keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Naruto sempat menggebrak meja dengan keras saat tahu kedua anaknya diberi obat bius. Demi apapun Boruto dan Himawari masih empat bulan. Dan zat kimia seperti itu sangat tak pantas untuk dihirup bayi seperti mereka. Naruto yakin jika Hinata melihat ini, maka wanita itu akan pingsan saat itu juga.

"Hinata, makan dulu, nak." Kushina tahu persis seperti apa perasaan Hinata sekarang. Tapi semenjak sore kemarin Hinata belum makan. Bahkan tak tidur sama sekali. Semalaman wanita berambut indigo itu terus menerus menatap foto sang buah hati.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tengah apartemen Naruto. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara disitu karena posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan manapun ketimbang kediaman Uzumaki.

Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan ibunya duduk hanya menghela nafas kasar. Ia juga sama tak berselera makannya dengan Hinata. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa mengkonsumsi susu dan beberapa suplemen yang tetap membuat tubuhnya bugar.

Kushina menoleh pada putranya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Tatapan mata biru Naruto menyiratkan bahwa sekarang ia yang akan membujuk Hinata. Maka dengan senyum Kushina menaruh sepiring bubur di meja dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, memperhatikan wajah pucat dan matanya yang membengkak.

"Kau harus makan," lagi Hinata menggeleng tanpa menoleh. "Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus."

Naruto sadar suaranya tak sehalus milik ibunya. Ia berusaha, tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Apa…" akhirnya Hinata bersuara. "Mereka sudah makan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Tangan Hinata mengelus sebentar foto kedua anaknya yang ada didalam bingkai sedang itu. Naruto sendiri tersenyum miris. Tentu saja dirinya tak tahu penculik itu mengurus kedua anaknya atau tidak.

"B-bagaimana… hiks— bagaimana aku bisa makan saat kedua anakku belum tentu makan?"

"Anak kita kuat. Mereka pasti menunggu dengan baik kedua orang tuanya menjemput."

Hinata mematung, ia menoleh sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Naruto yang memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Boruto dan Himawari keturunanku, pasti aku tahu mereka akan kuat." ujar Naruto lagi dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Menariknya dalam dekapan lebar sang putra tunggal Namikaze Minato. "Kau juga harus kuat sebagai orang tua mereka. Jaga kesehatanmu untuk menanti mereka pulang."

Saat itu juga, tanpa ragu Hinata menyender pada dada bidang Naruto. Mengangguk kuat dan menangis lebih keras. Rasanya ia tak sendiri saat Naruto mau berbagi nama anak mereka. Menguatkan dan meyakinkan bahwa kedua anak kembar mereka istimewa. Setidaknya bagi mereka, kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Polisi sudah menghubungiku tadi, dan belum ada kabar yang memuaskan."

Hinata menunduk lesu. Air matanya nyaris turun lagi kalau saja tidak ia tahan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Naruto yang ada disebelahnya merangkul pundak Hinata yang bergetar dan mengusapnya pelan. Sedangkan Kushina menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, Minato.

Kakashi yang mengerti keterpurukan itu hanya bisa memandang sendu. Dan Sasuke, yang ada di sana juga hanya bisa diam. Menimbang semua kemungkinan yang terlintas di otaknya. Apa mungkin ini perbuatan ayahnya, Fugaku? Dendam apa yang sebenarnya ada sampai ayahnya begini nekat? Atau Sai?

Tiba-tiba dering telpon apartemen Naruto berbunyi. Kushina yang ada paling dekat dengan telpon yang ada di atas nakas dekat sofa itu berdiri, mengambil gagang berkabel itu dan menempelkannya di sisi kanan telinga.

"Halo—"

"Selamat siang," suara disebrang sana terdengar ringan tanpa beban.

"Ini siapa?"

"Aku—" belum selesai penelpon bicara, suara tangis bayi yang bersahutan terdengar. Kushina segera membulatkan matanya, memandang satu-satu wajah yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ah, si kembar sudah bangun ya."

Kakashi yang tanggap segera meraih gagang telpon itu dan menggantinya ke mode _speaker_. Seketika itu juga suara tangis bayi yang sangat Hinata dan Naruto kenal terdengar. Membuat keduanya diterjang serangan jantung mendadak karena Boruto dan Himawari tak pernah menangis sekencang itu.

Tubuh Hinata nyaris menyentuh lantai kalau saja Naruto tak menangkapnya. Sasuke dan Minato yang tadi duduk juga segera berdiri, mendekati ke sumber suara.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berlari menuju telpon.

"K-kembalikan… kembalikan anak-anakku!" Hinata berteriak histeris dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. "S-siapa kau?"

"Oh, nyonya Uzumaki ya?" suara disebrang sana menantang. "Berteriakpun suaranya tetap merdu, ya?"

Berpikir cepat, Hinata mengira-ngira siapa yang paling berpotensial meledeknya dengan gelar itu. "I-Ino?"

"Hai, lama tidak jumpa."

Naruto menggeser tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya, lalu ikut bersimpuh bersama Hinata.

"Wanita sialan! Dimana kau menculik anak-anakku?!"

Suara tawa disebrang sana terdengar. Sayup-sayup menutupi tangis si kembar yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Hahaha… Kau mau tahu aku dimana? Hm… di pinggir kota, mungkin? Maaf ya, baru ku hubungi. Habis aku sibuk mencari _minimarket_ dekat sini. Sudah cari-cari tidak ada. Huh—" terdengar hembusan nafas dari sana. Lalu saat Ino melanjutkan, Hinata serasa mati rasa saat itu juga, "Tadinya aku mau membeli susu atau apapun yang bisa anak-anak rewel itu makan. Tapi tidak ada satupun. Tidak mungkinkan bayi-bayi itu ku beri mie instan?"

Naruto menggeram marah. Bahkan semua orang dewasa yang ada disana mengerti arti semua perkataan Ino. Kalau tidak ada satupun yang bisa dimakan oleh Boruto dan Himawari, berarti bayi kembar itu belum makan apapun dari sore kemarin.

"Dimana kau, breng—"

"Ah, sudah ya. Aku pusing mendengar tangisan. Aku akan _menidurkan_ bayi-bayi mungil itu dulu. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi jika waktunya sudah tepat. Untuk sekarang, mendengar tangisan dan tahu mereka masih hidup sudah cukup, kan?"

Tut—Tut…

Sambungan terputus. Kakashi yang masih memegang gagang telpon mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Kushina sudah menangis di dekapan Minato. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berusaha menghubungi polisi untuk melacak keberadaan Ino lewat sambungan telpon tadi.

Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar dengan ucapan Ino tentang _menidurkan_. Hanya ia dan Kakashi yang melihat rekaman CCTV saat Boruto dan Himawari diberi obat bius. Dan mungkin saja, saat mata biru itu bersitubruk dengan jelaga milik Kakashi, mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

"Kita harus cepat menemukan Boruto dan Himawari." Kakashi berujar.

Hinata yang sedang menangis segera meraih tangan Naruto. Mendekapnya seperti memohon.

"M-mereka menangis, Naruto- _kun_ … hiks— Mereka lapar… hiks— t-tolong temukan mereka…"

Dada Naruto serasa diremas saat mengingat anak-anaknya yang belum makan nyaris seharian. Demi apapun mereka masih bayi dan tidak berdosa. Tubuh dewasa Naruto saja kadang akan lemas jika tidak makan. Apalagi tubuh mereka yang renta.

"Ssst, aku akan menemukan mereka." lagi, Naruto merengkuh Hinata. Membisikan janji-janji yang pastinya akan ia tepati sebagai lelaki.

"Dapat! Mereka ada di barat Tokyo!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru. "Cepat kita menyusul polisi!"

Kakashi menepuk pelan punggung Naruto dan menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dulu keluar. Minato juga ikut sebelum memberi wejangan pada istrinya untuk tetap disini dan menemani Hinata. Sisa Naruto yang harus membujuk Hinata agar tak ikut.

"Aku mau ikut! A-aku harus melihat mereka, Naruto- _kun_!"

Hinata berontak, Ia ingin sekali berlari tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh tangan-tangan Naruto.

"Hinata!" suara Naruto meninggi. Membuat berontakan Hinata berhenti. "Kau harus tetap di sini, mengerti? Aku akan membawa Boruto dan Himawari pulang dengan selamat. Kau harus berdoa untukku dan si kembar. Oke?"

Amethyst dan Saphire bertemu. Hinata bisa melihat keseriusan dari mata biru berdasar laut itu. Dan saat Naruto mencium keningnya dengan hangat dan dalam, Hinata mengangguk. Mempercayai semua janji pemuda pirang itu yang disampaikan lewat kecupan hangat di dahinya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh. Sekarang dimana Sai?!"

Ino meremas ponselnya kuat, menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dan terlihat lemah di depan pria tua yang sekarang duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosanya setelah membuat kedua bayi itu menangis. Dada Ino meringis, melihat betapa merahnya wajah-wajah mungil itu karena menangis dengan begitu kuat.

Ia kejam. Ia serakah. Ia licik.

Ino akui semua hal itu ada pada dirinya. Merasa ingin selalu menang dan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Tapi kenapa saat dirinya mulai sadar bahwa semua itu percuma dan berniat ingin memperbaiki dirinya, pria tua yang sangat mirip dengan Sai itu datang? Mengobrak-abrik apartemen milik Sai dan menculik keduanya.

Jika mungkin orang berpikir bahwa dirinya tak bisa tersentuh, Ino tak akan tersinggung. Ia akui bahwa dirinya sudah sering sekali menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi saat mendengar ajakan Sai untuk hidup damai dan memulai semuanya hatinya menghangat, tapi apa ini hukuman karena semua perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu?

"Berapa uang yang kau mau? Kau bisa memiliki semua uang Sai dan pergi."

Itu bukan perjanjian awal, tapi Ino tahu pria seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Aku memang penggila uang. Tapi demi apapun, aku lebih mencintai Sai sekarang."

Dengan angkuhnya pria berumur itu tertawa, menyaingi jerit tangis Boruto maupun Himawari.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hah? Cinta? Keluarga bahagia? Itu pemikiran yang terlalu naif untuk wanita sepertimu, nona."

Lagi, Ino tak merasa tersindir sekalipun. Wanita yang sekarang berambut hitam itu lebih iba pada bayi-bayi yang terus-menerus menjerit.

"Setidaknya biarkan bayi-bayi itu berhenti menangis…" Ino melirih. "Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, ku yakin anda tahu siapa itu Naruto, kan?"

Fugaku menghentikan tawanya dengan wajah menegang. Naruto? Bocah pirang kurang ajar yang sering sekali menangkap basah penyusup yang ia sengaja masukan ke perusahaannya. Dan juga sahabat anaknya, Sasuke.

"Tentu. Apalagi melihat bayi-bayi berisik itu." ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Anda sudah kaya. Aku yakin harta keluarga Uchiha tak akan habis sampai generasi ketujuh. Tapi kenap—"

"Dunia tidak akan membiarkan aku menikmatinya sampai putaran ketujuh jika menjadi orang baik." Mata oniks khas miliknya berpindar tajam. Fugaku berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Ino yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Wanita yang hanya menjilat uang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

"Sai anakmu, kan?" tepat setelah Ino bertanya, air wajah Fugaku berubah. "Kami ingin melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari kehidupan gelamor penuh intrik milikku atau kehidupan semu yang terbuang milik Sai. Kami ingin memiliki keluarga impian kami sendiri. Sampai kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya."

"Jadi dia sudah bercerita padamu, hm?" tantang Fugaku.

"Sampai dimana kau membunuh ibunya." Ino melirik kepalan tangan Fugaku yang menguat. "Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Naruto?"

Fugaku memutar ingatannya. Naruto itu keturunan Namikaze yang diberi marga Uzumaki. Anak semata wayang dari Minato dan Kushina. Mengingat nama Kushina ia jadi teringat Izume, wanita yang pertama kali jatuh di hatinya. Ibu dari Sai.

Kalau saja Kushina tidak mengadukan semua pada Madara, mungkin sampai sekarang Izume masih hidup. Fugaku tak pernah ingat pernah mencintai Mikoto, istrinya sekarang. Hanya karena Mikoto anak dari Uchiha yang berpengaruh, Fugaku harus rela meninggalkan Izume. Tapi sampai memiliki Itachi pun, setiap ada kesempatan, Fugaku selalu menemui Izume.

Tapi sepintar-pintar tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh juga. Pertengkaran hebat yang pernah dialami dirinya dan Izume terjadi karena Fugaku menyuruh Izume untuk memulai hidup baru bersamanya. Tapi ternyata, ia kalah cepat dengan orang suruhan ayahnya sendiri, Madara. Hingga Izume harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Mulai dari sana, Fugaku menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Ia lebih keras dari pribadi yang pernah dibentuk oleh ayahnya sendiri. Lebih hati-hati pada apapun. Termasuk pada Mikoto dan kedua anaknya.

"Kau belum ada seperempat umurku untuk melawanku, nona. Jadi diam dan pergi sekarang karena aku belum ada niatan menghabisimu."

Fugaku memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan kamar yang masih setia memantulkan tangisan Boruto dan Himawari. Setelah Fugaku menghilang dibalik pintu itu, Ino segera menyiapkan susu hangat yang sudah di siapkan anak buah Fugaku atas permintaanya. Di sana sudah ada dua botol sedang dan setermos air panas.

Setelah menyiapkan susu seadanya, Ino segera memberikannya pada Boruto dan Himawari. Saat itu juga nafas lega terhembus karena bayi-bayi tak berdosa itu sudah mulai tenang dan menikmati susu formulanya.

Sadar bahwa _smartphone_ -nya masih ada –karena sebelumnya pasti dibawa oleh Fugaku-, Ino mau tak mau melepas pegangannya pada dot bayi yang masih diminum si kembar dan meraihnya. Boruto sendiri tidak menangis, malah bisa memegang dotnya sendiri. Tapi Himawari mulai mengeluarkan rengekannya.

Satu tangan Ino kembali menahan dot milik Himawari, dan satu tangannya lagi menggeser beberapa kali pada layar ponselnya. Ia harus buru-buru sebelum Fugaku sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di sana.

Karena sudah biasa, Ino sengaja mengetik pesan dengan cepat. Mengirimnya pada nomor Naruto dan menghapus pesannya secepat mungkin.

 _._

 _Lacak pesanku! Entah kau percaya atau tidak tapi kau harus cepat menemukan anak kembarmu! Ini perbuatan Fugaku!_

.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca pesan dari nomor ponsel yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi setelahnya ia sadar siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Kakashi," panggil Naruto pada Kakashi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. "Bisa kau berikan ini pada polisi? Ku rasa ini dari Ino."

"Apa isi pesannya?" Sasuke melirik dari kaca spionnya.

"Dia menyuruhku melacaknya dan harus cepat menyelamatkan anakku dari…. Ayahmu."

Sasuke tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. Ia sudah memprediksinya. Yang ia tahu, Ino kekasih Sai. Sai adalah anak dari ayahnya. Dan dengan kemampuan menebaknya yang akurat, Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah dalang dari semua ini.

"Perbatasan barat Tokyo." Ucap Kakashi saat selesai menerima telpon dari polisi. Untungnya nomor ponsel Naruto beserta keluarganya yang lain sudah di manipulasi polisi hingga setiap informasinya yang masuk bisa langsung di lacak. Karena mereka yakin si penculik akan menghubungi salah satu dari nomor yang bisa langsung mengontak Naruto.

"Keluargaku punya villa disana." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia mempercepat laju kendaraanya. Mulai detik ini nama Fugaku akan terhapus dari ingatannya. Ia tak ingin memiliki ayah yang kejam, bahkan kepada bayi. Tapi Sasuke ingat saat itu Fugaku masih bisa melepaskan Itachi dan Kou. Apa ayahnya setega itu membuat bayi yang masih berumur bulanan kelaparan?

"Apa aku harus menghubungi keluargamu, Naruto?"

Naruto diam, berpikir apakah baik menghubungi Hinata saat ini. Kondisi wanita itu sangat labil sekarang.

"Hubungi saja. Dan ajak Sakura untuk ikut. Sakura bisa merawat anak-anakmu jika terjadi sesuatu." Lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke yang menyarankan.

Kakashi melirik Naruto dan mendapat anggukan singkat.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapat saham besar dari perusahaan Naruto, _ji-san_. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Sai melempar tatapan datarnya pada sang ayah kandung yang belum sekalipun ia panggi ayah. Sedangakn Fugaku sendiri memandang Sai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Semua yang ada di Sai sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Bahkan lengkungan sipit matanya.

"Kau…" Fugaku berujar antara ragu dan enggan.

"Hm?" kedua kaki dan tangan Sai diikat. Menetalisir untuk kabur. Tapi Sai sama sekali tak berniat pergi. Ia ingin menyeleSaikan semua ini sekarang juga. Cukup sudah menjadi buta karena dendam. Karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu semua. Tentang ibunya, pria di depannya, obito -ayah angkatnya- dan juga… madara. Kakeknya.

Tak kunjung melanjutkan, Sai kembali berujar. "Kau mencintai ibuku?"

Tak ada perubahan dari raut wajah Fugaku. Ia sudah menyangka bahwa Sai akan menanyakan itu.

"Aku ingin membalaskan rasanya kehilangan. Apa kau tidak ingin membantuku, Sai?"

"Untuk?"

"Kematian ibumu itu karena Kushina mengadukan semuanya pada ayahku. Kau tahu Sasuke dan Naruto berteman dengan baik sejak kecil karena Kushina dan Mikoto juga begitu. Dan saat tak terduga Kushina melihatku bersama ibumu. Bersamamu."

Sai tersenyum, sangat lebar hingga sekitar matanya terlihat mengkerut. Menahan air mata setiap kali mengingat sang ibu.

"Bibi Mikoto orang yang baik." Sai menunduk. "Yang jahat adalah kakek Madara."

"Dan Kushina." Tambah Fugaku.

" _Tou-san_ …" lirih Sai. "Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Fugaku berbalik. "Kau sudah berkhianat padaku. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu bahwa kau berencana mengembalikan semua saham yang ku punya pada Naruto. Dan aku tak butuh pengkhianat sepertimu."

Setelah itu Fugaku keluar. Menyisakan Sai yang masih tersenyum dengan lelehan airmatanya turun ke pipi pucat miliknya.

" _Tou-san_ …"

.

.

.

"KALIAN SUDAH DI KEPUNG!"

Polisi datang saat matahari sudah tenggelem. Villa Sasuke besar dan terlihat gelap karena penerangannya yang minim. Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi bersedia di barisan paling depan. Sedangkan Hinata ada di belakang bersama sakura yang terus memeluknya erat. Kushina dan Minato dilarang ikut karena kesehatannya yang kurang memadai.

Dari dalam, Fugaku mendecih dan melirik pada Ino yang sekarang tubuh hingga wajahnya penuh dengan lebam. Fugaku tahu bahwa wanita itu yang mengadukannya pada Naruto hingga mereka bisa ketahuan. Sementara Sai terus meronta karena melihat Ino yang menahan sakit seperti itu.

"Kalian memang tidak berguna!" geram Fugaku. Kepalanya pening, ditambah tangisan bayi yang makin keras.

"Beri bayi-bayi itu obat bius!"

Ino menggeleng dengan sisa tenaganya. "Ja-jangan!"

Anak buah yang berjaga disebelah Ino kembali melayangkan tendangan tepat diperutnya.

"Ino!"

Anak buah yang lain menyisipkan obat bius pada sarung tangan dan memberikannya satu-satu pada Boruto dan Himawari hingga keudanya kembali tertidur.

"Tuan! Mereka mulai masuk!"

Fugaku buru-buru memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa kedua bayi itu dan segera melarikan diri dari pintu belakang. Tapi kedatangan anak buahnya yang lain dengan nafas tersengal-sengal membuat Fugaku kembali menggeram.

"Mereka ada di semua jalan keluar."

"Bukankah ini sudah selesai, tuan Uchiha?" Sai bersuara. "Kembalikan bayi-bayi itu dan persiapkan dirimu di penjara. Aku sudah mengumpulkan bukti-bukti bisnis dengan cara ilegalmu. Dan juga semua KKN yang kau lakukan."

"Oh ya?" seringai menakutkan muncul di bibir tipis Fugaku. Ia mendekati Ino yang sudah terkapar di dekat kasur dimana Boruto dan Himawari sudah tertidur. Lalu menarik sebilah pisau kecil dari sudut gesper hitamnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa aku tak menambah dosa saja? Toh akan sama saja, kan?"

Mata _aqua_ Ino melirik pada Sai. Ino kira Sai tidak akan perduli padanya, tapi saat oniks itu melebar dengan tatapan ketakutan, Ino sudah cukup yakin bahwa Sai benar-benar ada dipihaknya.

"Lepas! Ino!" lagi, Sai berontak. Kali ini lebih sulit karena ada yang memegangi sisi kiri dan kanananya. "Lepas brengsek!"

Ujung pisau lancip itu mengenai baju dibahu Ino. Fugaku sengaja menekannya dengan konstan hingga menimbulkan luka yang semua tipis lalu bertambah dalam. Ino meringis, tapi ia tak bisa berteriak lebar karena keadan bibirnya yang sobek.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu dibuka paksa. Yang pertama masuk polisi dengan pistol yang mengacung. Lalu Sasuke, Kakashi dan terakhir Naruto berserta beberapa polisi lain dibelakangnya. Fugaku, yang melihat itu semua langsung melirik pada bayi kembar yang masih tertidur walaupun semua keributan yang ada. Dan itu membuat Naruto bertambah marah karena berarti anak-anaknya kembali diberi obat bius.

Belum sempat Naruto berlari untuk melindungi anaknya, Fugaku sudah lebih dulu menyambar salah satu dari mereka. Dan saat itu Himawari yang ada paling dekat dengan Fugaku. Dengan kasar Fugaku mengambil tubuh kecil Himawari dan menggendongnya kasar. Mengacungkan pisaunya kesegala arah.

Himawari yang tertidur tentu saja melemas, badannya mengikuti semua pergerakan Fugaku yang serba buru-buru. Naruto menggeram marah saat tubuh anak perempuannya digendong dengan begitu beringas. Kakashi yang melihat itu semua langsung menyambar hati-hati tubuh Boruto ke gendongannya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" tubuh Naruto berhenti saat ujung pisau itu sudah tepat ada di sebelah kepala Himawari.

"Berani selangkah saja anakmu ini akan tinggal nama."

Semua orang di sana mematung. Sampai jeritan Hinata terdengar dari pintu.

"Himawari!" tanpa menunggu apapun Hinata berlari mendekat Fugaku. Dengan sigap Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata. "Lepaskan! Hi— hiks, Himawari!"

"Lepaskan dia, _tou-san_!" Sasuke mulai bertindak. Ia ngilu juga melihat bayi kecil itu terombang-ambing di gendongan kasar ayahnya. "Bayi-bayi ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dosamu!"

Sai melirik sekitar, sampai kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Ino yang pingsan. Dosa, ya? Apa dia juga hasil dosa seorang Fugaku Uchiha?

"P-paman… ku mohon jangan sakiti anakku…" Hinata berujar dengan lirih. Tubuhnya merosot, bersimpuh di lantai. "J-jika paman masih de-dendam padaku, a-aku akan melakukan hiks— apapun…"

"Cih," Fugaku menatap jijik pada Hinata dan Naruto. Pasangan suami istri yang sangat memuakan baginya. "Kalian berdua sumber masalahnya."

Tentu saja Naruto, dan semua orang kecuali Sai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Fugaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tukas Naruto tajam.

"Ibumu yang mengadukan semua pada ayahku hingga Izume terbunuh. Dan kau Hyuuga, masih saja merawat anak haram dari adikmu hingga Itachi membangkang padaku. Kalian semua tidak berguna!"

Tangan Fugaku terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Aku akan membunuh bayi ini sebagai balasan semua perbuatan kalian!"

Saat tangan Fugaku terayun, Ino yang sudah lemas segera bangkit memeluk tubuh Himawari yang ada digendongan Fugaku. Hingga pisau itu menancap tepat dipunggung Ino. Himawari yang mulai tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitar mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Di dekapan Ino.

Polisi yang melihat celah segera maju dan memegangi tubuh Fugaku. Salah satu dari mereka memegangi Ino yang mendekap Himawari kuat-kuat. Hinata sendiri langusng berdiri dan mengambil Himawari. Tubuh Ino yang sudah penuh dengan bekas luka-luka itu limbung dan perlahan polisi yang menahannya menaruhnya dilantai.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeriksa keadaan putrinya itu. "Sakura! Kita harus membawanya ke Sakura!"

Hinata mengangguk setuju dan segera bangkit. Walaupun ia masih lemas dengan semua yang ia yang lihat barusan, tapi kekuatan seorang ibu dan bantaun dari tangan kuat ayah –Naruto- membuat Hinata bisa dengan singgap bangkit dan berlari mengikuti Kakashi yang lebih dulu memimpin jalan menuju sakura yang menunggu di mobil ambulance.

"Ino!" Sai berteriak. Mencoba membuka ikatannya sampai ada yang membantunya. Ia melirik pada tubuh tinggi yang membungkuk disebelahnya. Mencoba melepas tali-tali yang membelit tubuhnya.

Sasuke, dengan telaten membuka tali pada tubuh Sai sampai terlepas. Mata oniks indentik mereka bertemu sekilas sampai Sasuke berbalik dan pergi. Setelah itu Sai memilih menghampiri Ino yang masih tergeletak disana.

.

.

.

TBC~

Ha-Ha-Ha… Krik.

Yosh, silahkan yang masih bersedia membaca. Ini adalah cerita dari otak saya. Tidak suka? Hak anda :*

Terus, apa saya gak usah minta maaf aja kali ya kalau update lama? Abis dibilang 'buat apa minta maaf mulu kalo diulang terus?' wkwkwk. Sumpah saya gak baper, cuma lucu aja. Mau balikin, 'Buat apa baca cerita yang authornya minta maaf mulu karena telat update? Situ nungguin? Gak saya minta, kan?' Lagi saya juga gak diomelin sama pihak FFN-nya karena update seenak udel saya. Kenapa jadi kamu yang begitu? Wkwk.

Terus lagi… ini cerita katanya kayak sinteron. BWUAKAKAKAK! Makasih loh ya, karena biasanya sinteron Indo walaupun gaje bikin artis kayak karena beratus-ratus eps. Apa saya bikin jadi beratus-ratus chapters nih? Gak ah, ntar diomelin lagi karena minta maaf ceritanya muter-muter. Wkwk.

Tapi, saya merasa tidak enak karena membuat orang-orang yang masih menghargai cerita ini menunggu. Karena menunggu itukan gak enak. Ya, kan, mblo? (loh?). jadi saya selalu minta maaf untuk semua kekurangan yang sekiranya sadar dan tidak sadar saya lakukan.

Dan juga terimakasih bagi kalian yang masih mau menengok cerita asemeleh-asemeleh ini. hehe.

Next chap on progress, bagi kalian yang gak kuat untuk menunggu hapus aja ff ini dari daftar ff yang kalian baca. Karena next, your waiting time bakal lama, hehe

Salam, LLYchu :*


	19. Chapter 19

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XIX : Ending for another beginning.

.

.

.

Kali ini Naruto mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya. Ia ingat saat dirinya terkena demam berdarah saat musim panas di umurnya yang ke tujuh. Ibunya terus-terusan terjaga dan sesekali menangis saat melihat Naruto meringis karena demam tinggi. Atau ayahnya yang rela pulang dari luar kota detik itu juga saat mendengar putra sematang wayangnya sakit.

Awalnya Naruto rasa itu berlebihan. Tapi sekarang, melihat kedua anaknya di beri infus di tangan mungilnya, Naruto meringis nyeri. Lagi, Boruto dan Himawari menangis keras saat jarum suntik itu menembus kulit mereka yang tipis. Dan Hinata juga tak kalah keras menangis.

Sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi. Naruto belum tahu kelanjutan dari nasib Fugaku, Sai maupun Ino. Mereka diurus Sasuke dan Kakashi. Karena sekarang, Naruto akui ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari si kembar dan Hinata.

Si kembar masih tertidur pulas di satu kasur besar setelah mendapat penanganan pertama dari Sakura dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hinata juga akhirnya tertidur setelah menangis terus sampai jam dua malam. Tepat disebelah Boruto dan Himawari. Naruto sengaja meminta kasur VVIP ukuran _king-size_ agar Hinata juga bisa beristirahat.

Sedangkan dirinya belum bisa tidur nyenyak. Sofa yang ada disana lumayan besar dan nyaman. Tapi baru dua jam ia sudah terjaga karena mimpi buruk. Sekarang Naruto lebih memilih duduk di pinggir kasur, memperhatikan ketiganya dalam diam.

Pria pirang itu duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata yang tidur menyamping, membelakanginya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lega dan damai. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya untuk membenahi anak rambut Hinata yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Engg…"

Naruto buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya saat melihat gelagat Hinata yang akan bangun. Kelopak matanya bergerak, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai pupil perak itu terlihat. Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah melihat kedua anaknya ada disampingnya. Lalu senyum lega itu terlukis apik di bibir ranumnya.

Sadar ada pergerakan kecil dari sebelahnya, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto memperhatikannya.

"O-oh," dengan hati-hati Hinata duduk. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. "M-maaf."

Dahi Naruto mengkerut. "Untuk?"

"K-karena aku tidur di kasur dan m-membiarkanmu tidur di sofa."

Tanpa disangka, Naruto menarik senyum di bibirnya. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya?" linglung, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bicara begitu lembut padanya. "A-ah, a-ku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah." Ujar Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada si kembar. "Mereka anak-anak yang kuat. Kata dokter mereka tidak apa-apa, hanya tadi malam sempat demam karena amandel mereka yang membengkak."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Lagi-lagi ingin menangis saat melihat keadaan kedua anaknya yang lemah karena keteledorannya.

"M-maaf…" kali ini Naruto tak menyahut. Ia merasa Hinata belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Ka-karena aku… mereka dalam bahaya… k-karena aku i-bu yang –hiks, bodoh, m-mereka—"

Naruto menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja wanita berambut indigo itu kaget bukan main. Naruto sendiri memeluknya erat, mengalungkan tangan-tangan kekarnya di punggung dan pinggangnya.

"Kalau kau menganggap dirimu bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka, maka aku akan jadi ayah yang paling buruk di dunia." Pelukan Naruto mengerat. "Aku akan jadi ayah yang gagal jika saja salah satu atau kedua anakku terluka."

Hinata bisa mendengar degup jantungnya beradu dengan degup jantung milik Naruto. "N-Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Aku sadar jika kita berjalan masing-masing, Boruto dan Himawari tidak bisa terlindungi dengan baik. Jadi Hinata," pelukan itu terurai. Membuat kedua mata berwarna indah itu saling berpandangan. "Kita harus menjaga mereka berdua."

Hinata mengerjap, beberapa kali hingga rasanya ia bisa melakukan itu untuk satu jam kedepan kalau saja rengekan pelan Boruto tidak menyadarkannya. Mengalihkan pandangan kikuknya, Hinata memilih menepuk-nepuk bokong Boruto pelan, membuainya agar kembali terlelap. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mungkin saja bisa disimpulkan menyimpang olehnya.

Berdua? Menjaga Boruto dan Himawari?

Kali ini kepala bersurai indigo itu menggeleng pelan, pelan sekali sampai Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Naruto, lalu Hinata meliriknya sebentar, memastikan Naruto sudah berdiri.

"Aku harus ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus sisanya. Kau tidak apa-apakan ku tinggal dulu?"

Benarkan, pria pirang disampingnya itu Naruto? Hinata masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap mendadak pria berstatus suaminya itu. Sejak kapan Naruto akan meminta izin padanya untuk pergi?

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku sudah meminta penjagaan untuk kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto melangkah, menjauh dari kasur besar itu setelah mengusap pelan kedua pipi anak kembarnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Suara pintu tertutup. Hinata baru sadar bahwa dirinya masih menepuk-nepuk bokong Boruto. Tangan-tangan dengan jari mungil itu sekarang bertumpu di dada kirinya. Merasakan gejolak yang lumayan membuat dirinya berkeringat. Rasanya seperti habis mengelilingi satu lapangan yang lumayan besar. Berdetak keras dan memompa darahnya cepat. Dan Hinata akui, ini bukan sekali dua kali ia rasakan jika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto masih bersender pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Memegangi dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan, Naruto tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya tak mau berdetak normal mulai dari ia memeluk Hinata. Terlepas dari itu, ia lebih tak mengerti kenapa dirinya memeluk Hinata begitu saja.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal berbau romansa sepanjang hidupnya. Ia hanya tekun dalam belajar dan berjuang menjadi pebisnis yang bisa ditakuti, diandalkan. Jadi ia tidak megerti kenapa jantungnya bisa merasakan hal semenebarkan ini. Bahkan untuk hal ekstrim lainnya, Naruto tak pernah merasa jantungnya tak sebersahabat ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _san_? Kenapa berdiri disini?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu. Bahkan ia tak sadar wanita berambut merah jambu itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Bersama bocah yang memiliki rupa seorang pria disebelah Sakura. Ditatapnya wajah ketiga orang itu satu persatu.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Kalian datang menjenguk?"

"Naluto- _jichan_ ," panggilan merengek dari Kou mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. "Aku mau liat Hinata- _bachan_ dan si kembal,"

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan tarikan tipis pada bibirnya saat melihat wajah memelas Kou. Ia jadi membayangkan jika kedua anaknya merengek meminta sesuatu, pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"Mereka di dalam. Hinata baru saja bangun, tapi si kembar belum."

Kali ini Sakura menoleh pada Kou. "Yah, Kou. Si kembar masih istirahat."

"Tadikan sudah _tou-san_ bilang kita terlalu pagi." Kali ini Itachi yang berbicara sembari mengangkat Kou dalam gendongannya. "Kita ke kantin rumah sakit dulu, ya? Kau baru makan roti saja tadi."

Melihat anggukan kecil dari Kou, Itachi tersenyum. "Naruto- _san_ ,"

Mendapat panggilan dari Itachi, Naruto berdehem. Sedangkan Sakura yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka undur diri. Lagipula hari ini ia ada laporan rutin ke rumah sakit besar Tokyo itu.

"Bisa kita bicara? Kau tidak keberatankan sarapan sebentar bersama kami?" ujar Itachi lagi.

Diam sebentar,Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Pria itu mengangguk. Itachi itu masih Uchiha. Walaupun sudah tak dianggap, tetap saja darahnya masih mengalir di setiap denyut nadinya.

.

.

.

Sai masih menatap sendu Ino yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya membiru, bekas pukulan. Dan luka tusuknya belum mengering. Sai sendiri tak terlalu terluka. Paling hanya pergelangan tangan dan kakinya membiru karena memaksa membuka tali dengan keras. Dan tenggorokannya yang masih bermasalah karena terus berteriak.

Mereka berdua memang tidak bebas, masih dalam penyelidikan. Sedangkan fugaku sudah ditahan karena jelas-jelas dialah dalang dari semua ini. Bagi Sai, ia sudah tidak perduli. Yang terpenting sekarang Ino bisa sembuh dan kembali padanya. Entah tetap jadi wanita licik penuh intrik atau berubah, Sai tidak perduli.

Dari dulu Sai sebenarnya lembut. Walaupun terkesan dingin, sebenarnya ia hanya menutup diri. Menjadi terasingkan selama bertahun-tahun kadang membuat Sai menjadi minder sendiri.

Suara pintu yang digeser tak membuat Sai menoleh dari Ino. Ia tetap di duduk di sebelah wanita berambut pendek itu. Paling hanya polisi atau dokter yang akan menanyainya.

"Sai?"

Dengan perlahan Sai menoleh. Mendapati wanita paruh baya dengan rambut sewarna bulu gagak itu. Disampingnya ada Sasuke, jika berdiri berdampingan begitu mereka sangat mirip. Dan Sai tahu bahwa itu adalah Mikoto.

Sadar dia masih duduk, Sai berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. Mikoto yang melihat itu tersenyum. Warna pucat kulit Sai mengingatkannya pada izume, teman sepermainannya dulu.

"Aku Mikoto," melihat Sai mengangguk, Mikoto tersenym kecil. Mana mungkin Sai tidak tahu dirinya.

Hening sesaat, sampai Mikoto maju dan segera memeluk tubuh tinggi Sai. Karena tinggi yang lumayan jauh, Mikoto menaruh wajahnya di lengan atas sebelah kiri Sai, dan mengusap punggung lebar namun kurus milik pemuda itu. Rasanya Sai sangat kesepian. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka berdua dalam dia. Ia mengerti bahwa Sai hanya korban.

Tubuh Sai sedikit bergetar menerima perlakuan hangat dari Mikoto. Dengan ragu ia sedikit membungkuk, menyelipkan tangannya di sekitaran pinggang Mikoto. Menelusupkan wajahnya yang saat itu juga penuh dengan air mata. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia butuh sandaran hangat seorang ibu. Walaupun sudah dewasa, Sai seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Butuh perlindungan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Tidak apa-apa…" Mikoto terus membisikan itu tepat ditelinga Sai. Membuat tangisan pemuda pucat itu bertambah keras.

Sasuke memandang mereka dalam sendu. Mau bagaimanapun Sai tetap saudara seayahnya. Darah mereka sama, darah seorang Uchiha. Mau terakui ataupun terbuang, mereka tetap keturunan fugaku.

Setelah beberapa saat, pelukan itu terurai. Mikoto tersenyum, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi pucat Sai.

"Mulai sekarang kau anakku. Aku akan menjaga titipan Izume dengan baik. Kau mau, kan?"

Sai diam, merasa tak pantas. "T-tapi…

"Sasuke—" potong Mikoto, memanggil Sasuke.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke maju selangkah. "Kalian dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Naruto yang membebaskan kalian berdua karena sudah menyelamatkan putrinya. Tapi ia minta kalian harus menjaga jarak."

Sai menoleh kearah Ino, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang kali ini begitu lebar dan iklas. Tak masalah ia harus pergi kemanapun. Sai anak yatim piatu, begitu juga Ino.

"Terimakasih…" bisik Sai pelan. "Sasuke… _k-kaa-san_ ,"

Sasuke membalas dengan mengangguk dan tarikan senyum kecil. Sedangkan Mikoto mengangguk semangat dan membawa Sai kembali kepelukannya.

.

.

.

"Lihat, _tou-san_ datang~"

Hinata menoleh saat suara mertuanya yang dibuat-buat itu terdengar. Disana Naruto sudah datang dengan dua tas besar ditangannya. Satu bergambar rubah yang lucu dan satu lagi bergambar bunga matahari yang besar. Itu perlengkapan si kembar. Naruto memang sengaja pulang untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sekaligus membawa barang-barang si kembar.

Dari arah pintu Yayuya menyusul dan membawa satu tas yang lebih kecil dari tas rubah dan matahari itu. Nyaris saja Tayuya dipecat oleh Naruto karena lagi-lagi membuat si kembar dalam bahaya. Yang pertama saat lalai menemani Hinata dan yang paling fatal saat si kembar diculik. Tapi karena permohonan Hinata, akhirnya Tayuya tetap membantu Hinata dalam menjaga si kembar. Dengan catatan harus lebih waspada.

"Nyonya muda, ini barang-barang nyonya."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menggumam terimakasih. Saat ingin mengambil tas yang disodorkan Tayuya, tiba-tiba saja bayangan gelap hinggap dipenglihatannya hingga ia sedikit oleng. Dan kejadian itu tak luput dari pandangan Naruto yang kebetulan sedang menoleh kearah Hinata. Dengan cepat pria pirang itu menaruh tas yang tadi ia bawa dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing? Ada yang sakit?" melihat Hinata yang akan jatuh, Naruto memegangi bahu kecil Hinata. "Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"

"Tayuya, panggilkan dok—" ucapan Kushina yang ikut panik terpotong oleh suara kecil Hinata.

"Ti-tidak perlu _kaa-san_. Mungkin darah rendahku kumat."

Naruto ingat wejangan sakura tentang keadaan Hinata yang sempat _down_ karena memikirkan si kembar saat diculik. Hinata memiliki fisik yang cukup lemah, ditambah darah rendahnya yang sering kumat.

"Pasti kau belum makan siang, kan?" Naruto menuntun tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di sofa. Mata birunya menajam saat melihat gelengan lemah dari Hinata. "Kau menyusui si kembar tanpa makan?"

Kalau saja suasananya tidak setengang ini, Kushina sudah gatal ingin menjewer anak tunggalnya itu. Bisa-bisanya saat sang istri sedang sakit suara bentakan yang terdengar?

"Naruto, jangan bicara keras begitu." Tegur Kushina.

Helaan nafas yang cukup kasar terdengar berhembus cukup kuat dari hidung mancung Naruto. Kali ini mata birunya melihat sang ibu dengan cukup jengkel.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk makan?"

Mendengar nada rendah dari anaknya, Kushina melongo sebentar.

"I—ibu baru datang. Lagipula baru juga ibu ingin mengajak Hinata makan siang." Kushina sedikit linglung. Merasa salah tingkah juga karena ia keasikan dengan si kembar hingga lupa ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata yang siap memberi alasan. "Makan sekarang."

"T-tapi aku harus memandikan Boruto dan Hi—"

"Makan sekarang atau aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyentuh Boruto maupun Himawari."

Mata Hinata melebar. Lalu melirik sang ibu mertua, mencoba mencari pembelaan. Tapi Kushina tahu kalau saja suara anaknya itu sudah merendah dan sudah bicara dua kali, akan sulit untuk disanggah. Maka itu Kushina hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda agar Hinata menurut saja.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berdiri menyambut uluran tangan Kushina yang memeganginya agar tak sempoyongan. Saat ibunya dan Hinata sudah keluar, Naruto duduk di sofa dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Maksud hati tidak ingin membentak, tapi rasanya kesal saja saat Hinata lagi-lagi tidak memikirkan kesehatannya. Membuat Naruto menaruh rasa khawatir yang tak kalah menyesakan sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkan kedua buah hatinya.

"Tayuya, kau lihat ada kertas resep di nakas sebelah kiri itu?"

"Y-ya," dengan sigap tayuya mengambil tiga lembar kertas yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Tebus obat itu di apotik bawah. Sekalian belikan vitamin yang sering di konsumsi Hinata. Taruh saja tagihan atas namaku, pihak rumah sakit sudah mendaftarkannya."

Tayuya sudah tahu vitamin apa saja yang sering dikonsumsi Hinata saat hamil dulu untuk mengatasi darah rendahnya. Mengenal tuan mudanya itu, Tayuya segera beranjak ke apotik. Karena Naruto tidak suka pekerjanya bekerja dengan lambat. Lagipula, menurutnya tunggal Uzumaki itu butuh waktu sendiri bersama anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Boruto dan Himawari dirawat selama seminggu. Sekarang bayi kembar itu sudah pulang dan berangsur-angsur pulih. Bahkan sekarang sudah bisa bercanda dan tertawa lagi. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Naruto benar-benar menjaga kedua buah hatinya itu.

Meskipun sekarang Fugaku sudah ditahan, juga Ino serta Sai yang sudah pindah jauh, tetap saja tidak akan mengendurkan perlindungannya. Bahkan saat Hinata serta si kembar harus _check up_ rutin ke rumah sakit, setidaknya Naruto harus mengantar atau Hinata harus membawa dua _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya. Atau Hinata tidak akan diizinkan kemanapun kalau belum mendapat izin dari Naruto.

Dari pihak Hinata sendiri tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Ia juga tidak mau hal-hal buruk terjadi pada buah hatinya. Bisa saja sekarang pebisnis saingan Naruto mengincar anak-anak mereka juga. Mengingat kasus penculikan Boruto dan Himawari sempat menjadi viral selama empat minggu berturut-turut.

"Kenapa Himawari menangis terus, Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata datang dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Wanita yang masih mengenakan jubah mandinya itu terlihat buru-buru menyelesaikan ritual mandinya saat mendengar anak perempuannya tidak berhenti menangis dari 5 menit lalu.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang tiduran di kasur dengan Himawari diatasnya itu menoleh pada Hinata. Wajahnya yang biasanya standar sekarang sedikit cemas. "Hm… tidak apa-apa."

Curiga, Hinata membungkus rambut panjangnya dengan handuk kecil lalu mengambil Himawari dari atas tubuh Naruto. Mata peraknya melirik sebentar pada Boruto yang sedang anteng dengan mainan gigitannya. Sudah menginjak 8 bulan dan gigi-gigi susu mereka mulai tumbuh.

"Ya ampun," lirih Hinata sedikit kesal. Ia mengendus wangi _strawberry_ dari air liur Himawari. "Pasti kau memberikannya es krim lagi, kan?"

"Itu es krim khusus untuk bayi." Bela Naruto. "Lagipula ibu yang memberikannya, bukan aku."

"Tapikan kau tahu Himawari tidak akan berhenti menangis kalau belum kenyang dengan es krim itu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Boruto, menghindari tukikan tajam pada alis rata Hinata. Dikenal lemah lembut ternyata tidak membuat nurani keibuan Hinata akan melunak jika menyangkut kedua anak kembarnya.

Naruto sendiri kembali tiduran dan bermain bersama Boruto. Membiarkan Hinata mengurus Himawari yang memang lebih-lebih manja daripada sang abang. Tidak mendengar tangisan Himawari, Naruto mengintip sedikit pada Hinata yang ternyata sedang memberikan ASI. Jubah handuknya bergeser pada bagian dada sebelah kiri. Mengekspos dada Hinata yang putih lagi penuh.

Naruto menggeleng keras karena lagi-lagi pikiran mesumnya hinggap. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Hinata membaik, tapi belum ada kepastian diantara mereka berdua. Selama ini masih sama saja. Hinata mengurus si kembar dan Naruto sibuk di kantor. Sekarang hari sabtu dan berutung tidak ada keperluan yang terlalu mendesak hingga ia bisa seharian ada di rumah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Hinata sudah selesai memberikan ASI pada Himawari hingga bayi mungil itu tertidur. Dirinya juga sudah mengganti baju dan menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Hm… Naruto- _kun_." panggilan kecil dari Hinata membuat Naruto membenahi posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menghadap Hinata yang sekarang duduk di sofa. "A-aku ingin berbicara sesuatu."

Jarang-jarang Hinata mengajaknya mengobrol seperti ini. Dengan wajah yang dibuat biasa, Naruto memandang Hinata dalam. Apa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan runyam masalah masa depan Boruto dan Himawari lagi?

"Bicaralah." Kata Naruto.

"I-itu… aku ingin mengajakmu—" Hinata diam. Terlihat ragu dengan tautan jari-jari tangan dipangkuannya. "A-aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. Sejak kita m-menikah aku belum mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

DEG—

Satu sentakan pada dada kiri Naruto membuat perutnya geli. Kenapa tubuhnya merespon berlebihan atas undangan Hinata barusan? Kenapa rasanya seperti Hinata membuka dirinya untuk ?

Melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang tak menampakan emosi, Hinata berubah cemas. Apa dia sudah lancang mengajak pria pirang itu untuk berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya? Tapi jawaban yang diberikan padanya membuat hati Hinata lega.

"Besok kita ke makam orang tuamu."

.

.

.

Hari ini matahari terasa menyilak dengan terang. Masih berada diantara musim dingin Hinata, Naruto serta kedua anak kembar mereka mengenakan pakaian cukup tebal untuk berziarah ke bukit dimana makam keluarga Hyuuga berada. Di ujung selatan bukit itu, ada tida gundukan dengan papan nama yang sangat Hinata rindukan.

Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hyuuga Hikari.

Hyuuga Hanabi.

Tiga orang yang sampai saat ini terus hidup dihatinya. Keluarga yang hangat, yang akan selalu Hinata rindukan.

"Selamat siang, _tou-san, kaa-san_ , Hanabi- _chan_." Hinata bermonolog. Lalu ia menggapai tangan Himawari yang berada digendongannya. Melambaikannya pelan. "Selamat siang _jii-chan, baa-chan, ba-chan_."

Kali ini suara Hinata dibuat meniru anak kecil. Lalu ia tersenyum sendiri saat mendengar Himawari mengoceh seolah mengikuti dirinya. Naruto yang saat itu menggendong Boruto hanya diam. Sampai sebuah senyum terlihat dari bibir Hinata.

Mengerti, Naruto baju dan sedikit membungkuk. "Selamat siang, Hiashi- _san_ , Hikari- _san_ dan… Hanabi."

" _Tou-san, kaa-san_ , maaf baru berkunjung sekarang. Dan lihat siapa yang ada disini. Mereka Boruto dan Himawari, cucu kalian. Dan Hanabi, ini keponakanmu."

Satu tetes air mata meluncur mulus dipipi gembil Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa saat Hinata tidak memperkenalkannya. Tapi saat suara yang sedikit serak terdengar dari Hinata, saat itu juga Naruto tak bisa menghalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Lalu pria tampan disebelahku ini suamiku. Bagaimana? Aku pandai mencari pendamping hidup, kan? Jadi _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ sudah harus tenang disana. Begitu juga kau, Hanabi. Kou sudah bersama ayahnya. Kau senang, kan?" air mata Hinata makin deras. Bahkan Himawari yang ada digendongannya sedikit tidak nyaman, mungkin merasa jika sang ibu sedang dalam perasaan sedih.

"Kemarikan Himawari. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

Awalnya Hinata bingung, tapi melihat senyuman yang jarang diberikan Naruto, akhirnya Hinata menyerahkan putri kecilnya pada . Dengan hati-hati Naruto membawa kedua anak kembarnya kembali ke mobil. Meninggalkan Hinata yang memang masih ingin bercerita.

"Mereka bertiga… sekarang bagian dari hidupku. Aku mencintai mereka. Boruto dan Himawari anak-anak yang luar biasa. Dan juga… Naruto pria yang baik."

Hinata bercerita tanpa beban. Merasa yakin bahwa tidak akan mendengar ceritanya.

"Walaupun pertemuanku dengannya terbilang aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi tetap saja hasilnya Boruto dan Himawari."

Hening sesaat karena wanita berambut indigo itu terisak.

" _Tou-san_ … terimakasih sudah mendidikku. _Kaa-san_ , terimakasih sudah mengajariku menjadi wanita yang baik. Dan Hanabi, kakak rindu bermain bersamamu."

Hinata bersujud, melipat kedua tangannya lalu berdoa dengan kushu.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi kalian mulai sekarang. Ku mohon, doakan aku dari atas sana, ya. Aku mencintai kalian."

.

Saat sudah mencapai mobil, Hinata bisa melihat kedua anaknya sudah berada dibangku khusus bayi di jok belakang. Naruto terlihat bercanda dengan Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang memegang mainan mereka masing-masing. Sampai pria dengan mata birunya menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

"Sudah selesai?" mendapat anggukan Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku akan memberi salam pada orang tuamu."

Hinata mengikuti pergerakan Naruto menuju bagasi belakang sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah tadi sudah?"

"Hm?" Naruto kembali dengan kantung keresek hitam. Yang sedetik kemudian Hinata tahu berisi beberapa jeruk, sake dan dupa. "Aku belum menyapa mereka secara formal karena memegangi si kembar. Kau tunggulah sebentar."

Kemudian tubuh tegap itu kembali memasuki area pemakaman. Hinata tak pernah menebak bahwa Naruto sampai menyiapkan sesembahan seperti itu. Walaupun sederhana, bukankah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Naruto memang berniat ingin menyapa keluarganya?

Seketika itu juga pipi Hinata menghangat. Ia memang menyadari akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersifat lebih lembut dan manis. Terlepas dari waktu yang semakin banyak mereka habiskan untuk merawat si kembar, mereka juga terkadang terlibat obrolan ringan tentang masa depan keduanya.

Sederhananya, komunikasi mereka bertambah. Tidak ada hak egois tentang milikku, karena sekarang mereka sering memutuskan apapun berdua.

Berdua, ya?

Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan pipinya menghangat.

.

.

.

TBC~

IYAAAAK~ WKWKWKWK

Inilah akhirnya~ harus ku akui~ *nyanyi ala fatin*

Eits, itu masih tbc kok. Tapi untuk konflik kekeluargaanya sudah seleSai-Sai-Sai~

Next chap aku mau buat hubungan keduanya lebih terbuka. Jadi, aku mau mereka lebih dekat. Sebenernya agak maksa sih, mengingat aku membuat karakter yang cenderung dingin dan Hinata yang dewasa. Gapapalah, ya. Biar cepet kelar. Wakakakakaka~

So. Yang nunggu lovey-dovey pasangan ini, sabar ini ujian. Hahaha

Dan thanks buat dukungan kalian. Aku pengen banget cantumin nama satu-satu. Tapi karena waktu on aku terbatas jadi aku baca hanya di hape aja L Tapi sumpah makasih banget untuk yang menyertai kata-kata motivasi dan semangat. I LOVE YOU~~

Dan aku baru main wattpad. Udah lama bikin tapi gak ngerti, wkwk. Nih namanya prillychu

Kenapa? Aku bukan fans prilly latu—bip. Kkk. Namanku meMag Prilly, hehe. Mampir ya, walaupun belum ada cerita yg menarik aku berniat bikin sasuhina disana *hehe

See next time, guys~

Salam, LLYchu :*


	20. Chapter 20

**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : M**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Part XX : Once again, we become one.

.

.

.

Kota Ame memang terkenal dengan cuacanya yang selalu tertutupi mendung. Bahkan curah hujan yang selalu bertambah sepanjang tahun membuat kota ini terkenal dengan kota hujan. Di tengah musim panas sekalipun.

Hinata terduduk gelisah di kamar hotel seorang diri. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan si kembar di kediaman Naruto. Mengingat ASI ekslusif yang harus ia berikan pada si kembar dan juga Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama jauh dari kedua buah hatinya. Tapi karena sedikit paksaan ibu mertuanya, mau tak mau Hinata harus menemani Naruto untuk perjalanan bisnisnya di kota Ame.

Hitung-hitung bulan madu yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan semenjak menikah. Itu kata Kushina. Padahal Naruto juga bisa mengurus keperluannya sendiri selama tiga hari tanpa bantuan Hinata. Tapi yang namanya Kushina, pasti tidak bisa dilawan jika sudah menggunakan sifat ala-ala bocahnya.

Masih jam tiga sore dan Naruto bilang ia akan pulang sekitar jam 5 atau 6. Ini hari keduanya mereka di kota Ame. Hari pertama mereka habiskan istirahat dan sedikit bertukar cerita. Lalu Naruto yang sibuk sepanjang malam dengan berkas-berkas dokumennya sedangkan Hinata menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan kopi.

Dan sekarang, hari kedua dan Naruto sudah meninggalkannya dari jam tujuh pagi. Rasanya percuma saja jika Hinata ikut. Lebih baik bermain bersama kedua anaknya jika ia hanya mendekam di kamar hotel.

Bosan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan turun untuk ke minimarket kecil yang tersedia di hotel mewah itu. Tidak bisa dibilang minimarket juga jika tempatnya cukup besar dan lagi harga makanannya bisa dua kali lipat dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja dulu. Untung saja Naruto menaruh satu _kredit card_ nya untuk Hinata. Sebenarnya ia enggan, tapi sepertinya membeli barang yang wajar tidak apa-apa. Hinata cukup lapar karena cuaca dinginnya kota Ame. Sedangkan makan malam masih cukup lama.

Memasang jaket violetnya, Hinata sengaja memakai lagi celana _training_ nya karena diluar pasti dingin. Karena biasanya ia hanya menggunakan lejing atau rok rumahannya.

Sesampainya di lobi, rasanya Hinata seperti salah kostum. Memang ada juga yang berpakaian santai sepertinya. Tapi banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dengan jas atau gaun. Maklum saja, ini hotel berkelas.

Hanya butuh memutar lobi sebentar untuk sampai pada _food court_ yang menyediakan berbagai jajanan, khususnya makanan khas kota Ame. Walaupun hotel berkelas, tapi hotel ini menekankan makanan dan jajanan khas kota Ame. Di ujung sana ada minimarket tujuan Hinata. Sampai langkahnya terhenti karena sosok yang ia kenal.

"Ya ampun!" Keduanya saling berujar lirih.

"Utakata _senpai_?!"

"Hinata?!"

.

Mereka berdua memutuskan mampir ke salah satu _stand_ penyedia kare. Sedikit bernostalgia karena dulu, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak mereka menghabiskan kare berdua.

"Ku kira kau masih di Singapura, _senpai_." Hinata berujar cukup semangat. Mengingat sudah nyaris 5 tahun mereka tidak bertatap muka. "Kau bilang tidak akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Utakata, dengan wajah tampannya tersenyum. "Bukannya tidak akan pernah kembali, Hinata. Aku bilang tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat. _And see_? Aku baru kembali bulan lalu setelah 5 tahun di Singapura."

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Sudah lama sekali ya, _senpai_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungimu saat aku lulus."

"Maaf," ada guratan penyesalan di mata kelamnya. "Email pribadiku terabaikan karena aku sangat sibuk. Sampai-sampai aku lupa _password_ nya."

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum riang. "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena berkat bantuan _senpai_ , aku bisa menjadi salah satu dari lima lulusan terbaik."

"Benarkah?" Lagi, Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Pasti keluargamu bangga."

Seketika itu juga raut Hinata berubah sedih. Ia jadi ingat tepat saat hari kelulusannya, ibunya meninggal.

"A-ayah… ibu dan adikku sudah—"

"Oh." Utakata itu pria tampan yang cerdas. Dan dari ekspresi sedih yang ditunjukan Hinata, ia langsung bisa membaca keadaan. "M-maafkan. Aku tidak tahu, Hinata."

Satu tangan pria berambut hitam itu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang wanita itu taruh di atas meja. Karena sudah cukup mengenal dekat, akhirnya Hinata membalas lembut genggaman Utakata padanya. Memang Hinata sulit untuk dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi ia akan sangat dekat jika satu sama lain sudah merasa nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa _senpai_. Lagipula kita hanya kohai dan _senpai_." Hinata tersenyum lemah. Sedangkan Utakata menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri." kalimat itu tulus, walaupun sedikit ragu juga. Utakata menaruh hati pada kouhai manisnya itu. Tapi tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Hinata canggung, akhirnya Utakata merasa cukup dengan status mereka sekarang ini.

Setelahnya mereka banyak mengobrol. Bagaimana kehidupan Utakata di Negara kecil namun padat itu. Bagaimana Hinata bekerja di tiga tempat kerja _part-time_ sekaligus. Sampai membahas kehidupan kampus mereka dulu. Utakata seumuran dengan Naruto, tapi karena sempat cuti selama dua semester akhirnya Utakata terlampat untuk mendapat gelar sarjananya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka sejarah. Untung aku sekelas denganmu, hingga nila D ku bisa membaik di A-."

" _Senpai_ juga membantuku karena memberikanku banyak buku untuk referensi."

Begitu hingga tak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol cukup lama. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat. Bahkan mereka baru sadar sudah melewati jam makan malam saat seoranng pelayan menawarkan paket makan malam untuk berdua. Awalnya Utakata mengajak Hinata untuk sekalian makan malam. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia ingat dengan Naruto yang mungkin saja sudah pulang.

"Astaga!" pekik Hinata tertahan. "A-aku harus kembali, _senpai_."

"Kenapa? Ada seseorang menunggumu?"

Hinata mengangguk panik seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Terimakasih atas waktunya sen—"

"Tunggu," Utakata juga ikut berdiri. "Berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi lain waktu."

Hinata menerima uluran ponsel pintar milik Utakata padanya. Setelah memberikan nomor ponselnya, Hinata pamit dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Utakata yang masih menatap punggung kecil Hinata sampai wanita itu hilang di kerumunan orang banyak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata- _chan_."

.

.

.

Naruto baru selesai mandi saat melihat Hinata yang sedang membuka jaketnya dipinggir kasur.

"Kau darimana?"

Kaget, Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Naruto hanya memakai celana rumahannya tanpa kaus. Ini memang sudah beberapa kali ia melihat dada telanjang Naruto. Tapi suasannya berbeda saat mereka hanya berdua saja.

"D-dari bawah." Jawab Hinata dan memutar tubuhnya lagi. Ia melirik sedikit dan mendapati Naruto sedang memakai _sweater_ hitamnya. "S-sudah makan malam?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku makan dengan rekan bisnisku."

Setelah selesai memakai _sweater_ nya, Naruto segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan mendesah lega. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum maklum. Mungkin saja Naruto sangat lelah karena mengurus bisnisnya sedari pagi.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia belum mandi sore. Dari kasur Naruto mengintip sedikit Hinata yang menutup pintu. Sebenarnya ia lelah, tapi belum mengantuk. Bayangan Hinata yang berpegangan tangan dengan pria lain terbayang dibenaknya. Apa selama ini Hinata memiliki kekasih?

Naruto tak sengaja melihat Hinata dengan pria berambut hitam tadi di salah satu _stand._ Rekan bisnisnya mengajak Naruto untuk menikmati jajanan Ame, dan Naruto tidak enak untuk menolak. Mungkin ia bisa membawakan beberapa jajanan untuk Hinata mengingat ia telah meninggalkan Hinata seharian di dalam kamar.

Tapi saat melihat wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu berpegangan tangan, entah kenapa _mood_ Naruto langsung jelek. Niatnya untuk memberikan jajanan pada Hinata sirna. Dan selama ia makan dengan rekan bisnisnya, Naruto tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh.

Ia hanya tak menyangka wanita yang terlihat lembut dan polos seperti itu memiliki kekasih disaat ia sudah menjadi ibu. Memang tak ada larangan dari awal jika diantara keduanya ingin memiliki kekasih. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak suka.

Drtt— Drrt—

Naruto mengangka kepalanya saat merasakan getaran dari bawah bantalnya. Itu ponsel Hinata dan ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Hinata—" panggil Naruto dan mendapat sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ada yang menelponmu."

"Tolong sampaikan aku sedang di kamar mandi."

Mendengar persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto menggeser warna hijau pada layar sentuh itu.

 _"Hallo, Hinata."_

Itu suara pria. Berat dan terkesan dewasa. Alis Naruto mengkerut. Apa ini pria yang tadi bersama Hinata?

 _"Hinata? Kau disana? Aku Utakata."_

Oh, jadi nama pria itu Utakata.

"Hinata sedang di kamar mandi." Jawab Naruto datar. Bisa ia dengar jengitan kecil dari seberang sana.

 _"O-oh. Kalau begitu sampaikan Utakata menelpon."_

"Ya." setelah itu tanpa pamit apapun Naruto segera menutup telpon itu. Entah kenapa lagi _mood_ nya bertambah jelek. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat _paper_ _bag_ berisi anggur yang tadi diberikan rekan bisnisnya. Sepertinya segelas anggur bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

Menaruh ponsel Hinata di nakas, Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Kamar mereka memang tidak memiliki banyak sekat, tapi kamar kelas satu itu tentu mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap. Mengambil gelas khusus wine di rak yang tersedia, Naruto menuang wine berbau harum itu. Disesapnya sedikit dan mendesah lega.

Ceklek—

Suara pintu kamar mandi membuat Naruto menoleh. Hinata baru selesai mandi. Rambut wanita itu digulung tinggi dan poni ratanya dijepit. Hingga wajah bulat telur itu terlihat jelas. Walaupun tidak memakai _make up_ , alis Hinata memang kentara dan bibirnya berwarna pink lembut. Memberi kesan cantik alami.

Perhatian Naruto teralih pada leher jenjang Hinata yang terekspos karena kerah kaus wanita itu cukup rendah. Lagi-lagi Naruto membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saat melihat tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Naruto _-kun_?"

Tersentak sebentar, Naruto tak sadar jika Hinata sudah menghampirinya. Wangi sabun khas yang dipakai Hinata tercium, menghalangkan semerbak _fregmentasi_ anggur di lidahnya.

"Hm?"

"Siapa tadi yang menelpon? Kushina _kaa-san_?"

"Salah sambung." Jawab Naruto asal. Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralih pada pria bernama Utakata itu. Dilihatnya Hinata membentuk huruf 'O' tanpa curiga. "Anggur?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa minum. Ah! Aku akan menemanimu minum dengan susu coklat."

Gerakan mata Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang sekarang membelakanginya, sibuk dengan susu coklat instan yang ia ambil dari kulkas mini dan menuangnya ke gelas. Naruto jadi ingat insiden Hinata mabuk waktu ulang tahun kakek Jiraya.

Dari belakang Hinata terlihat sangat kecil dan pendek. Tentu saja Hinata akan terlihat pendek jika dibanding dengan tinggi badannya.

Lagi-lagi perhatian Naruto terjatuh ke leher Hinata yang semakin menggoda jika dilihat dari belakang. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah _sedikit_ tertanggu karena wine tadi, Naruto melangkah dan tanpa aba-aba menelusupkan tangannya ke sisi tubuh Hinata, mendekap wanita itu di perutnya.

Hidung mancung Naruto tepat berada di puncak kepala indigo milik Hinata. Walaupun tidak keramas, rambut selembut warna langit malam itu tetap wangi. Tubuh dalam dekapannya itu semakin menegang saat Naruto menyusuri sisi kepala Hinata dengan hidungnya. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan getaran hebat tubuh mungil itu saat tak sengaja bibirnya melewati telinga kiri Hinata.

Hinata sendiri kaget bukan main dari pertama tangan kekar itu melilit disekitar perutnya. Pikirannya kosong saat Naruto dengan tekanan lembut menyusuri bagian kiri kepalanya hingga Hinata harus menahan desahannya ketika bibir yang sedikit dingin itu mengecup kulit diceruk lehernya.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka terlibat adegan intim semenjak menikah. Mata Hinata membelok sempurna saat bokongnya sedikit tertekan, merasakan tonjolan sang penjantan.

Bibir dingin Naruto mengecup, bahkan lidahnya juga ikut merasa.

"E-eng— Na-Naruto—" akhirnya Hinata bisa mengelurkan suaranya. Dan tepat selesai ia menyebut nama pria itu, pergerakan Naruto berhenti. Hinata kira ini akan berakhir, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berputar menjadi menghadap pria bermanik biru itu. Hinata tak mampu mendongak. Apalagi saat tak ada jarak yang berarti diantar tubuh mereka.

"Hinata," ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya dengan nada begitu memuja. Membuat Hinata reflek mendongak dengan kedua tangan tertempel di dada bidang Naruto.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Jika birunya mata Naruto sarat akan tujuan yang bulat, maka perak milik Hinata terlihat bingung. Pandangan Naruto beralih beberapa kali ke bibir milik Hinata. Hingga kepala dengan rambut kuning itu menunduk, menempatkan bibirnya yang tegas untuk mengecup bibir mungil yang sedikit bergetar.

Perpaduan rasa mint pasta gigi dan manis anggur tak buruk. Naruto menempelkan bibirnya sebentar sampai sedetik kemudian memangut habis bibir Hinata. Wanita dari dua anak itu tak habis pikir dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang tak sejalan dengan logikanya. Cengkraman disekitar dada Naruto menguat seiring makin dalamnya ciuman sepihak itu. Tentu saja Hinata belum membalas saat pikirannya masih _shock_ setengah mati.

Bahkan saat dirinya melayang dan terduduk di _counter_ dapur yang untungnya tak menyenggol susu yang masih terbuka itu, Hinata masih membuka matanya cukup lebar. Tak seperti sapphire biru milik Naruto yang tertutupi kelopak kecoklatan itu, seakan menikamti semua pangutan dari setiap emutannya.

Terpesona dengan permainan Naruto yang _gentle_ , akhirnya Hinata menutup matanya. Walaupun masih belum membalas, setidaknya Hinata membiarkan Naruto melahap penuh bibirnya. Punggungnya terasa terbakar saat usapan lembut terasa dari telapak tangan lebar milik Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya saat nafas keduanya memendek. Secepat kilat Hinata menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, sengaja menaruh dahinya di dada Naruto. Tapi tak berselang lama, Hinata bisa merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kedua pipinya. Naruto hanya memberikan waktu bernafas padanya barang satu detik saja.

Mengingat beberapa kali bercinta dengan Naruto –yang membuat pipi Hinata bertambah merah-, Naruto memang bukan tipe pria yang penyabar. Dan kenyataannya, pria pirang itu memang tidak sabaran disegala aspek.

Darah Hinata makin mendidih saat satu tangan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kaos polos hitamnya. Menghantarkan rasa kasar namun sensual dibalik kulit tebal telapak tangan Naruto. Tubuh Hinata terlonjak sedikit saat tangan Naruto sudah menyentuh dadanya yang berlapis bra, hingga bunyi geseran gelas yang terkena senggolan Hinata menyadarkan wanita itu.

"T-t-tunggu," dengan cepat Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan mendorong pelan dada pria itu. "I-ini…"

Naruto mundur selangkah. Memperhatikan Hinata yang masih linglung. "Ada apa?"

Hinata turun dan berjalan cepat ke tempat tidur. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai keatas kepala. Naruto mendesah berat. Sepertinya ia memang terlalu buru-buru. Dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah udara segar untuk menurunkan semua gairah yang sudah terlanjur menjolak.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang yang terdengar kasar, Naruto mengambil dompetnya lalu keluar dengan dengungan pintu yang cukup kasar. Pertanda bahwa ia cukup frustasi atas penolakan Hinata.

"Maaf…"

.

.

.

Esok sorenya mereka kembali ke Tokyo dengan penerbangan kelas satu. Sepanjang perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam itu, tak ada sedikitpun obrolan yang mereka bicarakan. Naruto asik sendiri dengan kertas berisi perjanjian jutaan yen dan Hinata berpura-pura tidur atau sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah hal yang pertama kali Hinata lakukan ada memeluk kedua anaknya dan membenahi koper mereka berdua. Sedangkan Naruto langsung mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya setelah mengecup sebentar Boruto dan Himawari.

Suasana diantara mereka berubah canggung luar biasa.

"Cerita pada _kaa-san_ , ada apa ini?" Kushina memang paling peka dengan perubahan Naruto. Mau sedikit apapun perubahan yang anak tunggalnya itu lakukan, pasti Kushina sadar. " _Kaa-san_ memang tidak terlalu peka masalah yang lain. Tapi jika itu menyangkut Naruto, _kaa-san_ paling sadar."

Hinata menatap ibu mertuanya itu dalam. Memang insting seorang ibu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san_. Mungkin Naruto _-kun_ hanya lelah."

Masih ragu, Kushina memberikan wajah sanksi pada Hinata. "Benar?"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Perhatiannya kembali pada Boruto yang sedang tengkurap di karpet ruang tengah tempatnya bermain. Himawari ada dipangkuan sang nenek sedang menikmati biskuit bayinya.

"Oh iya, Hinata." Kushina berseru. "Kemarin kou main kesini. Terus ia minta kau mengantarnya mencari baju untuk sekolahnya."

"Sekolah? Bukankah kou masih 4 tahun, _kaa-san_?"

"Dia akan masuk _playgroup_. Karena yang lain sudah sekolah, kou ingin sekolah juga." wajah Kushina berubah menjadi berseri-seri. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana ia mati-matian menulis namanya dengan kanji sebagai syarat dariku agar bisa sekolah. Lucu sekali, haha…"

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Tidak terasa bayi yang dulu ia rawat sekarang sudah bisa menulis. Dan mungkin saja tiba-tiba sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan. Melihat kedua anak kembarnya, Hinata juga merasa bersyukur kedua anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat. Sudah bisa tengkurap sendiri dan muncul gigi-gigi lucu.

" _Kaa-san_ ," dari arah anak tangga Naruto memanggil. Pandangannya bertemu Hinata sebentar sampai kembali pada wajah sang ibu. " _Kaa-san_ masih menyimpan anggur kakek, kan?"

"Kau mau minum anggur?" Melihat Naruto mengangguk, Kushina membalasnya dengan menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Kau baru pulang dan mungkin lelah. Anggur tidak bagus untukmu."

Hinata melirik-lirik sedikit pada Naruto yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sesekali, _kaa-san_. Aku sedang suntuk."

"Tidak boleh." Kushina keras kepala, dan Naruto sudah merasakannya nyaris seumur hidup.

Desahan malas terdengar dari Naruto. Berdebat dengan sang ibu sama saja mengemut batu yang tidak akan habis-habisnya. Dengan suasana hati yang buruk, Naruto berniat kembali ke ruang kerjanya sampai suara cekikian Boruto yang bermain bersama Hinata terdengar.

Daripada penat dengan dokumen-dokumen kerjanya, akhirnya Naruto memilih bermain bersama Boruto. Ia menggendong Boruto yang sedang tengkurap. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sempat ingin protes karena Naruto terlalu kasar saat mengangkat anak laki-laki mereka. Namanya juga sang ayah, pasti berkilah bahwa anak laki-laki harus tahan banting.

"Kau buatkan _lemon_ tea untuk Naruto saja. Sepertinya dia memang sedang suntuk. Biar Himawari tidur dengan ibu malam ini."

"T-tapi nanti tou-san—"

"Dia sedang ke Kyoto dan pulang besok pagi. Kau tahu sendiri minato tidak betah jika hanya di rumah."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Kok _kaa-san_ tidak ikut?"

"Kalau _kaa-san_ ikut siapa yang menjaga si kembar. Kau ini,"

.

.

.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, Naruto sedang menepuk-nepuk bokong Boruto yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Ini memang sudah jam sembilan malam. Sudah lewat sejam dari waktu tidur kedua anaknya.

"A-aku buatkan _lemon tea_." Kata Hinata sembari menaruh cangkir itu di nakas.

"Hm."

Masih dengan respon yang dingin Naruto membalas. Hinata memandang sendu pada punggung Naruto. Apa pria itu benar-benar marah padanya? Kelakuan Naruto benar-benar seperti seseorang yang merajuk karena tidak diberikan hal diinginkan. Dan ya, Hinata memang menolak Naruto.

"B-biar ku pindah—"

Belum selesai Hinata bicara, Naruto sudah bangkit dan menggendong Boruto pelan-pelan. Lalu menaruh ke _box_ bayi yang lenggang karena Himawari tidak ada.

"Dimana Himawari?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"T-tidur bersama ibu."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat Naruto melewatinya dan meraih cangkir berisi lemon tea hangat dibelakangnya. Wangi citrus yang segar tercium dari tubuh Naruto. Sadar jika Naruto ingin keluar dari kamar mereka, Hinata bersuara tanpa sadar.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang tertutup. Satu tangannya terambang diudara, dan satu lagi memegang cangkir.

"Ke ruang kerja."

"Istirahatlah. Kau sudah banyak b-bekerja."

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang memilin roknya dengan tangan. Pandangan wanita itu memang ke arahnya, tapi tidak fokus tepat ke matanya. Satu senyum simpul berbentuk seringai tercipta. Dirinya seperti dipermainkan dengan tarik ulur yang Hinata lakukan. Kemarin ia tidak menolak, menerima walaupun tidak membalas. Tapi setelahnya Naruto di dorong. Ditolak begitu saja saat gairahnya sudah nyaris melewati batas.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya lagi lalu menaruh cangkir di tangannya. Menghampiri Hinata yang saat itu juga langsung menunduk saat sadar Naruto tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku lagi?"

Hinata bingung. Mempermainkan?

"A-apa?"

"Aku memang bukan ahlinya tapi wanita bisa kembali berhubungan setelah 6 bulan melahirkan. Apa aku benar?"

Wajah Hinata berubah memerah. Mulut Naruto memang tidak ada saringannya saat membicarakan hal seintim itu.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?"

Kenapa? Hinata rasanya ingin terjun dari lantai dua sekarang juga.

"Apa itu termasuk dalam perjanjian?" tiba-tiba saja gagap Hinata hilang. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Naruto langsung. "Apa hubungan seks pasca melahirkan juga ada dalam perjanjian?"

Wajah Naruto berubah _shock_ , lalu mengeras. Hinata seakan melempar kotoran tepat diwajahnya. Ini sudah keberapa kali wanita itu membahas tentang perjanjian. Seakan meledek Naruto.

"Kau masih membahas perjanjian itu?" geram Naruto. Tak perduli nada suaranya membuat wajah Hinata memucat. "Jadi kau mau aku berhubungan dengan wanita lain begitu?"

"B-bukan begitu," Hinata kembali menunduk dan melirih. "T-tolong perjelas semuanya."

Wanita dan semua teori tentang status. Naruto paham wanita itu lebih sensitif dari apapun. Dan apa tadi? Hinata meminta kejelasan? Untuk apa?

"Kau istriku. Aku suamimu. Apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan seks? Kita menikah secara legal. Negara dan agama."

Itu Hinata tahu benar. Ia tidak meminta kejelasan macam itu. Yang ia minta kejelasan tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"B-bu—"

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya. Melingkari pinggangnya dengan satu tangan lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sedangkan satu tangan lagi mendorong tengkuk Hinata. Ciuman kali ini lebih dalam dari yang mereka lakukan di hotel. Pangutan Naruto lebih menekan, lebih liar.

Tangan-tangan Hinata yang mengepal disisi tubuhhnya sampai naik ke dada bidang Naruto. Memukulnya pelan saat dirasa bibirnya digigit gemas oleh Naruto. Pria dan nafsu primitifnya memang susah untuk dilawan. Sampai akhirnya nafas mereka terengah dan Naruto melepas ciuman mereka tanpa jarak yang berarti.

"Aku bukan pria bodoh yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Tapi bukankah kita sepakat untuk merawat Boruto dan Himawari sampai besar nanti berdua? Dan ku rasa kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memperjelas semuanya."

Lagi, Naruto memangut bibir Hinata yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

.

Punggung Hinata sudah sepenuhnya menempel dengan ranjang. Di atas tubuhnya Naruto masih menciumnya dalam. Sedangkan Hinata mencari pelampiasan lain dengan meremas kaos Naruto. Sampai saat ini ia masih pasif. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu saat beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang, rasanya lebih mendebarkan.

Tangan kiri Naruto menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tak menekan Hinata. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi sedang sibuk meremas pinggang, pinggul dan kadang menelusup hingga bokong Hinata. Rasanya Hinata lebih berisi semenjak melahirkan.

Ciuman Naruto merambat, mengecup-ngecup pipi Hinata yang hangat dan kemerahan. Lalu ketelinga, rahang dan akhirnya Naruto berjelajah pada leher jenjang Hinata yang selama ini menggoda imannya. Rasa kulit Hinata lembut. Sedikit asin karena keringat dan wanginya seperti bunga. Bahkan rambutnya yang sekarang terurai berantakan menambah kesan visual pada wanita yang sejak tadi mengerang menahan geli.

"Emph!" satu gigitan dan Hinata merasakan perih di kulit lehernya.

Bunyi basah dari peraduan kulit dan bibir pria pirang itu terdengar. Kepala Naruto naik, memperhatikan ekspresi polos Hinata yang masih kentara. Pipinya sudah merah sempurna dengan mata besarnya yang sayu. Mata Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah buah dada Hinata yang menggantung menggoda. Dengan kaos rumahan begitu, walaupun longgar tetap saja dada Hinata terlihat ukuran aslinya.

Lagi, Naruto mempertemukan bibir mereka setelah memberikan jeda sejenak untuk Hinata bernafas. Kali ini tangannya bergerak pelan menelusup ke kaos longgar Hinata. Menekan pelan perutnya dan naik perlahan ke dada.

"Hmm—hmmp—" seakan ingin bicara, Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto.

"Apa?" tukas Naruto agak kesal saat ciumannya terlepas. Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, ragu ingin bicara. Dan gelagat seperti itu membuat Naruto berdecak. "Ck, ingin menolak lagi? Kita sudah sejauh ini, Hinata."

" _A_ - _ano_. D-dadaku s-sedikit lembab." Hinata memejamkan matanya. "La-lagipula tubuhku jelek."

Walaupun Naruto lebih banyak belajar bisnis dalam hidupnya, tapi ia juga mempelajari biologi walau sekilas. Kepercayaan diri seorang wanita sehabis melahirkan memang harus mendapat penanganan lebih dari para suami. Gendutlah, perut ber- _stressmark_ lah, dada terasa turunlah.

Naruto sendiri memang penikmat wanita cantik selama hidupnya. Dan ia akui tubuh perawan Hinata menggiurkan. Tapi bukankah semua perubahan yang diterima ibu hamil dan melahirkan itu demi anak-anak mereka? Dan disini peran suami dewasa dituntut untuk memperlihatkan kedewasaanya.

Perlahan Naruto menyingkap kaus Hinata sampai diafragmanya. Disana perut Hinata sudah rata, karena wanita itu memang mungil dari sananya. Disekitar panggulnya memang ada garis putih yang samar. Lalu di perut bawahnya ada segaris halus horizontal yang tidak terlalu kentara sisa operasi sesarnya. Dari yang Naruto lihat, tubuh Hinata hanya menerima sedikit efek dari hamil besarnya. Garis-garis samar itu malah mempertegas bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Maka dengan alasan yang Naruto tak ketahui darimana datangnya, ia berujar tulus. "Kau cantik."

Mata Hinata yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. Menemukan _sapphire_ Naruto yang menatapnya lembut. Tatapan seorang pria yang tulus memuji wanita di depannya. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya, membuka kaus miliknya yang langsung membuat Hinata lagi-lagi membuang arah pandangannya. Tubuh Naruto yang masih sama seperti dulu membuat Hinata tambah memerah.

Wanita berambut indigo itu tersentak saat Naruto juga membuka kaus miliknya. Hingga Hinata hanya memakai bra hitam dengan pengait di depannya untuk mempermudah memberi ASI pada anak kembarnya.

Lagi, Naruto memulai kecupannya dari bibir Hinata dan perlahan turun ke bawah, ke payudara Hinata yang sampai sekarang masih mengeluarkan air susunya. Tangan Naruto sibuk menurunkan rok Hinata dan juga celana training miliknya.

"N-Narutoh," satu desahan halus terlepas dari bibir Hinata saat Naruto berhasil melepas roknya dan menekan lembut paha bagian dalamnya.

"Ssst, nanti Boruto bangun." Untuk saat ini ia beruntung karena Himawari bersama neneknya.

Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana gairah seorang Uzumaki Naruto di pangkal paha kirinya. Lampu masih menyala terang, tapi Hinata memilih melihat kegelapan dengan menutup matanya. Membiarkan Naruto berkuasa sekali lagi atas tubuhnya.

Tak—

Pengait branya terlepas. Dan Hinata bisa merasakan lidah panas Naruto bermain disekitar puting susunya. Dalam hati Hinata bertanya, apa Naruto tidak jijik dengan ASI yang keluar dari sana? Dan sepertinya dengan lumatan kecil yang Naruto berikan pada putingnya, pria itu menikmati sendiri permainannya.

"Hmmp—" Hinata mati-matian untuk menahan suaranya dengan menggigit selimut di mulutnya. Walaupun Boruto tidak terlalu peka saat tidur, tapi bisa saja putranya itu bangun. Saat jemari tangan Naruto sudah mulai menelusup di kain putih celana dalamnya, reflek Hinata menjambak pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang ternyata lebih lembut dari kelihatannya.

Beberapa menit dan sepertinya Naruto cukup puas dengan _foreplay_ nya. Hinata sendiri bisa bernafas lega saat Naruto bangkit dari tubuhnya. Memberikan ia ruang untuk berhenti sejenak dari rasa geli yang Naruto serangkan padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata harus menahan nafas saat dirasanya sesuatu menyentuh pahanya. Benda itu panas, cukup keras dan… besar.

Mungkin saat Naruto menjauh pria itu membuka sendiri boxernya. Hingga sekarang Naruto telanjang bulat. Dan sepertinya Hinata akan menyusul karena sekarang jari-jari pria itu sudah membuka celana dalamnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil karena dilihatnya Hinata yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menggenggam erat selimut di sisi kepalanya. Mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Dan sekarang, Naruto ingin melihat ekspresi jelas wanita itu.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dalam. Sekarang ia sudah siap dengan penetrasinya. Wajahnya sengaja ia hadapkan langsung pada wajah memerah Hinata. Lalu satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan wajah bulat telur itu, memanggil namanya lagi sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakan pupil unik khas klan Hyuuga.

Mata mereka terkunci. Menatap dalam satu sama lain. Seakan mengajak jauh lebih dalam untuk kenal. Dirasa pas, Naruto mulai memajukan pinggulnya. Hinata memang tidak melahirkan normal, membuat pintu masuk miliknya masih terasa sempit.

Alis Hinata menukik, dan Naruto sengaja menahan wajah Hinata dengan hidungnya agar tidak berpaling. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah itu saat mereka bercinta. Yang Naruto akui kegiatan bercinta mereka selama ini hanya fokus pada tujuan memiliki anak tanpa begitu menikmatinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebulir air mata turun dari mata Hinata saat milik Naruto yang perkasa masuk seutuhnya. Rasanya tidak sesulit memerawani Hinata. Tapi tentu saja Naruto harus tetap menjaga temponya.

"U-ugh," itu erangan Naruto saat pinggulnya bergerak pertama kali. Rasanya bukan hanya pusat tubuhnya saja yang berkedut. Tapi dada bagian kirinya juga ikut berdetak dengan kencang.

Tangan Hinata reflek mengalung pada leher Naruto saat tempo pria itu mulai meningkat. Membelai pelan hingga menjambak lagi surai pirang itu saat dirasa geli dipusat tubuhnya terasa lebih nyata. Sampai kedua tungkai kakinya mengalung disekitar pinggang Naruto yang terus bergerak.

"A-akh, ah!" Hinata memang tidak bisa mendesah dengah gairah. Tapi kepolosan dalam suaranya membuat Naruto lebih membara.

Diciumnya lagi Hinata saat suara wanita itu meningkat. Tidak akan lucu jika ditengah-tengah Boruto bangun. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata mencengkram miliknya lebih kuat. Pertanda wanita itu akan menemukan klimaksnya yang pertama. Naruto sengaja mempercepat gerakannya sampai lenguhan Hinata terdengar disela ciuman mereka. Dan tubuh mungil itu mengejan.

Bunyi bibir basah mereka yang terlepas terdengar, lalu disusul nafas keduanya yang tersengal.

"Berbaliklah." Bisik Naruto dan menurunkan kaki Hinata dari pinggangnya. Melihat Hinata mengernyit, Naruto mendesah pasrah. Ia harus mengerti bahwa wanita yang bergumul dengannya ini adalah Hinata. "Aku belum sampai."

Mengerti, dengan wajah masih memerah Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Ia bisa melihat Boruto di box bayinya. Dan itu membuatnya malu sendiri karena bercinta disamping anaknya. Hinata melenguh saat Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya dipinggang, lalu membuat posisi Hinata menungging. Ia malu, terlebih kecupan-kecupan yang Naruto berikan di pundaknya.

"Gigit saja selimutnya." Hinata mengangguk dan menurut saat Naruto berbisik ditelinganya. Punggungnya bisa merasakan otot-otot dada Naruto.

"Mmph!"

Saat penetrasi kedua, suara Hinata teredam gigitan selimutnya. Naruto memulai lagi, kali ini dengan tempo yang tak selamban pertama. Hinata meringis saat Naruto mulai dengan kecepatan gila miliknya. Ditambah cengkraman kedua tangan Naruto dimasing-masing pinggang miliknya.

Beberapa kali Hinata bisa mendengar lenguhan Naruto. Ternyata pria itu tak kalah frustasinya karena permainan bercinta mereka. Semakin dalam dan cepat, bahkan mata Hinata sempat berkunang karena rasa geli yang membuat dirinya sedikit pusing.

"H-Hinata a-aku,"

Tiga detik setelah pelapasan Hinata yang kedua, Naruto sampai. Tubuhnya besarnya meniban tubuh Hinata. Tubuh mereka bergetar bersama. Sampai Naruto sadar bobot tubuhnya yang mungkin membuat Hinata sesak, ia berguling ke samping dengan menghadap langit-langit kamar. Sedangkan Hinata masih tengkurap.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka nyaman dengan posisi masing-masing. Mengatur nafas yang tersengal. Atau menyamankan otot mereka yang sempat kejang saat mencapai puncaknya. Naruto melirik Hinata yang nafasnya sudah teratur. Tapi pria itu tahu bahwa wanita berstatus istrinya itu belum tidur.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Kepala bersurai indigo itu menoleh. "Naik ke atas ku."

"Hah?"

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, lalu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menarik tangan Hinata hingga wanita itu bangun, dan memposisikan Hinata agar duduk diperutnya. Dari posisi begitu, Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat ke pusat tubuh Hinata yang memerah dan masih menyisakan cairan mereka.

"A-aku malu," cicit Hinata dan menunduk. Itu kata-kata pertama yang Naruto dengar setelah mereka bercinta. "D-dan l-lelah."

Kali ini Hinata sengaja menunjukan wajah memelasnya. Dan wajah itu berubah kaget saat melihat Naruto menggeleng.

"Sekali lagi. _Women on top_ ,"

Dan Hinata tak tahu bahwa sekali lagi milik Uzumaki Naruto itu ternyata berlipat ganda.

.

.

.

TBC!

Kepanjangan ya? HA-HA~

Ini…. maksa? Ya aku maksa. I-YA MAK-SA! Lemonnya tidak seasem ketek author T.T Wkwkwk.

Ini dia bagian naruhinanya. Dan masalah Utakata, selow dia cuma numpang lewat kok. Nanti sepertinya dia masih ada, tapi gak banyak –sepertinya-. Jadi, SE-LOW~

Dan bilang kata-kataku baper, hey baby aku orangnya selow kok sumpah. Haha. Bener aku gak baper, cuman rada sewot(?) sama reader yg gak suka kok masih aja dilanjutin? Aku mah kalo gak suka nih, tinggalin aja. Hehe.

Thanks atas dukungannya. Gak pernah bosen-bosen lah bilangnya, euy~ hehe

So, ditunggu nextnya ya~ Arigatou

Salam, LLYchu :*


	21. Chapter 21

Matahari sudah tinggi. Jam digital di nakas sebelah kiri sudah terpampang angka 6 lewat 47. Dan Naruto tidak heran disebelahnya sudah kosong. Hinata memang bangun tepat jam 6, bahkan kurang. Mengucek matanya yang agak berat, Naruto meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Mengintip box bayi yang ada tepat disebelah ranjang, ternyata Boruto juga sudah bangun.

Tarikan senyum tipis terpasang dibibirnya yang sedikit kebas. Bahkan ada yang menonjol, bekas gigitan Hinata. Dan senyum itu bertambah lebar saat kilasan kegiatannya tadi malam lewat. Malam panas yang Naruto akui baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Berkali-kali bergulat di ranjang, malam tadi seakan ia baru saja melepas masa perjakanya. Berlebihan.

Bangun dari ranjang hangatnya, Naruto meraih _boxer_ yang tergeletak di lantai, memakainya lalu berdiri. Mengamati bagaimana ranjang yang biasanya cukup rapi sekarang terlihat seperti medan perang. _Well_ , tadi malam ia memang berperang sih.

Lengket. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mandi. Ia akan cuti sehari karena perjalanan bisnisnya kemarin. Dan berniat bermalas-malasan dengan anak kembarnya. Aksi juteknya kemarin membuat dirinya hanya bisa bermain sebentar dengan si kembar.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto sudah segar dan tampak santai dengan kaus hitam dan celana pendek bergaris oranye miliknya. Saat keluar kamar mandi, satu senyum geli disertai dengusan kecil terdengar dari pria pirang itu. Kasurnya sudah rapi dengan seprai baru berwarna biru langit cerah dan motif awan. Mungkin Hinata menggantinya saat ia mandi tadi.

Sebelum keluar untuk sarapan, Naruto meraih ponselnya dan membaca beberapa pesan disana. Dan Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya pengirim pesan yang ia balas. Lainnya hanya tagihan kartu kredit atau pemberitahuan cicilan.

Turun ke lantai satu, ini waktunya untuk sarapan. Di meja makan sudah ada ibunya yang menyuapi Himawari. Sedangkan Boruto duduk di bangku khusus miliknya. Dari arah dapur Hinata membawa nampan berisi satu gelas susu dan beberapa lembar roti panggang.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Naruto.

"Lihat, _tou-san_ sudah bangun." Ujar Kushina kecil sambil bermain tangan-tangan mungil Himawari. Boruto yang melihat Naruto segera melompat-lompat girang menarik perhatian. Tawa kecilnya terdengar saat Naruto mengangkat bocah jiplakan dirinya itu.

"I-ini sarapanmu, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata meletakan satu gelas susu dan satu piring berisi roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan jeruk. "Biar Boruto ku gendong."

Naruto menggeleng. "Suapi aku."

Kushina dengan tidak elitnya melongo. Rasanya baru tadi malam keduanya terasa jarak dan saling bermusuhan. Kenapa sekarang jadi sok mesra-mesra begini?

"A-apa?" tangan Hinata yang siap dengan posisi menggendong sedikit bergetar.

"Kemarin aku belum puas bermain dengan Boruto karena dia tidur. Sekarang, aku ingin bermain dengannya dan kau suapi aku."

Kushina yang mengerti segera tersenyum geli. "Suapi saja Hinata- _chan_. Jarang-jarang Naruto manja begitu."

Digoda sang mertua membuat pipi Hinata tambah memerah. Dengan canggung Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto. Mengambil gelas susu dan mendekatinya ke arah Naruto. Setelah diminum seperempatnya, Hinata mencomot satu roti dan menyuapi Naruto.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang. Tapi Hinata, rasa jantungnya seperti diremas dan perutnya geli sampai menjadi mual.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Si kembar?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai mengunyah. Mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan. "Siang nanti ikut aku ke rumah Sasuke. Bibi Mikoto mengundang kita makan siang di sana."

"Apa ada Kou dan Itachi- _nii_?"

Naruto sedikit mendelik ke arah Hinata saat wanita itu menyebut nama Itachi. Naruto itu posesif. Dan sepertinya Kushina yang sadar raut wajah anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Kalau ada kau mau apa?"

Dengan tidak pekanya, Hinata menjawab. "Aku rindu sekali pada mereka. Sudah sebulan ini aku tidak bertemu mereka."

Mereka. Kou dan Itachi. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak suka jika Hinata merindukan laki-laki lain. Ini sedikit norak, tapi Naruto akui ia mulai cemburu sejak Hinata berpegangan tangan dengan pria lain di Ame.

"Hn."

"Benarkah?" wajah Hinata berbinar. Tangan yang tersisa serpihan roti ia gesekan satu sama lain, lalu mencubit pipi tembam Boruto yang ada digendongan Naruto. "Boruto, nanti akan ada Kou- _nii_ dan Itachi- _jisan_!"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Lalu tangannya meraih gelas susu dan meminumnya sampai habis dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ck, anak muda sekarang." Gumam Kushina geli.

.

.

.

"Yah, Himawari tidak ikut, _ba-chan_?"

Dengan raut menyesal Hinata menggeleng. "Himawari sedang menemani _baa-san_ , sayang. Jadi hanya Boruto yang ikut."

Wajah Kou yang tadi meredup sekarang mulai cerah kembali. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sekarang menggendong Boruto di ruang tengah. Duduk bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata sedang ada di dapur, membantu Itachi dan Mikoto menyusun kue yang tadi Naruto dan Hinata bawa.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak usah repot-repot bawa kue, Hinata." kata Mikoto lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa _, ba-san_. Ini juga titipan ibu." Balas Hinata tersenyum. "Dan juga Kou sangat suka _brownies_ kukus."

Itachi yang berdiri disebelah Hinata berhenti mengunyah satu potong _brownies_ yang baru ia ambil dari kardusnya. _Brownies_ juga kesukaan Hanabi. Mereka biasanya makan _brownies_ berdua seminggu sekali di atap Uchiha _Corp_. Kenangan manis yang bisa ia ulang bersama sang anak, Kou. Karena putranya itu juga menyukai _brownies_.

"Bibi antar ke ruang tengah dulu, ya." Mikoto membawa nampan yang berisi potongan _brownies_ di dua piring datar berwarna putih. Sedangkan teh melati yang tadi wanita paruh baya itu buat sudah di bawa Sakura sebelumnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia membereskan sisa kardus _brownies_ dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia. Lalu tersenyum kecil melihat Itachi terdiam di tempatnya.

"Itachi- _nii_? Tidak menyusul ke ruang tengah? Ayo."

"Apa… saat mengidam dulu Hanabi sering meminta _brownies_?"

Mata perak Hinata membesar sesaat. Ini memang bukan sekali dua kali Itachi bertanya perihal Hanabi. Entah bagaimana keadaannya saat hamil muda atau tua. Saat mengidam sesuatu. Atau saat gelisah karena merindukan dirinya. Yang tidak mungkin Hinata jawab dengan terlalu jujur.

"Hm… Sebenarnya, Hanabi itu sering minta es krim rasa masam. Sesekali ia minta kue perasa jeruk. Dan seingatku, Hanabi tidak pernah minta _brownies_." Kali ini Hinata jujur. Saat membujuk Hanabi untuk makan, setidaknya harus ada dua cup es krim berukuran kecil agar hanabi mau menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya barang tiga suap.

Mata kelam Itachi menatap dalam pada mata perak Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak merasa terganggu. Ia mengerti sekarang Itachi sedang melepas kerinduannya dengan melihat _amethyst_ khas klan Hyuuga. Yang tentu dimiliki juga oleh Hanabi.

"Apa Itachi- _nii_ sangat merindukan Hanabi?" pertanyaan bodoh. Yang dijawab satu tetes air mata di pipi kiri Itachi.

"Setiap hari." Jawab Itachi dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Aku merindukannya setiap hari."

Hinata balas tersenyum. "Hanabi sangat beruntung mendapat cinta yang besar dari Itachi- _nii_."

"Benarkah? Apa dia tidak menyesal karena bertemu pria sepertiku?"

Air mata Itachi makin deras. Padahal pria dengan rambut panjangnya itu sudah berusaha menahannya. Setiap kali bertatap langsung dengan Hinata, entah kenapa emosi dihatinya sulit untuk di kontrol. Hinata memang tidak terlalu mirip dengan Hanabi. Tapi perawakan mereka sama. Apalagi matanya.

"Dicintai sebesar itu, mana mungkin dia menyesal?" tangan kanan Hinata terangkat. Mengelap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Itachi. "Itachi- _nii_ coba berziarah ke makam Hanabi. Sekalian menyapa ayah dan ibuku. Mereka pasti akan sengat senang."

Jika dilihat sekilas mereka memang sangat intim. Tapi jika diperjelas, emosi yang mereka rasakan tak lebih dari sebatas kakak dan adik yang saling mengerti.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tangan Hinata turun perlahan. Mereka memang tidak secanggung itu. Tapi ini pertama kali Itachi meminta pelukan darinya. Melihat keterkejutan dari wajah Hinata, Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Ini bukan pelampiasan. Tapi aku senang sekali ada kau. Seperti memiliki adik perempuan. Sasuke benar-benar berbeda darimu. Dan dia tidak suka aku peluk."

Suara Itachi yang kembali jenaka membuat Hinata lepas dari kecanggungannya sendiri. Lalu wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan merentangkan sedikit tangannya. Pelukan mereka tidak terlalu erat, bahkan tubuh mereka masih berjarak. Itachi hanya mengusap pelan punggung Hinata sebentar lalu mengusap puncak kepala indigonya.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak menaruh dendam padaku. Dan juga merawat Kou hingga menjadi anak yang pintar."

"Aku hanya merawatnya saat bayi." Kata Hinata yang sekarang sibuk membenahi rambutnya yang cukup berantakan. "Selebihnya Itachi- _nii_ mengajarinya menjadi anak yang pintar."

"Dan juga cerewet."

Keduanya tertawa, sampai suara deheman cukup keras terdengar dari arah pintu dapur.

"Oh, Naruto. Ada apa?" ujar Itachi santai. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan aura Naruto yang cukup tak bersahabat dari tukikan alisnya yang menajam. Atau memang Itachi sudah sering melihat Naruto begitu?

"Kou ingin ke kamar kecil. Dan mencari ayahnya." Itachi mengangguk. Ia mengacak lagi rambut Hinata lalu beranjak dari dapur. Yang mungkin kali ini sengaja karena diselingi senyum jahilnya. Setelah Itachi hilang dibelokan pintu dapur, Naruto kembali bersuara. " _Pempers_ Boruto penuh."

Hinata tersentak karena suara Naruto yang kelewat dingin. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Hinata tidak kuat melihat _sapphire yang_ berkilat kesal. Buru-buru Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tengah, yang mungkin saja sekarang Boruto dan di gendongan Sakura atau Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Boruto tidak boleh pulang dulu!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya kasar. Ini memang salahnya karena terlalu memanjakan Kou. Terlebih neneknya dan Sasuke mengingat ia Uchiha paling muda di sana. Jadi sekarang, Kou sedikit sulit diatur dan kadang terlalu berlebihan dalam meminta sesuatu.

"Kou _, ba-chan_ harus pulang. Kasihan adik Himawari di rumah."

"Tidak boleh!" masih berontak di gendongan sang ayah, Kou berteriak cukup nyaring.

"Kou!" sulung Uchiha itu membentak. Rasanya anak laki-laki memang harus sedikit dikeraskan. Bentakan Itachi berhasil membuat Kou diam. Namun gantinya, oniks bulat bocah itu berkaca-kaca. "Nanti kita main lagi. Tapi sekarang Boruto harus pulang."

Tangisan bocah balita itu terdengar. Membuat Boruto yang ada digendongan Naruto kaget dan menangis juga. Kedua jagoannya menangis, Hinata menyuruh Naruto sedikit menjauh. Sedangkan wanita dengan dua anak itu mendekati Kou yang ada di gendongan Itachi.

"Kou sayang—" suara lembut itu dibuat sepelan mungkin. Tangan Hinata menangkup wajah bulat Kou, menghapus jejak air matanya yang meleleh dipipi gembilnya. "Nanti _ba-chan_ janji mengajak Kou ke rumah dan menginap ya. Tapi sekarang _ba-chan_ dan Boruto harus pulang dulu."

Tangisan Kou masih belum reda. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat, lalu mendekati Hinata agar digendong.

"Ja—hiks, janji?" tanya Kou dengan suara menahan tangisnya.

Mikoto menggeleng maklum melihat kemanjaan Kou. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah pergi duluan. Sakura harus kembali ke klinik di rumahnya karena ada pasien dadakan.

Naruto yang sudah berhasil menenangkan Boruto terlihat menahan kesalnya. Apa-apaan pemandangan di depannya itu? Hinata yang menggendong Kou dan Itachi yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka seperti pasangan yang bahagia dengan satu anak laki-laki. Yang tentu mirip ayahnya.

Setelah selesai memberi pengertian, Hinata mengembalikan lagi Kou ke tangan sang ayah. Mereka berdua berbincang sebentar sampai satu tangan Itachi kembali mengacak surai indigo Hinata. Membuat geraman pelan Naruto terdengar.

Cemburu? Naruto tidak mengingkari itu. Rasa panas di dada kirinya tentu bukan karena Boruto yang ia gendong. Atau debaran jantungnya yang meningkat bukan karena ia jantungan, kan?

Masih ingat bahwa Naruto itu orang yang posesif cenderung egois? Dan saat seseorang menyentuh miliknya, tentu saja tunggal Uzumaki itu tidak suka.

"Ayo Boruto, sama _kaa-san_." Saat sudah di sebelah Naruto, tanpa kepekaan yang berarti seperti biasa, Hinata mengambil Boruto dari gendongan Naruto. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau tidak keberatan kita belanja sebentar, kan? Kata ibu bahan makanan sudah habis. Lalu—"

Bla-bla-bla.

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan Hinata yang mengikutinya memasuki mobil dengan supir pribadi mereka. Naruto sedang malas menyupir. Lagipula supir mereka sedang menganggur karena sang ibu tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Naruto- _kun_?" merasa tidak ada respon, Hinata memanggil nama Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah melihat keganjilan Naruto sejak tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata itu jarang menaruh curiga pada seseorang. Entah terlalu baik atau memang ia benar-benar tidak peka. Hinata hanya menebak bahwa Naruto itu lelah. Tanpa ada kesadaran bahwa pria yang berstatus suaminya itu sedang cemburu.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Naruto berhenti mendorong keranjang belanja saat suara berat dari belakang mereka terdengar. Saat semuanya menoleh, Hinata membulatkan mata peraknya. Dengan menenteng keranjang belanjaan kecil berisi beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng, Utakata tampak santai dengan sweater abu-abu dan levis hitamnya.

" _Senpai_?" Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Kau di Tokyo?"

Mata biru Naruto melihat bergantian antara Hinata dan Utakata. Dari mata keduanya kentara sekali mereka sudah akrab. Yang membuat lagi-lagi Naruto takjub bukan main karena seseorang yang terlihat pendiam dan tidak pandai bergaul seperti Hinata ternyata memiliki banyak kenalan pria.

"Baru kembali tadi pagi. Kau sedang belanja? Dan…" Alis Utakata terangkat dengan raut bertanya perihal bocah pirang yang ada digendongannya dan pria juga pria pirang yang ada dua langkah di belakang Hinata. "Kau jadi _baby sitter_?"

Tiga kerutan kesal tiba-tiba saja ada di dahi kiri Naruto. _Baby sitter_?

"O-oh, ini anak pertamaku, Boruto. Dan itu suamiku, Naruto."

Kali ini seringai kemenangan terpampang jelas di sudut bibir Naruto saat melihat wajah super kaget milik Utakata.

"Kau sudah menikah?!" pekik Utakata tertahan. "Kapan?"

"S-sudah mau jalan dua tahun."

Dengan lirikan yang tidak sehangat saat menatap Hinata, Utakata menyelidiki wajah datar Naruto. Benar, itu Naruto, seorang presdir kenama di dunia perbisnisan Jepang. Pamor cemerlangnya sudah tidak diragukan. Dan berita ia pemangku wanita juga tidak kalah tenar. Tapi sekarang, ia menikah dengan Hinata?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Hinata sedikit tersentak atas pertanyaan mantan kakak tingkatnya itu. "I-itu… ya—"

"Hinata, ibu sedang menunggu untuk makan malam." Rasanya Naruto harus bertindak. Utakata memang terlihat hangat di depan Hinata. Tapi dari lirikannya tadi, kentara sekali Utakata cukup berbahaya.

" _Senpai_ , senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi aku harus cepat pulang. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ya?"

Naruto mendecih kecil.

"Hm." Jawab Utakata dengan senyum lebarnya. "Oh, kemarin aku menghubungimu tapi salah sambung. Sepertinya kau salah memberikan nomor ponselmu." Sindir Utakata halus dan melirik Naruto tajam.

"Benarkah?" Hinata merogoh saku tas selempang kecilnya dan mengambil ponselnya darisana. "Kalau begitu nomor ponsel _senpai_ saja. Nanti aku hubungi."

Utakata meraih ponsel Hinata. Memasukan nomornya disana lalu me- _misscall_ ponselnya.

"Ini." Utakata mengembalikan ponsel Hinata. Lalu mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata dengan seringai puas saat melihat mata biru Naruto membesar. "Kalau begitu aku ke sana ya."

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Utakata sedikit membungkuk pada Naruto, yang tentu saja dibalas delikan tajam pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

Berbalik, Hinata mengerutkan dahinya saat Naruto sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"Naruto _-kun_. Tunggu."

.

.

.

"Hei."

Suara berat itu mengusik tidur lelapnya. Tangan dengan kulit pucat itu melingkar dipinggang mungilnya, mendekap erat dari arah belakang. Ino, yang saat itu baru setengah bangun hanya menggumam menjawab sapaan sang suami.

Ya, 2 minggu lalu mereka resmi menikah di Sapporo. Tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Setelah sidang pelepasan mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk menetap dulu di ujung timur Jepang itu. Saat itu hanya Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi yang hadir di gereja mungil pinggir pantai itu. Dari yang mereka berdua dengar, sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin ikut menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak mengizinkan.

Kedatangan keluarga angkat Uchiha itu sudah membuat kedua pasangan yang sekarang saling mendekap berhadapan itu sudah senang. Biarlah mereka membuka lembaran baru. Mencari kebahagiaan sendiri dengan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah tidur tiga jam, Ino. Dan kau melewatkan makan malam."

Mata _aqua_ milik Ino mendelik jenaka. "Memang siapa yang mengurungku di selimut sedari pagi, _huh_?"

Sai tersenyum kecil. Dan menjawab dengan entengnya. "Aku."

Ino mendengus. Mengapit hidung mancung Sai dengan jarinya. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Mendapat gelengan dari Sai, Ino melepas apitan jarinya. "Pesan saja, ya? Aku sedang malas masak."

Kali ini Sai mengangguk. Mereka kembali berpelukan. Mata Ino masih cukup berat untuk terbuka, maka wanita yang sekarang kembali pirang itu kembali menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana visanya? Lusa sudah bisa di ambil?" setelah diam sebentar, Ino kembali membuka suara.

"Hm. Malamnya kita berangkat ke Singapura."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di Negara kecil itu. Meninggalkan Jepang. Mungkin selamanya.

"Terimakasih." Tiba-tiba Ino berbisik. Terasa lembab, Sai tahu bahwa sekarang Ino menangis di dadanya. "Terimakasih…"

"Kau cengeng sekali." Ino yang Sai tahu adalah wanita yang ambisius. Tapi akhir-akhir ini istrinya itu sering sekali menangis untuk hal-hal kecil yang Sai lakukan padanya.

Cubitan kecil diterima Sai tepat dipinggangnya. Sedikit nyeri, tapi malah kekehan kecil yang terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sai tulus dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai _-kun_ bodoh."

Dan akhir-akhir ini juga Ino sering sekali mengatainya 'bodoh' atau 'idiot'.

"Kau mau ku kurung lagi di selimut, hm?"

.

.

.

Naruto merengut tidak suka saat lagi-lagi mendapati Hinata sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sejak bertukar nomor dengan pria menyebalkan di _supermarket,_ beberapa kali Hinata ketahuan membalas pesan atau bertelpon ria. Ya, walaupun tidak terlalu intens, tapi biasanya Hinata hanya menggunakan ponselnya di rumah untuk menghubungi Kou atau sakura.

Dengan Himawari digendongannya, Hinata menahan ponsel di telinganya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ya, kemungkinan besarnya memang seperti itu, _senpai_."

Tuh, siapa lagi yang akan Hinata panggil dengan _senpai_ kecuali pria bernama Utakata itu.

"Hm, siang besok? Pamerannya di kantormu?"

Apapun nanti yang Hinata katakan, Naruto hanya perlu menjawab tidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kabar lagi. Selamat malam."

Naruto mengalihkan lagi fokusnya pada laptop yang ada dipangkuannya. Melirik sekilas Hinata yang menaruh Himawari di box bayi bersama Boruto yang lebih dulu tidur. Dirasa ranjang king size itu bergerak, menandakan Hinata turut bergabung dengan Naruto yang lebih dulu berada di ranjang.

Dari lirikan matanya Naruto bisa tahu Hinata sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk berbicara. Tangan wanita itu tidak akan bisa diam kalau sedang gugup atau canggung. Dan itu terlihat dari pilinannya di guling yang ia pangku.

"Hm… N-Naruto _-kun_?"

"Hn?" respon Naruto memang sengaja dibuat dingin.

"S-sibuk sekali, ya?" suara Hinata terdengar ragu-ragu, mungkin cenderung takut. Dan Naruto tidak suka jika Hinata masih merasa tidak nyaman bersamanya.

Maka dari itu ia me- _sleep_ laptop miliknya dan menaruh di nakas sebelah. Lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang ternyata sedari tadi menunduk saat bicara padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang melembut.

"I-itu…" Perlahan Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto. "Besok mau menemaniku ke pameran lukisan? Pamerannya ada di gedung Utakata _senpai_ yang waktu itu bertemu denganmu di _supermarket_."

Ia ingat bahwa Hinata memang menyukai lukisan. Tapi Naruto juga ingat bahwa karena insiden melihat lukisan juga Hinata harus melahirkan anak mereka secara _premature_. Melihat kesungguhan di mata bulan itu, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. Mengundang senyum di bibir ranum Hinata.

"Tapi dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh pergi sampai aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kantor. Jam berapa besok?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat. "Dari jam makan siang sampai jam kantor tutup. Apa besok Naruto _-kun_ tidak terlalu sibuk?"

Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. Sedikit berbohong karena sebenarnya besok jadwalnya cukup padat. Tapi jarang-jarang Hinata meminta waktunya.

"Terimakasih." Senyum Hinata makin lebar, mengundang Naruto untuk tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terulur dan mengusap pipi lembut Hinata. Membuat wajah ayu yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi tegang seketika. Perlahan Naruto mendekat,memangkas jarak diantara keduanya sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

Hasrat itu ada saat Naruto melihat bibir ranum itu tersenyum lebar dan tulus. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mengemut bibir kemerahan itu sampai habis. Dan saat semua itu terwujud, Naruto menggeram karena rasanya sungguh manis.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas dari acara mengelus pipi Hinata terselip dipinggang ramping itu. Menarik Hinata lebih dekat lagi. Kelima jari itu meremas, lalu menelusup ke bongkahan padat bokong yang terlapisi pakaian dalam dan celana _legging_ abu-abu sebetis itu.

Hinata melenguh sebentar. Sampai ia mengerang lirih karena Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dirasa tangan panas itu sudah melewati batas aman area intimnya, Hinata segera menahan tangan Naruto dan menarik diri dari ciuman yang berubah panas itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, masih menahan Hinata agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya.

"M-maaf… m-malam ini tidak b-bisa. Aku sedang datang b-bulan."

Nafas gusar terhembus sedikit kasar dari hidung mancung Naruto. Untung saja ia belum terlalu bergairah. Mata birunya melirik sebentar pada Hinata yang memerah dan memberi kecupan lagi pada bibir yang membengkak itu.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Naruto dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Wajah Hinata terlihat memelas, mungkin merasa bersalah. Tapi setelah itu kembali tenang saat Naruto memberikannya senyum yang cukup manis.

"Naruto _-kun_ mau kemana?" melihat sang suami bangkit dari ranjang, Hinata bertanya.

"Aku akan ke ruang kerja, sedikit lagi selesai."

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil lagi laptop dinakas dan keluar menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Utakata tahu ada yang tidak beres dari pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Dari gosip yang ia dengar, bahwa tak sampai 9 bulan setelah pernikahan, Hinata sudah melahirkan. Untuk hamil diluar nikah memang tidak tabu di Jepang. Tapi untuk Hinata, Utakata sedikit ragu.

Dan benar saja, saat Utakata mengorek lebih dalam, ternyata Naruto termasuk _playboy_ nomor satu perihal wanita. Sosoknya yang tegap sudah dicap sebagai pemangku wanita. Jelas sekali wanita baik-baik seperti Hinata bukan termasuk wanita yang dengan suka rela dipangku. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya menikah, namanya pria kadang ketahuan belangnya, kan?

"Kau datang, Hinata?" di depan pintu _ballroom_ yang dijadikan tempat pameran, Utakata menyambut Hinata yang sedang menggendong bayi lucu berambut persis sepertinya. "Oh, yang ini kembaran yang kemarin, ya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu mengambil tangan mungil Himawari dan melambaikannya pelan. "Iya, namanya Himawari. Salam kenal, Utakata- _jisan_!"

"Hallo, bayi manis. Kau cantik sekali," untuk urusan bayi memang Utakata tidak terlalu paham, tapi sepertinya sapaannya diterima baik oleh Himawari karena bayi itu tersenyum. "Ibumu juga cantik."

Namanya Hinata, dipuji seperti itu pasti membuat pipi bulatnya memerah.

"S- _senpai_ bisa saja," balas Hinata pelan. Mengundang tawa dari Utakata.

"Ehm,"

Mata hitam Utakata bergulir cepat pada Naruto yang ia anggap pengganggu. Ia tidak terlalu suka pria dingin dan judes begitu dekat-dekat dengan Hinata yang ramah dan lembut. Lalu ia melirik sekilas pada Boruto digendongan sang pemberi gen. Mereka berdua mirip sekali.

"Selamat siang, tuan Uzumaki."

"Selamat siang, tuan Uchiha."

Utakata tersenyum dengan satu sunggingan bibir, sedangkan Naruto tetap simetris. Naruto baru tahu bahwa pria yang Hinata bilang sahabatnya itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Saat ia tanya Sasuke, ternyata Utakata adalah saudara jauhnya. Kalau dijelaskan rumit. Dan keluarga mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab.

"Kau mau melihat lukisan, kan? Ayo." Sengaja menekankan _melihat lukisan_ , Naruto seakan menohok Utakata tepat di ulu hatinya. Apalagi melihat anggukan polos Hinata.

" _Senpai_ bisa memberitahuku lukisan yang bagus?"

Demi _kami-sama_ , kadang Naruto ingin sekali memberi pembelajaran hidup pada Hinata agar tidak terlalu mudah percaya pada seseorang.

"Tentu." Jawab Utakata dengan nada yang tak kalah mengejek. "Kesebelah sini."

.

.

.

"Oh, yang padang bunga matahari juga indah. Iyakan, Naruto _-kun_?" Sudah sekitar setengah jam Hinata berceloteh tentang isi pameran yang benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang sore tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto juga ikut tersenyum saat Hinata menceritakan kecintaanya pada bunga. Muncul ide _picisan_ yang membuat Naruto harus membuang sesaat mukanya ke arah jendela. Sepertinya sesekali memberikan bunga pada Hinata romantis juga.

Walaupun nyaris sepanjang waktu Hinata mengobrol dengan Utakata dan itu membuat _mood_ nya benar-benar jelek, setidaknya sekarang terbayar dengan celotehan riang Hinata. Ternyata membuat Hinata senang itu tidak perlu dengan makan malam merepotkan atau membelikannya berlian yang mahal. Hanya perlu menemaninya ke tempat umum seperti tadi saja sudah bisa mengundang Hinata yang cenderung malu berbicara lebih cerewet sekarang.

Saat sampai di rumah, Naruto mengernyit sebentar saat mobil asing ada dipelataran rumahnya. Sebenarnya tidak asing juga saat Naruto tahu bahwa mobil _minicooper_ putih belang hitam itu mirip dengan milik seseorang. Tapi tidak, semenjak 5 tahun lalu mereka sudah tidak berhubungan lagi.

"Ada tamu, ya?"

Hinata turun dengan menggendong Boruto yang tertidur. Sedangkan dirinya membawa Himawari yang sedang asik dengan ' _empeng'_ nya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian untuk masuk rumah. Dan tepat saat ruang tamu yang cukup megah itu terlihat, wanita yang selama ini tak ada kabar sedang duduk dengan kaki terlipat berkelas.

" _Hai_ ," aksen luarnya masih kentara. Namun Naruto tahu wanita itu fasih dalam bahasa Jepang. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya membukuk sopan. Tak lama Kushina turun dari lantai dua. Memandang sengit pada Naruto yang mengedikan bahunya tanda tak tahu apapun.

"Temui tamumu." Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar nada yang cukup dingin dari ibu mertuanya. Mengambil alih Himawari, Kushina memberi kode pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Tidak mau mengganggu, akhirnya Hinata mengikuti sang ibu mertua.

"Lucy," Naruto berujar dan mendudukan dirinya di depan wanita berperawakan bule sama sepertinya. "Kenapa kau ada di Jepang?"

" _Your mother doesn't like, right?"_

" _Still."_

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dijaga, khas tawa wanita sosialita.

" _Yup,"_ balas Lucy. " _For godness sake, we've done! Why is she still ignoring me?"_

" _Don't have clue. So, what is the point you come here?"_

Mata coklat terang milik Lucy mengerling jenaka. "Kalau aku bilang rindu Jepang dan dirimu, kau tidak akan terayu, kan?"

" _Like you said. We've done."_

" _I got ,_ Aku ingin sekali datang ke pernikahan akbarmu itu. Tapi tidak bisa karena aku ada diluar negeri."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau juga tidak ada kabar."

"Masih mengharapkan kabarku?"

" _Hey, lady. You are such a celebrity in Japan_."

Lucy memang primadona dimata para pengusaha kaya seperti Naruto.

"Ya," Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas bermerk miliknya, Lucy menyodorkan undangan berselimut warna emas dan hitam yang elegan. "Karena aku tidak datang dipernikahanmu, jadi aku tidak menuntutmu untuk datang juga ke pernikahanku."

" _You? And marriage?"_

" _Mirror, please."_ Ledek Lucy yang tak terima dengan nada meragukan Naruto. "Bahkan kau sudah punya 2 buntut yang lucu."

Mereka berdua memang hanya terlibat cinta satu malam. Tapi dari semua teman ranjang Naruto, Lucy termasuk orang yang bisa diajak bicara. Cukup humoris dan mempunyai perasaan sebelas duabelas dengannya. Dalam artian teman kencan, mereka berdua tidak serius. Dan masih mencari jati diri sampai hari ini, sudah lima tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan Lucy akhirnya menemukan pelabuhan terakhirnya.

"Ku rasa kita sudah bisa menemukan pelabuhan terakhir, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum pelan. "Jadi, kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk memberikan undangan? Aku merasa sangat tersanjung."

"Tidak juga." tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Mungkin lebih baik aku segera pergi. Ibumu terlihat sangat tidak suka ada wanita lain mengunjungimu, ya?"

Naruto ikut berdiri, lalu mengedikan bahunya cuek. "Dia sayang sekali pada Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Istriku."

Kekehan geli keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa Lucy tahan. Ini hal yang jarang saat wajah tegas Naruto terlihat melunak saat menyebutkan kepemilikan yang begitu intim itu. Dan wanita cantik itu bisa simpulkan bahwa Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah dari terakhir kabar yang bisa ia dengar tentang Naruto.

"Yup, _Casanova_ Jepang sudah berubah rupanya."

Naruto hanya memberikan seringai kecil pada Lucy dan mengikutinya keluar rumah. Sesampainya di depan mobil keluaran lama itu, Naruto membantu Lucy untuk mengambil sesuatu dari bangku penumpang.

"Kau tidak mengganti mobilmu?"

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku nyaman dengan ini."

Tak ada percakapan sampai Lucy bisa mengeluarkan dua box cukup besar dan diserahkan pada Naruto.

"Ini kado untuk pernikahanmu dan juga kedua anakmu. Yang biru untuk istrimu dan merah muda untuk anak-anakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau seperhatian ini."

"Untuk kawan lama apa sih yang tidak?"

"Ya," kali ini Naruto tersenyum tulus. Temannya mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan baru kali ini Naruto merasa Lucy masuk hitungan jarinya. "Aku akan sampaikan pada mereka dan aku akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu."

"O…. key?" nada Lucy sedikit ragu disertai raut wajah yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Pasalnya lagi-lagi ia menemukan Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Oh, satu pelukan sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

"Kemari." Tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas dari dua box itu merangkul pinggang Lucy dan memeluknya untuk beberapa detik.

Dan mungkin Hinata ada diwaktu yang tidak tepat saat membuka pintu rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC~

Hm…. Apa ya? Saya sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Takut juga baca kolom review, hehe. So, this is it, chapter 21 finally out! Aduh bahasa inggris beleber aja belagu ya daku, hehe.

First, yang selalu saya lakukan adalah minta maaf. Karena saya sadar membuat seseorang menunggu itu tidak baik. Hiks, nunggu tanpa kepastiankan sakit ya :')?

Second, Minta maaf lagi karena menyinetronkan hinata dan naruto. Hiks.

Third, say thanks to you guys! Karena terimakasih selalu menjadi bagian dari kunci kesuksesan seseorang. Aduh, apa sih haha.

Hm… boleh curhat sedikit, gak? Jadi di wattpad ceritanya ada yang bilang, ada yang mempublish ulang ceritaku yang.. bad boy kalo enggak salah. Pokoknya ada yang mempublish gitu, deh. Aku sih enggak inget pernah ngasih izin, tapi bagi yang merasa monggo coba PM aku dan katakan sejujurnya. Jangan takut, aku orangnya gak langsung meledak-ledak kok. Marah sih, namanya hasil karya sendirikan ya walau abal-abal wkwk. Tapi menurut aku, lebih baik kalian izin coba ke pemiliknya. Mau dibales judes sampe pake CAPSLOCK yang jebol juga, setidaknya kalian sudah izinkan, jadi tidak dituduh plagiat. Pengalaman aku sih, yang baca balesan dari yang ramah sampai kek dapet pesan SP3 dari tempat kerja, semua lebih baik dikatakan jujur jadi lebih transparan. So, ditunggu pengakuannya. Haha

Salam, LLYchu :*


End file.
